If  Forever
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Sequel to "If Only."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TPTB and are not mine. I make no profit from their use. **

**A/N: This is a sequel to "If Only." You don't need to read it before this one but it may help with background to our characters as they relate to this story. **

If Forever

Chapter 1

_"So we're alone?"_

_ "Yes, love, we're completely alone. Now, let's get you settled." Maura moved to take Jane's jacket from her and hang it up. _

_ "Let's go into the bedroom, Jane."_

_ "I know I just got home from the hospital, Maura, but I'm not really tired."_

_ "Neither am I, love," Maura said against Jane's lips. _

_ Jane turned and led Maura into the bedroom. Even if she had been tired her feelings for Maura, and the fact she was going to have a chance to show Maura how much she really loved her, reenergized Jane. _

_ They slid under the covers. Jane rolled Maura onto her back and kissed her with a passion rivaled only by Maura's. Jane's eyes raked over Maura's body. _

_ "My God, Maura, you're as beautiful as ever. Damn I'm stupid. Why did I ever let you get away?"_

_ Maura giggled. Just the look on Jane's face as she took her in aroused Maura to no end. The anticipation built up between her legs and Maura pulled Jane's face down to hers._

_ "Less talk more action, Detective," she smiled up at Jane before kissing her. _

_ "Yes, ma'am," Jane said. Jane's hands began roaming Maura's body, finding all the spots Jane remembered from before and a few new ones as well. Maura's body writhed beneath Jane's and Jane thought she was the luckiest woman in the world._

Jane stared at the blank computer screen. For a long moment she wished she had a typewriter and could just pull the offending blank page out of the machine wad it up and throw it away. As it was, she could navigate off the page…

"Jane, what are you doing?" Frost asked. He spent the better part of two hours running surveillance videos while he noticed Jane spacing out and sighing periodically at her computer screen.

"Nothing. I just-nothing, Frost."

"She's trying to write a poem for Dr. Isles," Korsak volunteered.

"Thanks, Korsak, for not keeping your word," Jane snarled.

"You were trying to write a _poem_?" Frost tried hard to keep from laughing but lost it. Jane jerked her head up and glared at him.

"Yes, tomorrow is our one week anniversary. I want to tell Maura how I feel about her."

"Aww, how sweet," Korsak said, making gagging noises. Frost laughed again.

"I don't know if this will help Jane but I used to be pretty good in my English classes."

"Yeah, Frost, that must be why you mentioned lips like tempur-pedic pillows when she received that gift basket from Jorge," Korsak laughed.

"That was strictly spur of the moment, Korsak. I do my best work when I've had a chance to sit down and think for awhile."

"Well this isn't helping me at all. I've never been very good at expressing my feelings," Jane protested as she shut down the computer.

"Actually you're wrong about that, Jane. I can think of many times you've managed to express yourself quite eloquently," Maura said. She entered the bullpen and handed off a file to Korsak. Stopping by Jane's desk she perched on the edge and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Oh? And would you care to elaborate, Dr. Isles?" Korsak said playfully.

"No, please don't Maura. These Neanderthals don't need enlightening."

"Yes, we do. You said so yourself Jane, just yesterday when you took that suspect down after he tried to disappear down the alley. Just as you tackled him to the ground you were screaming at me that I should be the one to have to roll him into the curb since I had ape-like arms."

"Jane you tackled a suspect yesterday and wrestled him to the ground? Is that why you were grunting and groaning in bed last night?" Maura was upset. Jane was supposed to tell her if she was injured in any way. Maura was a first-class massage therapist and she wanted to help Jane recover so she had less pain.

Jane glanced at Frost's and Korsak's too interested faces and placed her hand on Maura's arm. "Uh, Maura, I think you need to filter your responses a little bit."

"Jane, all I said was you were grunting and groaning in bed last night and I had nothing to do with it," Maura protested and then stopped as she realized what she said. Frost and Korsak grew quiet, listening to every word. Jane sighed.

"Never mind, I think we fulfilled their fantasies for awhile."

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura said. She hopped off the desk and turned for the elevator. Jane saw her 'kicked puppy' expression on her face and grabbed Maura's arm.

"It's okay, Maura, you didn't mean anything and the guys just like to read all kinds of innuendo into every innocent remark." Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders. Although everyone in the precinct knew they were together and living with each other in Maura's home Jane didn't like being affectionate around her coworkers.

"I just don't like finding out you're hurt when you come back in from a call. I wish you'd tell me these things, Jane. I can help you, you know. I could have given you a massage to make your back feel better."

Jane leaned in to whisper in Maura's ear. "You can give me a whole body massage tonight if you like." Maura shivered. She kissed Jane and returned to the morgue.

Jane resettled at her desk trying to corral her thoughts about Maura in a small poem. After a few more minutes of blank paper Jane gave up. She wadded up the paper and aimed for the wastebasket. "Two points!" she called out as the paper landed perfectly in the trash.

"My sister should be playing for the Celtics," she heard Frankie's voice behind her.

"Yes I should. But I decided the city of Boston and its fine people did better with a crack homicide detective instead," Jane quipped.

Frankie sat down on the corner of her desk. "I came to talk about Angelo and Caitlyn."

"Aren't they in school today?"

"Yes, I dropped them off this morning. Angelo's teacher told me she needs to speak with you. I guess Angelo has been having trouble on the playground. He's being teased by some of the other kids."

Jane's shoulders slumped. "I was afraid of this, Frankie. I was hoping for a little more time before we had to deal with all of this."

"Maura suggested counseling, didn't she?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, but I was hoping we could bring them home, get them settled back into a routine with Maura and I first. I can see that isn't going to happen."

"Ma thought Angelo should have been at the funeral."

"I know. We talked about it. Frankie, Angelo started having nightmares right after Joey died. Somehow the nightmares morphed into him being upset at his daddy being locked in a box for all eternity. How am I supposed to let him see Joey in a casket at his age?" Jane leaned forward, her head in her hands.

"I just wish they hadn't been in the car when Doyle's men opened fire."

"Yeah, I still don't know why that happened when it did. I haven't been in touch with Daddy Dearest lately," Jane said sarcastically. She glanced over at a large case file that sat in the bottom of her inbasket. It was Joey's file. His assassination as well as his involvement with the Shannon Clan, a rival Irish mob to Paddy Doyle, was spelled out in numerous pages in that manila folder. Jane read it every night and added to it daily.

Maura completed the autopsy at Jane's request. At first Maura thought it better to have one of her assistants do it for complete objectivity until Jane pointed out that Maura's meticulousness would help to make sure Joey's file was complete. Although they knew he'd been murdered by Doyle's men Jane knew it was highly unlikely anyone would ever be convicted of his murder. She wanted the file completed for herself and her family.

Maura's autopsy report and related lab results took up one-third of the file. The rest was information on both the Shannon Clan, which Joey headed, and other members of various Irish mobs known to be in the Boston area. Detailed diagrams and reports of the day Joey died, when Jane rode the hood of his car while trying to stop Joey from running away with their children, also populated the file.

Jane sat back and sighed as she thought of it. She knew Joey needed to be taken down but she was hoping to arrest him, not have him shot to death with his children in the back seat of the car. Jane still recalled with vivid clarity the look of horror on Angelo's face.

And now Angelo was having trouble at school. "Thanks, Frankie, I'll tell Maura to set up the first counseling sessions and we'll get started. Is Angelo still resistant about coming home?"

"He doesn't talk about Maura's house directly Jane, just says how much he enjoys 'batching' it with me."

"As long as he doesn't turn into a permanent bachelor at your place, Frankie. I appreciate your willingness to keep him for a little while longer."

"Sure, Jane, anything for my nephew. And my sister," Frankie added, kissing Jane's cheek as he stood.

"I have to get back out there. Come by anytime, you know that." Jane did know. She and Maura visited her kids daily but Jane wanted them home. They couldn't be a family with her children farmed out to Frankie and her parents.

The night Joey was killed Maura's house was still considered a crime scene. Angelo was checked out at the hospital and upon discharge Jane asked Frankie to take him home. She only intended it to be overnight; when the investigation moved off Maura's property Jane wanted her kids to come home. Unfortunately the trauma proved to be too much for them to handle from the beginning and Jane acquiesced to Angelo staying with Frankie and Caitlyn with her grandparents.

Jane frowned when she thought of Caitlyn. Tears started down her cheeks as she thought of her little girl, reduced to a quivering mass curled in a ball on Jane's old bed. Caitlyn scrunched down in the back seat when Jane leaped onto the hood of the car and Joey accelerated backward in an attempt to throw Jane off the car. Jane didn't think Caitlyn saw the actual shooting but couldn't be sure.

Caitlyn wasn't speaking. To anyone. She didn't want to talk to Angela, not even about needing a glass of water. When Jane came anywhere near her Caitlyn howled. The only one who could reach Caitlyn was Maura. She allowed the medical examiner to sit with her and hold her, stroking the little girl's back in a soothing manner. But Caitlyn spoke to no one.

After their last visit to her Maura broached the subject of counseling to Jane.

"I know, Maura. I know they need it but I was hoping we'd get them home first, settled into a routine."

"I don't think that's possible right now, Jane. Caitlyn needs some help now."

"I know," Jane replied in such a despairing manner Maura reached over and rested her hand on Jane's thigh.

"With time, Jane, she'll be fine," Maura consoled. She hoped so. She was afraid Caitlyn needed to be hospitalized but wanted to wait and see what the counselor suggested.

Jane snapped out of her reverie when she heard Maura's heels as she exited the elevator. Maura was ready to leave for the day. She grabbed Jane's jacket for her and held it open. After Jane stepped into her jacket Maura reached up and wiped away Jane's tears.

"None of that, love. Everything will be fine, in time."

TBC I'm hbCarolyn on twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The psychologist asked Jane and Maura to come alone to the first session. Beginning with the second she would see Angelo and Caitlyn, separately. She agreed to make a house call to Angela's home so Caitlyn didn't have to be disturbed.

Caitlyn hadn't been back to school since her father died. She played at Angela's house when no one was around; she seemed to prefer solitude. When her mother came over to visit Caitlyn shrieked and ran back to her bedroom, curling up once again and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

She only allowed Maura to enter the room. Maura would sit on the bed, speaking in soothing tones to Caitlyn. Eventually Maura worked her way onto the bed and Caitlyn crawled into her lap. Jane watched carefully from the doorway, her heart breaking as she saw her daughter fall apart.

This was the one aspect to her job she never liked. Now, it affected her family in the worst possible way. Jane hated this, hated that she couldn't comfort Caitlyn, couldn't have her daughter climb into her lap for comfort. Jane didn't know if she could forgive herself for this. Or Paddy Doyle. Sometimes she wanted to speak to the mob boss and her future father-in-law so he could see the damage he did. _Man of honor my ass, _Jane thought.

Maura continued to comfort Caitlyn as Jane watched in the hallway. Jane longed to go in and hold Caitlyn. As Caitlyn's eyes began to get heavy and she nodded off toward sleep Jane slipped into Caitlyn's room. Maura shifted the child to Jane's lap.

Jane rubbed circles on Caitlyn's back like Maura did, then shifted her hands to the little girl's hair. "I used to curl up with her like this when she was a baby. Her hair was so soft," Jane murmured. Maura smiled. Just then Caitlyn went to shift her body, opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in Maura's lap.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Caitlyn screamed. Jane pulled her up to face her.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie, Mommy's here," Jane tried to soothe her daughter. Caitlyn wasn't paying any attention. She continued screaming.

Angela ran into the room. "What's happened?"

"Caitlyn woke up and saw me holding her and screamed," Jane said dejectedly.

"I think you'd better leave Jane. Come here, sweetie, let Grandma hold you," Angela said. Caitlyn pulled herself away from everyone, rolled over to face the wall and curled up once again. Jane was crying so hard by now that Maura had to take her by the arm and lead her downstairs. There they settled on the couch together.

Jane leaned into Maura's body. "She can't stand me, Maura. My little girl wants nothing to do with me. How can I help her? Damn you, Joey," Jane choked out. Maura held Jane close, soothing her much like she did with Caitlyn.

"It's just that she associates you with Joey's death, Jane. When she's out of this state she'll be better. She loves you." Maura stroked Jane's hair.

"She's asleep," Angela stated. "Care for some tea or coffee?"

"No, Ma. We should leave. I don't want to scare Caitlyn if she wakes up again," Jane's tears renewed and she felt like she was going to tear into two pieces, the pain of Caitlyn's rejection was so fierce.

"We're seeing the psychologist tomorrow afternoon, Angela. So we'll be by later in the day," Maura said. Angela started to say something then changed her mind. She managed a small smile as she kissed Jane and Maura goodbye.

Jane went straight to bed when they got home. Maura fed Bass, took Joe for a walk then changed into her pajamas. She slid into bed next to Jane, pulling Jane's body to hers.

"Come on, love, it's just temporary. Caitlyn knows you love her."

"Maura, what if this doesn't change? What if she's so badly damaged she never comes out of this?"

"Then we'll get her the best doctors in the world to work with her. Someday Caitlyn will be the bright, charming, beautiful little girl you knew before Joey's death. She's your little girl, Jane. She's strong like you. She underwent a major trauma, seeing her father killed. The doctor tomorrow will be able to help us understand where Caitlyn is right now and hopefully she'll have some input as to how to best help Caitlyn."

"If Joey were here right now I'd kill him," Jane said. Maura laughed.

"I think that's been taken care of. Let's go to sleep so we can do our best for Caitlyn and Angelo tomorrow."

Jane was silent for a moment. "Maur, I don't believe I deserve to have you in our lives. But thank you for being here."

Jane felt hung over the next morning and knew it was because of her emotional upset the evening before. She called Angela first thing and found out Caitlyn never awoke last night, sleeping until this morning. But the little girl wasn't eating.

"I took her a tray, Jane, thinking she might find it adventurous to have breakfast in bed. But she didn't want anything."

"Did she say why?"

"No, Jane, she never made eye contact. It was like she never noticed the tray being set down beside her."

Jane set the phone down and felt new tears threatening. Abruptly she stood up and headed for the morgue.

Maura was dressed in her surgical scrubs, gloves, protective glasses and booties on her feet. Blood was splattered across her gown from the rib spreader when she cracked the body's ribs to get to the internal organs. She looked up when she heard Jane's distinctive step.

"This is a nice surprise, Jane," Maura managed to say before Jane erupted into sobs. Quickly stripping off her scrubs Maura pulled off the gloves and enveloped Jane into a hug.

"Tell me," she said. Jane repeated her conversation with Angela. Maura felt tears start down her own face.

"This is worse than I thought, Jane, she's nearly catatonic."

"What's that?"

"Catatonia is a state of mind where the person does not move on from a tragedy. They are not cognizant of reality or anything happening around them. They stare off into space, their mind locked on whatever caused them to slip into their catatonic state."

"How long before they recover, Maura?"

Maura didn't want to meet Jane's eyes or answer her question. She tried to deflect.

"We should ask her doctor that question, Jane."

"Maura, tell me."

"It depends, Jane," Maura sighed. "It can take awhile or they never recover."  
>"You mean Caitlyn could be like this for the rest of her life? Oh dear God, no." Jane slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself, her head between her knees. She began sobbing and rocking back and forth. Maura kneeled next to Jane and cradled her.<p>

"Jane, listen to me. It may not be that bad. This could just be temporary, for Caitlyn's mind to absorb and deal with the shock. Things will get better, Jane."

"You just said Caitlyn might not get better. Maura, I don't think I can handle it if my little girl doesn't get better."

"Have faith, Jane. Caitlyn will be just fine. We have plenty of resources to try if and when the time comes," Maura whispered. She continued to hold Jane until Jane finally calmed down. Wiping her eyes she looked at Maura.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Jane."

"I should let you get back to work, Maura. I didn't mean to interrupt." Maura moved back in front of Jane who had pulled herself up. She cupped Jane's cheek.

"This was not an interruption. You came downstairs to tell me about our daughter and that's important, Jane."  
>Jane smiled. She noticed Maura referred to Caitlyn as 'their' daughter for the first time.<p>

"I'll see you a little later," she whispered and went back upstairs. As the elevator door closed behind her Jane couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have Maura in her life.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Jane and Maura are the respective property of Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. I promise to bring them back when I'm done playing. **

Chapter Three

"From what you've told me, Detective Rizzoli, Caitlyn isn't speaking to anyone and does not seem to be aware of what's going on around her?"

"Yes, and please call me Jane."

"Okay, Jane. Dr. Isles, do you have anything to contribute?"

"Please call me Maura. No, I told Jane it sounded like Caitlyn is entering a catatonic phase but we certainly hope that isn't true."

"Unfortunately it does sound exactly like that," Dr. James said, leaning forward to hand the box of tissues to Jane.

"However, as you may be aware, Maura, this state may be only temporary."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Not yet. A catatonic state allows an injured mind to shut itself down until it finds a way to deal with the trauma that occurred, much in the same way a person with a brain injury is put into a medically-induced coma."

"Maura is the only one Caitlyn responds to, in any way. I don't know why, she doesn't know Maura that well," Jane mentioned. She gripped the tissue in one hand and her other hand was entwined with Maura's.

"Is your relationship new to Caitlyn?"

"Yes, actually, Doctor. Jane and I were lovers before she married Caitlyn's dad. She recently filed for divorce and things led from there. I was out of state for most of Caitlyn's life so she never met me before now," Maura said.

"I didn't think about that, Maur. You're new to her," Jane turned to look at Maura. Maura saw the puffy eyes Jane sported and it broke her heart. She wanted their new life together to be as perfect as possible. Once again Maura caught herself hoping Joey was roasting in hell.

"Of the three of you wasn't Maura the one staying behind in the house, trying to keep the kids distracted until Joey came in and took them?"

"Yes. I wanted them safe without seeing the strife between their parents. Angelo has been exposed to some of Joey's mob boss dealings but we don't know the extent to which he understands. Hopefully he thinks everything is connected to Joey going to work and didn't overhear any sordid details," Maura said.

"Jane, when you dealt with Joey about the divorce were the children ever present?"

"Usually not. We talked when the kids were in school, or over the phone. We both did our best in the beginning to keep everything away from them."

"What changed?"

"Joey filed for sole custody of the kids and used some false incriminating information to sway the judge." Jane grabbed another handful of tissues before continuing.

"I had the kids with me for an outing. The sheriff was waiting for us when we returned, saying they had an order to take the kids back to Joey," Jane sniffled as she recalled that night.

"Jane was wonderful, Doctor. She put her personal feelings aside and assisted the sheriff and his deputy with taking the children. She told Angelo and Caitlyn they were going to ride with the sheriff back to their dad's house, making it seem like an adventure so they weren't upset." Maura looked at Jane and patted her knee. "Jane did everything with her kids in mind. She never got upset at Joey in front of them or made it seem like anything was wrong."

"Jane how did you feel about this?"

"She collapsed in tears when the sheriff disappeared around the corner. Jane cried most of the night."

"You were with her?" Doctor James asked.

"Yes, Jane was staying with me at the time, in the guest bedroom. Joey kicked her out of their home and Jane didn't have time to rent an apartment until the following week."

Dr. James made notes in her file then looked at Jane. "I think I have a good understanding how this trauma happened. I want to see Caitlyn first, instead of Angelo. She sounds the most damaged and in need of help right now. I'd like to see her later this afternoon, if possible."

"You have the address?" Maura asked. She stood, helping Jane to her feet.

"Yes, so I'll see you at Mrs. Rizzoli's house at 4 p.m.?" Maura nodded and they left. Jane followed Maura, trying to dry her tears. She felt like a torrent of water had poured out of her.

Jane propped herself up against the wall while they waited for the elevator. She looked at Maura.

"Do you like her?" she asked.

"Yes I do, Jane. Dr. James is a leading expert in the field of pediatric trauma. I think Caitlyn is in the best hands possible."

"I just love you, Joey Grant. May you rot in hell," Jane said sarcastically. Maura leaned over and kissed her.

"I told him I hoped he was roasting in hell," she added.

Jane and Maura returned home. Maura disappeared into the kitchen to feed Bass. Jane settled on the couch. She thought of Caitlyn and covered her face with her hands. Stretching out Jane found herself sobbing again. She rolled over to face the back of the sofa, not wanting to burden Maura with her tears.

Instead she found warm strong arms cradling her. "It's okay, baby, they'll both be fine. When Caitlyn recovers she'll forget all this happened. No need to be upset." Maura hated to see Jane like this. Jane was always the strong one, in control of any situation. Now she was weepy and sad and while Maura understood the reason behind it she hated to see Jane in this much pain.

"Maura, what if she never comes out of this? I'll have a five year old daughter who can't communicate with me, doesn't want to see me, can't understand how much I love her."

"She'll be fine in time, Jane. We just have to wait. We'll have a better idea this afternoon when Dr. James sees her. Please calm down. I hate to see you this upset."

Jane rolled over on her back and pulled Maura down on top of her. She kissed the top of Maura's head and stared into her eyes.

"I keep thinking to myself how lucky I am to have you in my life, Maura. Maybe now's the time to tell you," Jane said and pulled Maura's face down for a long, soulful kiss. Maura eagerly returned the kiss burying her hands in Jane's hair.

They stayed that way for several minutes, enjoying each other's lips. Finally Maura pulled away and sat up. "I think we need to wait until later, Jane. I don't want to be late for Caitlyn's appointment with Dr. James, nor do I want to show up looking like I just jumped out of bed."

"Why not, Maura? You look sexy with your bed hair."

"Bed hair? Jane, you know beds don't have hair," Maura started to say then glanced down at Jane giggling at her. "You're teasing me again," she sighed, then leaned forward.

"Be good, Detective, and I might let you cuff me to the bed later."

Jane felt a thrill run through her body. She stood up. "Come on, let's take Joe for a walk before we meet the good doctor."

"Jane, maybe we should take Joe with us to see Caitlyn. She loves Joe, it might be good for her."

"Yeah, we'll take her with us and see what Dr. James has to say."

"I am sorry, Jane, Maura, but Caitlyn requires hospitalization at this point," Dr. James finished her evaluation and joined Angela, Jane and Maura on the downstairs sofa. After having Maura introduce her to Caitlyn Dr. James had asked that the three women wait downstairs. Jane listened at the foot of the stairs for awhile but only heard Dr. James' soothing voice speaking quietly to Caitlyn.

Jane leaned forward and put her head in her hands. She was determined not to dissolve into tears.

"You think hospitalization is the best treatment for her, Doctor?" Maura asked.

"Do you think it will be long?"

"I'm hoping no more than a couple of weeks. I want to monitor Caitlyn, see if she responds to any outer stimuli without becoming upset. I also want to try some light counseling and medication. All of this works better if she's an inpatient."

"How long?" Jane whispered.

"A couple of weeks, then we'll evaluate where we are. Where Caitlyn is."

"If she were your daughter, Dr. James, what would your prognosis be?" Maura asked. Dr. James stopped to consider Maura's question.

"I think we're looking at an intense six months." Jane couldn't take it anymore. She stood and walked quickly to the front door. Maura hesitated only a moment and then followed her.

Jane was practically running down the street. "Jane, wait!" Maura called.

"I couldn't stay, Maura. I feel like I'm literally falling apart," Jane said. Maura could see fresh tears beginning to fall from Jane's eyes. Maura caught up with Jane and pulled her into an embrace. Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder.

"God, why couldn't this have happened to me instead of Caitlyn?" she cried. Maura began to cry with her.

"Our beautiful little girl," Maura sobbed. After a few minutes Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her back to the Rizzoli home without a word. They re-entered the home. Dr. James was handing paperwork to Angela about how to have Caitlyn committed to the nearest institution as her patient.

"Maura, I don't know if I can handle this," Jane said later that same night. They decided to wait until the next morning to take Caitlyn to the clinic. It had been decided that Maura and Angela would take the little girl since she still shrieked whenever Jane came near her.

Maura pulled her head back and looked at Jane. She'd been cuddling up to Jane's left side. They collapsed together on the bed when they returned from Angela's and hadn't moved since.

"You can, Jane. You have been, you just haven't given yourself credit. Caitlyn is getting the best possible care and will be taken care of. Have faith Jane. Caitlyn will be fine."

"At least Angelo is doing okay, aside from his behavioral problems at school," Jane sighed. Maura didn't tell Jane that Angelo's outbursts in school were connected to Joey's death. "At least he isn't staring at a wall, refusing to have contact with the outside world. I suck as a mother."

"You do not. Stop downing yourself, Jane. You're doing the best you can and getting the best help for both children."

"Putting myself down, Maura, not downing myself," Jane said with a small smile. She gazed at Maura. _She is so beautiful._

"One other thing, Maura."

"Yes, Jane?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

TBC I'm hbCarolyn on twitter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane sat at her desk and pretended to do paperwork. She fidgeted, played with the computer, and generally was miserable. Her mother arrived this morning at six a.m. to pick up Maura so they could take Caitlyn to the hospital. Jane felt so bad about this, and that it was wrong on so many levels, she couldn't think straight or calm down.

"Want some coffee, Janie?" Korsak stood and stretched. His temporary stint was about to end. As soon as Joey's file was complete and the case officially closed he was back to retirement. He'd been contemplating what he wanted to do. Fish more, of course, and he had several smaller fishing trips planned with various friends. He grinned as he asked Frost to accompany him on a future trip.

"I'm not a fisherman, Korsak," Frost grumbled. "But thanks anyway."

"Since you don't have your morgue legs yet, Frost, some would say you're not actually a detective," Korsak replied. Frost turned around in his chair and stared.

"Stuff it, old man," he said. Korsak smiled. He knew Frost had it in him to be one of the best detectives Boston had ever seen but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'll clean the fish for you," Korsak said.

"No, thanks."

"Well, let me know if you change your mind."

"I won't."

"Korsak, leave Frost alone. I don't blame him for not wanting to spend time trapped in a fishing boat with you, Korsak, between all the beans you eat and your foot smell," Jane said. "And quit calling me Janie."

"I've always called you Janie," Korsak replied. "My feet don't smell any differently than anyone else's." Jane turned around and stared at Korsak.

"Korsak, have you seen your feet? I think that one perp gave us everything he had because you took your shoes off in the interrogation room."

"It worked, didn't it? He sang like a canary."

"I was surprised he didn't file a complaint against the department for using cruel and unusual punishment to coerce a confession," Jane said. Frost laughed, spitting coffee over his desk. He cringed when he saw the cleanup.

"You done here and we can get some coffee?" Korsak asked Jane, standing next to her desk. Jane nodded and stood. Just as she started to follow Korsak out the precinct door she saw her mother's car pull up at the curb.

"I'll take a rain check, Korsak. I want to talk to Ma."

"Of course." Korsak walked down the block, silently sending prayers up that Caitlyn was going to be all right. Jane and Maura needed good news, he knew.

Maura stepped out of Angela's car. Jane never stopped marveling at how her girlfriend could look so put together all of the time. Everything Maura did was perfect. _I am so whipped, _she sighed.

Maura stepped up to Jane and kissed her. "She's settled into her room. We took a tour of the facility and Jane it's beautiful. It's centered around children and looks a lot like a boarding school. If you hadn't seen the sign outside you'd never know it was a hospital." Jane nodded.

"What did the doctor say?"

"No treatment today, Jane, until later. Today is about getting Caitlyn settled and into a routine, if she responds."

"How was the drive?"

"Quiet," Angela spoke. "Maura sat with Caitlyn in the back seat, pointed out farm animals, mountains, whatever she could. She's great with her, Janie."

"I know, Ma. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Janie. I want my granddaughter taken care of. I should go now. I wanted to make some gnocchi for dinner tonight. Come over?"

Jane looked at Maura then nodded to Angela. "Sure, Ma. We'll see you about seven."

"Find that brother of yours and ask him to join us."

Maura hugged Jane. "Angela feels like cooking?"

"It's something she does when she's stressed. Says stirring the sauce helps calm her down," Jane answered. She put her arm around Maura's waist and steered her toward the sidewalk. "Want some coffee? Or a sandwich? You must be starving."

"Tea sounds good." The two walked in silence for a few minutes. They turned in at the coffee shop and Jane ordered her coffee and Maura's favorite, green tea.

"You know what I want?" Jane asked abruptly as they sat down.

"No, what, love?"

"We need to celebrate."

"Celebrate? I don't understand."

"I remembered earlier we never celebrated you're coming back to BPD as our chief medical examiner." Maura smiled.

"You're right, we didn't. You want to?"

"Yeah, I do. We should celebrate you're coming back to the fold, as Frost called it. Let me call Ma, I'll order a cake. That way I know Frankie will be over."

"Yes, your mother's gnocchi and a cake. Frankie will definitely be there."

"I'll see if Ma minds my asking Frost and Korsak to join us. They'll want to be there, too."

Maura smiled as Jane stepped outside of the coffee shop to call Angela. She thought back to her former position practically dropping in her lap. Right after Joey's murder, while Jane and the homicide unit was cleaning up after Joey and working with the drug and crimes unit on Irish mobs, Cavanaugh paid Maura a visit. The crime scene tape had just come down and Maura was looking forward to her home returning to being their sanctuary once again.

_"Dr. Isles, Maura, may I speak with you a minute?"_

_ "Of course, Lieutenant. Would you like some tea?"_

_ "I'm surprised you want to offer me tea, seeing what mess my team has made of your home."_

_ "Just one of those things, Lieutenant. We need to be thorough in everything."_

_ "I don't know how you feel about this, but we're going to be short a chief medical examiner. Dr. Carlson tendered his resignation, his wife received a better job in Seattle and she wants to take it. Of the remaining assistants, none are as experienced and qualified as you. Care to come back to us, Maura?"_

_ "I don't know what to say, Lieutenant."_

_ "I'm aware of your relationship with Rizzoli, but there shouldn't be any problem with the department. _ _Your compensation package will be the same as before, we'll pull your seniority together so you don't lose the time you've been away."_

_ "That's very generous, Lieutenant. I don't know what to say."_

_ "Think about it, talk to Jane and let me know. I have until next week before I have to officially post the position for consideration of others."_

In the end, though, Maura wanted her old job back. She loved the days she worked with Jane and the others, loved feeling she was helping the dead to speak and put away those that did them wrong. When she broached the subject with Jane it was all Jane could do not to jump up and down.

Two weeks later, at the end of Dr. Carlson's tenure, Maura returned to the homicide unit and her old digs in the morgue and autopsy room. From their very first case together it was as if Maura never left. The only addition was seeing Jane every day, knowing they were together forever.

Jane walked back inside. "It's all set," she said, smiling. "Ma is tickled pink, Maura. She's texting Frankie to pick up balloons and streamers so she can decorate."

"Tickled pink? Oh, Jane, Angela must be experiencing some hypertension. Does she have medication to take? Maybe we should go over there and pick her up for a doctor's appointment."

"No, Maura, tickled pink is just an expression. It means she's super glad and happy to be doing this."

"Are you okay with this?" Maura reached out to take Jane's hands in hers.

"Yes. I want to celebrate your return as chief m.e. I can't, we can't, live in the dumps all the time, Maura. I have to find the good in life. It isn't fair to me, to you, to Angelo or anyone else to be upset about Caitlyn all the time."

"She'll get better, Jane. But I'm glad you're making progress. I hated seeing you so upset, crying all the time. Each time you cried it broke my heart."

"Now you know how I feel when you cry," Jane teased. "I was going to get you lacrimal glad reduction surgery for Christmas if it kept up."

"Oh, Jane," Maura pretended to swat her arm.

"I'm not kidding, I hate it when you cry. Especially if I'm the reason for it." Jane turned somber and it was a moment before she spoke.

"Maura, I know I hurt you-before, when I came out of the surgery and broke off our relationship."

"Jane, it's okay," Maura whispered.

"No it isn't, Maura. I hurt you deeply, I know that. I ran off thinking I was going to be happy as Mrs. Joey Grant and left you. I regret almost the whole time I was with Joey, particularly now, knowing what he really was."

"I'm not going to tell you it was okay, Jane. I wasn't okay. At first I clung to the idea that you were undergoing something because of the shooting and given time you'd come to your senses, realize how much we meant to each other and return to me. Even in the wedding when the priest asked if anyone objected it was all I could do not to jump up, yell, 'me me' and try to run off with you. But I wanted you to be happy and if that was Joey and not me, then I couldn't interject."

Jane rubbed Maura's hands. She couldn't meet her eyes. "When did you know-?"

"Like I said before, the morning you came into the morgue and I guessed you were pregnant. I knew that short of pregnancy I might stand a chance but not then."

"I'm grateful we have the kids, Maura. I wouldn't deny their existence for anything but part of my guilt stems from leaving you before, and hurting you. Please know this won't happen again."

"I wondered for awhile if another man came along, if you might do the same. But since we got back together it's like I know, deep down, that we're together until the end."

"I love you, Maura, more than I think I can express." Jane did meet her eyes this time. She saw tears beginning to spill over. She smiled, briefly.

"I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Angelo and Caitlyn are going to love having you as their mother. Caitlyn's more like you anyway."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura was only able to whisper for the lump in her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm looking forward to being their mother," Maura whispered.

"Let's go home for awhile, Maura. We have a couple hours before we have to pick up Angelo and go to Ma's. I want you alone and to myself." Jane reached out her hand and Maura took it. She let Jane lead her home.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I make no profit. Sue me not. **

Chapter 5

Maura cuddled next to Jane, watching the detective sleep. Her eyes roamed over Jane's frame. Although still fully clothed she knew the lithe figure under the clothing, the taut muscles yet the softness of the skin. Maura longed to run her fingers under Jane's shirt, just to feel those muscles and that softness, but was afraid she'd awaken Jane. She hadn't had much sleep lately, Maura knew, and Jane needed her rest. Maura started to close her eyes.

"Quit diagnosing me, Maura, there's nothing wrong with me," Jane said sleepily. Maura snuggled all that much closer.

"I quite agree, Jane. You're perfect." Jane snorted.

"I doubt I'm perfect, Maura, but thank you for recognizing no flaws or defects this time."

"When have I ever said you had any flaws or defects, Jane?" Maura was astonished. Jane stretched. She reached down and kissed Maura.

"You know, when we came home this afternoon I had every intention of making love to you. I fell asleep instead."  
>"I know, but you need your rest."<p>

"I also need my play time," Jane said. She pulled Maura up even with her body and rolled over on top. Jane began kissing Maura, tugging on Maura's lips with hers. Maura responded, kissing Jane and deepening the kiss. Jane groaned in the back of her throat. Maura nearly melted at the sound.

Jane's phone began to ring. "Damn it, Ma," Jane said by way of greeting.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother, who's making a celebratory dinner for your girlfriend?"

"No. I'm sorry, Ma, what do you need?"

"I need my daughter and the guest of honor over here to help hang streamers and blow up balloons. I need someone to pick up the cake."

"We'll be there soon," Jane promised and ended the call. She rolled onto her back.

"No play time now?" Maura asked. Jane sighed.

"Can I have a rain check?" Jane asked. Maura straddled Jane and leaned in for a kiss.

"You can have anything you want, detective," Maura said in a low, sultry voice. Jane moaned.

"Ma, we're here!" Jane called out as they entered.

"In the kitchen," Angela called back.

"Where else?" Jane muttered. She handed Frankie the white cake box and instructed him to place it on the top shelf of the refrigerator. Jane picked it up at the bakery and refused to let Maura see it before it was served.

Maura walked in with the garlic bread and headed into the kitchen. Frankie handed Jane several balloons and they began decorating.

"How's my son?" Jane asked.

"He's upstairs right now. He had an okay day at school."

"An okay day, Frankie?"

"Yeah, his teacher said he disrupted class a couple of times but nothing major."

"That's great," Jane said with relief.

"But the playground instructor said he's turning into a bully."

"Spoke too soon. Okay, what exactly did the playground monitor say?"

"I guess Angelo pushed several of the other kids into playing a game where Angelo is the mob boss and he runs around pointing his finger at the kids he doesn't like and expects them to drop on the ground like they're dead."

"Uh oh."

"Yep, not good. I tried to tell Angelo you wouldn't like it and he said it didn't matter because women don't count in a mob boss' world."

Jane was stunned. She looked at Frankie. "What did you say to that?"

"I tried to tell him that women count just as much as men in anyone's world but he didn't seem to be listening."

"Let me go upstairs and talk to him." Jane headed upstairs. She could hear Maura and Angela talking and laughing in the kitchen. She smiled briefly, hopeful that her family could return to normal some day in the future.

She stepped into Frankie's old room and shut the door behind her. Angelo looked up from the pile of cars he was running around the floor and noticed his mother had arrived.

"Ma!" he shrieked and launched himself at Jane. She caught him and pulled him into a massive hug. Angelo encircled her neck with his arms and hugged tightly.

"I miss you Ma," Angelo said.

"I miss you, too, little man," Jane whispered. She felt on the verge of tears again and was careful not to upset her son.

"Uncle Frankie says things are going good at school. How are you?" she patted the side of the bed. Angelo climbed up and sat half in her lap, half on the side of the bed.

"All right. Some of the kids are stupid though."

"Why do you think they're stupid, Angelo?'

"They're girls. They don't like to play mob boss on the playground."

"You know, Angelo, I have two problems here. I don't like you playing mob boss either. Since I'm a cop I've seen too many things happen with mobs that aren't good. And, girls are good, not bad, Angelo. We're not stupid."

"I didn't say _you_ were stupid, Ma, I said girls were stupid."

"I was a girl once, Angelo. I don't like you calling anyone stupid. Everyone has their gifts and talents to share with others, girls included."

"Why can't I play mob boss?"

"Mob bosses do bad things, Angelo."

"My daddy was a mob boss, he never did anything bad."

"All mob bosses have done bad things, Angelo, your father included."

"Like what?"

"I'm not giving you an example, Angelo, I'm telling you what I don't want you to play at recess, anytime at school, or in the neighborhood. Okay?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Angelo persisted. Jane could see Joey in his stance and the way he folded his arms in front of him.

"Some of the mob bosses have done very bad things that I don't want to discuss with you, Angelo. Take my word for it. Please drop this game, son. I'm not telling you again."

"Jane, dinner's ready," Maura said. She stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Angelo, how are you?"

"Girls are stupid and I can't play my mob boss game anymore!" Angelo yelled and ran downstairs. Jane sighed as she looked at Maura.

"I don't know if that's typical eight year old boy, all the girls have cooties type of argument or if Joey instilled something in him that I'm not aware of."

"Joey may have made some comments in front of Angelo without realizing Angelo was listening to him."

"If he did Joey forgot how Angelo idolized him. Anything Joey said Angelo picked up on, even when he was younger. If Angelo skinned his knee he went to Joey. If he had a question he went to Joey."

"He'll come around, Jane," Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Jane took Maura's hand and stood.

"In the meantime we have a celebratory dinner to enjoy. Come on, Chief Medical Examiner, let's eat gnocchi and cake."

"And garlic bread," Maura laughed as Jane led her downstairs. Jane scrunched her nose at that statement.

"Eww, kissing someone with garlic breath isn't very romantic. We'll have to pass on the garlic." Jane kissed Maura as she pulled her chair out for her.

Maura glanced up at Jane and laughed. Jane seated herself on Maura's right. Raising her glass she turned to Maura.

"Time for a toast. Here's to our Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for Boston Police. Long may she reign." Clinking of glasses could be heard and the dinner was dished up for everyone.

Frankie cleared the dinner dishes and brought out the cake. He set dessert plates and a serving spatula next to Jane and sat down. Jane opened the cake box.

"Here's your cake, Maura," she said. Maura stood up and looked. The top of the cake was an old picture of Maura in the morgue, taken several years ago. The body of the cadaver she was dissecting was obscured but Maura looked directly at the camera, her protective glasses on her face, her hair pulled back, wearing her scrubs. The picture transferred to the top of the cake without a problem. Jane laughed.

"I take a terrible picture," Maura said.

"You do not," Jane protested. "That's actually one of my favorite pictures of you."

"It is? Why?'

"It shows you in your natural habitat, Maura."

Maura leaned down to Jane's ears. She dropped her voice so only Jane could hear.

"No, Jane, my natural habitat is between your legs."

Jane flushed. Just then Angela looked over at her.

"Jane, what's wrong dear? You're flushed." Maura giggled. Jane opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find words.

"She's fine, Angela. I think the emotions of the day finally caught up to her," Maura responded and winked at Jane. At that moment Jane wished they decided to skip dessert.

An hour later dessert was eaten, the rest of the cake boxed up for everyone to share with their leftover gnocchi. Jane had moved to the sofa to catch the end of the Red Sox game since Maura volunteered to help with the cleanup. Maura came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well that's that. Everything's cleaned up," she said, perching on Jane's lap.

Jane's arms snaked out and claimed Maura, pushing the doctor into her body. "Good," Jane drawled, "we can get home and enjoy the rest of our evening." Maura leaned down for a passionate kiss.

"You two get a room," Frankie teased as he came back into the living room. Angelo had been put to bed in his old bedroom and was now sound asleep.

"That reminds me," Jane said. "We have a perfectly good bedroom going to waste right now. Let's go, Maura."

"Geez, Jane, I don't want to hear that," Frankie said again.

"You don't want to hear what?" Angela asked as she left the kitchen.

"I don't want to hear Jane talking dirty to her girlfriend," he said. Jane swatted his arm.

"I think it's cute. I always wanted Jane to end up with a nice doctor. Maura's perfect for her."

"Yeah, Ma but still," Frankie said. Jane smirked.

"You're just unhappy little brother because I got the girl."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maura pushed Jane down on the bed. "Mine," she said against Jane's skin. Jane growled and gripped the bedcovers.

"God Maura, you're going to be the death of me yet," Jane managed to say between pants. Both women were still mostly clothed and Jane knew Maura's passion only got more intense as the clothing came off.

"I want you, Jane. I've been patient these past few days because of everything we've been through. But now it's my turn. Off," Maura replied, tugging at Jane's undershirt.

Jane sat up and pulled off the t-shirt before lying back down. Her eyes roamed Maura's body. "You're so sexy and hot, Maur. Most of the time I can't understand how I can keep my hands off you while we're working."

"There is a little used bathroom by the morgue, Jane. You could visit me there," Maura smiled coquettishly at Jane. Jane felt her panties get even wetter.

"I don't know, Maura. You get pretty loud," Jane teased. Maura pulled her own bra off and Jane's brain short-circuited. Maura's breasts were always beautiful and Jane never missed an opportunity to worship them. Maura almost stopped roaming her hands over Jane's body because the sensations from her own body were so intense.

"Jane," Maura started to breathe rapidly. "Jane, please don't tease me."

"Yes, m'lady," Jane said as she rolled Maura over on her back. Jane pulled the rest of her clothes off and proceeded to do the same with Maura's. The sudden skin on skin contact brought matters to a head very quickly. That is, Jane's head between Maura's legs forced Maura to convulsively grip the bedcovers over and over again. She arched her back as she cried out Jane's name.

"See? I told you, Maura, you get pretty loud. They'll hear us on the fourth floor and come running with their guns drawn, thinking something's happened."

"But something did happen, Jane. I'll be peeling my girlfriend off the ceiling," Maura said in her sultry voice. Jane almost didn't react. Every time Maura spoke in that tone of voice she almost came undone without anyone touching her. Jane didn't know if she wanted to kiss Maura, make love to her or fuck her brains out. All she knew was she needed to be touching Maura, cuddling with her or making her scream Jane's name.

Maura rolled over with Jane and stretched out next to her, placing her head on Jane's chest. "I love making love with you," she said. Jane kissed Maura's forehead.

"So do I, babe. You're the hottest thing on the planet, Maura. What the hell was I thinking?"

"When?" Maura asked, confused.

"When I was married to Joey. Why the hell did I walk away from you?"

"It's over now, love. He's gone and you're here with me. Look at it like this: those eight years were necessary for you to have Caitlyn and Angelo." Maura straddled Jane and looked into her eyes. "Look at me, love, you need to get rid of your guilt. We're together now and putting our family together is all that matters."

Jane reached up and kissed Maura oblivious to the tears running down her cheeks.

A couple hours later both women were awakened by their phones ringing.

"Let's go, babe, we got a case," Jane said, rolling out of bed and heading for the shower. Maura used the guest bathroom and was emerging clad in a towel as Jane walked out of the bedroom fully dressed. Jane grinned.

"See something you like, detective?" Maura drawled. Jane reached out and yanked the towel off Maura's body.

"Only everything," she answered and Maura flushed. "Later."

Maura dressed as quickly as she could, Jane marveling how put together Maura could look in a relatively short period of time. Maura, however, was admiring Jane's lithe athletic build in her black pantsuit, plum colored shirt and gray tank top. She watched Jane pick up her service weapon, badge and car keys and flushed as she remembered what Jane's hands could do to her.

Jane glanced back to see if Maura was ready to leave and saw the expression on Maura's face. She grinned and tipped Maura's face to hers.

"Later, babe. We have work to do."

The crime scene wasn't too far away from the hospital where Caitlyn was, Jane noticed. It made her a little uneasy to think her little girl might be in danger while trying to get well from the last trauma. A quick bolt of anger jolted her and she made a conscious effort to put those feelings away for now. Being angry at Joey wasn't going to help matters now.

"What do you see, Maura?" Jane asked. She just finished consulting with Frost and Korsak on the physical evidence gathered. She looked back at Korsak, feeling sad as she remembered how quickly his re-retirement was coming up. It was good to have him on cases again, even if it was only temporary.

"Young man, eighteen to twenty-three years of age, apparent stab wound to the abdomen but I'm not sure it's the cause of death. There isn't enough blood for a fatal abdominal wound," Maura replied. She looked up at Jane. "I'll know more when I finish the autopsy."

"Yeah, thanks, Maur. Did you notice how close we are to Caitlyn?" Jane asked. Maura nodded her head.

"Yes but I'm sure she's safe, Jane. Caitlyn's hospital has alarms for each of the rooms that are activated at night, so if she leaves her room unattended, the staff is alerted. The security there is quite good. I checked before Caitlyn was admitted."

Jane reached down and touched Maura's shoulder. "Thanks, sweetie. I was worried."

Maura nodded and watched her team carefully load the victim onto a stretcher board and load him into the van. She checked her watch.

"If you like Jane, we can stop off and visit Caitlyn before we head back in. Her breakfast is scheduled for seven a.m. and it's nearly that now."

Jane nodded. "Let me say something to Frost and Korsak. The crime scene unit is still scouring for evidence and I'll speak to their team leader then I'll be ready." 

Twenty minutes later Jane and Maura were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. Jane was nervous, rubbing her hands together. She wasn't sure how Caitlyn would react to seeing her mommy. Maura noticed the gesture and reached out to hold Jane's hand.

"She's fine," Maura murmured. They reached the doorway and Jane spotted her at once. Caitlyn was dressed in her favorite blue dress with a bluebird outlined on the front. She was looking down at the table but not at her breakfast, which sat untouched. Jane felt tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Maur, maybe you should go in first," she choked out. Maura squeezed Jane's hand in reassurance then entered the room. Maura pulled up a chair and sat next to Caitlyn. Jane could see Maura dip her head down to meet Caitlyn's eyes and say something.

Carefully Maura reached out and took Caitlyn's spoon in her hand. Maura put some food on the utensil and slowly brought it up to the little girl's mouth. Caitlyn opened up like a baby bird waiting for its mother to drop in its food.

Maura carefully fed Caitlyn. When the meal was half eaten Caitlyn pushed the tray away. She turned her head and looked at Maura. Maura quietly watched Caitlyn then nodded her head to the doorway. Caitlyn's eyes followed Maura's and Jane saw her daughter looking at her. Maura said something then and after a moment, motioned Jane into the room.

Jane entered slowly, not wanting to rush and scare her daughter. She pulled a chair up across the table from Caitlyn and sat down.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?" Caitlyn continued to watch Maura intently. Jane longed to reach across the table and gather Caitlyn in her arms but knew she couldn't just yet.

"Caitlyn, your mommy came to see you."

"Hi, sweetie," Jane repeated. Caitlyn stared at Maura. After a moment she put her head on Maura's shoulder and Maura pulled the little girl onto her lap. Caitlyn put her thumb in her mouth and settled in against Maura. Maura looked at Jane over Caitlyn's head and tentatively smiled.

"Caitlyn, can I hold your hand?" Jane asked. She reached her arm across the table and allowed her hand to rest in front of Caitlyn. The girl half-heartedly moved her head toward Jane's voice but didn't move her hand.

"Sweetie, is this okay?" Jane asked as she reached out and lightly stroked Caitlyn's arm. Caitlyn remained settled against Maura but didn't flinch or cry out. Jane felt herself relax as she understood Caitlyn accepted her a little better than before her hospitalization.

"Hello, Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles," a familiar voice spoke. Jane looked up and saw Dr. James standing at their table.

"Good morning, Caitlyn," the doctor said, moving her head to meet Caitlyn's eyes.

"Did you like your breakfast this morning, Caitlyn?" the doctor asked in a soft voice. She glanced at the tray and made a mental note of the food that had been consumed.

"She seemed to enjoy it, Doctor. I fed her, I hope that's all right," Maura said. Dr. James nodded.

"We've noticed that when Caitlyn gets hungry she makes a move toward feeding herself, which is good improvement for her. If she doesn't eat most of the time it's because she isn't too hungry or doesn't like what she was served."

"She does eat regularly, though, doesn't she? I don't want her missing meals," Jane asked worriedly. Dr. James rushed to answer, to ease Jane's concerns.

"Oh, yes, we monitor how much she eats as well as what she seems to like the best. We never let a child go hungry because they are unable to communicate. One of the staffers will hand feed a child if they're not able to eat by themselves." Dr. James looked at Caitlyn.

"Well, Caitlyn time for play group. Want to say goodbye to your mommies now?"

Jane watched as Caitlyn turned toward Maura. The child put her hand up to Maura's cheek, briefly then climbed off her lap. Caitlyn stopped for a moment, looked at Jane, running off to join the other children leaving the cafeteria.

"Caitlyn's made progress," Maura said to Jane. Jane agreed.

"True," Dr. James said. "She does still have times when she goes into a catatonic state but we try to reach out to her, re-engage her in something like a book or playing a game. As she engages more with the staff we'll start asking her questions about where she goes and what she's thinking when that state starts to come over her."

"Do you think she'll be able to tell you?" Jane asked.

"I think so, in time. I reviewed Caitlyn's school records and noticed how articulate she was before this happened. We know she has the ability to communicate, we need her to want to speak and tell us what happened and how she's feeling. When she's able to do that we'll be able to help Caitlyn more and hopefully her recovery will become more rapid. At this stage we have to proceed slowly, give her time to build trust and realize that not everyone is out to harm her or her family."

"I was able to touch her arm without her flinching or screaming," Jane said. The tears were beginning to flow freely now. Maura reached across the table and gripped both of Jane's hands.

"Again, she's making progress but it is slow for now. Next time you visit you might have the same response, or a little more from Caitlyn. We don't know yet," Dr. James warned. She checked her watch.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit Caitlyn this early in the morning," Maura said and stood. Jane followed suit.

"Yes, thank you, Doctor."

"Anytime. I know how busy you are and what you do for a living so I'm inclined to stretch visiting hours for you. And Caitlyn needs to reconnect with her mommies every chance she gets."

Jane and Maura walked out of the facility hand in hand. Maura was silent while Jane sniffled. As they reached the car Maura stopped them and pulled Jane into a hug. Jane cried a little more.

"My poor baby, Maura. I wish it had been me," Jane sobbed.

"I know, love, I know." Maura held Jane in her arms.

TBC I'm on twitter, hbCarolyn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Damn…**

Chapter 7

Maura and Jane parted at the elevator with a chaste kiss. Jane squeezed Maura's hand as she entered the elevator and Maura smiled back at her. Jane headed for the bullpen. She glanced over at Frost, busily running Jane Doe identifications to find a match for their victim this morning. Korsak, she noticed, was cleaning out his desk. Jane frowned.

"Korsak? What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out my desk. Cavanaugh told me Joey's file is closed for good so today is my last day."

"I don't know how to thank you for your help, Korsak. I couldn't have managed this case without you." Korsak stopped and looked at Jane for a long moment.

"Yes, Jane, you could have. You did. I was just icing on the cake."

"Make it chocolate," Frost mumbled, not looking up from his computer screen. Korsak looked back at him.

"Who said anything about chocolate cake Frost?"

"Huh? I heard you say you were getting a cake, Korsak, and I merely asked for chocolate cake. That's my preference." Korsak opened his mouth to make a smart ass comment but thought better of it. Jane laughed and shook her head.

"This is why I've missed you, Korsak."

"You mean not my crack detecting skills?" Jane laughed again.

"Yeah, that too, I guess," she said and smiled. Korsak enveloped her in a hug.

"Hang in there, kid. You and Maura were meant to be and the kids will be just fine."

"Thanks, Korsak," Jane said, returning the hug. She really did miss him when he retired and was thankful he'd been allowed to assist in this last case. "I'll miss you around here."

"Well, now, about that, you really won't be missing me around here," Korsak said, grinning. Jane looked confused.

"Of course we will, Korsak. It was like old times in a way, Maura in the morgue, you a detective. It's been a long time since we've had that camaraderie around here."

"You'll still have it, Jane. I bought out Stanley in the Division One Café. You get to see me everyday when you come in for coffee."

Jane stared at Korsak in amazement. "Vince, you bought the café? That's great!" Jane was ecstatic. Not only would she get to see Korsak on a daily basis but for once they'd have decent coffee, not that nasty swill Stanley brewed. She sat down at her desk.

"Oh and Janie, I hope you don't mind. I hired your mother as counter person," Korsak called after her. Jane's head snapped up in surprise. Frost looked up from his screen, wishing he had time to pop some popcorn for the coming attraction he knew he'd be witnessing.

"Korsak, what the hell?" Jane muttered. She started to say something but decided to visit Maura in the morgue. She stomped her feet as she went to the elevator.

"What, do you think she minds?" Korsak said to him. Frost shook his head and put his hands up.

"Don't ask me, Korsak. I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Maura heard the ding of the elevator and smiled. _It didn't take her long today,_ she thought as she heard Jane's distinctive step. Jane entered the morgue and swept her gaze over Maura. _She's gorgeous even in a shapeless pair of scrubs, _she thought and grinned. _But I'm the one that gets to see what's underneath those scrubs._ She looked up to see Maura watching her intently. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"I was just thinking that I'm the one who gets to see the beautiful body under all of your pantsuits," Maura said in a low voice. Jane flushed.

"Great minds think alike. I was just thinking the same about you and your scrubs," Jane grinned. She leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Hey did you know Korsak bought the café from Stanley?"

"Yes I heard him mention something the other day but I forgot."

"It's about time we had some decent coffee around here."

"All of that caffeine you consume is not good for you, Jane. You know that."

"I should, you've told me often enough," Jane grumbled. "And you know what else?"

"He hired your mother to run the counter," Maura volunteered then inwardly cringed.

"You knew? You didn't say anything."

"I honestly forgot, Jane. Besides, Angela is looking forward to working with us here."

"No, oh no, Maura, she is not working with us. She works for Korsak taking money for coffee and putting in orders for sandwiches. She is not working with us. Please do not grant my mother equal status here. No. Uh uh." Maura watched Jane have her mini-tantrum with amusement. _She's cute when she gets all worked up like that. I'll have to remember that some night at home._ Maura's body heated up as she thought of Jane getting all hot and bothered. Maura stopped her thoughts. _Hmm, hot and bothered. I wonder where that expression came from? Probably someone of Italian descent thought it up. Jane is Italian and when she gets upset like this it fits her perfectly. _Maura giggled. _Maybe one of her ancestors?_

"Earth to Maura," Jane snapped her fingers in front of Maura's face.

"Where did you go just then?" Jane asked.

"I didn't go anywhere, Jane. I'm standing right here." Maura's face behind her goggles was confused.

"No, Maura, I mean you were so distracted."

"Oh, I was thinking how cute you are when you get all hot and bothered."

"Wait, you used the expression 'hot and bothered'?"

"Sure, Jane, I know some idioms."

"Like what else do you know, doctor?" Jane leered at Maura. Maura smiled to herself then looked back up at Jane.

"I know how much I enjoy seeing your clothes on my bedroom floor," Maura said. Jane watched Maura for a moment then grabbed her gloved hand.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going, detective?" Maura purred demurely.

"We're going to try out that bathroom thing you suggested, doc."

"Let me pull off my gloves. I love your skin on mine," Maura said.

The bathroom really was in an out of the way corner, Jane noted. She was glad Maura already scoped this out. She led Maura inside then locked the door behind them. Maura jumped into Jane's arms. Jane grabbed the back of Maura's neck with one hand, the other arm supporting Maura. She drew Maura's lips to hers and captured them in a heated kiss. Jane growled. "Mine." Maura heard the intent behind Jane's growl and felt a full body flush roll through her.

Jane turned and placed Maura on the bathroom counter. Just as Maura's butt hit the tile Jane pulled her scrubs down to her ankles and placed her hand on Maura's thigh. Maura was instantly wet. Jane scratched her nails down the inside of Maura's thighs. Maura engaged Jane's lips in another kiss that lasted until both needed to breathe. Jane backed away for a moment, breathless and weak in the knees. _God, what she does to me, _she thought. She grabbed the bottom of Maura's scrub top and pulled it off. Reaching down Jane unsnapped Maura's bra and pulled it open. "Sweetie, your breasts are so beautiful it's a crime to put them in a bra," she said. Jane grabbed one nipple with her tongue and gave it a loving bath. Maura leaned back, arching her breasts forward to meet Jane's tongue. She groaned. Her clit began to throb. Jane used her other hand to lightly caress and massage the other breast.

After a moment Jane changed breasts, giving the other one the same loving bath. She watched Maura out of the corner of her eye. Maura's eyes were closed and her hair was becoming slightly messy, her ponytail coming undone. Maura's face was flushed. Her hips jerked forward as Jane trailed her finger down Maura's body, coming to rest on her heated core. Jane pushed the thong underwear inside and lightly inserted one finger. Maura jerked a little more violently and Jane grinned. She inserted one finger, then two and started a rhythm with Maura. Jane captured one breast, then the other in her mouth and while pumping her fingers in and out lightly sucked on each breast in turn. Maura's moans were becoming louder. Jane felt her walls clench around her fingers. She gave Maura's clit a quick brush with her thumb then started brushing Maura's clit with her thumb as she pumped her fingers in, faster and harder.

"Jaannnee…" Maura said as her orgasm rolled through her. Jane stilled her fingers, leaving her thumb pressed on Maura's clit. She gathered Maura to her with her other hand and held her close. She felt Maura's erratic breathing on her neck. Jane placed butterfly kisses on Maura's face and neck until Maura calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. Opening her eyes Maura grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled her to her in a heated kiss.

Maura undid Jane's belt and slid her hand inside Jane's pants. Jane pulled her legs apart a bit. She was already feeling wobbly after taking Maura on the bathroom counter and nearly coming herself when Maura did. Maura smiled when she noticed how wet Jane already was.

"I have quite an effect on you, don't I, detective?" she asked in her sultry voice.

"Yes, doctor, seeing how you're the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. I love watching you come," Jane replied. She bit down on her lip as Maura's fingers became more insistent. Instead of just pumping her fingers in and out Maura twisted her hand inside Jane and curled her fingers. Jane's orgasm hit her full force and only Maura's other hand around her shoulders kept her in any upright position. She felt like she could slide to the floor, her body was so relaxed and feeling spineless.

"I love you," Jane said.

"I love you, too," Maura replied. She kissed Jane once again then began repairing her clothes. Jane helped her off the counter and they returned to the morgue.

TBC Just a little mindless fun and love for a Tuesday. I'm hbCarolyn on twitter. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maura looked up at the clock and sighed. Seven p.m. already and she still had several more hours before she'd be finished. A family of seven had been found dead in their beds and the homicide team had been called in. It was a no-brainer; the blood spatter on the walls indicated murder before the fatal wounds were examined.

"Hi, Maura," Frankie's voice broke into Maura's thoughts.

"Frankie, hi. This is a nice surprise." Maura smiled at the man she thought of as her younger brother.

"Maybe not, Maura. I came to see you first."

"Is there something wrong, Frankie?"

"It's Angelo. I'm having trouble with him and he's getting worse."

"How so?"

"You remember the other day when I told you and Jane he thinks women are stupid? He's taken that to new heights. He told his teacher she was too stupid to know what she was teaching and he's been suspended for the rest of the week."

Maura was so surprised it took her a moment to gather her thoughts. "Angelo continues to surprise us, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what to do, Maura."

"Maybe he needs to come home, Frankie. I think it's time. Let me speak to Jane."

Frankie kissed Maura on the cheek and left. Maura sighed as she returned to examining the open chest cavity on the table. Joey really twisted Angelo's thoughts about women, she thought.

Shortly after eleven Jane got up from her desk, turned off her computer and grabbed her jacket and keys. Turning to the elevator she headed for the morgue.

"Maura?" she called when she didn't see anyone in the autopsy room. Her gaze swept the cleaned room and she went straight for Maura's office. She smiled when she opened the door and saw Maura's head down on her desk, her computer still open and the various files from their latest victims spread out on Maura's desk. Jane tiptoed over to the sleeping Maura and placed a kiss on the top of Maura's head.

"Hi, love. I'm just resting my eyes."

"Bullshit. You're coming home with me. You're sleeping on your desk and you know how that hurts your neck."

"Language Jane. Besides I still have to file the reports and send the lab requests out."

"Didn't the lab runner pick up the samples earlier tonight?" Jane asked.

"Yes but I want to make sure they test for every possible drug in their system, to see if anyone was subdued by drugging."

"No, we're going home. You deserve to sleep in a proper bed and I'm going to make sure you do it. When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Same as you, sometime earlier today."

"I think we have leftovers in the refrigerator we can reheat. If not Ma's probably good for something. Maybe we'll stop by there first," Jane mentioned.

"No, we have the leftovers and I'm too tired to go anywhere else. I'd fall asleep in my plate." Maura stopped, noticing Jane observing her. Jane smiled.

"You'd be cute with your head in your plate but we'll save that for some other time."

Jane half pulled and half carried Maura to her car. She settled Maura in the passenger seat and locked the seatbelt in place. Maura put her head back on the seat and Jane kissed her.

As Jane got in and buckled her seatbelt Maura remembered her earlier conversation with Frankie. She filled her in.

Jane turned to Maura. "Is Angelo ready to come home, Maura?"

"I've been thinking, Jane. He needs to be around you-around us-since we're his parents. It might help to redecorate his and Caitlyn's bedrooms, Jane. Change things around a bit so they won't be a constant reminder of the last time they were there."

"We can get started this weekend. I'll tell Frankie."

The next few days passed in a blur. The autopsy reports done and lab work tested and reported Jane and Frost worked tirelessly to find the suspects that murdered a family of seven. In between leads and suspect interrogations Jane and Maura researched paint colors, wallpapers and accessories for children's bedrooms. The case wrapped mid-afternoon on Friday when the slain father's brother was arrested on charges of murder. Under Jane's crack interrogating skills he confessed. He wanted to have an affair with his sister-in-law, when she rebuffed him he took his revenge. Jane was drained. She, Frost, Maura and Korsak piled into a booth at The Dirty Robber late Friday afternoon to drown their sorrows and get over the case.

Maura brought a manila file with her; Jane hesitated to look at it, thinking it might be work-related. Maura pushed it at her, finally, with a smile on her face.

"It isn't work related, Jane, trust me." Jane looked doubtful but flipped it open. What she saw made her gasp.

"Maura, this is perfect! Angelo will love it."

"I hope so, Jane. I wanted the décor in his room to match his racing bed. Knowing how much the two of you love NASCAR I thought a completely themed bedroom would be good. Look at what I found for Caitlyn."

Tears threatened Jane's eyes as she realized how much love Maura put into the redecorating for Jane's kids. OUR kids, she corrected herself. Maura loved her children as much as any other parent.

Caitlyn's room was currently in pink. Maura chose to downplay the pink, bringing in shades of blue. The wallpaper was a special order and touted all the characters from Caitlyn's favorite books.

"We can start tomorrow morning, Jane. If everything goes okay we can bring Angelo home with us from Sunday dinner." Maura covered Jane's hand with her own.

"It's all right love, with us he'll be fine."

"I hope so, Maura. I love you so much." Jane reached over and pulled Maura into a hug. She kissed her lightly.

"Oh, come on, guys, don't look at us like that," Jane said. Maura giggled. As they pulled away Jane caught a glimpse of Korsak and Frost staring at the two of them like they were in a movie.

"That's okay Jane we're just enjoying the free display of affection," Korsak teased.

"Yeah, Jane, you and Maura deserve all the happiness you can get," Frost chimed in.

"And we deserve to watch," Korsak added and the two men laughed.

"You're a dirty old man, Korsak, you know that?" Jane sneered.

"No I'm not. I'm just interested in the life of my former partner. You know, Jane, wanting you to be happy and all that."

"Stuff it."

"Jane, look at it like this. Korsak and Frost can help us redecorate the kids' rooms tomorrow to make it up to us," Maura chimed in.

"Hey, wait a minute. I was going to go into the café and do inventory. Think of what I wanted to change, things like that," Korsak protested.

"I was going to take it easy this weekend," Frost said.

"We need your help, Barry. You know how Jane is when she paints and wallpapers," Maura said in her softest voice. She knew Frost couldn't turn her down when she pleaded in that particular tone of voice.

"Okay," he gave in. Korsak nodded.

"Great, we'll see you two at nine tomorrow morning," Maura said and shoved Jane out of the booth. They needed to do some prep work before starting in tomorrow. She also wanted Jane away from the men before she said or did something to make them change their minds.

The next afternoon the four stepped back and admired their handiwork. Angelo's room was almost ready. His bed stood in the middle of the room; a racetrack followed along the baseboard with several twisting turns throughout the room. His bookshelves stood out from the walls and carried various books about race cars and racing legends. Model cars adorned the top of the bookshelves.

"I think he'll love it," Jane grinned. She hugged Maura.

"Thank you, sweetie, for thinking of this."

"You're welcome, love," Maura replied. Frost went over to Korsak and exaggerated hugging the older man.

"Korsak, man I love you," Frost mimicked brushing away tears. Korsak reached out and patted Frost on the head.

"You're one of a kind, Frost and I love you too." All four broke out in laughter. Maura watched the others and hoped this weekend marked a turning point in their lives.

Sunday afternoon found Jane and Maura stopping by the grocery store to pick up a few last minute ingredients Angela had requested. Jane pushed the cart up and down the aisles, following Maura as the doctor consulted the list.

"Jane, grab a couple of loaves of French bread please," Maura instructed.

"I can't wait to get home later," Jane mentioned, thinking of Angelo.

"Jane, please," Maura protested.

"What? I'm anxious for Angelo to see his new room," Jane explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Why, Maura, what did you think?" Jane teased. Maura turned and looked at her.

"You've made that same comment before, Jane, in a different context."

"Yes, because you're hot, Maura. But this time I really was thinking of Angelo."

"I'll give you that. No, a second loaf, Jane. Angela wanted to make two loaves of garlic bread," Maura instructed as Jane only dropped one loaf in the cart.

"But you are sexy," Jane dropped her voice and spoke only for Maura's hearing. Maura was examining the shelves for other items but Jane noticed the blush on her face. Maura turned and slapped Jane's arm.

"Behave yourself," she said.

"That's not what you wanted the other day in the bathroom," Jane said and grinned.

Maura only looked at her. "I swear you're incorrigible sometimes," she sighed.

"I think we have everything."

Jane loaded the groceries in the car and helped Maura into the passenger seat. "I will say, Jane, I do admire your gentlemanly tendencies."

"I want to take care of you, Maura," Jane replied. Maura caressed Jane's arm.

"You do, Jane. You take excellent care of me. Maybe later I'll show you how much I appreciate you." Jane licked her lips and looked at Maura.

"Sometimes sweetie I think you're going to be the death of me yet," Jane said, a mental picture of a very naked and sweaty Maura Isles vividly in her mind.

Jane started the car and eased into traffic. It was light for this time on a Sunday morning so it didn't take long for her to notice the gray sedan that seemed to be following them. Jane kept an unobtrusive eye on the car.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Maura asked.

"I think we're being followed, Maura. There's a sedan behind us that isn't following normal traffic patterns."

"You think it may be someone from the Shannon Clan?"

"I'm not sure why they'd be following us, if it is. Our investigation into Joey's death did not focus on the Clan."

Jane watched her speed, keeping it within speed limits but started to make several evasive moves. She made right turns without signaling and when the sedan did the same she was almost convinced they were being followed.

"Maura, get on your cell and call Frost. See if he can get to a computer and find out who this car belongs to."

Maura did as requested. Frost called back a couple of minutes later.

"Maura, tell Jane it's registered to Michael Herlihy. I've alerted the traffic cops in the area to intercept if they can."

"Thanks Frost. Herlihy was third in line behind Joey, so he should be the second now. I wonder why he's following us?"

"No idea, Jane, but be careful. Maybe the traffic cops can get some info out of him."

Jane continued driving along various Boston streets, in no particular direction. The sedan kept it's distance but kept up with her. After a few more blocks she saw two black and whites coming in from the right. She sped up to make the traffic light and watched the cruisers cut the gray sedan off and intercept it. The sedan pulled out to the left and sped up to catch up to Jane and Maura.

Jane pressed down on the accelerator. "Maura, hunch down in your seat," she ordered and Maura did so. From the back it looked like Jane was alone in the car.

"Jane please be careful," Maura pleaded.

"I will babe. I just want to know what he's up to." Jane gave a sudden yank on the steering wheel and her car spun out to the right and came to rest across both lanes. The sedan's driver had to react too quickly and couldn't maneuver around Jane. His car clipped the front of Jane's and came to a rest. The cruisers pulled up behind and the officers got out, yelling at the sedan's driver to put his hands out the window.

Suddenly two shots were fired and Jane slumped in her seat. The officers returned fire. When there was no further volleys of gunfire one officer crept up to the sedan's driver's door and opened it. A man fell out, dead.

"Jane!" Maura yelled. Jane was unconscious in her seat, blood trickling down the side of her face.

TBC What? I haven't left you with a cliffhanger for a little while now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jane!" Maura screamed again. She scrambled out of the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side. She wrenched open Jane's door and put her hand up to Jane's neck. _Pulse weak and thready, _Maura noted. _Where is the blood coming from?_ Maura carefully turned Jane's head so she could see better. Maura sighed in relief when she noticed there was no bullet wound but only some grazing at the side of Jane's head.

"Maura?" Jane said weakly as her eyelids fluttered open. Maura tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't scare Jane.

"Yes, Jane?"

"What the hell just happened? Did we have a car accident?"

"Someone was chasing us and you did a pitt maneuver to stop him. Just as you did so there were shots fired and you were grazed on the side of your head."

"Oh, is that all?" Jane said. Maura's head snapped up and she noted the small smirk on Jane's face.

"Don't tease about this, Jane. I live in fear of this happening some day where it isn't just a graze," Maura said softly. Tears began falling down Maura's face.

Jane reached up and gently wiped away the tears. "Don't, Maura. I hate it when you cry, especially when I'm the cause of it."

"Ma'am?" Maura turned to find two EMTs walking up to Jane's car. "We need to see how she's doing," the one EMT said, nodding at Jane.

"I'm a physician, gentlemen, specifically her physician. Her pulse is weak and thready. I don't have my bag with me so I haven't been able to take her blood pressure. Why don't I change places with you so you can attend to her? I want to call the precinct anyway." Maura moved out of the EMT's way and pulled out her cell phone. Jane noticed Maura moving away and called out to her. Maura reached in and touched Jane's shoulder.

"I'm right here, love. I'm calling Frost so he has the update and can meet us at the ER if he chooses. I want him to also call out a CSU that can take care of this whole scene."

"We need to transport you, ma'am," the other EMT said to Jane.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli. Taking me to Mass Gen?" she asked. "Tell Dr. Death over there so she can come along."

One EMT looked at the other and back at Jane. "Ma'am are you having any delusions or anything? Any dizziness? Seeing spots?"

"No, should I be?" Jane asked.

"No, it's just that you called your friend 'Dr. Death.'"

Jane chuckled. "That's her nickname around the morgue."

"You work in a morgue, Doctor?" one EMT turned to Maura.

"This is Dr. Maura Isles, she's the chief medical examiner for the city of Boston," Jane spoke for Maura. Both men nodded, relief showing on their faces. Jane supposed it wasn't usual for their patients to speak of a friend in such a way without the patient having a medical condition, such as a head injury that explained erratic behavior.

Maura snapped her phone shut and approached Jane and the EMTs. "Frost is meeting us at the emergency room, Jane. He has some updated information for us."

Jane's eyes never left Maura's. _Fuck, I did it again,_ she thought as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Jane feared someday Maura would get tired of receiving phone calls from the hospital or from one of her partners, telling her once again Jane had been injured and would pack up and leave. Tears began falling sideways into her hair. A hand reached out and brushed them away.

"Jane, love, you're fine. No need to cry," Maura said softly.

"I'm afraid," Jane said. The EMT moved over to records Jane's vitals and to give the two women a little more space.

"You'll be fine," Maura said. "It's just a graze, Jane. You lost consciousness so I asked the EMTs to transport you to get you checked out. It's just a precaution. You'll probably be home in a couple of hours." Maura continued to stroke Jane's hair and face. Jane closed her eyes and leaned into Maura's touch.

"No, I'm afraid you'll leave me," Jane said. She glanced at the EMT who appeared to be paying no attention to anything other than Jane's vital signs.

"Why, Jane? We just got back together and we're trying to build a life together. We love each other.'

"Is it enough? I mean, Maura, take a look. Where are we again? In the back of an ambulance with me being transported to the hospital with another injury. I'm afraid that someday you'll get tired of this and walk away."

"No, Jane, I won't. I don't like it when you get hurt but that's part of your being you. You put yourself out there to protect the rest of us. Yes, I fear the day Frost or a uniform comes to me, telling me you're gone. I want us to grow old together, maybe living our last days in my parents' beach house, watching the waves day after day. We'll be talking about the children, maybe grandchildren, and thinking how fortunate we are to have had each other all these years. I am a very lucky woman to have you in my life, Jane Rizzoli. Don't you ever forget that, or think I'll just pack up and leave. You are my life."

Jane didn't hold back the tears now, holding Maura's hand as Maura's hand stroked her face.

"I love you, too," Jane managed to choke out as the ambulance stopped in the emergency bay.

"Okay ladies, time to roll," the EMT spoke as he jumped out of the back and started to pull Jane's stretcher out. "Let's go, doc." He helped Maura out of the back of the ambulance.

Exactly four hours and thirteen minutes later (Jane kept strict count) Maura helped Jane into her car. Frost brought it over to the hospital for her. Jane was tired and she knew it was from the emotions of the day. She held onto the discharge instructions she was given as well as the mild painkiller. Jane doubted she'd use the pain killer since she didn't like the fogged-in feeling they gave her but took it anyway, just in case. Maura slipped behind the steering wheel. Jane reached over and took Maura's right hand and squeezed it. Maura squeezed back

"What did Frost tell you, Maura?" Jane asked.

"He said the man killed in the accident was Michael Herlihy, Joey's second in command. The question remains as to why he was following us."

"I don't understand that, either. If it was a hit on us you'd think he'd have one of the lower level goons assigned. And why, with Joey being gone, are they focusing on us?" Jane asked.

"Maybe it's because Joey's dead. Although it was Doyle's gang that killed him he was trying to kidnap Angelo and Caitlyn at the time and you were riding the hood of his car."

"Maybe, it just doesn't seem right, Maura. I can understand going after me if Joey was still alive and wanting clear custody of the children but with him dead? It doesn't make sense." Maura reached over and claimed Jane's hand again.

"Let's hope it was a mistake and they'll leave us alone now."

"I'd like to bring it out in the open, Maura. I was thinking about this earlier. I want to talk to Doyle," Jane said. Maura drew in a sharp breath.

"Do you think that's wise, Jane? The Shannon Clan might take it as you baiting them."

"I think that's the chance I have to take, Maura. If I-we're-being targeted the Clan will have someone watching us so they'll know of the meeting with Doyle. But this way I can talk to Doyle, see if he has some inside information as to why I'm still being targeted and I can confront the Clan. Short of Doyle's mob and the Clan having an all-out war and killing each other I'd like to find some way off their radar."

Maura didn't reply. She focused on driving, thinking over what Jane said. Finally she nodded her head.

"I think you're right, Jane. We can meet with Doyle."

"We? No, Maura, just me. I can talk to Doyle without any distractions and keep you out of this as much as possible."

"No, if you meet with Doyle we both go. In or out, Detective, what shall it be?"

Jane looked at Maura and sighed. _Damn the woman drove a hard bargain._

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I promise to return them, safe and sound, when I'm through playing with them.**

Chapter 10

Paddy Doyle was surprised to see the number come up on his caller ID. He hesitated for only a moment before answering.

"Detective Rizzoli, what a surprise," he said in greeting.

"I need your help," came Jane's response. Doyle's breathing increased slightly.

"Has something happened to my daughter?" he asked.

"No, at least not yet. I'm trying to keep our family safe. I need to set up a meeting with you Doyle."

"I heard about your unfortunate incident, Detective. I'm glad you're okay. You are, aren't you?" Doyle asked. He had a specific reason for asking and that reason's name was Maura Isles.

"Yes, just a graze wound. Maura and I need to see you today, Doyle. What time can you meet?"

"Three o'clock at the playground?" he suggested.

"Works for us. We'll be there, probably sitting at one of the picnic tables by the swings."

"No entourage, Detective, as usual."

"No problem, Doyle. It will be just Maura and I." Jane clicked off and Doyle stood there, staring at the phone in his hand. He knew he could trust Rizzoli to not bring an entourage, hell, she didn't need one with Maura along. If nothing else Jane Rizzoli knew Paddy Doyle wouldn't kidnap his daughter, or hurt her girlfriend in front of Maura.

_I wonder what she wants, _he thought. He walked back in the kitchen and retrieved the cup of tea he was brewing when she called. He reviewed what he knew of the detective's recent run-in with Michael Herlihy.

Doyle had been told of the attempted hit on Rizzoli within minutes of it happening. He managed to remain calm although that was a problem since he was told of Maura's presence in the car. Doyle stood and looked at his assistant as he told him of Jane's graze wound.

The next hour found Doyle tracking down his various "friends" as he called them; assistants, lieutenants, other mob members with specific skills he wanted contacted. While Jane was in the emergency room getting stitched up he met with everyone.

At five p.m., when Maura put Jane in her car to take her home, the contract was signed. As Jane made her way into Maura's home and greeted Joe and Bass, the contract's contents were made known to the Shannon Clan members.

Jane and Maura sat down to a light dinner, with Maura closely observing Jane's movements to see if any lingering symptoms were surfacing. Doyle spent the same time contacting the remaining members of Whitey Bulger's gang and communicating the same contract specifics.

Jane and Maura went to bed for the night, Jane safe in Maura's arms. Doyle was informed that the lesser Irish mobs had been contacted. All were on board; Doyle was satisfied that the word was sufficiently out on the street that he put out a contract on anyone, Shannon Clan or not, that harmed Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, or any close family member of theirs. Doyle would do the honors himself if his daughter was harmed in any way. The other Irish mobs knew Doyle was serious. He was a man of honor among thieves and his word was his bond.

Within twelve hours Paddy Doyle started an all-out Irish mob war. The Shannon Clan wanted him to know they didn't like being threatened.

The first salvo had yet to be fired, but inclinations were serious. All needed to know that any Irish mob member, his family or close friends were targets.

Doyle reiterated his contract specifics: one million dollars to the mobster who killed anyone who harmed his family. Cruelty to said mob member before death would be rewarded with bonuses.

The Shannon Clan responded by sending Doyle a picture of Joey Grant with his son, Angelo. A large red "x" was painted on Joey's face and a red question mark was on the picture above Angelo's. It was fed-exed to Doyle so he had it in a matter of hours.

He sat in his overstuffed chair, sipped his tea, and wondered who would fire next. No one threatened his grandson-to-be and got away with it.

As he finished his tea he checked the time. He needed to be up and out in order to make his meeting time with Jane and Maura. He knew he wouldn't say any of this to them. As a detective Jane didn't need to know her days and weeks to come would be consumed by the impending bloodbath; as his daughter's partner she didn't need to know because he didn't want her to worry.

Jane scanned the bushes near the playground as she and Maura walked to the picnic table. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Several children played on the swings or the jungle gym and their mothers sat on nearby benches and traded stories about preschool, being mothers and such. She had just turned to Maura to ask a question about dinner that night when a man in a fishing hat and sunglasses sat down opposite them. Jane was instantly on alert.

"Hello, Jane, Maura," Doyle spoke in a low voice and nodded at the two women as he greeted them. Maura gasped just a little, she always had this type of reaction to seeing Doyle. She was unsettled by the fact that her biological father, or sperm donor as Jane referred to Doyle, was in her life on a more frequent basis. Jane heard her gasp and took her hand.

"Thanks for meeting us, Doyle," Jane said. Maura nodded at him.

"I'm not giving you any information on the assassination attempt, Detective," Doyle said. "I have information but I'm going to withhold it."

"So it was an assassination attempt, not just a warning?" Jane asked. Maura sucked in a breath at the word "assassination" and ducked her head down for a moment. Jane squeezed her hand and took a moment for Maura to recover. This was why she didn't want Maura here. Jane took in stride that the Shannon Clan wanted her dead; the motivation for the meeting was to elicit help from Doyle to keep that from happening. The fact that the Clan ordered her death did not evoke emotion from Jane the way it did from Maura. She wanted, needed the facts necessary to keep that from happening. Detective Jane Rizzoli was full of action and wanted cases closed, even if it was hers.

"Yes. Apparently Joey's ranking in the Clan was such that you can assume leadership if you wish. The lower beings on the ladder want you out of the way."

"I don't want the Clan. I thought they knew that. I never knew of Joey's involvement with it until just before his death. I didn't know he was infecting Angelo with their hatred until recently."

"Now you know. Did you call me only for information, Detective? If so I've given you everything I can."

"No, Doyle, I called you because I need your help. I realized Herlihy's actions were a hit against me and I wanted to know why so I could do something about it. Here's the rest: how do I convince the Clan I don't want their leadership role and they can keep it for themselves? I need this information out as soon as possible, Doyle. I can't have them hurting Maura or my kids. I'll die first if I have to." Jane hated to add that last sentence in Maura's presence but she wanted all the cards on the table. She felt Maura lean into her side. Jane put her arm around the doctor and planted a quick kiss on Maura's head.

"I don't want anything happening to Jane. If necessary, kill me instead. She needs to be here for her kids," Maura said in a strong, clear voice.

"NO!" both Jane and Doyle shouted at once. They waited to continue as several others heard the outburst and looked their way. Doyle ducked his head down for a moment.

"No, Maura. We're not sacrificing you for me. That's not an option," Jane hoped Maura understood how firm she was in this resolve.

"I agree, Maura. Do you think I'd stand by and let some low-level hoodlum kill my daughter?" Maura saw the steel glint in Doyle's eye.

"Keep us safe, then." Maura returned Doyle's gaze with clear resolve. He nodded.

"Always have, Maura." Doyle turned back to Jane.

"Give me twenty-four hours Detective. I'll call you when I have something solid." He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared and once again Jane and Maura were left alone at the picnic table.

Jane turned to Maura and tucked her close to her body. "Honey nothing's going to happen to us. Any of us. Your sperm donor has your back."

Maura leaned against Jane and allowed a few tears to escape. "He talked so calmly about your "assassination attempt" Jane. I don't know if I can handle things like this," Maura replied.

"Just remember Maura. I'm here, we have Frankie, Frost and probably also Korsak even though he's retired and turned into a barrista. In addition we have your sperm donor and probably his whole mob. I don't think anyone's going to get near us anytime soon." Jane continued to hold Maura while the doctor cried softly. She hated to think of someone trying to kill Jane. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Jane. These last few years were so cold and lonely." Jane's heart clenched as Maura spoke.

A few moments later Jane's phone buzzed. It was Frost. "Jane we have a body. I'm texting you the address. Bring Maura with you, of course." Frost sounded tired as he signed off.

"We have a body, Maura. Let's go."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The body was in the warehouse district, found lying in a pool of blood. Maura crouched down over the body, her booties on her feet and gloves on her hands. She perused the body slowly and carefully. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least not to the naked eye, she thought.

Jane took turns watching Maura and looking at the body herself. She thought the cause of death was a slam dunk: a quick look at the top of the head showed that a significant portion of the skull was missing. Most likely a gunshot wound.

She straightened up and walked over to Frost. He was scanning the ground looking for anything that might be connected to the case. Jane knew he was also trying to stay away from the body and the blood.

"Find anything?" she asked him quietly. Jane was in a somber mood. Frost looked up at her for a moment before replying. He shook his head.

"Nothing. No footprints, no tire tracks, no spent shells, nothing. It's like he dropped out of the sky." Jane nodded in response.

"A good mob hit always makes you think they've been dropped off from somewhere else. It's as if they've dropped from the sky," Jane agreed. She joined Frost and together they covered every square inch around the body.

After two hours Maura transported the body back to the morgue and Jane and Frost were ready to give up the ground search for anything. Maura came over to tell Jane she was heading to the precinct. Jane leaned forward and kissed her goodbye. Maura was surprised.

"What? I can't kiss you goodbye?" Jane asked.

"No, it isn't that, Jane. It's just that we've never shown any affection on the job."

"Maybe not in front of anyone else…" Jane teased and Maura blushed, remembering the other day in the back bathroom.

"After the conversation we had earlier today I wanted you to know I'm still here," Jane said quietly. Maura studied Jane's face for a long moment.

"I love you. Come see me when you get back." Jane nodded and Maura left.

Jane turned back to the search only to see Frost staring at her.

"What do you want, Frost?" she asked.

"Nothing, Jane, I'm glad you two are back together. I always thought you belonged together."

"Thanks, Frost. Let's get back to work."

They spent another twenty minutes processing the crime scene. The CSU team members didn't find much of anything either. Feeling defeated Jane and Frost headed back to the precinct.

Frost drove. As Jane belted herself into her seat she looked up and down the street.

"Hey, Frost, aren't we an equal distance from the Shannon Clan house and Joey's house?" she asked. Frost sat and thought for a moment. He too looked up the street then down.

"I think you're right, Jane. Do you think that has any significance?" Frost asked.

Just then a large _clunk_ hit the side of the car. Frost stepped on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward. Jane grabbed the radio and called for backup. Frost turned the corner hard and the cruiser skidded around the corner and out of sight.

Frankie's car was the first to respond. Holding something in his hand he ran up to Jane. "This is what probably hit your car, Jane," he said and held out a sizable rock.

"Who would throw a rock at the car?" she asked, turning to Frost.

"Maybe not the car, Jane, maybe it was for you. It was on your side of the car."

"But how would anyone know I was going to ride back with you?"

"Maybe the person who threw it just took their chance of being able to aim at you wherever you were."

"Anything else around the rock?" Jane asked Frankie. He shook his head.

"No. Nothing off the cruiser, nothing on the ground."

"Let's get this to the lab, then, see if Maura can find anything on it." Jane got back in the car with an uneasy feeling. She hoped Doyle was able to follow through for her and Maura. She didn't like being a target; more importantly she wanted her family to be safe.

Maura was elbow deep inside the victim's rib cavity when Jane walked into the morgue. "I'm not finished yet, Jane. I'll have the cause of death when I'm later," Maura said as Jane hopped up on the adjacent table.

"I didn't think you'd have anything yet. I came down here to let you know we were back. Oh and I brought you something from the crime scene to process, Maura," Jane said, handing over the evidence bag.

"Set it on my desk, Jane and I'll log it into the evidence book. What is it?"

"A large rock," Jane said, depositing her body back on the table.

"A rock? The victim was probably not hit with a rock, Jane, what connection could a rock possibly have to this case?" This was the question Jane didn't want to answer.

"It's the rock that was thrown at our car when Frost and I started back to the precinct," Jane said, watching Maura very closely.

"Jane, are you all right?" she whirled around to look at her girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Maura, it hit the car, not us."

"Thank goodness. Did you see anyone?"

"No, and that's just as odd as our John Doe over here being killed in a very clean area of the warehouse," Jane answered. "Just as Mr. Doe dropped from the sky, so to speak, our rock did too."

"I hope that rock was just a distraction. I hate to think of what might have happened if it hit you in the back of the head," Maura said.

"It didn't, that's what matters. If it had we might have had a chance to see who threw it. By the way Frost is looking through the mob database to see if he can find a facial match to Mr. Doe here," Jane motioned toward the body.

"I already sent DNA samples to the FBI for possible matches as well as fingerprints."

Jane watched Maura work for awhile longer then hopped off the table. She leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek. "I'll see you later, babe," Jane said and went back upstairs. Maura followed her with her eyes until she was out of sight. Maura hoped this case would be solved quickly and without further injury to any of her loved ones.

Later that evening Jane collected Maura from the morgue and headed home. Both women were so tired they headed straight for a shower and then to bed. A couple of hours later Jane's phone buzzed. She sat up in bed and answered it without turning on a light. She didn't want to wake Maura.

"Rizzoli."

"Hello, Detective, I may have good news for you," Doyle said.

"What did you find out?"

"It was as I believed. Some of the boys on the higher rungs of the Clan thought you stood in their way. I made it known that you weren't interested in running the Clan and told them it was in their best interest to leave you and your family alone," Doyle said.

"Thank you?" Jane said. It was difficult for her to be appreciative to a member of the Irish mob who'd been wanted by the feds for so many years.

"Don't thank me, I'm protecting family." Doyle signed off. Jane put her phone back and settled against her pillow.

"Everything alright?" Maura asked. Jane nearly jumped.

"I didn't want to wake you," Jane said. She leaned down and kissed Maura softly.

"I heard the phone, I just didn't react."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Doyle was able to convince the other Clan members I wasn't interested in their little club and told them to back off."

"That must seem strange to you," Maura said. She scooted up in bed and held Jane's hand.

"It is, a little. I'm used to putting the bad guys away, not asking and receiving their help."

"He wants to protect me. Therefore he'll protect you. It goes without saying he'll protect Angelo and Caitlyn since they're children."

"Maybe. I think it's time for Angelo to come home from Uncle Frankie's house anyway. I don't want him thinking it's okay for him to be a permanent bachelor over there. God only knows how Frankie's already corrupted him."

"Not picking up after himself and waiting for some unsuspecting female to do his laundry for him?" Maura teased. "I'll enjoy having Angelo home with us. Caitlyn, too."

Jane reached over and pulled Maura into her arms. "Me too, babe, me too."

The next morning Frost was triumphant. "We have an ID, Jane. Stefan Antoine, the number three man in the Clan."

"Good work, Frost. What else can you find out?'

"Just the average working Joe, according to the system. I have his DMV records, his employment records, mortgage records, the usual stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary except one thing."

"Which is?"

"He has no arrest record."

Jane was surprised. Usually by the time any mob member made it that far up the ladder in their own organization

"How did he manage to get that high in the organization without getting arrested?" Jane asked. "It's highly unusual."

"Maybe he didn't get picked up for anything. Maybe he was protected."

"Possible. Keep on it Frost and let me know. I think I'll go have some of Korsak's award-winning coffee and pick his brain." Jane headed for the café.

She found Korsak draped over his cash register talking to one of the female rookies. Jane grinned. Korsak never could resist offering his help to some of the other women in the precinct, although Jane suspected Korsak used that as an attempt to pick some of them up.

"Korsak, hi. Have any coffee left?" Jane asked. She nodded to the other officer who was watching Korsak. The uniformed officer reluctantly told Korsak she had to get back to work and left.

"It's just the dregs down in the bottom. Let me put on a fresh pot and I'll get you some to go. You can take a cup to Frost and Maura."

"Good. It will give me a few minutes to ask you questions."

"Mob hit?" Korsak asked.

"The new body? Yeah, it looks that way. Number three man in the Clan, Stefan Antoine." Korsak whistled.

"Stevie the Sap? I can't believe someone finally nailed him.

"Stevie the Sap? That was his nickname?"

"Yeah, word on the street was it was pretty accurate, too. He was recruited into the Clan because of his background and his daddy paid his way in. Demolition man in construction and daddy liked the Clan. Next thing Stevie knew, he was in."

"Why Stevie the Sap?"

"A lot of the other Clan never believed he pulled his own weight. Stevie didn't have a criminal record because he never got caught doing anything. Since his daddy paid his way in he didn't have an initiation to go through and other Clan members resented him." Korsak shook his head slowly. "Man I never thought I'd have to remember any of this old mob war stuff."

"I hope we're not headed for a mob war, Korsak. I pray we don't with all my heart. Do you think anyone in the Clan offed Stevie the Sap because he wasn't well liked?'

"Number three man in the organization usually has friends as well as plenty of enemies so hard to say." Korsak got up and fixed the three coffees the way he knew his former colleagues liked. He handed the carrier tray to Jane.

"Good luck. Visit and pick my brain anytime, Jane."

"Thanks, Korsak," Jane replied. She headed down to the morgue to give Maura her coffee first, with Korsak's words ringing in her ears. Was Joey's death the first in a mob war, or was Stevie the Sap's? Jane wondered.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jane sat up in bed and ran the crime scene through her head one more time. What was she missing? Something was lurking at the back of her mind but she couldn't grasp it. Oh well, she'd sleep on it. Maybe after a couple of hours' rest her mind would be in better shape.

Maura looked in on Jane and saw her sleeping peacefully. Finally, Maura thought. Jane hadn't had a decent night's sleep for almost a week now and it worried Maura. Ever since Stefan Antoine's body was found the department was busy. Everyone felt they were on the precipice of a mob war, a war no one wanted and the Boston PD would be caught in the middle of it. Maura sighed. Nothing was going to change tonight, she knew. It was gnocchi night and Angelo was moving home with her and Jane. Maura straightened one last item on the bookshelf in Angelo's new room and went to nap with Jane.

Jane rolled over and noticed it was dark in the room. She glanced at the clock then sat bolt upright.

"Shit, I overslept," she practically yelled. Jane's cursing woke Maura who was about to admonish Jane for her language when she too saw the time.

"Let's go," Jane grabbed Maura's hand. Maura barely had time to comb her hair and fix her makeup before Jane was backing the car out of the garage.

Angela's kitchen smelled heavenly. Maura knew she would always associate the smells in Angela's kitchen with coming home. She smiled. She loved being part of the Rizzoli family.

"Hello, girls, come on in. Angelo's in his room finishing his homework," she said. Jane's eyes got large.

"You got him to do his homework, Ma? I'm impressed. I practically have to duct tape him to his desk or the kitchen table."

"I'm his grandmother. I have seniority," Angela looked at Jane as if this shouldn't be questioned. Jane started to say something then thought better of it and shut her mouth. Maura giggled. Another family gnocchi night at the Rizzolis'.

"Hey, sis, Maura," Frankie said. He grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and handed one to Jane. Jane glared at him until he turned to Maura and offered her a glass of wine. "It's okay, Frankie, I'll get it," Maura said. She heard Jane slap her brother upside the head as she headed for the kitchen.

"Angelo! You done with your homework?" Angela called upstairs. A chair was heard scraping across the floor and then Angelo barreled downstairs and into his mother's arms.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you?" Jane said. Maura saw Jane's face light up. Maybe Angelo was starting to shed some of his 'male superiority' attitudes.

"Hi, Angelo," Maura said softly. He turned and looked at her for a moment then quietly offered a hello to Maura, too. She grinned at Jane.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" Angela said.

"I'll help you bring it in, Angela," Maura offered. A few minutes later everyone was seated and the large bowls of pasta were being passed.

"Did you pack your stuff?" Jane asked her son. Angelo nodded.

"Do I bring everything?"

"Eventually, yes. Just bring your favorite stuff tonight and we'll get the rest over the weekend," Jane answered her son and turned to Frankie. "Your Uncle Frankie can handle the heavy stuff."

"What if I have a date this weekend, Jane, you ever think of that?"

"No because most of your dates disappear before anything serious gets started," Jane answered. Frankie started to answer but took one look at his mother's stormy face and decided to drop the subject.

"What, Ma? You can rag on him about not being married but I can't?" Jane asked.

"He just hasn't met the right girl yet, Jane. Not everyone can have a Maura," Angela answered.

"Damn straight. Anyone tries to mess with my girl has to go through me first," Jane said. Maura was thrilled. She loved a protective Jane.

Out of the corner of her eye Maura saw Angelo listen to the banter. Maura wondered what he thought of his mother's relationship with another woman. One of these days she'd have a chance to talk with him.

That chance proved to be much closer than Maura realized. Jane finished loading the rest of Angelo's things in the trunk of the car and the leftover pasta Angela was sending home with them was riding in the other half of the rear passenger seat, next to Angelo.

Maura was already in the front passenger seat. They were waiting for Jane to say goodbye to her mother and Frankie and the three of them were heading home.

"So you and Mom are girlfriends, huh?" Angelo asked. Maura turned to face him and be able to see his expressions more clearly.

"Yes we are."

"You used to be best friends?"

"Yes, several years ago, before your parents got married, Jane and I got to know each other through work. We became friends and then girlfriends."

"You're lovers?" Angelo asked. Maura was caught off-guard. She wondered exactly how much Angelo knew of their relationship.

"Yes," she answered, deciding to keep it short.

"You can't replace my father," Angelo said defensively.

"Oh, honey, I'd never try. I love your mother and by extension I love you and Caitlyn. I feel as if you're my own children, too but I can't replace any parent."

"You want to be my friend?"

"I'd like to, Angelo. Is that possible?" Maura almost held her breath.

"Maybe," he said after a short silence. Maura felt okay to breathe again.

"Okay, troops we're ready to leave," Jane said, climbing into the driver's seat and buckling herself in. She glanced at Maura.

"Everything okay?" she asked and glanced at Angelo.

Maura nodded. "Angelo and I are talking about being friends."

"That's good," Jane said as she started the car. She looked over at Maura once again who mouthed 'later' to her. Jane nodded and the trio headed for home in silence.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked Angelo. He stood in the doorway of his room and stared. Jane and Maura watched him eagerly for a response but there was none. After a moment Angelo walked in his room and shut the door in their faces.

Jane looked at Maura who looked back at her. "He's probably a little overwhelmed Jane," Maura said.

"I'm going to get ready for bed and I'll check on him before he goes to sleep." Maura followed Jane into their bedroom.

"I wanted to tell you, Angelo asked if we were lovers," Maura said.

"What did you tell him?" Jane asked.

"I just said yes and didn't say anything else. He then said I'd never replace his father and I told him I loved him but I couldn't replace any parent. He asked if I wanted to be his friend and I said yes."

"Good. It sounds like you two are finding some common ground to start with," Jane said. "Now if I had a couple of hours to go visit Caitlyn in the next day or two I'd be a completely happy camper."

"I can help you with that. Let me take Angelo shopping tomorrow afternoon. That should give you time to see Caitlyn."

"Thanks, babe, I appreciate your help. I'm going to take you up on that." Jane kissed Maura good night and turned out the lamp. Cuddling together the two fell asleep.

Maura left work the next afternoon in time to pick up Angelo from school. He climbed into the backseat and buckled himself in without comment.

"Hi, Angelo, how are you? How was school today?" she asked.

"I'm the same as I was this morning and school is boring," he replied, staring out the window.

"Angelo do you play any sports?"

"We play pickup games at lunch or recess."

` "Do you have a favorite?"

"Not really. I'm not that good. Jimmy Winters is great, I wish I could dunk a basketball like he can. Or like Uncle Frankie," Angelo said.

"Why don't you ask your mother to help you?" Maura suggested.

"Mom? Dunk a basketball?" Angelo was incredulous.

"Yes. Who do you think taught your uncle how to dunk and play?"

"Grandpa, who else? Mom can't play basketball." Angelo sounded stubborn.

"I don't know, Angelo, I'd ask her if I were you. You might be surprised." Angelo didn't answer, turning back to stare out the window.

"Why are we going shopping?" he asked after a few minutes of riding in silence.

"Your mom noticed you need new shoes and we thought you might want to pick out some things for your new room," Maura said.

"I hate shopping."

"I think that's required of all little boys," Maura said, smiling.

"Is it going to take long?" he asked as Maura turned into the mall parking lot and selected a space.

"Hopefully not," she said.

Their first stop was the shoe store Jane designated. She gave Maura a list of three possible pairs of shoes as Angelo was required to follow a dress code at school. When they entered the shop, though, Angelo had other ideas.

The new sports shoe being touted by several athletes was on display at the front of the store, in every possible neon color combination. Angelo wanted the red and gold pair. Maura said no.

"Angelo we're here for school shoes, per your mother's list," Maura said, waving the list that was in her hand.

"But everyone wears these!" Angelo objected.

"Not to school they don't." After several tries Angelo finally came over to sit down and try on the shoes the salesman found in the back. He put on the first pair, stomped around the store, then came back to sit down, his eyes never leaving the red and gold sports shoes he wanted so badly.

"How do they feel, Angelo? Are they okay?"

"They're fine!" Angelo practically yelled.

"How are your toes? They're not scrunched into the end of the shoe are they?" If anything Maura was an expert in shoe buying.

"I told you they're fine. Can we go now, since I'm not going to get the shoes I want?" Angelo practically yelled. Maura stood up.

"Let's go," she said quietly. Angelo went back to the front display area while Maura paid for the shoes. They left the store. Maura noticed an increase in foot traffic in the store and tried to take Angelo's hand. He jerked it away so she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, get your hand off me!" he yelled. "You're not my mother!"

Maura opened her mouth to respond but before she could a large man in a yellow security shirt was in front of her, speaking into this radio.

"We have a possible kidnapping in the shoe court," the man said in the radio. Maura was too surprised to say anything. The security guard looked down at Angelo.

"Son, do you know this woman?" he asked. Angelo started to respond that Maura was his mother's girlfriend but seized his opportunity instead.

"No, sir I've never seen her before in my life," he said. He watched as the security guard was joined by two others, one of whom was radioing into the Boston Police Department for officers to respond to a possible kidnapping. One officer took Maura's purse and shoe bag and turned her around while the third one handcuffed her.

"Wait a second, you're making a mistake," she said but no one was listening. A large crowd of onlookers had gathered and Maura couldn't be heard over the noise. Angelo stood back and watched in amazement as Maura was handcuffed and read her rights.

"You don't have the authority to arrest me," she told the one security guard.

"No ma'am but we have the right to detain you in custody until Boston PD gets here."

"You don't understand. You made a mistake."

"I think you made the mistake, ma'am. You tried to kidnap the wrong child."

Maura was so angry she wanted to stomp her foot on the man's shoe.

"Angelo is my girlfriend's son. I brought him her to shop while she visited his sister in the hospital."

"The young man said he didn't know you, ma'am. If you're correct why would he say that?" the security guard took Maura by the arm and escorted her back to the security office. Once there he helped her into a seat. He took Angelo into a separate room.

Maura turned to one of the other officers. "May I have my purse please?"

"No."

"I want you to see my ID."

"You can give that to the arresting officer when he gets here."

"I am Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the City of Boston."

"Yeah and I'm the Easter Bunny," the man said and his partner laughed.

"Hey, maybe I'll be Santa Claus," the second man said. Maura sat and fumed. She also squirmed, as the handcuffs were biting into her wrists.

Jane fought back tears as she left Caitlyn. Her daughter was making such progress Jane became homesick for her, wanting the family to be complete. Dr. James was optimistic about Caitlyn's progress but cautioned Jane not to jump to conclusions.

They spent the afternoon in the arts and crafts room. Caitlyn attended this workshop every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon and Jane joined her today. Caitlyn had greeted her with a hug before leading Jane to the crafts table. They sat down and started drawing cutouts of pumpkins, witches and black cats. It was fall after all, Jane thought. She watched Caitlyn's precise cutting, a lock of her hair falling over one eye and her tongue sticking out when she concentrated.

At the end of the hour Jane took Caitlyn back to her room with their new decorations. She and Caitlyn taped them up around her room. Jane crouched next to Caitlyn.

"Sweetie, we redecorated your room at home," she said softly. Caitlyn looked at her with big eyes but didn't reply.

"We have bunnies and kittens on the walls, and all of your stuffed animals are sitting on your bed, waiting for you to come home. Would you like that, Caitlyn? Come home to live with me, Angelo and Maura?" Caitlyn's eyes followed Jane intently but she still did not speak.

Jane smiled and struggled to rein in tears. "Someday Caitlyn you'll be well enough to be able to come home. We look forward to that." Jane reached forward and gathered Caitlyn in a hug. She was rewarded by Caitlyn's arms reaching around her neck.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie. Mama loves you," Jane hugged her once more and left. She found Dr. James at the end of the hallway.

"She was much better today," Dr. James commented. "I overheard you talking to her about coming home someday. She'll respond better sometime soon, I'm confident of it."

"That's good, because I'm not. I want her to be able to come home and be my little girl again," Jane ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Every time she saw Caitlyn like this she damned Joey in her mind for putting her family through this.

"Given time, Detective, given time," Dr. James replied. Jane thanked her once again and left.

As Jane got in her car her phone rang. It was Frost. She groaned. She hoped there wasn't another body, she didn't want a new case today.

"Yeah, Frost?"

"Jane, the mall called in a possible kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? Don't tell me the kid's been found dead," Jane replied.

"No, Jane, the child is very much alive."

"Then why the hell were we called, Frost? We're homicide."

Oh don't I know that, Frost said. He only hoped Jane didn't kill her son over this one. As expected Maura was livid.

"Jane, please listen carefully. Maura was arrested by the mall cops for the attempted kidnapping of Angelo Grant."

"What?" Jane practically screamed into her phone.

"Maura's at the mall office. We got it taken care of but she needs you."

"I'm on my way, Frost, Thanks."

"I am terribly sorry, Dr. Isles. My guys overheard what Angelo was saying and overreacted.

Maura sat in the same chair but without being handcuffed. The whole time the security chief was apologizing to her she was rubbing her wrists. Angry red marks laced her wrists.

"Chief, I can understand but they ridiculed me when I tried to explain who I was. I believe one of them said he was the Easter bunny and the other one, Santa Claus. If they checked my ID like I asked them to this wouldn't have gone this far."

"I agree. Please understand Tweedledee and Tweedledum will be disciplined and retrained for their actions this afternoon. Again, please accept my apologies." The security chief stood when he saw Jane flash her detective badge at the officer outside the door.

"Please come in, Detective," he motioned her in. Maura stood and went into Jane's arms when she entered.

"I am so sorry, Jane. I hope this didn't interfere with your visit with Caitlyn."

"No, Frost called me as I was leaving. I'm sorry too, Maura, I suspect my son had a hand in this," Jane kissed Maura's cheek and released her, looking over at a very recalcitrant Angelo.

"I'm sorry," Angelo whispered.

"Not good enough and we'll talk about this later." Turning to the security chief, Jane barked. "What the hell happened here? What kind of office are you guys running anyway?"

"Never mind, Jane, I'll explain on the way home. Let's get out of here." Maura stood and the three of them left, Jane holding Angelo's arm in a very tight grip.

"The next thing I knew, two security officers joined the first one, I was handcuffed and led to the security office. I tried to ask for my purse to show my ID but they wouldn't listen." Maura was so angry she wasn't crying. Jane wasn't sure if that was good or bad but knew the tears would appear later. Jane just didn't know what to do to make this up to her.

"They took Angelo into a separate office and called the precinct for two officers to come arrest me."

"Is that when Frankie showed up?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Frankie and his partner walked in. Frankie started yelling when he saw me sitting there handcuffed," Maura said, rubbing her wrists again. Jane reached over and took her hand. She also glanced at Angelo in the rear view mirror. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Frankie got in the one officer's face and started yelling at him for arresting the chief medical examiner for Boston. That's when they started taking me seriously. Suddenly instead of being a suspect I'm Dr. Isles this and Dr. Isles that."

"What made them think you were kidnapping Angelo in the first place Maura?" Once again Jane watched Angelo's reaction in the rear view mirror.

"Angelo, you want to take his question?" Jane asked. Angelo started fidgeting.

"I told them I didn't know Maura."

"Why?" Angelo squirmed in the back seat.

"Was this over those shoes you wanted, Angelo?" Maura asked.

"Angelo? Answer her please."

"Yes."

"You're grounded, Angelo. I don't know how long but just assume it's for the rest of your life right now and we'll go from there."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Maura," Angelo said.

When they arrived home Angelo headed for his bedroom. He grabbed his backpack from Frankie, who drove Maura's car home from the mall for her. She didn't feel like driving, being shaken up from her mall arrest.

Frankie went over to Maura and hugged her tightly. "He really does love you, you know. It might not seem that way right now, but Angelo loves you." He released Maura and handed her the car keys. He turned and waved to Jane.

Jane gathered Maura in her arms. "I am so sorry, Maura. Angelo had no right to do what he did." Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder. She felt Maura begin to shake. Shit, she's crying, Jane thought and pulled back to brush tears from Maura's face.

Instead Maura was laughing. She saw Jane's confused expression and tried to stop. "I know this looks crazy, but it is funny," she managed to say. Jane smiled.

"I'm glad you're not crazy with anger, M. I am. This shouldn't have happened."

"Yeah but Jane don't you remember times you were angry at your mother and wanted to do something to get back at them?"

"Yeah, Maura, but it didn't get to the point they were arrested by the mall cops and hauled off." Jane held Maura a little longer.

"You want some wine?" she asked.

"Please," Maura responded and sat down on the sofa. "How was your visit with Caitlyn? I'm glad we didn't interrupt your visit."

"It was good. She's making progress. I want her home so badly, M." Jane joined Maura on the sofa. She started to take a drink of her beer but stopped. The lump in her throat was too great. "My poor little girl, having to be hospitalized like this. I just want to hold her until she's fine." Jane leaned forward and put her face in her hands. Great sobs racked her body. Maura leaned forward to hold Jane and comfort her.

"In time, love, Caitlyn will be home and our family will be complete."

Jane dried her tears and looked at Maura. "I love you, M. But are you sure you want to be part of this crazy family?" Maura laughed softly.

"With all of my heart, Jane," she said softly.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Ma, do you need anything before I go back over to Jane and Maura's?" Frankie asked Angela. She finished wiping down the kitchen counter and looked over at her son.

"No, sweetie, I don't but why are you going back over there?"

"I'm going to take Angelo out for some pizza and some uncle-nephew time."

"I thought he was grounded."

"He is, but Jane is making an exception for us to get together. She wants a good male influence available to Angelo."

"Good. Try to talk some sense into that boy. I never knew Joey Grant could mess with someone's head that much," Angela said. "Here, take some leftovers with you." Angela began stacking plastic containers in Frankie's hands.

"Angelo, Uncle Frankie is coming over to pick you up in an hour. You're to be on your best behavior today, young man. I don't want any reports of your misbehaving," Jane told her son. Angelo was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and trying to stay off his mother's radar.

Jane sat down on the sofa next to him and tipped his face up to hers. "I do not want, repeat, do not want, any telephone calls at work telling me Frankie is in the mall security office, in handcuffs, because you lied. Do you understand me?" Angelo briefly met Jane's eyes then dropped his gaze.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Good. Then we understand each other. Hey Maura I have to leave. Where are you?" Jane called out.

"I'm right here, Jane, you don't have to yell," Maura emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

Jane kissed her on the lips then grabbed her car keys. She turned back to Angelo.

"Best behavior, young man, you understand?" she gave him her best cop stare and went out the door. Angelo nodded and hung his head.

"You have a little time before your Uncle Frankie is here, Angelo, want to help me make some cookies?" Maura asked. She smiled at the astonished look on Angelo's face. He nodded and almost leaped off the sofa.

"Here, I have the flour out. How much do we need?" she asked him. Angelo settled next to the kitchen counter and started reading the recipe.

"Hey, Jane, how's the fam?" Frost said without looking up.

"Frost, how do you do that? You and Maura both, always know when it's me," Jane said. She sat down at her desk and booted up her computer.

"You have a distinctive gait when you walk, Jane, and your boots make a noise on the floor. Maura probably just has that spouse instinct."

"Spouse instinct?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, when someone you love comes within your radar."

"Okay, whatever. What's the latest on the case?" Frost began updating Jane on the mob killing of Stefan Antoine, aka Stevie the Sap.

Frankie pulled into Maura's driveway and honked his horn before getting out. He was rethinking his decision to take Angelo for pizza, thinking he might take him to the courts and teach him some of the finer skills of basketball.

"Come in, Frankie," Maura met him at the door. Frankie looked at Maura in astonishment. Usually the medical examiner was picture perfect, model runway ready. Instead she was dressed in a pair of Jane's old sweats and a t-shirt Frankie barely recognized. At least, he thought he could recognize it if it wasn't covered in flour.

"You're not, uh, upset at being covered in flour Maura?" Frankie asked. Maura answered with a large smile.

"Of course not. Angelo and I are in the kitchen baking cookies. Flour gets out, Frankie, and goes everywhere. Right Angelo?" she asked. Frankie entered the kitchen. Every surface was covered in flour from the counter tops to the floor itself. In the middle of the floor, almost unrecognizable, sat Angelo. He wore a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Angelo you need to clean up a little," Maura said then giggled. Angelo got to his feet and started for his bedroom.

"Maybe I should just hose him down in the front yard," Frankie said. Maura giggled a little more. Frankie looked at her closely.

"A little revenge, Maura?" he asked.

"Of course not, Frankie. I'd never do anything like that to a child," Maura chided Frankie. He watched her face for a minute then nodded.

A few minutes later Angelo reappeared, most of the flour gone and his clothes changed. Frankie guided him by the shoulder and they left.

"Hey, little man, how goes it?" Frankie asked his nephew. They'd been driving for about ten minutes and Angelo had yet to say anything.

"I really messed up Uncle Frankie."

"You mean with Maura at the mall?" Angelo nodded.

"Yeah, you did. You want to tell me why you did it?" Frankie asked. Angelo shook his head.

"You don't want to tell me or you don't know why you did it?" Angelo nodded at the last part.

"What were you thinking, Angelo? Maura's a wonderful person and she loves you."

"I know. One minute we're out shopping for my shoes then the security guard gets in her face. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't realize he overheard me and misunderstood what I said."

"Yeah but you purposely let him think Maura was trying to kidnap you."

"It just came out, Uncle Frankie. Then everything happened and I didn't know what to say or how to change it."

"What finally did happen?"

"When we got to the mall office they put me in a separate room. One of the other men came in and started asking me questions. I told him then I knew Maura, she's my mother's girlfriend. About that time you showed up."

"I was pretty angry, Angelo. Maura is too nice a person to have this happen to her, mistake or not."

"She's not family, Uncle Frankie," Angelo stated. Frankie looked at the boy then and saw the hard look on his face. He pulled the car over to the curb and parked.

"You look at me, Angelo Grant. Maura Isles is as much a member of this family as you or me. You got that? Family is based on love not blood. We love Maura and she loves us. In fact, she loves you unconditionally, although right now I don't know why."

Frankie muttered the last sentence under his breath but Angelo heard it. Burying his face in his hands Angelo started sobbing. Frankie reached over and pulled his nephew into his arms.

"Come on, buddy, let it out. We know how much you miss your dad," Frankie soothed. Angelo cried hard for several minutes, Frankie comforting him.

"Thanks, Uncle Frankie," Angelo said.

"Hey what are uncles for anyway? Let's go shoot some hoops you want to?"

"I'm not that good."

"You will be when I finish teaching you, kid. Let's go."

Maura cleaned up the kitchen, stopping periodically to giggle when she thought of how she attacked Angelo with the flour. He was sitting on the stool, reading the recipe and looking around to see if Maura had gathered the correct ingredients. Opening the flour canister Maura had the urge to dump it over Angelo's head.

So she did. She meant to apologize to Angelo for doing it but found herself doubled over in laughter. Angelo was sitting still on the stool, not moving. His eyes were open, wide open in shock at Maura's actions. Maura laughed when she thought again of Angelo's surprise when she upended the flour canister over his head.

The last of the sweeping done Maura grabbed the mop. She mopped until the floor glistened and no trace of flour remained. Cleaning out the mop she cleaned her hands and removed her apron. Maura went over to the sofa to rest for a moment.

Her cell phone pinged. She read Jane's text: "whatcha doin?"

"Cleaned kitchen floor."

"Why?"

"Had flour fight with Angelo."

"What did he do now?'

"Nothing. It's what I did."

"You did?"

"Making cookies. Dumped flour on him instead." Maura chuckled.

"Oh. Behave yourself. Heading home."

"Angelo with Frankie."

"Good. Private time." Maura smiled as she signed off. She knew in the coming months private time might become rare for them.

"So did any cookies survive the fight?" Jane asked, stepping in the door.

"No. Never got made. All the flour ended up on the floor." Jane walked over to join Maura on the sofa. She sat down, kissing Maura as she settled in.

"A little revenge on my son?"

"I guess," Maura laughed, seeing the smirk on Jane's face. "I picked up the flour canister, had this urge to dump it over him and did." Jane laughed.

"I bet Angelo was surprised."

"He was. He reminded me of one of those cartoon figures where you can only see their eyes."

"Did Frankie see him like this?"

"Yes, he offered to hose Angelo down in the front yard."

"I am sorry, though. He's had a tough time lately, he doesn't deserve to have an adult pick on him," Maura said.

"He deserved to know how you felt, Maura. I think dumping the flour on him was the perfect way to catch his attention."

"Do you think so, Jane? I love Angelo, as if he were my own son. I wouldn't want him to think I hated him or anything."

"I'm sure that's the last thing on his mind, Maura. He knows better. If anything Frankie's reinforcing that right now."

"I hope so. I did think of something, Jane, something for Angelo and I to do together, maybe to bond a little?'

"What?"

"A charity event. I'm sure I can find something. One of the children's charities, maybe, where they do a fun run or a carnival. Angelo and I can volunteer. I'll research it and present it to him."

"That sounds wonderful Maura," Jane said, kissing her head. "Angelo will enjoy it, I'm sure."

"Okay, Uncle Frankie. I'm done." Frankie passed the ball to Angelo then straightened up.

"Fair enough, Angelo. Let's go get something to eat. Want pizza?" Frankie asked. He reached out and tousled Angelo's hair.

"You think maybe Grandma has some pasta in the refrigerator Uncle Frankie?"

"Probably. You ever know Ma to not have something in her refrigerator Angelo?"

"No. She always has something for us. I'm tired, Uncle Frankie. Who taught you how to play, Grandpa?"

"Nope. Your mother."

Angelo stopped in his tracks and stared at his uncle. "My mother taught you how to play basketball?"

"Yes. She's good. Great, actually. She quit playing when she married your dad and then you came along and her basketball days stopped. I miss playing against her."

"Maybe she'll play with me sometime?"

"Just ask her, Angelo, just ask. Your mother's pretty awesome," Frankie said.

"Yeah she is," Angelo answered. "She is."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, still just playin'.**

Chapter 14

The sunshine coming through slits in the blinds woke Maura. Or at least she thought it was the sunshine. When she was a little more conscious she realized the bed was shaking. Looking over at Jane she saw the reason why.

Jane was crying. Turned over on her right side, hugging the far edge of the bed, Jane was sobbing so hard the bed shook. Maura reached out, enveloping the detective in a hug and rolled Jane closer to Maura's side. Jane clutched Maura like she was drowning, burying her face in Maura's neck.

"Shh, it's okay, love. I love you, Angelo's here, Caitlyn will be home soon," Maura soothed. She ran her hands up and down Jane's back. After awhile she felt Jane's sobs start to subside.

"What have I done, Maura? Going after Joey with both children in his car was stupid and reckless. I should have just called dispatch and asked for a cruiser to pull him over. Then we could have settled this in a civilized manner."

"Jane, you didn't know Doyle's men were after Joey. You barely knew he was in an Irish mob much less be its leader. You were trying to protect your children."

"I don't know, Maura. I keep running this stuff through my head. If, if , if. If I hadn't gone after Joey, if I took him to court before the rest of this happened, the kids might not have been in that car and witnessed their father's murder. Look at Caitlyn. My baby barely knows what day it is. She's supposed to be home with me."

"You did what you thought was right, Jane. Let it be, please. You're torturing yourself."

"I'm an adult, Maura, and their parent. I'm supposed to protect my children from harm. They're too young to know any better," Jane sobbed anew. Maura held her close, her own tears threatening. She knew how much Jane loved her children, wanted their world to be sunny and right without harm or violence. Instead the opposite had happened.

Maura didn't know how much longer Jane would have cried in her arms if Jane's phone hadn't rung just then. Jane sighed, trying to rein in her tears while she reached for the phone.

"Rizzoli." Maura watched Jane as she spoke.

"Oh, yes, good morning, Dr. James. Is Caitlyn all right?" Maura watched even closer, wishing she could hear the conversation. She only had to watch Jane's expression to know things were better. Jane started to smile and Maura watched the smile only grow wider.

"That's fantastic, Doctor. Thank you for calling. We'll see you at eleven."

"What's going on, Jane? What did Dr. James have to say?"

"Caitlyn wants to go on a picnic today. With her family." Neither woman contained the tears of joy this news elicited. Maura glanced at the clock and started to roll out of bed to start their day. If they were to be with Caitlyn at eleven they needed to start showers and packing a picnic lunch. Jane reached out for Maura instead, pulling her into a heated kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered. Maura smiled.

After dressing and waking Angelo Jane started the coffee while Maura took stock of the contents of the refrigerator.

"What does Caitlyn eat for lunch, Jane?"

"Her favorite, peanut butter and jelly."

"Anything else?"

"Applesauce sauce." Jane saw Maura look over at her.

"What? You asked what she liked and I told you."

"I was just thinking that she eats better than you do. I was halfway expecting you to say peanut butter and fluff, or something equally disgusting like bologna and ketchup."

"No, that's Angelo's favorite," Jane replied, pouring two cups of coffee.

"Hey, Mom, teach me to play basketball?" Angelo said, running into the kitchen.

"Morning, buddy. Okay, maybe later this afternoon we'll hit the courts. In the meantime we're having a picnic with Caitlyn."

"She good to go?" Angelo asked. Jane sighed while Maura hid her smile.

"You've been hanging out with your uncle a little too much lately. We have to change your vocabulary a little. No, Dr. James called saying Caitlyn wanted to have a picnic with us."

"Cool. It'll be nice to see Caitlyn," Angelo replied, climbing up on one of the bar stools. Maura reached up and grabbed his cereal box and got him a bowl.

Jane went over to her son and tipped his face up to hers.

"Who are you and where's my son? You know, the one that fights with his sister every chance he gets?" she asked. Angelo laughed.

"I haven't seen Caitlyn since, since, well you know," Angelo's voice died out. Jane kissed his cheek and tousled his hair.

"Yeah I know, buddy. She's getting better." Jane turned to see Maura take the peanut butter out of the cupboard.

"Here, let me Maura. You're doing all the work this morning, that's not fair," Jane said. Maura stopped her, cupping Jane's cheek with her hand.

"Wait. Who are you and what have you done with Jane?" she said in the same tone of voice Jane used with Angelo. Angelo giggled with Maura.

"Funny, Maur. I just thought I'd spare you having to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Don't forget my baloney and ketchup," Angelo chimed in with a mouthful of cereal. Maura repressed a shudder.

"Coming right up."

"It's too bad you didn't have a chance to finish making cookies," Jane remarked.

Angelo looked from Maura to his mother, Maura glancing at Angelo.

"We're out of flour, we'll have to get some at the store," she said. Jane looked from one to the other. Angelo concentrated on his cereal. Jane chuckled and left the room. "Uh huh," was all she said.

The hospital grounds were beautiful in this sunlight, Maura thought. The grounds were always kept immaculate but a special area for the children looked especially inviting. Maura got out of the car and looked at the recently painted playground equipment. Several games had been set up for the children to enjoy.

"Let's get Caitlyn and we can enjoy our family time," Jane said. She was elated to be there, to have Caitlyn willing and able to enjoy a family picnic but also was reluctant to let herself go and enjoy the day until she saw her daughter.

Dr. James met Jane at the door. She smiled easily and led Jane over to Caitlyn. Caitlyn jumped down from the stool she'd been sitting on, fingerpainting on an easel.

"Mommy!" she shrieked and ran into Jane's arms. Jane caught the little girl in her arms and pulled her up for a kiss. Caitlyn hugged her mother. Jane's eyes leaked a little but she didn't want to cry in front of Caitlyn.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Fine, Mommy. Where are Angelo and Maura?" Caitlyn asked, looking around Jane.

"They're waiting outside for you, Caitlyn. We brought a picnic lunch with us. Would you like to join us?"

Caitlyn grabbed Jane's hand and started for the playground area as soon as Jane set her down. Jane looked over her shoulder at Dr. James who smiled and winked.

"Enjoy," the doctor said.

Caitlyn pulled Jane over to the blanket Maura spread out for them. Angelo was on the jungle gym, climbing to the top and Maura stood by to catch him, if need be.

"Maura, Angelo! We're having a picnic!" Caitlyn called. Angelo jerked his head up and watched his little sister. She dropped her mother's hand and scampered up the side of the jungle gym to join her brother. Jane walked over to Maura and took her hand.

"She's much better," Maura said. Jane could only nod as tears threatened again. Jane turned her back to the children. She didn't want to upset them if they saw her crying. Maura stroked her arm.

"She asked about you and Angelo as soon as she saw me," Jane managed to say.

"Caitlyn initiated the conversation?" Maura asked. This news was even better than what she expected. Jane nodded.

"Yes, yelled my name, ran into my arms, everything. No hesitation, no fright, no fear. It's like nothing ever happened, Maura."

It was Maura's turn to stop the tears. "That's wonderful, Jane."

"Yes, it is. So let's enjoy the day," Jane said as she started chasing her children around the picnic area.

After lunch the children slowed down a little. Maura remembered to tuck a couple of Caitlyn's favorite story books into the picnic basket and they all stretched out on the blanket to listen to Maura read.

Jane watched Maura, looked at Caitlyn who snuggled next to Jane on one side and Angelo, trying to be a man, stretched out across from them, eschewing Jane's invitation to cuddle on her other side.

Jane grew sleepy as she listened to Maura's voice. Maura, for her part, tried to do all the voices in the story. Caitlyn listened intently, her eyes never leaving Maura's face. Jane took stock of their family having a picnic, ignoring for the moment it was on the grounds of a mental hospital for children.

_This is what we could have had for the past years, if I hadn't gotten scared and run away from Maura. I ran right into Joey's arms and his plan. I could have been happy with Maura, happier than I've ever been, yet I ran to Joey. Oh, well, that's over now. I have two great children, a wonderful woman to love who loves me. How did I get so lucky? Never mind the detour, _Jane thought.

Maura concluded the story and closed the book. She leaned over and kissed Jane. "Time to go, love," Maura said softly.

Jane opened her eyes. "Don't wanna," she said. Caitlyn and Angelo looked at each other and giggled.

"Come on, don't make me be the meanie," Maura said. Jane sighed and stood up. She picked Caitlyn up in her arms.

"We have to go back now, little one," she cooed. Angelo got up and started helping Maura clean up without being asked. Jane and Maura exchanged a look.

"I know," Caitlyn said sadly. "When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow, Caitlyn," Maura said. "Your Ma will be back tomorrow."

Dr. James caught up with Jane as they dropped Caitlyn off in her room. Maura helped the little girl get ready for bed while Angelo looked around at her room.

"Let's talk in the hallway, Detective," the doctor said.

"How was today?" the doctor asked.

"Perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better day," Jane responded.

"I thought so. I peeked over at you a couple of times. No adjustment issues coming up? No problem with seeing her brother?" Dr. James asked.

"No problems at all. You'd have thought we were spending the afternoon at the neighborhood park, having a picnic."

"That's great, then. I wasn't sure how she'd take seeing Angelo, since she hasn't seen him since the incident. Better than I expected."

"I wanted to come back and see her tomorrow if I may," Jane said.

"By all means. If everything goes like today, with no setbacks, I'd say Caitlyn can be discharged home in a week or so. I'll let you see yourselves out." Dr. James left. Jane settled against the wall, suddenly weak at the hope that surged through her. Her daughter's nightmare might finally be over.

"Jane? Everything okay?" Maura asked. Jane answered with a megawatt smile.

"Better than okay. Perfect," she answered. Slipping her hand in Maura's she looked over her shoulder at Angelo.

"Let's go home, shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jane walked into the precinct, her left hand buried in her jacket pocket. She turned and scanned the parking lot for Maura's car. She had an early morning appointment and they drove to work separately for a change. Noticing Maura's car prominently parked across two spaces (no scratches or dents) Jane smiled. Her phone rang as she reached the bullpen.

"Yeah, Frankie I have a favor. Can you take Angelo for the weekend?" she asked.

Down in the morgue Maura was happy to have a short respite from autopsying bodies and writing reports. She stared at the blank form on her computer screen. _I wonder what Jane will think when she hears what I have in mind, _Maura thought. The form sat silent and still on the laptop, the cursor blinking at the top left hand corner.

Her resolve intact Maura began typing. Flipping on her printer she heard it whir to life and begin spitting out the printed pages as Maura completed them.

"Angelo's taxi, at your service," Frankie grinned and said when Jane answered the door later that afternoon.

"Thanks, Frankie, I appreciate you taking him for the weekend," she said. "Maura and I wanted some time together."

Frankie grinned again and Jane punched his arm. "Something special?" he leered.

"God, Frankie you're worse than Ma," she sighed. "Come on in. Angelo's nearly ready. Maura's helping him pack."

Angelo emerged from his bedroom trying his best to carry an oversized suitcase. Frankie stepped forward and took it from him.

"Hey, kiddo, ready for a bachelor weekend?" Frankie tousled Angelo's hair.

"Hi, Uncle Frankie. Can we try some of your bachelor steak?" Angelo asked. He turned to kiss his mother and Maura goodbye. Jane giggled as they left.

"Hmm, alone at last," Jane whispered to Maura and placed a kiss on her lips as the front door shut.

"Jane, what's bachelor steak?" Maura asked after the kiss ended. Jane laughed.

"Bowl of cereal for dinner," she grinned. "Frankie lived on that almost exclusively the first month he was in the academy."

"Angela didn't make him her usual repertoire of pasta dishes?" Maura was surprised. The way Angela kept their own kitchen stocked she thought Frankie ate pasta three meals a day, seven days a week.

"No, Ma was mad at Frankie for wanting to be a cop. She didn't cook for a month."

"She didn't cook for you either? What did you eat when you had your Rizzoli family dinners?"

"We didn't. Ma was angry with me because Frankie followed me into the academy. We didn't have any family dinners until Thanksgiving that year. Pop begged Ma to cook again, at least for him. Said he'd had enough hamburgers and fries to last him a lifetime."

"Angela surprises me although I don't know why, exactly. She's as passionate as you are so I shouldn't be surprised to hear she shut down the kitchen because she was angry."

"Ma thinks through her stomach. If you're hurt, eat some pasta. If you're sick, eat some more pasta. Or have some of her pasta soup. If she's angry with you, forget it. Until Angela Rizzoli gets over being mad you've eaten your last pasta dish, hers anyway."

"Your mother's pasta is the only Italian food worth eating, Jane. Remind me never to make her angry at me."  
>Jane pulled Maura closer to her and cupped her cheek. "You could never make Ma angry, Maura. She thinks you're either a savior or a saint." She leaned forward a planted a soft kiss on Maura's lips. Maura pulled back and looked up at Jane, a mischievous look on her face.<p>

"A savior or a saint? How am I a savior?"

"You saved me from Joey Grant and you're a saint because you've practically adopted our children as your own."

"That was easy, Jane. I love Angelo and Caitlyn like they are my own."

"Exactly. To Angela Rizzoli it's just one more reason she's happy you're part of our family now, and she still reminds me you could have been a legal part of our family for the past nine years now."

"I'm sorry, Jane. You shouldn't be reminded of that."

"It's okay, Maura. I use it to remind me never to take you for granted." Jane paused for a moment, put her hand in her pocket and dropped to one knee.

"Jane what are you doing?" Maura asked, confused.

"What I should have done years ago. Maura, will you marry me?" Jane opened the small jewelry box to reveal a diamond ring.

Maura's breath caught in her throat. "Yes, yes, yes, Jane, I will marry you."

Jane stood and caught Maura in her arms. Caught up in their moment they didn't hear the phone ring.

"I'm hearing bells, Jane."

"Me too," Jane replied. They both stopped and listened for a moment.

"Damn it. Maybe I should have waited for a weekend we weren't both on call," she remarked. Maura grabbed her cell phone.

"Isles," she said. Frankie's voice came on the line. Maura listened, her eyes growing concerned.

"Where's the body?" Jane asked when Maura ended the call.

"That's not it, Jane. That was Frankie."

"What, so soon? He's taken care of Angelo all this time, why is he calling now? He just picked him up." Jane hesitated then looked carefully at Maura.

"Maura, what's happened?" Maura noted Jane's tone of voice and knew the brunette was about to lose it.

"Angelo's run away, Jane. Frankie can't find him anywhere. He's at your mother's house." Both Jane and Maura ran for Jane's car.

"I'm driving, Jane, you're in no condition to be behind the wheel right now," Maura insisted. Jane gave her the keys and hopped into the passenger seat.

Maura adjusted the seat for her height and started the engine. She put her hand on Jane's. "Honey, listen to me. This doesn't mean anything's terribly wrong. Maybe Angelo got carried away with something and accidentally wandered off."

"No, Maura, he's been kidnapped. I just feel it. He's Joey Grant's son. What other Irish mob wouldn't salivate at what they could force by kidnapping the kingpin's son?" Tears coursed down Jane's cheeks.

Maura refrained from replying but kept her hand on Jane's as she drove to Angela's.

"I don't know what happened, Jane. We got to my place I parked the car and turned around to get his suitcase out of the back. When I turned back around Angelo was gone." Frankie paced his mother's kitchen floor.

"Did you see anyone drive up, walk up, anyone in the neighborhood you didn't recognize?" Jane asked frantically.

"Nobody, Jane. That's why I think he ran away. He couldn't have been kidnapped," Frankie was near tears himself. He berated himself for not taking better care of his nephew. At the word 'kidnapped' Angela sucked in her breath and grabbed at her heart. Jane heard her mother started murmuring and knew Angela was praying for her grandson's safe return.

Maura walked back in the kitchen after completing the call to Frost.

"Frost gave the information to dispatch. He's going out to some of Angelo's favorite places, the playground, see if he can see him somewhere. All of the beat cops and unis have Angelo's information. They'll find him, Jane." She walked over to her fiancée and put her arms around her. "He'll be fine."

"Your lips to God's ears, Maura," Angela said. "If anyone took my grandbaby-"

"Ma, enough," Jane held up her hand. "If anyone took Angelo there's going to be a lot of pissed off cops out for revenge."

Angelo walked up the driveway of the abandoned house and stopped to look in one of the side windows. The place was bare, not exactly how he remembered it.

"Find anything son?" a man asked him. Angelo walked quickly toward the back of the house.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, mister," he replied, wondering if he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not a stranger, Angelo."

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Maura's father. Patrick Doyle," Doyle said, extending his hand to Angelo. Angelo hesitated for a moment, wiped his hands on his pants and returned the handshake.

"I've never met you before and Maura never says anything about you."

"I wasn't around much when Maura was growing up. I'm trying to make amends for that now. You're a little too young to be out here by yourself aren't you?" Doyle said. Angelo turned back to the house. He walked quickly up the back steps.

"My dad brought me here a few times. I wanted to see it for myself."

"It's empty now. The house has been sold and the people who occupied it moved on," Doyle said.

"The Shannon Clan," Angelo said matter of factly. Doyle sighed.

"Yes. You should forget that name, Angelo."

"My father was a member of the Shannon Clan, Mr. Doyle. I can't forget it, it is part of me."

"It shouldn't be. Your father shouldn't have brought you here."

Angelo clenched his fists. "My father was a wonderful man. He wants me to be somebody when I grow up."

"Yes, that's true. I think he probably meant a doctor, like my Maura, maybe a cop like your mother or uncle, maybe a lawyer or judge. Not an Irish mob boss, Angelo."

"What's a mob boss do, Mr. Doyle? My father was a good man so it can't be bad."

"Ask me that question in another ten years, Angelo. Not now. Come on, I'll take you home. They're probably going nuts looking for you."

"Yeah, I'm probably in trouble. I didn't think when I walked off. I can't go with you, my mom wouldn't like it."

"I'll call her." Doyle reached in his pocket and dialed Jane's cell. "Detective, it's Paddy Doyle. I have a very precious package belonging to you. Do you want to talk to him?"

Jane couldn't believe it when her cell read "Doyle" when it rang. She almost didn't pick it up.

"Doyle's got Angelo," she said when she hung up.

"Why would Doyle have Angelo?" Maura asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"I'll teach that SOB not to mess with my nephew," Frankie said.

"Frankie, stop. He didn't kidnap Angelo. Angelo apparently walked over to the Clan house, the old one and was looking in the windows. I don't know why Doyle was there but he's keeping him company until we get there."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Ma," Frankie said as Jane and Maura dashed from the house.

"What do you got to keep me company for, Frankie? I'm not missing and I'm not going anywhere," Angela said.

"I didn't want to go over there and get my ass kicked by Jane when she gets over being mad at Angelo for disappearing like that."

"Oh, well, then help with the salad and garlic bread. When everyone calms down they'll be hungry."

Jane parked the car haphazardly in the driveway and flew out of the car. She grabbed Angelo and hugged him to her.

"Why did you run away? Do you know how much you scared us?" she couldn't quit kissing and hugging Angelo. Maura reached up and patted Angelo's arm.  
>"Sweetie, we were scared out of our minds. We thought something bad happened to you," she said.<p>

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the house again. I knew we were close by because I recognized the street we were on," Angelo said and hung his head.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked quietly. Jane hugged him again.

"We'll talk about it later," she said. Maura went over to Doyle.

"You really just saw him here?"

"Yes. I was driving up the street as he got to the driveway. I knew he shouldn't be out here by himself. He wouldn't come with me so I called you."

"That's right, Doyle. If you'd driven up with my son God knows I probably would have shot first and asked questions later."

"I didn't have anything to do with this, Detective. I wanted to see the boy returned safely," Doyle said. He looked down at Maura. He noticed her left hand.

"Beautiful ring," he remarked. Nodding at Jane he walked back down the driveway.

"Doyle!" Jane called. He turned.

"Thank you," she called to him. He nodded, smiled a little and disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go, little man. Your Ma's making dinner and you have an uncle to apologize to."

"Maura is he really your father?" Angelo asked. Maura just nodded.

"That's not a topic of conversation, Angelo. For now forget you heard that," Jane sternly told him. Looking at his mother with wide eyes he nodded. As much trouble as he figured he was in he wasn't about to do anything to get himself in more trouble today.

With Angelo's hand in hers Jane turned to Maura took her hand. "Not exactly what I had planned for today, but let's enjoy the rest of the weekend by ourselves, shall we?"

Maura nodded.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but I wish they were.

Chapter 16

They walked in, Jane dropping the car keys on the front table. Angelo ran into his room, shutting the door behind him. Jane started to follow. Maura put her hand on Jane's arm.

"Leave him for awhile, Jane. He needs some time to himself."

"He screwed up, Maur. I need to talk to him."

"He knows, Jane. Let him deal with his feelings and you can talk to him later. Besides, none of us have eaten since early morning and I know I'm starved. By the time dinner's ready Angelo should be ready to talk." Jane turned and pulled Maura into her arms.

"You're right, as always. I love you."

"Good, you can set the table," Maura teased. She pulled away from Jane and headed for the kitchen. Jane watched her walk away.

_I don't deserve her. God knows I don't. I don't know how I got so lucky to win her back but I'm glad I proposed. I couldn't live without Maura,_ Jane thought. In that moment she realized that the years spent with Joey Grant were not living but merely existing. _I messed up both our lives. Maura deserved a chance at happiness, children of her own and I threw her away like yesterday's garbage. Thankfully Maura took me back. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her. If I can. If it were me I don't know if I'd forgive myself for what I did._

Jane moved automatically, setting the table for three. This wasn't what she planned for this weekend, but as a mother she always knew a monkey wrench could land in the middle of plans at any time. She watched Maura move around the kitchen, heating the leftovers Angela left in their refrigerator, making a nice salad to accompany. Finishing the table Jane disappeared in their bedroom while Maura continued working in the kitchen.

Jane found candles in the bathroom. Cleaning off the bedside tables she placed candles around their bedroom. Matches were next to Jane's bed so she could run in here and light the candles before Maura saw. Pulling out her cell phone Jane called a local florist. Checking her watch she saw they were still open. Placing an order for two dozen red roses to be delivered immediately Jane ran out back and hurried to the front of the house. Hearing Maura call to Angelo to wash up for dinner she knew she didn't have much time. Looking up the street Jane noticed the florist's truck coming up the street. She gathered the order of roses in her arms and scurried back the same way she came. Stopping in the bathroom to wash her own hands she appeared in the living room just as Maura looked to call her for dinner.

Jane kissed Maura. "Looks lovely," she said. Maura leaned in for another quick kiss, her hands on Jane's hips. "Thank you." Angelo came in from his room and the three sat down to dinner.

Before Jane could pass the pasta Angelo spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Ma, Maura. I shouldn't have run away from Uncle Frankie."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have. Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in, not to mention how worried we were? We thought you'd been kidnapped," Jane's anger was fresh again. She was struggling to keep her voice normal and even. She didn't want to scare Angelo but wanted him to understand not to do anything like this again. Jane also didn't want to lose control.

"Why would you think I'd been kidnapped?" Angelo asked. Maura saw the confused look in his face. She noticed Jane start to open her mouth and placed her hand on Jane's arm to stop her.

"I think we need to discuss this later. Angelo, you scared us all. We love you and want to keep you safe. You can't go running around this city like that. Your mom and I see what happens to others in our work so we know the dangers better than you do. Promise me you'll never do this again." Maura sounded stern.

"I won't," Angelo promised. Jane looked from her fiancée to her son. This wasn't the conversation she expected to have. She wanted more assurances from Angelo. She looked to Maura who shook her head. Okay, Jane thought, she'd talk later.

After dinner Angelo went back to his room. Frankie brought back his belongings so Angelo had his homework to do for Monday morning.

"What was that about, Maura? You made Angelo promise to never do it again."

"Yes, that's right. I wanted him to understand he can't run off like that."

"Usually punishment includes being restricted or something taken away."

"You can still do that, Jane. But I think the time has come for you to have a deeper discussion with Angelo."

"About?"

"He's enamored of the Shannon Clan. Who wouldn't be? Your father takes you someplace where you sense the power your father has over men you normally would be expected to look up to. It's intoxicating, especially to an eight year old boy. He idolized Joey so he's going to idolize an Irish mob. That needs to be broken."

Jane sighed. "You're right, Maura. It's time he's told what the Clan is really like."

"I picked up on his confusion when you told him we thought he'd been kidnapped. Angelo didn't see the danger, he sees only the good."

Maura crossed the kitchen and took Jane in her arms. "Why don't you go talk to him while I clean up the kitchen? Then maybe we can salvage some of our weekend," Maura breathed into Jane's ear.

"Angelo?" Jane knocked on his bedroom door then opened it.

"Hi, Ma."

"We need to talk son, come out into the living room." Jane smiled at him. He smiled back, sure he was about to be punished.

"Have a seat," Jane said. She sat on the one end of the sofa so she could talk to Angelo and see Maura at the same time. Also, Maura would be able to hear their conversation.

"Maura noticed you were confused when I told you we thought you'd been kidnapped. I want to explain something to you, Angelo. I hoped we wouldn't have to have this conversation for a few more years but I think there's something you need to know about the Shannon Clan."

"What Ma?"

"Angelo the Shannon Clan is an Irish mob. They don't do good deeds, it's not a charity. They cheat, they steal, sometimes they kill others." Jane braced herself for her son's reaction.

"Daddy wouldn't do that."

"He did, Angelo. That's why this is so difficult. It seems unreal, doesn't it?'

Angelo nodded.

"Daddy did those things?"

"We don't know all of what Daddy actually did, Angelo. But I need you to understand that the Shannon Clan is not good for you. You can't be a part of it and I need you to let go of this cops and robbers fantasy you have about them. These men are not good. They're headed for prison, or worse."

"I didn't see Daddy do any of those things, Ma. Are you sure?"

"Your daddy was in charge of the Clan, son. So no, he wouldn't have done any of those things, certainly not with you around but he ordered them or oversaw them being done. Some things he might have planned, they might have been his idea."

Angelo sat on the sofa, looking smaller than his eight years. Jane hated to have to burst his bubble about his father but after today knew it needed to be done.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now. Why don't we stop there and you come to me or Maura if you have any questions?" Angelo nodded. He climbed into Jane's lap and cuddled against her.

Maura overheard the conversation. She glanced in several times to see how Jane and Angelo were doing. She saw Angelo climb into Jane's arms. Jane sat stroking Angelo's hair, her chin resting on the boy's head. Maura's heart melted. Her big, tough detective in full-on mommy mode, Maura knew if she wasn't already completely and totally in love with Jane she would have been then.

After several minutes of sitting with her son Angelo reached up and kissed Jane's cheek. "Good night, Ma," he said and climbed off her lap. He went into his bedroom and shut the door. Maura left the kitchen and sat down next to Jane, her hand on Jane's leg.

Jane reached around and enveloped Maura into her arms. "Hey you," she whispered. Maura leaned her head back against Jane and sighed, stroking Jane's arms.

"I wish you didn't have to do that," Maura whispered. Jane tightened her arms around Maura but didn't reply. Maura glanced up. Jane was crying.

"Let's go to bed, Jane. Come on," Maura stood and held out her hand. Jane took it and let Maura lead her away.

Maura loved waking up in Jane's arms. She felt so secure, so loved. This is what she missed during their time apart. Maura tried to tell her heart to move on but wasn't successful. Her heart loved Jane, her soul loved Jane and that was all there was to it. Maura was meant to be with Jane.

She opened her eyes now, knowing from listening to Jane's breathing the brunette was not yet awake. Maura took in Jane's peaceful countenance, always so relaxed when they fell asleep in each other's arms after a night of lovemaking. She leaned in and kissed Jane gently on the lips.

"Good morning, love," Maura said when Jane's eyes flit open. Jane yawned.

"Morning, Maur. I love you, you know that, right?" Maura giggled. Sometimes Jane could be so matter of fact when she tried to be romantic. Jane smiled.

"Okay, giggles, give. What's so funny?"

"You are. That's the romantic equivalent of leaving up the toilet seat." Jane looked at Maura.

"What? I don't leave the toilet seat up. Talk to Angelo he's the man of the family now."

"No, Jane, he isn't. Don't put that on him. He's still a child, as we found out yesterday." Jane groaned.

"Don't remind me. If it wasn't for your sperm donor we might still be looking for young Mr. Grant," Jane said.

"And going crazy in the process," Maura said. Jane rolled over on her side and pulled Maura closer to her.

"Time for a serious conversation. I know we love each other but I thought of something yesterday," Jane started. Maura felt fear shoot through her. Was Jane having second thoughts of marrying Maura?

"No, I'm not backing out of marrying you, Maura. I love you. I made that mistake once before and I'll never forgive myself for it. But I'm giving you a chance to back out."

"No thank you." Maura rolled over on her back, her arm across her forehead. In the corner of her eye she could see her engagement ring.

"Hear me out, please. I thought about this yesterday when Frankie called. Angelo is having problems and Caitlyn is still hospitalized. My kids may be damaged for life, Maura. This isn't going to be easy. Are you sure you want to marry me? When you do, you're marrying my family, you know."

Maura was quiet for a moment. She hadn't moved. Jane caught her breath, waiting for Maura's response. For a split second Jane could see Maura throwing off the covers, grabbing her clothes and walking out the door-for good.

Maura rolled back over to Jane, kissed her, threw the covers back and stood. Grabbing her robe she tightened the belt and looked back at Jane.

"I have something I want to show you. I think it answers the question better than anything I could verbalize," Maura answered and walked out of the bedroom. Jane sat up, pulling the sheet up to her chest.

Maura returned a few minutes later with a manila file.

"What's that, Maur? It looks like a case file," Jane said.

"It isn't. I was on the state's website yesterday morning just before you proposed. I had an idea I wanted to explore. I printed out the paperwork and brought it with me. I was going to talk to you about it last night but then we were caught up looking for Angelo so I put it by the computer." Maura handed the file to Jane.

"Open it up. It's for us." Jane looked at Maura for a moment then opened the file. She gasped.

"Maura, this is paperwork for second parent adoption."

"Yes, it is. Since Joey's gone I thought I'd adopt Caitlyn and Angelo as my own."

Jane felt the tears running down her cheeks. "You want to adopt my kids?"

"Yes. I love them as my own, Jane, you know that. I want to be a permanent part of their lives. It's also practical in a way, Jane. If something should happen, well, it makes it easier for the children to stay with me rather than be uprooted from their home." Maura tried to suppress the shiver than ran through her when she thought of the possibility of Jane getting injured, or worse, at work.

"I know my work is dangerous, Maura. You're right about the practical aspects of this. God knows Ma or Frankie would step in but having you there, as another parent, makes it better for them."

"And for me. I finally get the children I always wanted."

Jane was quiet for a moment. "You've already completed your portion of the application."

"Yes, I wanted to get started on it right away. I know it can't be done in time for our wedding but we can file the application as soon as you complete your part."

"You're absolutely sure about this? You know my kids are not angels, Maura."

"I don't know any that are."

"I feel like I've cheated you out of having children of your own, Maura. You never married after I married Joey."

"I have Caitlyn and Angelo."

"I need a pen," Jane said. Maura handed one to Jane and Jane began filling out her portion of the paperwork. Maura watched her for a moment then pulled the file and pen out of Jane's hands. Climbing on top of Jane she pulled Jane's arms above her head.

"Later. Angelo isn't up yet so let's take advantage of the time. Besides you're too sexy to do paperwork in bed."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dr. James watched Caitlyn interacting with the other children on the playground. She watched as Caitlyn approached Mollie, a new admission, trying to get her attention. Mollie was semi-catatonic and only barely aware of her surroundings. Dr. James smiled. Caitlyn noticed Mollie wasn't paying any attention; other children in the hospital might have thrown a temper tantrum or resorted to grabbing the other child or twisting her hair to get attention but not Caitlyn. Caitlyn reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stuffed animal and offered it to Mollie. When Mollie didn't react Caitlyn very gently placed the animal in Mollie's hands.

Glancing at her watch she noted the time. Detective Rizzoli should be ready to head home now. Dr. James dialed the detective's cell number and waited for the call to connect.

Maura placed the stuffed chicken in the oven and set the timer. Looking back at Angelo industriously trying to put a puzzle together on the kitchen table, Maura spoke to him.

"Angelo, want to make dessert for your mom?"

Angelo looked up and shook his head. Maura grinned. "It's okay, I promise I won't dump flour all over you."

"It isn't that, Maura. Cooking isn't for boys, it's women's work."

"Oh really?" Maura placed one hand on her hip and stared at the child. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows it," Angelo said defensively. He stood up, ready to run if needed. He liked Maura but didn't want to get on her bad side. He watched as Maura went over to the television and turned on the food channel.

"Look how many chefs on the food channel are male, Angelo. Do you think they're feeling out of water?"

"Huh?"

"Angelo, nothing in this world is 'women's work' or a 'man's job'. Your mother is a detective for the Boston Police Department. She's very good at her job and I wouldn't want to be the person to tell her she's doing the wrong job. In fact, the last time that happened I watched Jane slam that person against the wall." Maura looked at Angelo. His eyes were small, defensive. She sighed.

"Your Uncle Frankie isn't married and he cooks."

"Nonna cooks for him."

"Yes, your grandmother helps keep Frankie fed, but one of the best steaks I ever had came from his grill. Angelo, where is this coming from? Did you hear your father say something like this?" Angelo studied his shoe tops. Maura nodded.

"I see. Your mother told you the Shannon Clan was nothing to emulate, Angelo. I suggest you lose the attitudes you picked up from them."

"My father was a great man!" Angelo yelled and ran into his bedroom.

"Thank you, Joey," Maura murmured as she went over and knocked on Angelo's door. She opened it a bit.

"May I come in, Angelo?" she asked softly. She could hear Angelo crying.

"Come on, Angelo, I didn't say your father wasn't a great man. But he had some wrong attitudes, exposed you to sexism and attitudes about women that went out many years ago. We just want you to grow up to be the man you can be, Angelo. Not a caricature of a bitter man."

"You knew my dad before my parents married, right?"

"Yes, I did. Everyone liked Joey Grant. He grew up in the same neighborhood as your mother, you know that."

"They went to school together."

"Correct. What do you want to know?"

"Why did he get mixed up with the Clan if they're no good?" Angelo asked. Maura reached out and pulled the boy into her lap.

"I think he was probably taken to the Clan's headquarters by his father, like you were. Only no one was around to tell Joey the Clan was a bad place to be with too many other men intent on doing bad things to others. Because he was so young he didn't know what he was getting into, when he was older, it was a way of life to him."

"Ma didn't know."

"No, she only found out recently, Angelo. Your mother was very shocked and upset when she found out. That's one reason why she fought so hard to keep you away from the Shannon Clan."

"Was my father a nice man?"

"Yes, he was. He was very well respected in the Boston PD and the FBI. Did you know he helped the FBI with some of their cases before he came back to Boston and married your mother?" Maura asked. Angelo shook his head.

"Ask your mother to take you to the precinct some Saturday, Angelo and you can meet the men who love your father for the good things he did."

Maura continued to hold Angelo for awhile and he stared off into space, thinking. Maura dropped a kiss on top of his head.

"Angelo, I want to ask you something."

Maura felt Angelo's eyes on her.

"I want to be like a second mother to you, Angelo. Is that all right with you?"

"What does a second mother do?"

"Things like this, be there for you when you need someone. Bake cookies, make dinner, take you to the park, help you with homework. Love you like you were my own."

"You have to ask to do this?"

"In a way. I want to do this legally, Angelo and that means filing paperwork with the court. So I thought I'd ask you first. May I adopt you? Tell people you're my son?" Maura lightly kissed Angelo's forehead and held her breath. With everyone Angelo had been through she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd told her no or threw a temper tantrum.

"I love you, Maura." Angelo hugged her. Maura blinked back the tears.

"She's coming home!" Jane opened the front door and yelled. Maura and Angelo scrambled off his bed and rushed to greet Jane.

"Caitlyn's coming home?" Angelo asked.

"Yes, Dr. James just called me. Caitlyn has made such progress there's no need to keep her in the hospital. She can come home tomorrow," Jane said. As Angelo clutched her around the knees Jane leaned forward to kiss Maura.

"That's wonderful news, Jane," Maura said. Jane drew back and looked at Maura.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?" she asked. Before Maura could reply Jane looked down at Angelo.

"What have you been up to young man?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing, Ma. Maura asked if she could be my second mom."

"She did, did she?" Jane looked from her son to her fiancée. Maura smiled.

"Yes, she did. I hope you don't mind but I told her it was okay by me," Angelo said. "I'm hungry."

"Dinner's almost ready, Angelo, why don't you go wash up? We can discuss Caitlyn's homecoming at dinner."

Jane stood up to clear the table. Angelo, however, grabbed his mother's plate and headed to the kitchen first. Jane stared after him in amazement.

"What have you done to my son?" she asked Maura.

"I don't know what you mean, Jane. Angelo is probably just happy his sister's coming home."

Angelo cleared the rest of the table and walked over to Maura.

"Good night, Maura. Good night, Ma." He kissed each of the women and headed into his bedroom.

"Maybe I should go take his temperature," Jane said.

"He's fine, just happy his family is getting back together."

"Are you sure?"

"We did have a nice little chat this afternoon."

"Oh?"

"He told me cooking was women's work," Maura said. Jane groaned.

"Thanks, Joey."

"It's okay, Jane. Angelo and I had a discussion about chefs and cooking and how your job isn't a traditional woman's job either."

"Everything went well, I take it."

"Yes. He asked me about Joey and what his father was like before you were married. I told him. He might ask you about taking him to the precinct some Saturday so he can meet Joey's old partners. Then I asked if it was okay if I adopted him as my son."

"You don't beat around the bush do you Maura?" Jane asked.

"I wasn't outside today, Jane. The landscapers take care of the bushes, you know that." Jane laughed.

"It's an expression, Maura. It means you get right to it. What did Angelo say?"

"He's all for it. I can't guarantee he won't have problems down the road but he seemed to like the idea."

Jane walked over to Maura and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do. I love you too Jane."

"I'm looking forward to spending my life with you."

"About that…" Maura started then hesitated.

"What is it Maura?" Jane asked. Oh God was she having second thoughts?

"Since Caitlyn is coming home tomorrow, let's start planning our wedding, shall we? I don't want to wait any longer than we need to."

Jane captured Maura's lips in a heated kiss. "I'm right there with you, babe."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning seemed to Jane to dawn pretty quickly. She and Maura stayed up half the night, talking about their future. Jane smiled when she thought of spending the rest of her life with Maura Isles.

They discussed Maura's adoption of her children, their wedding, possible honeymoon locations, everything either of them could think of. The last thing they discussed was Caitlyn's homecoming.

Caitlyn was coming home today. Jane looked down at Maura, sleeping peacefully beside her. She rolled over and pulled Maura to her, wanting to hold her close. Before she knew it tears were rolling down Jane's cheeks and she was trying to quiet her sobs, not wanting to disturb Maura.

Without opening her eyes Maura reached one hand out and wiped away Jane's tears. "Shh, love, she's coming home today, there's no need to cry," Maura whispered.

Jane tried to speak but only cried harder. Maura pulled Jane in to her body, placing Jane's head on her shoulder. She rubbed Jane's back to comfort her.

"I know, Maura, I'm happy, but I'm also upset she and Angelo had to go through all of this."

"I understand, Jane. But Caitlyn's better now, Angelo's doing better and we're moving forward. We have time to plan Caitlyn's homecoming. Shall we have another picnic?"

"Take the kids to the park when we bring Caitlyn home?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"Make it seem like an ordinary day so she isn't overwhelmed, yet make it special. Family only."

"Ma will want to be there and so will Frankie."

"Good. I'll call Angela."

"She'll organize a feast," Jane warned.

"No, I'll ask her to keep it simple."

"Simple? Ma?" Jane made a face. Maura laughed. She took Jane's hand.

"It's a special day," Maura said softly. She examined the chocolate eyes staring back at her and leaned over to kiss Jane.

"Every day with you is a special day, Maura," Jane replied as she kissed her back.

Caitlyn's bag was packed and she watched the grounds for her mother's car to arrive. Dr. James told her it was time to go home. Caitlyn was glad; as much as she enjoyed being around the other children she missed her mother.

"Caitlyn?" she heard Dr. James' voice behind her.

"Yes?"

"Watching for your mother and Maura?" the doctor asked. Caitlyn nodded. Dr. James smiled.

"I can understand that. It's your graduation day. Your mother said the family is taking you on a picnic to the park. You'll enjoy that, I'm sure," Dr. James said. She watched Caitlyn's face for her reaction.

"I always liked going to the park. Daddy used to take us there on the weekends if he wasn't working," Caitlyn said then stopped.

"It's okay, Caitlyn. You can speak of your father. He's a part of you."

"I don't want to make anyone sad."

"You have happy memories of your father, Caitlyn, it's perfectly understandable to share those. You don't have to keep anything bottled up inside, remember?" Dr. James smiled down at the child. Caitlyn was becoming one of her favorite patients and easily one of the most successful. Caitlyn showed no signs of regressing into any form of catatonia or having any type of harmful flashback. Dr. James had already communicated to Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles what to look for in the future, although Dr. James didn't think it would be necessary.

"I know. Daddy's in heaven now and we can talk about him all we want."

"There's your mother's and Maura's car now. Come on we can meet them at the door." Dr. James took Caitlyn's hand and led her to the front of the hospital.

Angela unpacked the remaining sandwiches and put everything out on the picnic table. She turned to let everyone know lunch was ready but was caught up watching her grandchildren play on the equipment, just like the others. Angela's heart swelled; her grandchildren were going to be okay. She put her hand up to her throat, trying to overcome the tears that threatened to fall.

"Angela? Are you all right?" Maura's voice sounded behind her.

"Just realizing how thankful I am everything is working out," Angela replied. She turned and smiled at Maura. She took her hand.

"Just like everything's working out okay between you and Jane."

"Is our relationship okay with you, Angela? I never asked if you minded us being together."

"No, you're perfect. Perfect for Jane, perfect for this family. You make Jane happy, Maura, and that's all I wanted for my daughter."

"I wanted to know, since Jane had been married to Joey."

Angela gathered her thoughts for a moment then sat down on the bench. She patted the space next to her.

"I had a problem with Jane marrying Joey, Maura. I didn't think she loved him or that he was good enough for her."

"That's quite a surprise, Angela. You tried to set them up on a date when Jane and I first started dating," Maura said.

"True, but I didn't know you were together then Maura. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it. You know how it is with mothers we want the best for our children. Had I known then you two were together I wouldn't have called Joey. In fact, when Jane recovered from her gunshot wound and ran to Joey's side I should have said something then. He wasn't right for her, Maura. You are. You were then and you are now. Nothing's changed."

"Some people might have said Jane did the right thing, breaking off with me and marrying Joey."

"I'm not some people. Some people don't have the good sense God gave them to come in out of the rain, or to know when their best friend is the best person for them to marry. Thank God Jane figured it out."

Both women sat and watched the children. Angelo was climbing like a monkey all over the jungle gym while Jane pushed Caitlyn in a swing. Jane had a silly smile plastered on her face. It was there when they pulled into the hospital driveway and it hadn't disappeared yet.

"I hope the rest of our lives together are this precious, like they are right this minute," Maura said. Angela clasped her hand.

"Oh, Maura, that's so sweet," Angela wiped her tears away. Maura laughed softly and patted Angela's hand.

"Okay, gang, time to clean up and head for home," Jane said. She stood to pick up the remains of their feast. Angela outdid herself this time. They had handmade meatball sandwiches with marinara sauce, homemade rosemary potato chips and tiramisu for dessert. Jane wondered how long Angela had been cooking.

Frankie groaned. "I can't move," he complained.

"That's because you're a pig, Frankie. P-I-G, pig," Jane said. "How many sandwiches did you eat anyway?"

"Too many," Frankie replied. He glanced over at his nephew. Angelo had given up trying to keep up with his uncle's gastronomic efforts and curled up to take a nap.

"Angelo has the right idea. It's nap time, Jane."

"It's time to go home, Frankie. Help me clean up. You can work off some of those calories."

"It's okay, Frankie, I'll help," Maura said.

"No, Frankie will help. You guys go home. Here, I packed up the leftovers. They should be good for tomorrow."

"Thank you Angela, that's very sweet of you," Maura said. Caitlyn reached out and picked up her paper plate. Jane reached over and picked her up and Caitlyn deposited her plate in the trash can.

"Touchdown!" Caitlyn yelled.

"See? I taught my children right," Jane said. "Caitlyn knows it's football season."

"Jets," Caitlyn said. Frankie laughed.

"Yeah you taught her well, Janie. She roots for the Jets and not the Patriots."

"My daughter can root for any team she likes, Frankie. She can do anything she wants."

"Angels," Caitlyn said. Frankie laughed even harder.

"Angels as in angels in heaven, Caitlyn?"

"No, Ma, baseball Angels," the girl replied. Frankie was laughing so hard he was about to turn purple. Even Maura chuckled as she watched the exchange. Angela waited.

"What about the Red Sox, sweetie?"

"I like the Angels, Ma," Caitlyn replied. "I need a cap."

"We'll get you one Caitlyn," Maura replied. Come baseball season things were going to be very interesting around the Rizzoli-Isles household, she thought.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and no profit is made from their use. Sue not, fair Janet Tamaro and Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 19

The days settled into a routine for the new family. Jane dropped the kids off at school with their lunches packed and their backpacks full of homework and a book or two to read and enjoy. Maura picked the children up after school and took them home. Occasionally, if Jane and Maura caught a case and found themselves working late Angela stepped in. Weekends were spent running errands, taking the kids to the park or organizing an outing to an amusement park or a movie. Jane and Maura both commented regularly that their lives were melding together in a way neither of them could have foreseen or predicted. Jane realized what love really could be and she was happy, happier than she'd ever been with Joey.

School days settled down for the kids and they enjoyed their classmates and learning new subjects. Angelo objected to being a good student because he didn't want to be teased by his friends for being a teacher's pet. Caitlyn enjoyed her teacher because she was young and pretty and made friends of almost all of her classmates. Caitlyn had a sensitivity to her that allowed her to see her friends' hurts and reach out to them, even if only to share a peanut butter and fluff sandwich.

Halloween was the only problem coming up on the horizon. Jane didn't know how to celebrate it with Caitlyn as she feared the girl's recent emotional turmoil might return if Caitlyn were to be too scared by the holiday. On the other hand she didn't want to hold Caitlyn out of something her classmates and friends were eagerly looking forward to and freely discussing. Jane placed a call to Caitlyn's teacher per Dr. James' recommendation and all things Halloween were kept to a G rating in the classroom, including costumes. Maura baked cupcakes and took them to Caitlyn's classroom. Jane had a transformers cake delivered to Angelo's classroom and both children were extremely popular with their classmates for a few days.

Jane sat on the sofa after a long, hard day. She and Frost arrested two suspects connected to their most recent case. She had to chase one down and tackle him, rolling into the street before she got the upper hand. As a result Jane's back was very sore and tender. She didn't tell Maura before leaving the precinct as she didn't want to worry her fiancée. She wanted to find some way to talk Maura into giving her a massage without having to admit she'd hurt herself again.

Maura wiped down the last of the autopsy tables with the disinfectant then picked up her purse to leave. Surveying the morgue one last time she flicked off the light switch and locked the door behind her. She was planning on making one stop before heading home, she wanted to pick up some massage oil. Maura smiled grimly as she wondered how to offer Jane a massage without letting the detective know she hurt her back that day. Frost let the cat out of the bag, as Jane would say, when he gave Maura an update. He'd been sent to the morgue while Jane interrogated one of the suspects. Maura handed Frost the file as soon as he entered the morgue.

"Jane in the interrogation room?" Maura asked. Frost chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm sure the guy's getting an earful, too, given how Jane had to tackle him down and roll around in the street with him before she could cuff him."

"She get hurt?" Maura asked, concerned. Inwardly she groaned. Jane seemed to have a talent for getting hurt on the job even if it didn't require hospitalization.

"I'm sure her back is sore or will be tomorrow. She's moving kind of tender like," Frost said. He then remembered Jane's admonition not to scare Maura and grabbed the folder off the morgue table and backed hurriedly out of the morgue. Maura inventoried the massage oils at home and couldn't remember if they still had any of Jane's favorite. A light floral scent with a hint of vanilla always perked Jane up, Maura remembered. I'll stop by on my way home. She smiled sadly. I wish Jane had the courage to just tell me what happened and what she needs. I'm happy to help and I want her to know it's because I love her so much. I hate it when she's hurt but I love my badass detective. Maura smiled again as she left the morgue and climbed into her car.

Jane glanced at the clock and realized Maura would be home in an hour. Quickly she grabbed her phone, wincing at the stiffness in her lower back as she moved too fast. Angela answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Ma, is it okay if I have Frankie pick up the kids for the night and drop them at your place?"

"Sure, honey, is everything all right?"

"Everything's okay, Ma, it's just been a long week and I haven't had a chance to spend much time with Maura. I just don't feel up to doing the homework and bath time routine tonight."

"Okay. I'll call Frankie and he can pick them up from school. Maybe take them to the park for an hour or so and I'll make something special for dinner. You and Maura want to join us?"

"Thanks, Ma, but no. I want a little one on one time with Maura."

"You need to eat, Jane. I'll send Frankie by with a casserole for you two. Then you won't have to worry about dinner."

"Love you, Ma. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Maybe one of these days you two will talk about adding grandchildren to the family."

"Ma!"

"What, Jane? I'm not getting any younger here, you know. I love the two I have but I want more and Frankie acts like his feet are cement when it comes to picking the right girl and proposing."

"I'm not having this discussion with you, Ma."

"As long as you have it with Maura sometime soon, sweetie. Neither of you is getting any younger."

"Bye, Ma." Jane ended the call in frustration. Angela always found time to nag about grandchildren.

Jane moved around the room, tidying up a bit. She went into their bedroom and straightened up in there. When Jane had a case hanging up her clothes was the least of her concerns. Laundry, too, she thought but it will have to wait until her back felt better. Getting out the candles she placed them on both nightstands and lit them. Maybe I can get Maura in a romantic mood and ask for a massage. Or she'll offer one, Jane thought and smiled.

Maura loaded her bags into the back of her car and headed home. Her pulse raced in anticipation of seeing Jane. I'll offer her a massage, Maura thought, and then maybe Jane will let me make love to her. Maura smiled in anticipation.

She opened the front door to find Jane on the sofa, watching sportscenter. Jane got up and offered to help with the bags. Maura declined. "Jane, go relax for awhile. Let me put away my things and I'll get us something to drink."

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura before heading back to the sofa. She tried to move without stiffness so Maura wouldn't get any ideas about Jane's sore back. Maura watched Jane walk back to the sofa, Jane's sore muscles choreographing her pain back to Maura. She hid her frown. She didn't want to make a big deal out of Jane's injury.

Handing Jane a beer while she poured herself a glass of wine Maura sat at the end of the sofa. She pulled Jane's legs into her lap.

"Where are the children?" she asked.

"I put them up for adoption," Jane quipped. Maura nearly choked on her wine.

"You what?" she managed to say. Jane laughed.

"Ma and Frankie have them for the evening. Frankie stopped by when he picked the kids up from school. Ma sent dinner. It's in the oven."

"That was very nice of Angela, Jane. Dinner's in the oven, warming, and we don't have the children tonight," Maura repeated. Jane watched her take a sip of her wine. Maura suddenly put the wine glass down and looked back at Jane.

"The children aren't here?" she asked. Jane nodded.

"They're at my mother's."

"Are you hungry?" Maura asked. Jane looked at Maura with a certain smile on her face.

"Not for food," Jane replied. Maura flushed. She stood up, offering Jane her hand.

"Let's go in the bedroom. I'll give you a massage," she said. Jane quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, she thought, I don't have to ask.

Jane led Maura into the bedroom and stripped off her clothes while Maura warmed the massage oil. Entering the room, Maura dimmed the lights and lit the remaining candles.

"I want this to be soothing for you, Jane," she said quietly. "I'm going to straddle your hips while I massage your back. If you feel you need a deeper massage in any area, tell me." Maura climbed on the bed and sat on Jane's butt.

"M, between what you just said and the fact you're sitting on my butt naked, I can tell you just exactly where I need more attention. Now." Jane attempted to roll over but Maura pinned her down.

"No, Jane, you have several bruises on your back. Let me tend to them tonight so you're not in pain tomorrow." Jane felt herself tense when Maura mentioned the bruising. She didn't want to have to admit she'd gotten hurt again.

Jane smelled the scent of the massage oil as Maura poured it into her hands and slowly rubbed it onto Jane's back. "Hmmm," was all Jane could say.

"I love you, Jane," Maura said.

"I love you, Maura," Jane replied. She felt like she could slip away on a cloud, she was quickly becoming quite relaxed.

"Let me kiss your boo-boos and make them better," Maura said teasingly. Jane felt Maura's lips kiss several places on her back. Jane felt the wetness between her legs grow.

"Maura, what are you doing?"

"Shh, just relax Jane. You're still too tense."

"Why haven't you asked me about the bruises?"

"Frost mentioned it. Then I saw you walking and knew you were in some pain."

Jane waited a minute. She didn't want to break the mood.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, frustrated a little. Jane, I want you to be able to tell me when you need something. I wanted to give you a massage tonight. I planned on seducing you and making love to you all night long. But when Frost mentioned your back and I saw you I became frustrated. You should tell me these things."

"I want to, Maura. I just feel like I've fucked things up if I have to keep telling you I hurt my back, or my wrist, or something. I don't want you mad at me."

"Jane, there are times you're going to make me angry but I hope we just sit down and talk things out. I don't like being angry with you or have you angry with me, either. It hurts me in a way I've never felt before. Wait, did you hurt your wrist?" Maura reached out for Jane's arm but she pulled away.

"No, I used that as an illustration. I don't like to disappoint you, Maura, and I'm afraid I do that too much."

"No, Jane, you don't. You've made me very happy."

"Even with what we've been through recently, with the kids, Joey and everything?"

"I hope nothing like that ever happens again, Jane, but with your job we have no guarantees. That said, things happen in every family. Not everyone gets along all of the time and we have the adolescent years ahead of us with both children. It's part of being a family. Like the minister says in the vows, for better or for worse. This was the worse. I'm looking for some better," Maura replied and started working in earnest on Jane's back. She started with the detective's neck and worked her way out to the shoulders.

"I've made you happy?" Jane's voice was timid and quiet.

"Yes, Jane, happier than I believed I had a right to be. Quit feeling guilty about your time with Joey. We're together now, that's all that matters."

"Sit up for just a moment, Maura." Maura did as Jane asked. Jane rolled herself over without moving out from under Maura's body. As she thought Maura was sitting on Jane, nude. Maura moved to straddle the front of Jane's body, sitting on her favorite set of abs. Maura smiled, a little flushed as she realized she was already turned on by Jane's beauty.

Jane reached up and pulled Maura in for a heated kiss. "Maura, I have a growing problem. Can we postpone the massage? I need to make love to you right now."

Maura slid her hand down between herself and Jane and felt Jane's wetness pooling in her hand. "I think I need to take care of this for you, Detective. I wouldn't want you in pain."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Maura, please, I'm in pain here I want you so bad," Jane arched her back in response to Maura's touch.

"Patience, Jane, patience. I'll take very good care of you," Maura kissed Jane before sliding down between Jane's legs. She loved Jane's response to her, it was the most erotic aspect of their relationship for Maura. She tucked these moments away in her big brain as Jane called it, and pulled them out for private inspection later, usually when Maura was bored in her lab and tired of shoe shopping. She'd ruined more than one pair of panties courtesy of her memories of making love to Jane. It was the one reason her lab assistant thought Maura had a bladder control problem. Maura kept running to the bathroom to "relieve" her own problem when she remembered how hot Jane could be.

And she wasn't any hotter than she was right now. Maura pulled her head up to see a very flushed Jane, her fingers grasping convulsively at the sheets, her legs spread to allow Maura access, her nipples hard and erect. Maura swiped her tongue around the edge of Jane's core and Jane growled. Maura felt herself tightening in response. Picking up a rhythm Maura flicked her tongue against Jane's clit after licking her folds. She picked up the pace as Jane's hips bucked and she matched Maura's rhythm. Maura quickly inserted two fingers, then three, pushing Jane over the edge.

Maura kissed her way up to Jane, wrapping her arms around Jane's trembling body. Maura loved to hold the detective, who only allowed Maura to see any vulnerability. Which was another of Maura's favorite things about Jane. As much as Maura enjoyed Jane's swagger and confidence on the job she loved the quivering mass Jane became under Maura's touch.

Jane recovered and realized she could move her arms. Pulling Maura in close she turned the medical examiner onto her back. "My turn," she growled. Maura knew she was in for it. When Jane sounded predatory it was no-holds-barred sex for which Maura knew her shoes the next day would have to be flats. No heels for a few days and Maura would be walking like she'd been on a horse for several days. As she was, she acknowledged. She was riding horse Jane.

Jane loved to fondle and knead Maura's breasts. While Jane didn't have a specific problem with her own breasts and Maura claimed to love them they weren't as full as Maura's. A sprinkle of freckles across her chest was the defining touch, Jane thought. She licked, flicked her tongue and suckled Maura's breasts, paying special attention to each. She had Maura in such a state that Maura thought her breasts would be saluting the bedroom ceiling for a very long time. Jane grinned briefly at that thought, shared one time by Maura when Maura thought Jane was spending too much time on her breasts and wanted her to move farther down Maura's body. As a result Jane always took her time with Maura's boobs, "the girls" as she called them. One night Jane wanted to name them but Maura slapped her arm and pledged no sex until Jane forgot the idea.

Now she had Maura flat on her back, pinned by Jane's body, with Jane teasing each nipple. Each one was already hard. "J-J-Jane," Maura managed to stutter.

"Yes?" Jane replied. She smiled at Maura. Jane loved how Maura could lose control. When she first met the medical examiner Jane thought Maura was probably a cold, frigid person who could never let go with any partner, male or female, regardless of feelings. As they became friends Jane saw a glimpse of a warmer person. When they started dating Jane was treated to a whole different Maura Isles. One she loved wholeheartedly and who usually made an appearance at intimate moments.

Like this one. Jane knew Maura was a woman who knew what she wanted and had no problem communicating it. Maura reached down and grabbed Jane's shoulders. Surprisingly strong, she pulled Jane up next to her and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted until both women needed oxygen. Maura grasped Jane's face. "I want you to go down on me, Jane. _Now_." The command was practically a growl. Jane flushed then smiled.

"Damn you're hot, Maura," she replied. She kissed Maura one last time then positioned herself between Maura's legs. She felt Maura relax into the bed.

Jane started the same way Maura did, her tongue licking around Maura's folds then flicked her tongue around Maura's clit. Maura arched her back. Jane continued, gradually increasing her motions. Maura's moans became louder and Jane knew she was close. Thrusting her tongue in and out of Maura Jane sucked on Maura's clit.

Maura was very, very close…maybe a couple of Jane's fingers and she'd go flying. "Finger," Maura managed to squeeze out. Jane inserted two fingers and brushed Maura's clit with her thumb. Very slowly Jane inserted a third finger and rotated her hand in Maura. Maura's walls clenched around Jane's hand and she came hard. Jane held Maura close, kissing her lightly while Maura rode out her orgasm.

Maura melted into the bed. She was so relaxed. She tucked her head into the crook of Jane's neck and smiled. "When I can move again I'm going to ride your hand so hard I'll give you carpal tunnel," she said. Jane smiled. "I believe you, M. I love you."

"I love you, Jane." And your hand, your fingers, your thumb, your tongue, oh your tongue, Maura thought as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I only like to play with them once in awhile. **

Chapter 21

The first few days of November flew by and one morning Maura was staring at her calendar, wondering how Thanksgiving had managed to sneak up so quickly. It was only a week away. Maura wondered who was cooking and whose house they'd meet at.

"Let's see," Maura thought aloud, "Angela will do part of the cooking, I know. I can help with that. Frankie will probably bring his latest girlfriend and Jane and I and the kids will be there…" Maura stared at the calendar and thought back to the previous Thanksgiving.

Being in Canada the day wasn't celebrated as an American Thanksgiving. Still, Maura felt in the holiday mood as she entered her office that morning. Her secretary brought her a cup of tea and a scone with the Wall Street Journal. Maura scanned the headlines and checked her schedule for the day.

She noted the articles about the American holiday, how Wall Street was closed. Maura thought of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and the large balloons floating down the street. She remembered reminiscing about the holiday with her adoptive parents, and the one year they treated her to a New York holiday, complete with ice skating at Rockefeller Center and the parade. Her parents treated her to a wonderful dinner and all of the window shopping she could manage.

Maura hadn't been aware of the tears coursing down her cheeks until her secretary came in again to take away the tea things and bring in the reports Maura needed for her late morning meeting. Maura quickly dismissed both her tears and her secretary, but noted her loneliness.

It was the only time she allowed herself to think of Jane and what they might have had. Maura thought of years past, when she and Jane had been merely friends and how Maura was considered a member of the Rizzoli family. Then came that terrible day at headquarters, Jane's and Frankie's injuries, and how Maura lost Jane when Jane recovered.

"Hey, what's this? Crying over the calendar?" Jane reached around Maura to wipe the tears off her fiancee's face. "What's wrong, Maura?" Jane asked. Inwardly she cringed. _Crap, what did I do now?_

Maura turned in Jane's arms. Shaking her head slightly she laughed. "It's nothing Jane, I was just thinking about Thanksgiving."

"I understand how you might want to cry over a holiday where we all eat too much then try to play football in the front yard, at least until I tackle Frankie to the ground and put him in a head lock. But Maura, don't worry about it. Ma does most of the cooking; in years past we've gotten extra side dishes from the deli to help out."

"I was just remembering last year."

"Oh, shit."

"Language."

"I'm sorry, Maur. I love you, we're together now. If I could go back and change things, I would."

"I wouldn't ask you to. Not for me." Maura leaned into Jane.

"Holy crap, Maura, why not? You're worth fighting for."

"You didn't." Maura said in a tiny, small voice. Jane inwardly cursed.

"I should have. I wished I had."

"You did?" Maura looked at Jane in surprise. Jane nodded her head.

"I never told anyone. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you now, but I think you need to hear this." Jane led Maura to the couch. She pulled Maura into her lap.

"A couple of weeks before the wedding I went out with Korsak and Frost for a drink. You know our usual Friday night gatherings at the Robber. Only not usual because you were leaving, we weren't speaking outside of work. Frost made a comment that it was unusual to be just the three of us. When he said that, I thought immediately of you. Frost was thinking of Joey. Joey had taken your place at the table.

I started to call you, ask you to join us but stopped when I realized I couldn't offer you anything. Joey and I were engaged to be married, Ma was out of her mind with wedding details, and I wasn't thinking about you. It hurt too much. Korsak saw me put my phone away. He asked me if I was sure about marrying Joey and breaking up with you. I put my head down on the table and cried a bucket of tears. I knew then I was making a mistake. I wanted to tell Joey the wedding was off, go to you and beg your forgiveness."

"I would have given it to you."

"I fucked up, Maur. I got out of the booth and headed out to find Joey. Ma came in, instead. She had my wedding dress with her. The seamstress made a mistake on it and Ma was furious. She said, 'my little girl is finally marrying a good man and Carla Talucci's daughter is screwing it all up.' At that moment I knew I couldn't do it. Then Joey came in, Ma had one of her meltdowns about the groom seeing the dress before the wedding day and I escorted Ma out the Robber. When I got her settled at home I knew I couldn't risk losing her, losing my family, backing out of my wedding to Joey."

"You must have been miserable."

"Most of the time I was. After while I was on auto pilot. Having the kids helped, of course. I fell in love with both of those little creatures. If I hadn't married Joey, I wouldn't have them. But my heart, Maura, always belonged to you."

Maura settled her head against Jane's chest. "I was so lonely last Thanksgiving. Something made me remember a vacation I took with my parents when I was ten years old. It was just before I started boarding school. We spent the Thanksgiving weekend in New York City. I was treated to the parade, everything. Then my thoughts turned to you. I despised myself for turning our friendship into a romance, Jane. I thought if I kept my feelings to myself I might have stayed in Boston, remained your friend, even though you were married."

"Could you have stood that, Maura? See me with Joey, knowing you couldn't have me outside of friendship? A lot of friendships between women collapse when one marries and starts a family. I wouldn't have wanted that for you."

"My secretary came in and found me crying."

"Like I just did."

"Yes, but she didn't wipe the tears away with her fingers and hold me in her lap."

"Lucky me," Jane laughed. She kissed Maura.

"I know you understand when I phrase it this way, Maura, but aside from my children you are the most precious thing on earth to me. My first thoughts each morning are for the safety and happiness of my family, Maura. You're going to be my wife. Come to think of it, are you sure you want in this family?" Jane giggled and Maura slapped her arm.

"Yes, silly, I do."

"As for Thanksgiving, don't worry. I'll eat your turkey and stuffing and love it anyway."

"Jane! My cooking isn't that bad." Jane adopted an innocent air about her.

"I didn't say it was, although I don't think I'd serve it to people in the hospital."

"Jane Rizzoli, what a nasty thing to say about my cooking! Hospital patients are too sick to have to worry about what they're eating."

"Exactly," Jane said, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Just for that you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Hey, I was kidding! You can't mean that, Maura!"

"Keep protesting and it will be for two nights."

"You can't do that, Maura, I love falling asleep with you in my arms."

"That's two, shall we try for three?" Maura crossed her arms and tried to give Jane a stern look.

"I'd quit while I was ahead, Ma. She means business," Angelo spoke up behind Jane.

"I can't win for losing with you two. Fine, I'll sleep on the sofa for the next three nights, just to prove a point."

"Fine," Maura said and retreated to the kitchen.

"Criticize her cooking, Ma?"

"Go to school, son. It's getting late."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. **

Chapter 22

Thanksgiving evening found Maura and Jane crashed out on top of their bed, Maura reading one of her medical journals and Jane relishing memories of a day spent with family and lots of food. She wondered briefly if Maura might scold her if she opened her jeans to allow her stomach to expand a bit. She ate a lot of food that day.

"Stop it. Change into your sweats if you need to," Maura said without missing a paragraph in her journal.

"Damn, Maura, how do you do that?" Jane complained.

"I know you, Jane. Every Thanksgiving and Christmas you want to wear your favorite dressy jeans for dinner but then need to undo them in order to be comfortable. You're just like your Uncle Sal. One of these days I expect to come in from the kitchen and find him in nothing but his underwear."

Jane laughed. "That happened once, when I was eight or nine. Ma caught him sitting in his shorts in her favorite chair. She threatened to skin him alive and serve him up for the next holiday get-together."

It was Maura's turn to laugh. "I can see Angela doing that. I think Uncle Sal was very lucky."

"He never wears anything but sweats to dinner anymore. I honestly think he's afraid of Ma."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane lightly. "Your other alternative isn't a bad idea but it's too early in the evening." Jane glanced at Maura, smugly.

"That's okay, I can wait until the kids are in bed."

"No." Maura said then stopped.

"No? I think that's the first time you've told me no, babe. Anything wrong?" Jane watched Maura's face. Her doctor didn't seem troubled by anything in particular, but seemed deep in thought.

"I have something I want to discuss with you, Jane."

"Sure, babe, go ahead."

"I want to us get married Christmas Eve." Maura's quiet statement took Jane by surprise. She assumed Maura wanted to wait until spring, or be a June bride.

"You're sure?"

"I've been thinking about this for some time. I've always liked some of the Christmas colors, particularly blue and silver. Unless we're in the middle of a blizzard Christmas weddings can be quite beautiful. And, I want to be married to you," Maura completed this statement by leaning down and kissing Jane for several minutes.

"Damn, I want to be married to you right this minute, Maura. Especially if it means I get more kisses from you," Jane grinned. She reached around to hold the back of Maura's head and engaged the doctor's lips in another time-stopping kiss.

"If you kiss me like that in the ceremony I may not have enough oxygen to walk back up the aisle," Maura said breathlessly.

"I'll carry you," Jane offered.

"Every time you say something sweet to me I get weak in the knees."

"I get weak in the knees just looking at you, Maura."

"Marry me, Jane, on December 24th?" Jane saw the softened expression on Maura's face and knew she couldn't deny Maura anything.

"Do we have enough time? Christmas is barely a month away, Maura."

"I made a list, Jane. I think if we each take half, and our mothers help, we'll be able to get everything done. I want a simple affair, Jane, just our families and a few close friends. We only need each other."

"Yeah, each other, a minister and a witness. Okay, I'm in. Can we get married in the morning?" Jane's voice dropped an octave.

"No, six in the evening, in a beautiful candlelight ceremony. Why would you want to get married in the morning?" Maura asked.

Jane pulled Maura on top of her, capturing her lips in a kiss. "We can start the honeymoon earlier," she said. Maura squealed.

"Jane, the children are still awake," she protested.

"They're probably as comatose as the rest of us," Jane answered. At that moment a thud was heard in another part of the house and a plaintive, "Ma!" was sent up. Maura giggled. Jane groaned, kissed Maura, and got up. "Save my place for later," Jane said sternly. Maura grabbed her medical journal and returned to her reading.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I may have other suitors clamoring for my favors," Maura teased.

Jane groaned when she woke the next morning. The day after Thanksgiving was always a day to take the kids to the playground, then to the movies, to keep them occupied. It was also Black Friday, the official kickoff of the commercialized Christmas buying season. Jane wanted to keep things as calm as possible before the kids got caught up in Christmas, in gifts, in their rants for the latest popular toy and their visits to Santa. Last year Angelo got to see Santa four different times, to make sure "the big guy knows exactly what I want." Angelo changed his mind so many times Jane, Joey, Frankie and Angela were kept on their toes.

Caitlyn was an easier child, Jane remembered. Dolls and books pretty much took care of anything Caitlyn wanted and Jane was curious to see how her daughter fared this Christmas season. Dr. James didn't think Caitlyn would change too much but both kids lost their father this last year.

Jane looked at Maura, still sleeping peacefully. She was filled with gratitude when she thought of returning to Maura, and feeling lucky this woman still wanted Jane in her life. _How much I would have lost if I stayed with Joey, _Jane thought. _Maura half a world away in Australia, me on autopilot as the days went by. Holding Maura in my arms is my reason for living, _Jane thought.

"Solved everyone's problems and achieve world peace yet?" Maura's voice broke into Jane's thoughts.

"Almost. I was working through the continent and countries in alphabetical order. Almost to the U.S." Jane pulled Maura's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Good morning, love," Maura said.

"I love you," Jane replied.

"I love you, too. Here's your half of the list." Maura pulled out a small notebook. Jane saw a lot of handwriting on many pages.

"Let's get started," Jane said, throwing back the covers and starting to get out of bed. Maura grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Pulling Jane's body to hers she kissed Jane's lips while starting to caress Jane's breast.

"Let's get started on the honeymoon right now," she said.

"I like your morning routine, Doctor," Jane grinned. Maura growled.

Shortly after noon Jane was pushing Caitlyn on the swings while Angelo hung upside down on the jungle gym. "Mama!" Caitlyn called out and jumped off the swing. Jane looked up to see Maura walking toward them.

Caitlyn ran to Maura and jumped into her arms. Maura smiled as Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her neck. Jane walked up to them.

"Did you hear what she called you?" Jane said. Maura shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"She called you 'mama'."

"She did?" Maura's smile could have lit the city for a month.

"Yes. Is that all right with you?" Jane asked.

"More than all right, I love it." Maura watched Jane for a moment. "Is that all right with you? Do you mind?"

"Mind? I'm ecstatic, Maura. I want her to accept you as her mother. I couldn't be happier," Jane choked out and to Maura's surprise, began to cry. Maura and Caitlyn both reached out to Jane and the three of them stood in a hug.

Maura pulled away. She wiped away Jane's tears and headed toward the parking lot. "I wanted to show you what I put together for our wedding."

Maura's notes and receipts piled on the coffee table. The recent issue of Bride magazine sat there also with many small post-it notes marking pages Maura wanted Jane to review.

"Have you thought about what you're going to wear?" Maura asked Jane.

"Some," Jane admitted.

"And?"

"I wasn't sure what you wanted me to wear, Maura."

"Do you want to wear a dress?" Jane hesitated before answering.

"Not really. I wanted to wear a tux," she said. Maura flashed Jane a triumphant smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I have the perfect tux for you, Jane. You'd be exquisite in it, with your body type."

Jane sighed. "I'm glad, M. I thought you wanted us to both wear dresses."

"Love, you'd look good in anything, tux or dress, but I wanted you to enjoy the day, too."

Maura opened the magazine to show Jane an advertisement of a man wearing a slim cut tuxedo with a single row of buttons. It was sleek and didn't look like any of the rental tuxes Jane thought she'd be wearing.

"I'm buying it for you, love. You may need it sometime in the future if we have a social engagement. Or if I wanted to take it off you some night," Maura answered. Jane nearly choked.

"M, you constantly amaze me. Just when I keep thinking you're this demure, prudish schoolteacher who wears her hair in a bun you very casually mention stripping me out of my tux some night."

"You don't like that idea?" Maura looked up from her magazine.

"Oh, you don't know how much I like the idea. Do you want to practice while the kids are at Ma's?" Jane tried to take the magazine out of Maura's hands.

"Later. Right now I want to continue wedding planning. We need to get some things done. Since we dropped the kids off at your mother's after the park we have an excellent opportunity to map out what we want."

"I want what you want."

"That's a good start, Jane, but I need more input from you than that."

"Okay, here goes. Cake good, particularly chocolate; pretty wedding dress for you, wonderful; candles for the ceremony and where are we having it?"

"See what I mean? I know you love chocolate cake, I have my dress all picked out and the florist is taking care of the candles, doves and flowers. As for venue, my parent's backyard if it isn't snowing. Inside, if it is."

Jane grabbed the magazine and stood. Taking Maura by the hand she headed for their bedroom. "See? All taken care of. Now let's talk about the honeymoon."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Maura heard her phone ringing. She reached over and answered it, still asleep.

"Isles."

"Dr. Maura Isles?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Maura sat up in bed. She glanced over at a still sleeping Jane. Well it's not a work call, she thought. Or Jane's phone would be ringing.

"This is Shawn Coates, I'm the welfare worker assigned to your adoption application. We like to do impromptu house checks. Are you home?"

"Yes, yes we are. Although no one's awake yet. Do you need to schedule a home visit?"

"No, I'm outside your door right now, Dr. Isles. I've been knocking for a few minutes. That's why I called. I thought maybe you'd taken a vacation and were out of town."

"No, Ms. Coates, we're home. As a matter of fact I'm pulling my robe on now. I'm sorry for the delay, let me answer the door." Maura scanned the living room as she raced to the front door. Not too bad, she thought. The room needed a little pickup but it wasn't too out of sorts.

"Dr. Isles I presume," the woman at the door said when Maura opened it. She smiled easily at Maura who instantly began to relax. Maybe this won't be so bad, Maura thought.

"Ms. Coates? Please come in. Have a seat. Let me wake my fiancée, she's still asleep."

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Isles, let Detective Rizzoli sleep in. I'm here to interview you this time. Please feel free to go about your regular business. I'm not here to interrupt."

Maura watched the social worker scan her home and note its condition. Maura went into the kitchen to put on some coffee. She also grabbed the teapot and put water on to boil.

"Ms. Coates, can I offer you some coffee or tea? I have coffee brewing as we speak and I put on a pot of water for tea if you'd like some," Maura offered.

"Please, Dr. Isles, call me Shawn. I'll be with you through this process. I need to do a quick home inspection, see the children's bedrooms, ask questions of their routine and such."

"If you like, I'll show you their rooms then go put some clothes on. I feel a little out of place walking around in a bathrobe."

"Certainly," Shawn answered. Maura showed her to both children's rooms, which Maura noted with a sigh of relief, had been picked up and both beds were made. Maura made a mental note to do something special for the kids later in the week as a reward.

"Hey, Maura, why are you up so early?" Jane said as she entered the living room. Maura turned to say something to Jane then couldn't speak. Assuming they were still alone in their home Jane was nude. "I wanted to wake you up in a special way."

"Jane—" Maura started to speak when Jane noticed their visitor.

"Shit! Maura! Why didn't you warn me?" Jane tried to cover herself as she turned and ran for their bedroom. Maura didn't know what to say so she just nodded to Shawn and followed Jane.

"Crap, Maura, who is she? And why didn't you wake me up and let me know we had company?" Jane was seated on the side of the bed trying to pull clothes on as quickly as she could. In her haste she hadn't noticed she was trying to pull on Maura's yoga pants.

"What the hell is wrong with my pants?" she grunted. Maura reached out and grabbed her pants out of Jane's hands.

"They're mine, that's the problem. Jane she wants to speak to me about my adoption application, she's my social worker. I mentioned you were still sleeping and she said not to wake you. Obviously I wasn't anticipating your morning streak through the house."

"Okay, this just wasn't how I wanted to wake you up this morning. Let me get dressed and I'll come out there. Do we have coffee?" Jane asked sheepishly.

Maura leaned over and kissed her. "Yes, we have coffee. I also have water for tea. Save your wakeup idea for a little later and I'll show you how I wanted to wake _you_." Maura smiled. She knew this might make a good story someday for their family history, just not right now.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. We caught Jane off guard."

"I gather. So, if I may ask, where are the children this morning?"

"They spent the night at their grandmother's, Angela Rizzoli's, home. Jane doesn't usually walk around nude like that, it's just she thought we were alone."

Shawn smiled knowingly. "I understand. My partner and I did the same thing before we had children. We both had to learn not to wander around the house without a robe on by the time the kids were two."

"You're married?" Maura smiled back. She was beginning to like this young woman.

"Yes, seven years now. Two kids, one of each, just like Jane. I'm married to the most wonderful woman on earth." Shawn fished out her wallet and showed Maura a wedding photo of her and her partner.

"She's pretty."

"Thank you. I will say, Dr. Isles, despite having a same-sex partner I follow all the rules in evaluating your home situation and your suitability as a mother to Jane's children. I play no favorites in my work."

"Understood. What did you want to ask me?" Shawn opened her file with Maura's application and began her questions.

Jane sat in the bedroom, this time fully dressed, and listened to the conversation. She was nervous for Maura. As adorable as Jane found Maura's word vomit habits she feared the social worker might not understand and might find Maura unsuitable to parent her kids. Although the marriage would go on, Jane didn't want Maura feeling rejected by the state of Massachusetts and deny Maura a chance to be a parent.

"Honey, she left, it's okay to come out now," Maura opened the door and smiled at Jane.

"I didn't know if I should join you or not so I ended up sitting here."

"Yes, I know the feeling. As socially awkward as I can feel at times, there's nothing like having a social worker to make you not feel comfortable in your own home."

"What did she say?"

"She asked questions about the children's routine, their favorite foods or colors, she asked questions about Caitlyn's hospitalization then said she would be in touch," Maura practically ran her words together. She worried that she hadn't shown enough parental concern to convince Shawn that she could be a good mother to Jane's children. Maura also worried that the nature of Caitlyn's hospitalization might mean a black mark in the file.

"Just routine questions, then, Maur?" Jane asked. Maura hesitated.

"Almost. She did ask me about the problem I had with Angelo in the shopping mall, when I was almost arrested for kidnapping." Jane sighed.

"I'm sorry, Maura, maybe at some point we'll have a chance to further explain about Angelo's behavior that day."

"Maybe," Maura forced a smile to her face. "I just want this so much, Jane. I mean, I love Angelo and Caitlyn as if they were my own anyway. I can't quite explain why I want to officially be their parent, but I do." Jane observed Maura for a moment then pulled the medical examiner into a hug.

"You want to be their mother because you love them, you want the very best for them and you want to be in their lives if anything happens to me."

Jane knew her words hit a sensitive spot. Maura stiffened when she said them.

"Jane, I-" Maura said then stopped. "I don't know what to say. I don't want anything to happen to you, but if it did, I'd want to be able to keep Angelo and Caitlyn with me. At least for continuity. I don't want their world turned upside down anymore than it would."

"I know. We both know I have an exceptional talent for getting hurt. Being a cop doesn't help, Maura. My mortality rate is higher than normal. I don't want anything happening to me either, M. I love you so much I want to spend everyday with you."

Maura reached up and kissed Jane's lips. The terror she lived with, that someday Jane might kiss Maura goodbye and walk out the door for the last time, was best left unspoken.

"Come on, let's go out for breakfast. The little monsters will be home soon and I want to change the subject." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her off the bed. Jane realized what Maura said and started laughing. Her laughter followed them out the door.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Rizzoli."

"Isles." Both answered their phones at once. Jane started to roll out of bed and pull on some clothes.

"Jane, it's bad. It's a child." Frost's words cut to her heart. Jane hated when children were the victims of violence.

"We'll be right there." Jane snapped her phone shut and looked at Maura.

"It's a child, sweetie." Maura nodded her head.

"Yes, dispatch told me. This will be difficult." The two women looked at each other then headed for the garage.

"I'm glad the kids stayed at Ma's," Jane said. Maura nodded.

Both women were silent as they drove to the address Frost texted. Jane was curious to see what happened; not too many kids died in the more affluent neighborhoods of Boston.

Jane pulled up to the address and parked. They were parked in front of a two story mansion in the most affluent neighborhood of Boston. Christmas lights twinkled from every available space on the house and covered most of the front yard. Frost walked over from the front porch. He looked from Jane to Maura.

"The body's inside. I'm guessing suicide," he offered and watched Maura purse her lips. He knew how methodical Maura was in determining cause of death but everything Frost had seen in his years on the force led him to firmly believe the teenager took his own life.

Maura glanced back at Frost without comment and headed inside. Jane looked at her partner.

"Why do you think it's suicide, Frost?" she asked.

"The body is in the garage, Jane. The father found the boy inside the car, it looks like a carbon monoxide poisoning."

"Any note?"

"None found, at least not yet. But Jane, the mother says the boy was being bullied at school."

"Shit, Frost, not another one. When will people learn it's not okay to harass each other? Teens in particular can be so cruel. Did she say why?"

"The boy came out to one of his friends a couple of months ago. They had a falling out and the other boy texted some personal stuff to others. That's when the bullying got really bad. The parents couldn't afford a private school. The boy has been despondent the last few days."

"God, Frost, one of these days I'm not going to be able to take something like this. I wish we could find a way to reach our children, tell them they're all wonderful and they'll be accepted for who they are. This stuff just breaks my heart."

"Let me take you to the parents. I'm sure Dr. Isles is with the victim now."

Jane and Frost entered the house, which did not fail to impress. As she learned from the identity of the victim, the family was one of Boston's oldest. The father was a renowned surgeon and the son hoped to follow in his footsteps one day. Now, all the family could provide was a funeral.

Jane asked a few questions and went out to the garage to find Maura. Maura was hunched over the body, trying to ascertain liver temp. Jane looked into Maura's face and noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"It is most likely a suicide, Jane, death by carbon monoxide poisoning. I'll run the lab tests tomorrow but I'm sure that will be confirmed. Do we know why he did it?"

"Frost interviewed the mother. The boy was gay, came out to a friend and the friend sent the information out to all of their classmates in retaliation for an argument they had."

Maura shook her head in sadness. "Suicide is one of the worst ways to go, Jane. Imagine being in so much pain you feel you can't live anymore."

Jane reached out and took Maura's hand. "I heard the father mention setting up a foundation in his son's name, a foundation for anti-bullying and tolerance. Maybe someone will be helped from this and we won't have an epidemic on our hands."

"Jane," Frost said from the doorway.

"Yeah, Frost, what is it?" Jane said, standing.

"The friend who sent out the text is here. He said he received a text from our victim saying he couldn't live anymore. He came over to warn the family."

"I want to talk to him. I want to know why he humiliated a friend of his. I also want to know who bullied this kid."

Frost led Jane into a large front room. "Dean Smith, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

A teenager that Jane judged to be about sixteen years of age stood and looked uncertainly at Jane. Jane could see he'd been crying.

"As a homicide detective for Boston we look into all unattended deaths, which is why we're here this evening. You were friends with the Justin?"

"Yes, Justin and I have been friends since grade school. I can't believe he's gone."

"He came out to you and told you he was gay. You then spread that information around school, by text. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I was angry at Justin for being gay. We grew up going to church. It's wrong, Detective. When I told my parents what Justin told me they made me stop being friends with him."

"Did you stop being his friend?" The boy hung his head.

"For awhile. But it was hard, we'd been friends for so long. We played sports together, too, so even if we quit hanging out together we'd see each other on the field."

"When did you argue, and to whom did you send the text about Justin being gay?"

"A couple of months ago. I knew something was bothering Justin so I kind of pushed him into telling me. I tried to tell Justin he couldn't be gay, I didn't believe it at first. Justin got mad at me for trying to change him. I got mad and sent out a text to most of our friends about Justin coming out to me."

"You knew if you sent that text Justin would get bullied but you did it anyway."

Dean broke down crying. "I'm sorry, I was mad, I didn't think. I didn't know Justin would kill himself. I'm so sorry." Justin's mother stepped forward and pulled Dean into a hug. Jane gave Dean her card and returned to the garage.

Maura was overseeing the body being loaded into a body bag. She glanced at Jane. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, love. I'm going to accompany the body back to the morgue."

"The autopsy can wait, Maura. You don't have to do this now."

Maura hesitated. "I know, but I can't help but feel bad about leaving him alone. He's so young, Jane, and hurt so badly he killed himself. I can't stand the thought of leaving him alone in the morgue."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. "I'll come with you then and keep you company. We can be there together for him."

Maura completed the autopsy shortly before seven a.m. She glanced in her office where Jane ended up stretched out on the sofa, covered with an old blanket, sound asleep. She entered her office and tapped Jane's foot.

"Hey, Detective, I have your results for you," Maura said softly. She enjoyed watching Jane sleep, seeing the stress leave her beautiful face. Jane stretched as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"A little before seven. I've finished the autopsy, the reports should be on your desk shortly. I thought we could go upstairs for breakfast before starting the day?"

"Sounds good to me, Maur. After we eat I want you to go home and rest. You've been up most of the night."

"We'll see. I'm not too tired."

As they stepped off the elevator and entered the café Maura put her hand out to stop Jane.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that Ms. Coates with your mother?"

"The social worker regarding the adoption?" Jane asked. She looked in the café window. Angela looked pensive while she spoke.

"Yes, that does look like her. She must be interviewing Ma. Don't worry Ma loves you, Maura, you know that. She thinks you're the best thing to happen to this family in a long time."

"Be that as it may, Jane, I feel a little odd going in there. I think I'll just step out to the coffeehouse on the corner. Care for a muffin with your coffee, Detective?" Maura tried to lighten her tone but Jane could see how concerned she really was.

"I'll go in and see what they're talking about, see if I can find out anything. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." Maura nodded and left the precinct. Jane watched her go before heading inside the café.

"Thanks, Mrs. Rizzoli, I appreciate your help," Jane overhead Shawn Coates say as she approached her mother. Angela wore an uncertain smile on her face and seemed relieved the interview was over.

Shawn looked over at Jane, nodded to her, and stepped out of the café. Jane turned to Angela.

"What was she asking you, Ma?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, if you and Dr. Isles were serial murderers in your spare time, the usual stuff."

"What are you trying to hide, Ma?"

"Nothing, Jane."

"Bull. Let's have it."

"She was asking about that incident in the mall."

"The one where Angelo told the mall cop Maura was kidnapping him. That's over with, Ma."

"Ms. Coates sounded like she was trying to make something of it."

"That's ridiculous, Ma. You set her straight, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm not sure she believed me." Jane couldn't believe her ears. She gave Angela an indignant look and turned on her heel.

"She'll talk to me and I'll get this straightened out."

Jane saw Shawn standing at the entrance to the precinct, on the phone and with her back to Jane. As Jane approached she could hear some of Shawn's conversation.

"I'm still not sure about this application, ma'am. I know she's one of Boston's finest citizens but I think there's something being covered up. I just talked to a family member and the overall conversation was more of a, oh let's see, read between the lines type of thing. I think we need to deny the application and let her try again in six months."

Jane stopped in her tracks, stunned. Deny Maura's application? What the hell? Jane stepped forward and tapped Ms. Coates on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Coates, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure, Detective. What can I help you with?"

"How is Maura's application going? It's going to be approved any day now, right?"

"Detective, I'm sure you understand my position. I cannot give out any information while an applicant is being interviewed and the application is being processed. I have just a couple more interviews to do and my final report will be submitted. You should have an answer within a couple of weeks."

"No, Ms. Coates, I don't think you understand something here. Dr. Maura Isles is the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I'm telling you this despite my relationship with her. She can't hurt a fly. Hell she can't even _lie_. Maura is the best person to be a mother to my children. I can't even believe I overheard you talking about denying her application." Jane stopped speaking and stepped away. She was becoming so angry she was afraid of what she might do or say and decided it would be best to walk away. She turned and walked back toward the elevator.

She didn't see Maura standing there with their coffee, her mouth open in astonishment. Even Maura wasn't sure how much of the conversation she overheard; her brain stopped working at the words _application denied. _

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I make no profit from their use. I enjoy taking them out to play every now and then.**

Chapter 25

Jane walked off the elevator, wondering how Maura might be doing. She opened the morgue doors, expecting to see the m.e. up to her elbows in someone's body and was not expecting to see her fiancée crying at her desk.

Walking up behind Maura Jane started to put her arms around Maura. Maura covered her face with her hands, sobbing like her heart was about to break. Very gently Jane pulled Maura around to face her. Looking into the doctor's face, she said softly, "Maura honey what's wrong?"

"J-Jane, I've ruined everything. You might wish to call off the engagement now while you have the chance." Maura moved as if to take her ring off and give it to Jane.

"What did you do, Maura, finally kill your sperm donor?" Jane chuckled lightly. She hated when Maura cried and tried to do everything to keep that from happening.

"I heard Shawn. She's denying my application for adopting Angelo and Caitlyn. Jane I love those kids like they're my own."

"I know you do, sweetie. They love you just as much. You've seen Caitlyn during her hospitalization, you're the first one she went to. Angelo loves you, too. Her decision doesn't matter, Maura. We're a family no matter what."

"I don't like this feeling, Jane. I feel dirty, rejected. Why is she doing this?" Maura started to cry again. Jane held her close. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye Jane saw Shawn Coates heading for the morgue doors.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Maura?" Jane peeled Maura away from her body and turned her toward Shawn.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Dr. Isles. I wanted to correct something I believe Detective Rizzoli misunderstood."

"You bet there's been a misunderstanding, Ms. Coates. My fiancée is the most wonderful person in the world, just like I told you upstairs. I can't understand why she's being denied her wish to adopt my kids but it doesn't matter to me. Official or not Maura Isles is the mother of my children, do you understand?"

Shawn began nodding her head. "That's why I believe there's been a misunderstanding. Detective that phone call you overheard was on another case. It had nothing to do with Dr. Isles' application. In fact, the interview with your mother was merely a formality. I had to make sure I crossed all the t's and dotted all the I's, otherwise someone could accuse me of playing favorites."

"You mean Maura's application isn't denied?" Jane asked.

"Of course not. When the department received Maura's application I took the case. I have a large caseload already but I knew this one was going to be a slam dunk. It was merely a formality of paperwork. We bend over backwards to make sure no favoritism is shown to upstanding citizens or city employees."

"Everything's all right, then?" Maura asked softly. The tone of her voice, the vulnerability in it, broke Jane's heart. She loved this woman so much she knew she could never adequately describe the depth of love she held for Maura.

"Your paperwork goes before the judge tomorrow afternoon, Dr. Isles. If you'd like to meet me in Judge Wilkins' chambers around three, you should be out by four." Shawn looked at both women and smiled.

"I'll be leaving now, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and your upset, Dr. Isles. I couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise when I spoke with Detective Rizzoli."

Jane blushed as she watched Shawn leave. When she'd left Jane turned to Maura.

"Congratulations, Maura, you're going to be a mother." The smile that greeted that statement lit up Maura's face. She grabbed Jane and hugged her.

"Motherhood tomorrow afternoon and a wife by Christmas, it's perfect," Maura said.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Aside from wishing everyone a wonderful and blessed holiday season, please let me state these characters belong solely to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I make no profit from their use. **

Chapter 26

The suicide haunted Jane for the next few days. She couldn't get the idea out of her mind that a young man, bullied for being different or gay, was in so much pain he took his own life. Maura watched Jane, understanding how she felt, but unable to help. The following night Jane wrapped Maura in her arms as they waited to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, Maura," Jane whispered.

"What are you sorry for, Jane? You haven't done anything wrong," Maura whispered back.

"Tomorrow is the 23rd. We're getting married on the 24th and Christmas is the day after. This is supposed to be the most joyous time of year because of the holidays, and I should be ecstatic over our impending marriage."

"You've had a few distractions these last few days, love. Please try to put it out of your mind." Jane was silent for a few moments.

"What if that had been Angelo?" Jane asked reluctantly. Maura caught her breath.

"Hopefully that will never happen. Angelo is open enough with you now, hopefully when he becomes a teenager that openness and line of communication will still be there."

"What if it isn't? I can't bear to lose any of my children, Maura, the same way I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jane. Neither is Angelo or Caitlyn. We've had some tough times this year but things are started to look up for us."

"We don't know what the future holds. I can't bear the thought of one of our colleagues coming to us, telling us they found one of our kids dead somewhere."

Maura turned to face Jane. "Love, we don't know what the future holds. We have right now. We're not guaranteed tomorrow or the next five minutes. We love each other now, we tell each other they're loved and we do our best. That's all we can do."

Jane stared into Maura's eyes. "I've been reckless in the past with my own safety, Maur. You know that. You were right there several years ago when I shot myself. I have scars. How do you do it, Maur? How do you love me, stay in my life, knowing someday I may walk out the door for the last time?"

Tears formed in Maura's eyes. "I know you have a dangerous job, Jane. To a lesser extent so do I. My office is in the lower level of the precinct. We faced that the day you shot yourself to save Frankie and me. Any one of us could have died that day. But we didn't. You recovered, Frankie got better and we're here. I choose to believe you will not be as reckless as you once were. You have children and now me. I choose to believe you remember us subconsciously when you're chasing down a suspect and you take your own safety into account. Ask any cop's wife how they deal with this and you'll have your answer."

"I love you, Maura. Never forget that. Anything ever happens to me on the job please remember I thought of you and our children as I died."

"Jane, please don't talk like this. We're getting married day after tomorrow. We'll be starting a whole new life together. I don't want to carry such a heavy conversation down the aisle."

"I am pleased your application to adopt Caitlyn and Angelo was approved Maura. I couldn't ask for a better mother for my children."

"Jane, can we please change the subject? You're talking like you expect something to happen to you in the very near future."

"No, I don't. It's just that someone in enough pain to take his own life, especially someone too young to understand that life does get better, chooses to end it all. We lost their personality, their potential, whatever they might have contributed to our world. We're poorer for the loss. Why can't they see that?" Jane was openly crying now. Maura pulled her into her arms and began lightly kissing Jane's face.

"Love, please calm down. Unfortunately we can't do anything anymore for someone already gone but maybe we can come up with something to reach out to others. Shall we discuss this after our honeymoon?"

Jane nodded. Wiping her tears away Maura leaned in closer for a different kind of kiss. Jane's arms encircled Maura and pulled her close. Finally breaking apart for a breath of air Jane couldn't resist showing Maura how much she loved her. Rolling Maura onto her back Jane made love to Maura into the early hours of the morning.

TBC This chapter is a little shorter. Hang in there; it gets better.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I make no profit from their use. **

Chapter 27

The City of Boston was fully in the throes of celebrating Christmas, or trying to. All of the streets around the shopping districts were clogged with shoppers carrying large packages, or vehicles trying to find a place to park. Store clerks ran endless miles up and down their own aisles attempting to find that one perfect gift for the customer they were helping. Calls of "Merry Christmas!" "Season's Greetings!" and "Happy Holidays!" filled the air.

The weather cooperated as well. A crisp cold day was on hand but any hints of snow were off into the future. Boston was due to have a wonderful holiday. Jane, Frost and Korsak were also able to relax as the city's crime rate plummeted.

"Morning, Jane," Korsak called out when Jane walked into the café for her morning coffee. "Have a piece of coffeecake." Jane took the offered coffeecake and refilled her cup.

"Hey Jane, you aren't nervous are you?" Korsak asked.

"No, why would I be nervous, Vince? We have no active cases right now, just cleaning up paperwork and filing away old case files in the basement. What would I have to be nervous about?" Jane asked, puzzled.

"You're getting married in twenty-four hours, Jane."

Jane looked at Korsak and promptly dropped her coffeecake and coffee onto the floor. "Shit, Vince, why don't you scare me half to death?"

Korsak laughed while he retrieved the mop. "Jane, why are you nervous?"

"I didn't know I was until you asked me just now. Why not give me a heart attack and be done with it?" Jane asked. She looked up as two high-heeled shoes stopped in front of her spill.

"Jane, what are you doing on the floor?" Maura asked.

"This is where Vince served me my coffee, Maura, I'm trying to lick it up," Jane deadpanned. Vince roared with laughter.

"No, Doc, she spilled."

"What's wrong?" Maura asked quietly.

"All I did was ask Jane if she was nervous about getting married in twenty-four hours," Vince spoke up.

"Shut up, Korsak. Give me the damn mop." Maura watched her fiancée carefully.

"Jane, are you having second thoughts?" Maura asked.

"What? No! Korsak you ass, look what happened."

"Don't blame this on Vince, he asked a simple question. You came apart. Don't you want to be married to me, Jane?" Jane thrust the mop at Korsak. If he created this problem he could help clean it up.

"No, Maura, that's the last thing on my mind. Come on, let's go downstairs and we can talk."

Jane escorted Maura to the elevator. As the doors closed she turned and took Maura in her arms. Kissing her passionately, she pulled back as the doors opened.

"That's how much I want to be married to you, Maura. Vince startled me with his question but it isn't a situation where I don't want to marry you. I just hope you're happy with me."

"I have been up until now, Jane."

"We haven't been together that long, Maura. Joey died earlier this year and we began living together because we needed to protect each other and be there for the kids."

"You're afraid the situation threw us together and you wonder if we'll want to stay together?" Maura asked.

"No. I want to make you happy, Maura. I get worried that you'll get tired of me, or I'll do something you don't like and you'll be unhappy. I never want to be the cause of any of your tears, Maura."

"You'll probably be the reason for ninety percent of my tears, Jane, but that's life. I want to be with you. I want to help raise Angelo and Caitlyn. And maybe we'll have one more." Maura kissed Jane and stepped off the elevator.

"Lunch later?" Maura asked. Jane nodded and went back up to the bullpen.

One more child, she thought. Then she smiled.

The day passed slowly but Maura was grateful for that. This past week she'd been practically holding her breath, afraid Jane and Frost might catch a case that would interfere with their wedding. With the last day before the wedding passing without that happening, Maura was grateful. While she cleaned the morgue before leaving that evening she reviewed the wedding details.

Angela stepped in to help with most of the smaller details. Maura told Angela what she wanted and Angela helped make it happen. Maura's dress hung in her closet, the last fitting earlier in the week. Jane's tux was also in the closet and Maura got a happy thrill whenever she thought of Jane in that tux. Although she did experience a flash of a different sort when she thought of taking that tux off Jane on their wedding night.

Angela took charge of the reception menu. Maura requested a varied menu to make certain there were favorites for everyone but Maura also knew Angela didn't know what it meant to cook for a small crowd. They'd probably be eating the leftovers for months.

The venue was a local resort overlooking Boston Harbor. Maura thought the setting was beautiful and romantic especially this time of year. The lights along the harbor were lit every night. A candlelight ceremony was planned. All of the things Maura dreamed about as a girl when she dreamed about her someday wedding.

And, she was marrying her knight in shining armor. Maura Isles couldn't be happier.

Jane stretched in her chair and looked at the clock. 4:58 pm. "Frost, I'm leaving. I've done all I can today."

"Okay, partner, see you tomorrow," Frost said and giggled.

"What's so funny, Frost?" she asked.

"Nothing, Jane." Frost giggled again.

"Spill it, Frost."

"We're all heading to the Robber tonight, right?"

"Yes, the four of us and Frankie are having a pre-wedding round of drinks. That's all. So if anything else is planned Frost you'll be the recipient, not me." Jane turned on her heel and headed downstairs to get Maura. Frost watched her leave, the giggles turning into full laughs.

The Robber was a little quieter but Jane attributed that to it being December 23rd. Most were still out Christmas shopping or beginning their own family celebrations. Grabbing their favorite table she motioned Frankie to join her when she saw him walk in.

"Where's Maura?" he asked.

"In the restroom."

"Oh, okay."

"Frankie, what's up? Frost was giggling like a schoolgirl when I told him I was leaving."

"We have a surprise planned for you, Janie."

"No you don't, Frankie. I told Frost he'd have to be the recipient if you guys had anything planned. Besides, Frankie, Maura's here."

"She'll enjoy this, too."

"If you say so, Frankie." Maura rejoined Jane at the table and greeted Frankie. A round of drinks were ordered as Frost and Korsak came in.

"I appreciate you gentlemen not insisting on Jane having a bachelor party," Maura said. A sudden quiet overcame the table. Jane didn't meet Maura's eyes.

"Jane?"

"I've been told that something is planned for tonight, Maura, but I didn't have anything to do with this," Jane replied. She was angry Maura's wishes weren't being honored. Korsak looked around the table.

"I think the two of you might enjoy this," he said.

At that Frankie stood up and went to the front of the bar. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, my sister and your favorite detective, Jane Rizzoli, is getting hitched tomorrow. Since this is her second time around we have a few words of warning for her bride, Maura Isles."

At Frankie's words Jane looked around the Robber and noticed it was mostly populated by cops. Several of them moved through the crowd and stood around Frankie.

"We all know my sister and we wanted to welcome Maura to our family, both the Rizzoli family and the cop family here in Boston. She's definitely one of our own. But, she will be a Rizzoli, living with Jane. So, to Maura, the most beautiful woman we know. What in the hell does she see in Jane?" Frankie asked. The men around him sang, "I Want A Girl Just Like the Girl That Married Dear Old Dad." Maura began to laugh. Jane jabbed her in the side.

"It's okay, Maura, she won't leave the toilet seat up, dirty socks on the floor or wet towels all over the bathroom. Jane won't try to get out of visiting your relatives or forget your anniversary. She'll remember to compliment your hairdo's and your new dresses. She will bring in takeout if you're too tired to cook but Jane can't cook. The last time she tried to cook anything she boiled over the water for the pasta and Ma banished her from the kitchen."

Maura was crying so hard tears were running down her cheeks. Jane watched her and smiled. She wanted Maura to be this happy every day of their lives together.

"Now Jane can be a handful. But she is Maura's knight in shining armor and we bless their union." Glasses of champagne were handed out and Frankie raised his in a toast to his sister.

"I'm glad she's off the market. Now maybe I can find a girl of my own." Jane found her own eyes moist as she thanked Frankie when he returned to their table.

"See Jane? I told you everything would be fine."

"On that note, I think Jane and I need to leave. Tomorrow's going to be a big day and we need our rest," Maura said.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jane kicked the door shut behind her, her arms occupied with a very passionate Maura Isles. "Face it, Maura, you wanted to leave early because you're horny."

"Call it what you want, Jane, but I want you _now_," a breathless Maura managed to say. Jane felt herself aroused at the sound of Maura's voice.

"Can we at least make it to the bedroom?" Jane asked as Maura pushed her to the floor. Maura hitched her skirt up around her waist and straddled Jane.

"Can't...wait…that…long," Maura said. She reached out and pulled Jane's shirt up over her head and tossed it on the floor. Next Jane felt her belt being undone and her pants sliding down her legs.

"I want you, Jane."

"God, Maura, you're going to be the death of me yet," Jane muttered. She was quickly becoming breathless as she felt Maura's tongue bathing her left breast. Jane began stroking the outside of Maura's folds.

"Jane I want you inside of me," Maura managed to say. Jane pushed one finger then two into her core and Maura's hips bucked forward. Jane found Maura more than wet and ready for her. She curled her fingers inside Maura and Maura slid over the edge, riding out her orgasm on Jane's lap. She collapsed on top of the detective who wrapped the doctor in her arms. She held Maura and lightly stroked Maura's back while kissing Maura's face. Maura finally calmed down and settled against Jane's chest.

"I can't wait for our wedding night, Jane, if you think we're hot now."

"God Maura, if you're this hot tonight how am I going to survive our wedding night?" Maura giggled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I am certified in CPR. Shall I bring a defibrillator home from the office?"

The sun streaming through the window woke Maura first. She was surprised to see this much sunshine on Christmas Eve in Boston, it seemed whenever she was home for the holiday it rained or snowed. Certainly not sunshine this early in the morning. Grabbing her robe she glanced over at Jane who was still in her dead to the world sleep stage. Maura stepped out of their bedroom intent on starting the coffee and retrieving the newspaper but stopped when she heard voices.

She started to wake Jane when she realized it was Angelo and Caitlyn. Smiling to herself she started out of their bedroom once again. This time Maura made it halfway down the hallway.

"The coffee's poured into the two cups, Angelo. What should I do next?" she heard Caitlyn say.

"Is the toast done yet? When it pops up please butter it and put it on a plate."

"I hope they're not up yet."

"Nope. I stood outside their bedroom door and listened. I couldn't hear anything so they're still asleep," Maura heard Angelo say. Abruptly she turned and hurried back into the bedroom as quietly and as quickly as she could. Unbuttoning her robe she slid back in bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard the children's voices coming down the hall.

_Knock knock. _"Ma? Mama? You awake?" Caitlyn called out. Jane stirred then sat up in bed. At the last minute she pulled the sheet up over her chest. Maura opened one eye and looked at her.

"Morning, M. I think the children are up," Jane managed to say. Maura wanted to giggle. Jane was yawning and trying to appear awake at the same time.

"Are we still tired?" Maura asked in a low voice. Jane flushed.

"Yah, someone wore me out last night. How do you expect me to have enough energy to get through the day, much less the wedding night when you keep me up like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jane," Maura adopted an innocent tone as she reached over and slapped Jane's arm.

"Come in guys. What do you have for us?" Jane's eyes widened when she saw her son carefully making his way into the room with a tray in his hands. Caitlyn followed behind.

"We made you and Mama breakfast in bed," she said.

"How nice, Jane, look, coffee and toast," Maura said.

"This is nice. Where's the jam?" Jane asked.

"I have it, Ma. I thought it was easier if I carried it," Caitlyn said. She held out the jar of Jane's favorite jam.

"Don't you wear pajamas?" Angelo asked abruptly. Jane tried to reach out and take the tray from him but was prevented from doing so by trying to keep the sheet up over her chest. Maura held her breath to prevent laughing out loud.

"I got hot last night so I took them off," Jane said. Maura started to cough.

"Do you need water, Mama? I'll get it," Caitlyn offered and ran into the bathroom.

"Yes let's not let your mother choke to death before she gets married," Jane said, giving Maura a stern look. Maura's coughing only increased.

"Here you are Mama," Caitlyn gave Maura a small glass of water and only managed to spill part of it on the side of the bed.

"Yeah drink that, Maura. In the meantime I'm going to enjoy my toast and coffee."

"Mama doesn't wear pajamas either," Caitlyn stated. Maura turned her head and caught Caitlyn holding up her side of the bedclothes.

"Must have been very hot," Angelo said. He looked from Jane to Maura and back again.

_Busted, _Maura thought. Her phone rang.

"Good morning, Angela," Maura said.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you this morning?" Angela asked.

"Wonderful. Jane and I are being served breakfast in bed," Maura said brightly.

"I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and dropped them off a little early this morning. I had some last minute errands I wanted to run and it was easier to do without the children."

"Oh, no problem, Angela," Maura managed to say. "Thank you for taking care of them last night."

"Frankie told me about your little celebration at the Robber so I wanted to do what I could to give you some alone time," Angela answered, stressing the alone time part. Maura smiled to herself. _We'll have to make sure Angela sets a drop off time in the future, _she thought. Maura didn't want to add to the kids' education before they were ready to handle what they might see.

Maura ended the call. Jane set the tray in the floor and grabbed her robe.

"Okay kids, time for some quiet time so Mama and I can eat our breakfast and get dressed for the day."

"Did you like our surprise Ma?" Caitlyn asked. Jane kissed the top of the girl's head. "More than you'll know, pumpkin." Jane turned back and winked at Maura.

"Save my place, M. We have some things to talk about."

_Yes, boundaries, _Maura thought as she sipped her coffee.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro and not by me (##!)! I make no profit from their use. **

Chapter 29

Everyone in the squad room practically held their breath, watching the clock. It was Christmas Eve, 4:29 p.m. Jane and Maura's wedding was ninety minutes away. No one wanted a last minute call ruin their celebration.

Jane, for her part, asked Frankie to light an extra candle in church to keep any murderers or rapists from striking. Angela did her part as well, chastising her parish priest to say extra prayers for Jane and Maura's wedding. Knowing full well the Catholic church did not condone same sex unions Angela refrained from telling her priest just how wrong she found that position, and the priest in question agreed to ask for a "beautiful day" for whatever reason. He was overjoyed when Angela nodded her agreement, thanked him for his help and left the church. He felt sorry for anyone who disagreed with Angela Rizzoli.

Maura stood in her walk-in closet, hand pressed to her chest, trying to breathe and not hyperventilate. She didn't think a blue-faced bride would add much to the ceremony and might make the wedding pictures come out funny. Maura knew Jane experienced cold feet a couple of days before and Maura presumed this was her turn.

She was marrying the woman she loved so what was the problem? Maura loved Angelo and Caitlyn as her own, even if marriage hadn't been possible for them she knew she and Jane belonged together and the kids were hers, even if Maura hadn't given birth.

"Maura come out of the closet and sit down here," Constance Isles spoke. She heard Maura trying to breathe and knew a last-minute attack of nerves had struck her daughter. Maura complied, sitting on the foot of the bed and looking up at her mother. Suddenly overcome by tears Maura began to cry. Constance enveloped Maura in her arms.

"Why cry on your wedding day? You're going to make your eyes all puffy. Jane won't like that," Constance tried a stern look. Maura laughed.

"Much better, Maura, you're too beautiful a bride to have puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Besides, Jane might wonder if you really want to marry her if you look like you've been crying."

"It's normal for a bride to feel last-minute jitters, Mother. Forty-two percent of all wedding planners report watching their brides' crying jags and temper tantrums while getting dressed or en route to the church. This must be my chance."

"You can always run away to the Mediterranean with me," Constance smiled.

"Thank you, Mother, I feel much better now," Maura smiled back.

"I lose out to Jane, then?" Constance said lightly.

"I'm afraid so, at least this time."

"Then come on, let's get you dressed." Constance stepped into the closet and brought out Maura's wedding dress. Helping Maura into it she zipped up the back and took a couple of steps back to admire her daughter.

"You're absolutely breathtaking, Maura. Jane would be a fool to not love you in that dress," Constance said. Maura felt tears threatening once again.

"Oh no, no, no more of that, Maura. Come on darling let's finish your hair and makeup. We have a wedding ceremony to get to."

"On time, I hope," Maura added.

"I wouldn't worry about it, darling. I don't think they'll start without you."

Across town in her own closet Jane was pacing. Her tux fit perfectly; Maura saw to that. She kept patting her pants pocket to reassure herself the ring was still there.

"Jane! Get a move on!" Frankie called from the living room. He arrived a half hour earlier to help move his sister along. He suspected Jane was nervous again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jane called back but didn't budge. A couple of minutes later Frankie knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in, Frankie, I'm dressed."

"What's the problem, Jane?"

"My vows. Maura and I wrote our own. I'm afraid mine will sound cheesy compared to what she's probably written."

"I see. Why don't you speak from your heart, Jane?" Frankie suggested. She smirked at him.

"Yeah, Frankie, my beer and pretzel and Red Sox heart versus Maura's sophisticated champagne culture?"

"Haven't you discussed this with Maura?"

"No, we wanted our vows to be a surprise for each other." Frankie shook his head.

"I didn't mean your vows, Jane, I mean how she sees you."

"What are you talking about, Frankie?"

"This isn't about your vows, Jane. You're concerned Maura's going to wake up some day and think she made a mistake marrying you."

Jane opened her mouth to protest but realized how true Frankie's words were.

"You're right, little brother. I'm beer, blue collar, working class and Maura's in an orbit all her own."

"Don't you know what Maura sees when she looks at you, Jane? You're her knight in shining armor. She sees someone who's strong, loving, will do anything for her loved ones, takes care of others. In Maura's mind you wear a coat of armor, all bright and shiny who will take care of her." Jane listened to Frankie's words and felt the tears begin to threaten. She tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Okay, let's go. I don't want to ruin my hair or makeup." Frankie did a double take.

"Did my sister just mention her makeup?" Jane slapped him for real.

"By the way, since Dad isn't here do you want me to give you that father daughter talk about your responsibilities on the wedding night?" Frankie asked on the way out the door. Jane smacked the back of his head.

"Drive the car, smart ass, and don't worry about the wedding night."

The small resort Maura booked for the ceremony and reception was ready to go. Soft candlelight graced the main sanctuary with strings of white lights accenting the flowers on the pews and benches. Jane tapped her pocket one last time as she stood at the front of the altar. Frankie stood next to her.

She scanned the familiar faces in the first few rows. Angela, already lightly crying and clutching her handkerchief, clasped Korsak's arm as if she was on a roller coaster ride. Frost sat on Angela's left. Jane noticed the minister enter the church from the back with his bible in hand. Constance Isles hurried down the aisle and took her place. Jane straightened slightly at Constance's glance, she didn't want her mother-in-law upset with her slouching.

The organist launched into the wedding march and Jane turned her attention to the back of the church. The doors started to open.

"The ring?" Frankie whispered.

"Yeah, I have it," Jane whispered back then clutched her pocket one more time. At that moment Jane saw a vision she never expected. Maura, dressed in off white, was wearing a traditional strapless wedding gown with a full skirt and train. Jane felt herself straighten up taller. She loved this woman unconditionally and knew she was loved just as much.

The rest of the church and wedding goers fell away from Jane's vision. She saw only Maura, whose eyes latched onto Jane's as she began walking down the aisle. Jane smiled, took Maura's hands as she reached the altar. Maura's eyes, shining as brightly as Jane's, glistened with tears. The love she felt for Jane expanded inside her and she knew, looking at Jane, that Jane felt the same for her.

"Your vows, ladies?" the minister spoke. Jane didn't recall saying anything earlier or hearing the minister's words as he began the ceremony, she was locked on only Maura.

"Jane, when we met, I knew you were the one for me. That love I felt then has only grown. I can't imagine spending my life without you by my side."

"Maura," Jane began then tears overflowed. Choked with emotion Jane almost thought she wasn't going to make it through. She laughed lightly as she tried to clear her throat.

"Maura, I love you so much I get choked up," Jane said. Maura smiled as the guests laughed.

"Years ago when we were together I never knew how love felt. Then we were apart and I knew you were love personified. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Here you are, pledging your love to me for the rest of our lives. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I love you and will spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you."

The minister pronounced them spouses for life. Jane pulled up Maura's veil and kissed her wife. Maura kissed Jane back then handed her bouquet to Jane. Maura turned to Angelo and Caitlyn and motioned for them to join her.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is what we call a 'two-fer,'" the minister said. "You are attending two ceremonies in one. Maura Isles is adopting Jane's children as their second parent. Maura wanted to seal her commitment to Angelo and Caitlyn Rizzoli today."

Maura reached down and took each child in hand. "Angelo and Caitlyn, I love you so much I wanted to be your other mother. You already call me 'mama' and love me. If you'll have me, I want to be your mother too." Angelo and Caitlyn nodded and the minister gestured for the four of them to be presented to their wedding guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Rizzoli-Isles family."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Angela marshaled her friends into the reception room. Together they placed the various dishes on the tables for the guests to help themselves. Keeping a bunch of tissues in her apron Angela dabbed at her face now and then.

Her daughter Jane was finally married to the love of her life. Despite the years Jane spent with Joey Grant Angela knew Jane was not happy. The ebullient joy Jane felt now was never present with Joey, even on their wedding day. When both children were born Angela saw a speck of joy reappear, albeit briefly. Angela watched the joy recede from Jane's face as daily life resumed. Angela found herself worrying on occasion that Jane might separate from Joey; other times she championed the idea and tried to find opportunities to bring the idea to Jane's attention. She never did. Despite wanting her daughter to be happy in her marriage and her life Angela knew the decision to divorce Joey was Jane's alone. Now, today, Angela knew she was right. Despite the original misgivings she had about her daughter being in a same sex relationship Maura Isles was the right person for her daughter despite gender.

The fact that Maura was a doctor was icing on the cake.

The photographer arranged Jane's arms around Maura's waist, Jane's head resting next to Maura's. Both brides wore mega watt smiles. The photographer snapped picture after picture marveling at his good fortune to be able to work this wedding. Like a lot of wedding photographers having two photogenic subjects helped to make the pictures turn out and this couple was stunning in their beauty as well as their love for each other.

From experience the photographer, whose name was Bert, knew the photos would practically develop themselves. All he had to do was point and shoot and hope he didn't accidentally cut off their faces or forgot to adequately light the shot. A lot of wedding he worked Bert found at least one member of the wedding party to be drunk or high by the time pictures were taken, or the groom and bride arguing with each other. One thing Bert knew he couldn't airbrush was a tense face. These pictures, he knew, were perfect.

For the last shot Maura turned her body perpendicular to Jane's and leaned her head against Jane's shoulder. Jane gazed down at her adoringly, without the photographer's prompt. He shot several frames of this, hoping the two women would allow him to use their pictures in his permanent portfolio.

"Tired, Mrs. Rizzoli?" Jane asked.

"A little, mostly from the emotion of the day," Maura answered.

"Just a couple more shots, sweetheart, and we'll have the reception." Maura groaned a little.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you," Jane whispered. "I'll heap your plate high with all of Ma's pasta dishes, soak your salad in fatty dressing, bring you plate after plate of garlic cheese bread and carry you through our first dance. How's that?"

Maura felt the laughter bubbling up from inside and began to laugh as the photographer shot the last frame. "That's it, folks. Thank you," he said. Maura's laughter could be heard across the front lawn of the resort. Jane grinned.

"Why would you do that?" she managed to ask. Jane smiled down at her bride.

"Two reasons. First, that last shot is going to be my favorite, he caught your smile at just the right angle. Second, I figured it would give you enough energy for later," Jane's smiled turned into a leer. Maura smacked her wife on the arm and led her inside for the reception.

"Jane, you're incorrigible," Maura scolded. Jane only smiled brighter.

"Yep."

Frankie looked around the dance floor for Jane. The first dance was about to begin and he wanted the traditional father/daughter dance to be brother/sister. He spotted Jane sitting next to Maura, feeding manicotti to his new sister-in-law. Putting his hand out to Jane Frankie asked her to dance. Maura nodded as her father appeared at her side.

"Shall we, ladies?" Richard Isles asked and the two couples headed onto the floor. The orchestra began the music and the guests lined the dance floor to watch.

"Thank you Frankie," Jane found herself unable to speak for the lump in her throat. She didn't know Frankie arranged to take her dad's place. She thought she'd watch Maura enjoy the traditional dance with her father.

"What are brothers for, Janie? Besides I couldn't resist dancing with my sister. You usually don't dance much."

"It was social suicide to dance with your brother in high school, Frankie, especially a _younger _brother."

"Glad we got past that," Frankie smirked. They danced in silence for a few moments. Out of the corner of her eye Jane could see Maura dancing with her father.

"Maura certainly is beautiful," Jane remarked. Frankie wanted to laugh.

"Yes she is, but she's only as beautiful as her wife," he replied.

"Aw, Frankie, you're going to make me cry," Jane said.

"At last," Frankie retorted. "All my life you made me cry. Now I get my revenge and on your wedding day, at that." They laughed.

The song ended. Frankie hugged Jane, Maura hugged her father, and the two women met in the middle of the floor. Jane held out her hand to Maura.

"May I have this dance, my love?" Jane bowed slightly at the waist and Maura curtsied. Maura stepped into Jane's arms.

"Have you noticed how you fit perfectly in my embrace?" Jane asked.

"I did. I noticed the first time you made love to me," Maura murmured. Jane's heart raced.

"So did I." The two danced in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm full of pasta," Maura said.

"Hmm?" Jane asked, confused.

"I'm full of pasta," Maura repeated. She pulled back and looked up at Jane. "You made a promise to make me work it off." She smiled.

"Maura, you can't leer," Jane laughed. Maura leaned in and whispered in Jane's ear.

"No, but I can make you scream."

"Time for the honeymoon to begin," Jane said. She put her arm around Maura's waist and headed for the back of the room.

"Ma, we're leaving. You have the kids?" Angela looked up.

"Yes, Jane, either Frankie or I will drop them off later."

Jane waited just until the elevator door closed behind them before pulling Maura to her and capturing the blond's lips in a heated kiss. Maura returned the kiss, deepening it. The kiss ended only when they needed to breathe. Jane put her head down on Maura's shoulder.

"Maura, why in the world did you insist on having the kids with us tonight?" Jane complained. It was all she could do not to ravish Maura in the elevator right then and there.

"It's Christmas Eve, Jane. I wanted to experience my first Christmas as the mother of your children. Besides Caitlyn was worried Santa wouldn't be able to find them if they weren't home in their own beds." Jane's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Maura, I was being selfish. I was thinking of making love to you all night long without the kids around. Here you are, wanting to be a mother to my kids on Christmas morning." Maura reached up and wiped away Jane's tears.

"You can still make love to me all night long, we just have to be quiet."

"I don't know how quiet I can be, Maura, I'm so happy you're my wife."

"And I'm yours, my love. Forever."

Jane growled as the elevator door opened. Maura giggled upon seeing the surprised expressions of an older couple waiting to enter the elevator. Jane grabbed Maura's hand, nodded at the couple, and set a quick pace to their room. They had the bridal suite for the balance of the evening and Jane intended to make good use of all of it.

Entering they noticed the resort left a light dinner and a bottle of champagne. Jane popped the cork and poured two glasses. Handing one to Maura she waited until she had Maura's full and complete attention.

"Here's to being your knight in shining armor for the rest of our lives," she said and toasted Maura.

"Oh, Jane," was all Maura managed to say. Jane finished her champagne and put the glass down. She swept Maura up in her arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"Now, if I'm correct we have enough time to enjoy each other in every part of this suite before we have to vacate. I vote for getting started."

The wake-up call came from the front desk thirty minutes before their deadline. Jane and Maura were in the bathtub, sipping the rest of the champagne. Jane pulled Maura into a heated kiss, her passion renewed by the touch of Maura's lips on hers.

"I think it's time to leave," Maura said.

"How fast can we get home and put the kids to bed?"

"Angela was going to put Angelo and Caitlyn to bed when they got home from the reception. We should be able to slip in, check on the kids and thank Angela for her help."

"Hmm, twenty minutes, tops. Let's go, Maura." Jane started to rise out of the tub while Maura laughed. She leaned forward and cupped Jane's breast.

"I think we have a little time, Jane, before we have to leave. Then I intend to wear you out at home, too." Jane sat back down, Maura turning to face her. They began to kiss then Jane felt Maura's fingers start to work their magic.

Jane pulled into the garage and turned to face Maura. "Leave the luggage, I'll get it later. I want to do this right."

"What?" Maura answered as Jane came around and opened her door. "Why aren't we going in the garage door, Jane?" Jane was leading Maura around to the front door.

"You're my wife I'm going to carry you across the threshold. You're only a bride once, Maura," Jane said. "I want to do this right. I want you to have all the memories you're supposed to have. Jane swept Maura up and into her arms for the second time that night.

"Oh, Jane, I've never wanted for anything with you in my life," Maura said. "You've given me everything I want. Don't strain yourself, either. I want you healthy and ready for anything."

"I love you, Maura. I want you to be able to tell anyone I did everything right. I don't want you to think you settled for second best just because you married me."

"I told you, Jane, you've given me everything. I must admit I didn't realize what a romantic you are."

Setting Maura on her feet once inside the door Jane saw Angela rise from the sofa.

"Hello." She kissed Maura's cheek first, then Jane's. "The kids are asleep. Merry Christmas, I'll see you tomorrow for Christmas dinner." Angela walked out the door. Jane turned to Maura.

"Time for bed, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles." Maura felt her body go up in flames at the husky sound of Jane's voice.

"Let me check on the children, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles. Then I'll join you."

"Good. It will be the second time tonight I've had the privilege of taking your wedding dress off of you."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Still Tess Gerritsen's and Janet Tamaro's. Dammit!**

Chapter 31

Four little feet running into their bedroom began to sound like a herd of elephants. Jane heard Angelo and Caitlyn and settled deeper into her pillow. She felt the bed shift. Maura was awake. Jane opened one eye and saw her wife pulling on her robe. Maura spoke without turning around.

"Unless you want a repeat of the other night when they caught us nude in bed, I suggest you get up and put on your robe."

"Damn, Maura, how do you do that?"

"Your sleep pattern changes as you begin to wake. It's a gradual process and I am attuned to yours, Jane. Just like I'm attuned to any movements you make." Maura walked around to Jane's side of the bed and kissed her wife.

"Good morning, love," she whispered. Jane groaned. "I wanted to wake up in bed with you in my arms."

"Tomorrow morning and every other morning after that, love. Today is Christmas and I believe we're about to be—" the bedroom door slammed open at that moment, losing the remainder of Maura's sentence. Angelo and Caitlyn jumped on the bed.

"Merry Christmas! We heard Santa, we heard Santa!" Angelo yelled. He landed in the middle of the bed. Caitlyn scrambled up at the foot.

"You heard Santa? How wonderful!" Maura replied.

"Yeah, only he said something we didn't understand," Caitlyn said giving both mothers a puzzled look.

"What did he say, sweetheart?"

"We didn't catch all of it, Ma, only the part about taking someone's wedding dress off. Why would Santa want to take off a wedding dress?"

"You must have misunderstood Santa, son. He was probably talking about a wedding dress for Barbie," Jane said. She glanced sideways at Maura's amused face.

"Tell you what. Your mother and I want to put on some coffee before we see what Santa left under the Christmas tree. Follow me into the kitchen and I'll pour some juice for you," Maura winked at Jane who was now sitting up in bed. Jane groaned once more, noticed it was all of 6:33 a.m. and grabbed her own robe.

Jane joined the rest of her family in the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. For a few moments Angelo and Caitlyn were quietly sitting at the table having cereal and juice. Jane winked at Maura.

"So, guys, what do you think Santa brought?"

"I want a train set," Angelo said promptly. Caitlyn looked thoughtful.

"Caitlyn, anything special you asked Santa for?" Maura asked.

"Books. And coloring books. Crayons. Paints. I want to paint pictures of rainbows and horses," the little girl replied. Maura smiled to herself as she thought of the easel and paint set she placed under the tree after returning home last night.

"What did you ask for, Ma?" Angelo asked.

"I wanted a nice Christmas for everyone," Jane said, putting her arm around Maura's waist.

"What about you, Mama?" Caitlyn asked Maura.

"Me? Oh, honey, I got my wish yesterday. I married your mother and became your mother all on the same day."

"We got you a present," Angelo practically yelled. He jumped down from his chair and raced over to the tree.

"Careful, Angelo! Christmas trees do fall over you know," Jane called after him. "I think we're going to have to cut back on the sugary cereals," she said in a low voice to Maura.

"You can blame yourself for that, Jane. They see what you eat and want the same thing."

"Yes, M."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Jane Rizzoli-Isles," Maura reached over and pinched Jane who jumped. Angelo found what he was looking for and came back to Maura. He handed her a folded over piece of construction paper.

Maura took the paper from Angelo and carefully opened it. Inside he and Caitlyn drew pictures of the four of them and labeled it "The Rizzoli-Isles Family."

"See, Mama? You're right here with us," Caitlyn added.

Maura couldn't speak for the tears threatening. She nodded through the lump in her throat.

"It's very nice, guys. Your mama is a little overwhelmed by her gift," Jane said, giving Maura time to recover. She squeezed Maura's hand.

"It's supposed to be more than a picture," Angelo said. "But we didn't know how to write it."

"Yeah we decided we wanted Mama to officially be our mother."

"She is, guys. Your mother petitioned the court to be allowed to be your mother and everything is official. That's why she included you in the ceremony yesterday. Everyone knows you're her children."  
>Angelo looked at Caitlyn. "I don't think we're explaining this the right way."<p>

Caitlyn looked at Maura. "I want to be Caitlyn Rizzoli-Isles."

"Me, too. Angelo Rizzoli-Isles, I mean."

"You want to change your names?" Jane asked. Maura couldn't stop the tears. She went over and pulled both children into a hug.

"I think we can manage that," Maura said softly.

"She always cry this much?" Angelo asked, looking up at Jane. Maura managed a giggle at his question. She stepped back and tousled Angelo's hair.

"Yes, funny man, I cry a lot."

"Mama says her amygdala glands don't work right," Caitlyn said to her brother. Jane almost choked on her coffee.

"You sure you didn't give birth to that one?" she asked Maura.

"I'm beginning to think Caitlyn is smarter than we thought."

An hour later Angelo was working on putting together his train set. Caitlyn dragged her art supplies into her room and the living room exploded with Christmas gift wrap. Maura snuggled into Jane's side on the sofa, looking content.

"Happy?" Jane murmured as she kissed the top of Maura's head.

"Very," Maura said.

"Santa bring you everything you wanted this Christmas?"

"And then some," Maura replied and hesitated. "I want to say something but I don't want you to feel bad, Jane." Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"This has been my best Christmas by far. Now I know what a real family feels like. Thank you for giving it to me."

"No, Maura, thank you. You gave me my life back. I didn't realize what I was missing out on, I was stuck in such a rut. You're already giving my children a better life by being in their lives. I'm the lucky one." Jane kissed Maura. They settled back into each other and gazed into the Christmas tree.

"You know what I overheard Angela say at the reception last night?"

"I don't know if I want to hear this, but go ahead."

"She was telling her friend Carla Talucci she was waiting to hear some good news. Does that mean what I think it means, Jane?"

"Yes. Ma's looking for more grandchildren." Jane waited a moment then looked at Maura.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I think it would be nice to give Angela more grandchildren."

"Wait, you want to have children with me?"

"At least one. Maybe two. What do you think?"

"I think I'm happy I wasn't drinking coffee. When were you planning on telling me this, Maura?"

"Probably sometime tonight when we're in bed."

"How long have you been thinking about this, Maura?"

"Not long, Jane. It's been in the back of my mind since I overheard Angela's comments."

"Well, at least you didn't say, 'Merry Christmas, I'm pregnant.'"

"If I had you might have had a few questions for me," Maura quipped and smiled at Jane.

"True, especially since I remember passing my biology class in high school. When did you want to start this?"

"Soon. I'm not getting any younger." Jane smiled at Maura.

"I can see you pregnant, you're going to be beautiful."

"Softie."

"Merry Christmas, Maura."

"Merry Christmas, Jane."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jane stood frozen, the phone still in her hand. "Maura? What did I just order?"

"Sperm, Jane. I'm ovulating and this is a good weekend for me to get pregnant."

"You lost me, M. I'm still standing here in shock that I gave some guy my credit card number for frozen sperm."

"If you figure out how to get me pregnant without sperm, Jane, please enlighten me. I thought this might help the process along a little." Maura smiled brightly trying not to laugh at the expression on Jane's face. Jane finally managed to put the phone down.

"This weekend, Maur?"

"Yes, Jane, this weekend. We discussed this a while back. I want one or two children with you and time is of the essence. My biological clock is tickly rather loudly, Jane. We're both off this weekend. Frankie is taking Angelo for a bachelor weekend as Frankie calls it and Angela agreed to have a grandmother/granddaughter sleepover with Caitlyn."  
>"So I get to spend the weekend in bed with my wife?" Jane grabbed Maura around the waist and hugged her. Maura stopped by the door, turned and pulled Jane in for a lingering kiss.<p>

"Yes, Jane, your perfect weekend. All weekend long, if you like." Jane growled in response. Maura turned and pushed Jane toward the door. "But not until later, Jane. Work now. Let's go before we're late."

Frost noted Jane looked spaced out, frazzled. "Long week, Jane?"

"Same as yours, Frost."

"Yeah but you look worn out and like you don't know which way to turn."

"Ask me what I bought on my credit card before coming to work this morning, Frost."

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you buy, Jane? A lovely bauble for your wife?" Frost grinned. He knew how whipped Jane was by Maura, always had been, long before either woman discovered her feelings for the other.

Jane sat back in her chair and looked at Frost. "Sperm." Frost spit out his coffee.

"TMI, Jane." She shrugged.

"Caught me by surprise. When Maura said she wanted a baby I didn't realize she meant right now."

"So what's the problem? You have Angelo and Caitlyn. You knew Angela was making comments at your reception about adding to the family."

"I guess it seems so clinical, Frost. I mean I got pregnant the old fashioned way. We went out to dinner, Joey and I had a bottle of wine and I ended up pregnant."

"Not quite the same way with Maura, huh?" Frost said.

"Maura said pretty much the same thing this morning, Frost, right after I hung up the phone and remarked that I just bought sperm on my credit card."

"It isn't like you can get her pregnant, Jane," Frost said teasingly. He put up his hands and gestured. "Shooting blanks with these, Jane?" Despite her shock at his joke Jane laughed.

"Were you in the conversation, Frost? You're right on point with all of Maura's comments," Jane complained.

"I've worked with the two of you for several years now, Jane. Even when Maura went to Australia to live and work while you were married to Joey, she didn't change much. The two of you came back together as if you'd never been apart."

Jane sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"You're right, Frost. I guess I'm a little freaked out by all of this, though I shouldn't be. I want everything Maura wants, especially her happiness. I think I'm taken back more by the clinical aspect than the romantic."

"I think you're in for that later today, Jane," Frost grinned and went back to his computer. Jane laughed.

Work ended uneventfully. Jane skipped down the stairs to collect her wife from the morgue. She noticed Maura on the computer. Jane grinned as she opened the morgue door. _I'll bet she's shoe shopping, _Jane thought. She considered walking up behind Maura and slipping her arms around her without saying anything but stopped short when she heard Maura's voice.

"No, I'm not, Jane," Maura called out.

"No you're not what, Maura?"

"I'm not shoe shopping," Maura replied.

"Damn, M, how do you do that? It's kinda scary."

"I know you." Maura turned in her chair and smiled. "I'm so in love with you I'm attuned to your every thought."

"Hmm, that might work to my advantage," Jane said. She leaned down to kiss Maura.

"As in let me take you home, strip off your clothes and ravish you?"

"Too easy, I think that most of the time," Jane laughed. Maura blushed.

Jane gazed into Maura's eyes. She grabbed Maura's hand. "Let's go." Maura quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her belongings. When Jane's voice became that husky she didn't linger.

Maura found the tension on the drive home to be delicious, like savoring a fine chocolate on your tongue before it melted on the back of your tongue. Jane held her hand rubbing her thumb along the back of Maura's hand. Maura found that erotic and she was more than aroused by the time Jane parked her car in their driveway. Jane smiled indulgently then opened Maura's car door. Maura stood up and found herself pressed lightly into Jane's front. Jane leaned in for a soft kiss.

"The weekend is here," Jane whispered as she broke the kiss.

"So I noticed." Jane reached down and swept Maura into her arms. "I couldn't wait to get you into my arms, Maura. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Jane carried Maura into the house and settled on the sofa, Maura in her lap.

"Very gallant, Detective," Maura said. Her gaze caught Jane's and she noted both the arousal and the intensity in Jane's expression. Electricity jolted through Maura's body. Jane caught Maura's lips in another kiss, this one several times more intense than the last. Jane's right hand cupped her breast through her blouse. Maura arched her back, grateful Jane's left hand held her close.

"I've wanted you ever since this morning, love. I kept thinking of you all afternoon. Your mouth, your lips, the way you make me feel. I thought of the way you gently suck on my nipples while you thrust inside me and I almost called you to meet me in the back bathroom. I didn't know how I'd make it through the day without your hands on me and in me, Jane."

Jane replied by opening Maura's blouse and releasing her breasts from her bra. Dropping her head down Jane began caressing each breast with her tongue. Maura moaned. Jane's hand snaked under Maura's skirt. Finding the top of Maura's thong Jane hooked a finger in it and pulled it down to Maura's knees. While continuing to play with Maura's breasts Jane rubbed her fingers around the outside of Maura's core. Maura's eyes went dark with lust. Her hands clutched Jane's hair; arching her back further Maura was almost splayed across Jane's lap and the arm of the sofa.

"Bed," Maura choked out. Jane stood, and keeping Maura in her arms, carried her wife into their bedroom. She carefully placed Maura on top of the bed while quickly discarding her own clothing. Maura pulled off her top and bra. Jane grabbed the thong still bundled at Maura's knees and pulled it off, throwing it across the room. Seeing the ferocious look in Jane's eyes Maura managed to say one more thing.

"Medical bag and sperm."

"Don't go anywhere," Jane said and kissed Maura. Padding into the kitchen she opened the freezer and found the package delivered late that afternoon. She grabbed Maura's medical bag and retreated into the bedroom.

"I must admit Maura, I never thought of the clinical aspect of getting pregnant while thinking of all the ways I'm planning to enjoy you this weekend," Jane replied. She handed the bag to Maura while she opened the package.

"I intended to have the syringe ready to go and in the refrigerator but we got a little more involved with each other more quickly than I thought we would," Maura said. Jane chuckled.

"Is that your way of telling me you want me?" Jane asked. Maura blushed. She looked directly into Jane's eyes.

"Yes, Detective, this is my way of telling you I'm attracted to you," she said. They laughed together as Jane lowered herself on top of her wife.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and never will. Therefore no profit is made from their use, at least not by me. **

**Yikes! Thirty-three chapters? Wow! This is my longest fanfic to date and I appreciate all of the reviews and good words. I'm afraid I've become a review ho. ;)**

Chapter 33

Maura stood in the bathroom crying. Three months now, and no baby. She grabbed a towel and stuffed it in her mouth, not wanting to awaken Jane. She was tired from the long hours the team recently endured and Maura didn't want to disturb Jane. Her shoulders shook with her violent sobs. She felt discomfort in her abdomen earlier today and a heaviness she associated with her cycle. Maura so hoped this time the answer would be different but she noticed the pink tinge on the bathroom tissue and cried.

Soothing hands reached out and encircled Maura from behind. "Shh, it's okay, Maura, it might take a little time." Jane turned Maura around and pulled her into her arms. "You're a wonderful mother already. This little one is just taking its time getting here." Jane rubbed Maura's back in slow circles.

"I know I'm being unreasonable Jane but I worry. I'm afraid I won't be a good mother, I'm afraid I'm too old to have a healthy child. What if the child is handicapped? Our whole way of life may have to change to accommodate a special needs baby."

"So what? We have the financial means to take care of a challenged child and we have more than enough love for one. Come on, Dr. Isles, let's put that big brain of yours to bed for the rest of the night." Jane picked Maura up and carried her to bed. She turned Maura onto her side and spooned her. Pulling the blanket up over them both Jane kissed Maura's neck. "Besides I love practicing getting one." Jane grinned. Maura jabbed Jane with her elbow.

"Go to sleep, you. You're obsessed."

"Yeah with my fantastically gorgeous wife."

"Rizzoli, why are you sleeping at your desk?" Cavanaugh came into the bullpen. Jane knew her eyes had shut but she didn't realize she'd put her head down on her desk.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, it's my fault. I kept Jane up part of the night," Maura said. She stepped off the elevator in time to hear Cavanaugh's comment.

"TMI, Doc," Frost said and smiled at her over his computer.

"Shut it Frost, it's nothing like that," Jane snapped.

"I was upset and Jane comforted me, Barry. Your mind is in the gutter," Maura chastised Barry and turned to her wife.

"Which is where yours is half the time too, Jane," Maura said.

"Hey you're the one who wants to get pregnant."

Frost put his hands up, laughing. "Guys, really this time it is too much information. There are some things in life I don't need to know."

"You don't want to know where babies come from?" Maura found that hard to believe. Jane choked on her laughter.

"Maura, come on. Frost knows where babies come from. He's probably known since he was a young boy. He doesn't want to know any details of our private life," Jane explained.

"I should hope so. If he doesn't know how conception works he could be father to a dozen children or more." Now it was Frost's turn to choke. Recovering he still felt the blush rising from his neck to the top of his head.

"Rizzoli, this conversation is fascinating but I need you in my office," Cavanaugh said.

"Yes, sir," Jane answered and rose to follow him. She stopped and kissed Maura.

"I'll see you later," she leered.

"No, not now, Jane."

"Funny, that's what my girlfriend tells me all the time," Frost muttered. Maura turned to look at Frost as she headed back to the elevator.

"Rizzoli we need you to go undercover for a short period of time," Cavanaugh said as she settled herself into a chair.

"Undercover, Lieutenant? On what case?"

"I'm loaning you out to the robbery division. You're the best at this and they need a woman who matches your general description. You'll be working nights for the next couple of weeks. Go home and get some rest. Here's the case file, contact Stevens in robbery, you'll be his partner. The assignment starts tomorrow."

"I'm being sent home, M. Love you."

"Why, Jane, is something wrong?"

"No, sweetie, Cavanaugh loaned me out to robbery to help with one of their cases. I start tomorrow. I have to go undercover though so my hours might be sketchy." Maura frowned at this news. She opened her calendar and started counting days.

"Did Lt. Cavanaugh give you any idea how long the case might last?"

"No. You know the drill, Maura. He mentioned a couple of weeks but it may be shorter or longer than that."

"Let's hope it's shorter than two weeks or I might not get pregnant this month."

Jane laughed and kissed Maura goodbye. "I'm sure it will all work out, Maura. I'll see you later. If you're good I'll cook dinner."

"Your cooking's terrible, Jane."

"Then Ma can cook."

Jane fell asleep almost instantly and enjoyed a long nap. When she woke she noticed the darkness outside. Stretching she opened their bedroom door.

"Anyone else home?" she called out. Reaching the living room door she saw Caitlyn in Maura's lap while Maura read a book to her. Angelo sprawled out in the floor, putting together racetrack for his cars. Maura looked up and smiled.

"Hello sleepyhead, I see you're finally awake."

"What time is it?" Jane asked. She walked forward and kissed both Caitlyn and Maura. "My two favorite women together on the sofa."

"A little after six. Angela is bringing dinner over in half an hour."

"You waited for me?"

"We wanted to have dinner with you, Ma. Mama told us you have an important case starting tomorrow," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah Mama said she's going to be our 'primary parent' for awhile," Angelo chimed in, repeating what Maura told them earlier.

"That's true. I expect you to be good for Mama."

"Or what?" Angelo challenged. Jane looked down at her son for a moment.

"Or I'll have Gran put you in her next batch of manicotti," she made a fierce face.

"Eww, Angelo manicotti, sounds gross," Caitlyn said. Maura laughed.

"I'd be the best tasting manicotti ever," Angelo declared crossing his arms across his chest and staring down his sister.

"I don't doubt that, Angelo. It's time for you guys to get washed up. I hear Angela's car in the driveway," Maura said. Jane took a moment to hold her wife.

"I'm sorry this got dumped on you, Maura. I didn't have a choice. When Cavanaugh told me about the assignment it was a done deal."

"I know, Jane. Cavanaugh came to see me after you left. He told me it was a mandatory assignment for you. We'll be fine. Besides I have backup, same as any other cop's family. Angela and Frankie will be there for us."

"You'll have quality time with the children."

"Yes, and it comes at a good time. Since homicide has been so quiet recently my workload is light. I'm going to work later in the mornings and leave in the afternoons so I can be home with the children."

"I'm envious of you, Maura. I'm going to be like a shadow in my own life for awhile. Maybe this case will go quickly and I'll be home with you sooner than expected."

"Actually, Detective, I put in for some time off for both of us, depending on our case load when yours wraps. Cavanaugh gave us a long weekend and I reserved a beach cottage for us. Angela's already agreed to accompany us to babysit the children while you and I enjoy a little nightlife." Maura kissed Jane.

"I love you, M. I can't wait."

"Come on in and have dinner. Jane you can make goo-goo eyes at your wife later," Angela interrupted. Angelo laughed.

"What are goo-goo eyes, Gran?"

"You'll find out when you're older. Now eat."

Jane silenced the alarm before it could go off. She had ten minutes to lie in bed and watch Maura sleep. Her clothes were laid out on the chair, her bag packed with all black attire for the night hours she'd be putting in. She sent up a short prayer that her family would be okay in her absence. She fervently hoped Angelo didn't decide to suddenly have another temper tantrum in the mall or Caitlyn have a problem of some sort. She wanted the next days or weeks to go smoothly for Maura. Sighing Jane checked the time and knew she had to go. She rose quickly from the bed but not before reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind Maura's ear and kissing her wife lightly on the forehead.

Five minutes later Jane let herself out the front door, bag in hand, badge and gun on her hip as always. Maura's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door shutting and sent good thoughts after her wife.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Maura woke just before the alarm. She stretched out over Jane's empty side of the bed. _She left only three hours ago and I already miss her, _Maura thought. _I suppose that's normal, though, for a couple who've been married only a few months. _She felt a pang when remembering that Jane would not be in the precinct today. Maura hoped Jane's day went smoothly and they caught the serial robbery suspect soon.

Getting up she showered quickly and put on a robe. _Let's see, Angelo likes Jane's sugary cereal for breakfast while Caitlyn prefers fruit and yogurt. _Maura gathered the ingredients for the children's breakfast and set the table. She poured juice and milk for them and coffee for herself. As the last of the breakfast offerings were placed she heard the children up and scrambling around to get dressed.

"Breakfast!" Maura called. Angelo looked like he was literally stumbling around as he emerged from his room. Caitlyn came out dressed for the day in her favorite yellow dress and matching hair ribbon.

"Where's Ma?" Caitlyn asked.

"She went to work early," Maura said.

"Yeah doofus face, don't you remember? Ma's working an undercover gig with robbery this week."

"Don't call your sister a doofus face, Angelo, it isn't nice." Angelo looked down at his breakfast and mumbled.

"What did you say?" Maura asked. Her pulse began to race, she didn't want trouble with the kids in Jane's absence.

"I didn't say anything," Angelo replied defensively. He looked up at Maura as he shoveled cereal in his mouth.

"I heard Ma leave this morning," he said.

"I sent good thoughts after your mother," Maura said.

"Yeah she sure got out of her quickly. I heard her moving around in your bedroom then I heard the door open."

"She'll be fine," Maura said automatically.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Caitlyn asked, an innocent expression on her face.

_Crap, _Maura thought. _Language, Maura. Let's not adopt Jane's expressions. _

"Hurry up, Angelo, you still need to get dressed. So do I," Maura amended her statement. Angelo gave one last swipe of his cereal bowl and climbed down. Caitlyn finished her yogurt and carefully carried her dishes to the sink.

"Love you, Mama," she said and ran into her own room. Maura smiled after the girl. She was beginning to think Caitlyn was a minor incarnation of herself with her tidy ways and enjoying a healthier lifestyle. _She certainly isn't Jane,_ Maura thought.

Maura stepped inside her walk-in closet and eyed her choices for clothing today. She settled on a long skirt and Spanish style blouse. Finishing her makeup and hair she picked up her purse and briefcase and collected the children. As she dropped them off at school Maura mentally patted herself on the back for a good job that morning.

If Maura thought her morning getting the children off to school went well, the afternoon blew that whole idea out of the water. Returning to her office after her own lunch she noticed a message on her work phone.

"Dr. Isles, this is Ms. Ryan at Angelo Grant's school. He is in the nurse's office complaining of stomach pain and recently began vomiting. We're requesting you pick him up as soon as possible."

Maura reached for her phone and dialed Ms. Ryan's number. Her mind began to fill with all of the possibilities of Angelo's ailment. She fervently hoped a trip to the hospital was not in order. After assuring the secretary she was en route to pick him up Maura grabbed her purse, called Frost to fill him in and left the morgue.

"Mama, I'm sick," Angelo moaned as Maura entered the nurse's office. Angelo was curled on his side, his face white and sweaty. At that moment he leaned over and vomited into the bucket at his bedside.

"I can see that sweetie. Where does it hurt?"

"Right here," Angelo indicated his stomach.

"Do you feel nauseous or do you actually have pain?"

"Nauseous."

"Like you need to throw up?" Maura asked.

"Okay," Angelo said, sitting forward just enough to vomit all over Maura's skirt.

"Angelo, I wasn't giving you permission to vomit on me, I was trying to determine your symptoms."

"I feel like I'm dying," he said.

"What's his temperature?" Maura turned to ask the nurse. She looked around for a cloth or paper towels. The nurse handed her a large roll of paper towels.

"We're out of thermometers, Dr. Isles so I don't know Angelo's temperature. He complained of being sick and wanting to go to the bathroom. His teacher noticed his pallor and sweaty forehead and sent him here."

"Angelo I do believe we're headed for the doctor's office," Maura said. Angelo immediately sat up and declared himself to be symptom free.

"No, Mama, I don't want to go to the doctor," he moaned.

"Al right, the emergency room is just up the street," Maura answered.

"Ugg" was the only comment from Angelo as he used the bucket again.

"That's what I thought," Maura answered. As she led Angelo out of the school she texted Angela to ask if she could pick Caitlyn up from school while she attended Angelo.

Fortunately Maura found the emergency room relatively quiet for the time of day and Angelo was seen almost immediately. Maura described his symptoms for the attending physician and sat back in the plastic chair. The doctor started examining Angelo when an ambulance siren sounded in the bay and the ER doors opened automatically.

"Be right back," the doctor told Maura.

"Cop shot!" Maura heard being yelled into the emergency area. A thrill of fear jolted Maura out of her chair. She peeked out Angelo's curtains.

The emergency area was a frenzy of activity. Several doctors seemed to materialize out of nowhere and a nearby bay was prepped. Nurses ran around gathering supplies and answering the various doctor requests for certain instruments or medications. Maura desperately wanted to know what happened and if it was Jane. She tried to catch the attention of one of the nurses rushing by.

"Excuse me," she said. The nurse turned briefly.

"One of the doctors will be with your son as soon as he can, ma'am," and disappeared into the bay.

"I need-" Maura started to say but noticed no one else was around to hear her. She looked back at Angelo. His face was full of fear and tears mingled with the sweat on his face. Maura went to his side.

"It's not your Ma, Angelo, we'd have heard something by now," Maura grabbed a cloth and started to bathe his face. Just then her cell pinged with a text.

"Hi, M, I got home early. What's for dinner?" Jane asked. Maura grinned with relief. She showed the text to Angelo.

"See, I told you she's okay." Angelo smiled weakly.

Maura texted Jane their whereabouts along with an admonition not to worry, Angelo was going to be fine and she was just overreacting. "Get some rest, Jane, you're probably extremely tired," Maura texted back.

"Okay, M, love you." Jane answered. Maura settled back at Angelo's bedside to await the return of the doctor.

"See? I told you I was fine," Angelo protested as they left the hospital. After waiting a little over an hour the doctor returned to tell Maura that Angelo had a twenty-four hour virus and would be fine by the next day.

"You were quite ill when I picked you up from school, Angelo, let's not overlook that." Maura pulled into their driveway and felt another shot of relief at Jane's car parked next to hers. After inquiring about the injured police officer Maura had been told he was fine and was from another precinct. She didn't let on to the nurse how her knees almost sagged when she heard the good report.

Maura and Angelo entered the front door only to see Angela and Caitlyn sitting on the sofa, a large bandage on Caitlyn's left knee and the remnants of tears on her face.

"Mama!" Caitlyn cried out and ran into Maura's arms.

"Angela?"

"She fell on the playground right at the end of the school day. The nurse had her bandaged and ready for me when I got there to pick her up. She said Caitlyn's okay, no broken skin, just a nasty contusion."

"That means bruise," Caitlyn announced.

"Yes honey, it does, but it's a nasty type of bruise. Can I see it?" Maura asked. "Go lie down in your room, Angelo. You probably should nap."

"Can I have dinner?" he asked.

"Of course. A little chicken broth and clear jello should be good for you."

"No manicotti?" Maura looked at him incredulously.

"No, Angelo, you're sick. If you can keep the broth and jello down maybe you can have some manicotti tomorrow."

Angelo stalked off to his room. Angela looked at Maura. "He loves my manicotti," she said.

"I know Angela but he's sick with flu. He doesn't need something spicy and heavy on his stomach." Maura crouched down in front of Caitlyn and peeled off the bandage. She inspected the clean wound and reattached the bandage.

"I'll change that for you when you go to bed, Caitlyn."

"Okay, Mama. You smell like throw up," Caitlyn said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, your brother is quite accurate sometimes," Maura said wryly. She looked at Angela. "My first full day of motherhood has been quite eventful."

"Jane's asleep. Why don't you nap with her while I watch over the children,"  
>Angela said. Maura smiled her thanks and entered their bedroom. Slipping off her shoes she turned toward a sleeping Jane and pulled the detective into her arms.<p>

"Hi to you, too," Jane said sleepily.

"You can't imagine how grateful I was to get your text this afternoon."

"I love to see you too, Maura."

"No Jane you don't understand. Angelo and I were in the emergency room when a cop was brought in with a gunshot wound."

"Oh, yeah, that was Peterson from the 49th. They said it was superficial though and he'll be fine."

"Yes, that's what the nurse told me. But when he was first brought in all I heard was that a cop had been shot. I was frantic to find out it wasn't you."

Jane pulled Maura closer and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you were scared, sweetie, but you know that's part of being a cop's wife."

"Yes, I know. It's just hard sometimes," Maura began to weep. Jane held her close, rubbing Maura's back to soothe her.

As Maura began to calm down Jane started to chuckled. "You've had a hell of a day, haven't you?"

"Yes. I worried that Angelo was having an appendicitis attack then I come home to find Caitlyn fell on the playground."

"And that's the fun of being a parent. I can't tell you how many times something happened with one kid only to have something else happen at the same time to the other one." Jane pulled back and looked at Maura.

"Are you sure you want a baby?" she asked.

"More than anything," Maura replied. Jane captured Maura's lips in a passionate kiss. Rolling Maura over onto her back she whispered.

"No time like the present to get started on giving my wife what she wants. Where's your bag, Maura?"

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next two days passed uneventfully. Jane made it home one evening for dinner but the other days found her to be nothing more than a ghost fleeing in and out. Maura, for her part, was enjoying the extra time with the children. Angela came by with food for them. Maura began to think Angela was afraid her grandchildren might starve if she didn't personally feed them. Frankie came by once or twice to check in. For the most part Maura went to work and picked the kids up from school.

Since Boston was experiencing a break from winter with a preview to the coming spring months Maura decided to take Angelo and Caitlyn to the park the next afternoon.

"It's a beautiful afternoon. I have some reading to do so you guys can enjoy yourselves," Maura said brightly. Caitlyn ran for the swings, begging Maura to push her while Angelo hung back and scowled.

"Really, Mama? The park? This is for little kids."

"I thought you might like it, Angelo. We won't have this lovely weather much longer."

"But this is for babies."

"I like it," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, it's for babies and you're a baby Caitlyn."

"I am not! I am five years old. I'll be six years old next Monday," Caitlyn proudly informed her older brother. "I'm catching up to you."

"You can't, unless I'm dead. I'll always be three years older than you," Angelo shouted back at his sister. He folded his arms across his body as he pouted. Looking around Maura wondered what might entice Angelo to enjoy the park. She noticed some boys playing baseball.

"You play baseball, don't you Angelo?"

"He's not good at it, Mama. Ma said she'd work with him this year," Caitlyn interjected. Maura got a quick glance at Angelo's lower lip starting to quiver.

"Let's check out the baseball game, Angelo. Maybe they'll let you play." Angelo scampered off.

The baseball game turned out to be a pick up game and the boys were anxious for more players. After throwing the ball around the infield Angelo was assigned right field. None of them had gloves. A bat and ball was the only equipment. Maura caught a smile on Angelo's face as he ran to the outfield. She pulled her cell phone out to snap a few pictures. Jane would love this, her son the baseball player.

As Maura snapped the camera she kept an eye on Caitlyn who was flying ever higher on the swing set.

"Not so high Cait," she admonished. Caitlyn slowed her swing down somewhat. For several minutes she watched both children. When it was Angelo's turn to bat she kept a close eye on the boy. He choked up on the bat and remembered to follow through. Unfortunately it was a fast grounder and Angelo was out. The game was breaking up; one of the boys mentioned needing to get home and he owned the bat and ball. Angelo came running over.

"Mama! Did you see, did you see?" Angelo was so excited he could hardly speak. Caitlyn jumped out of her swing to join her brother.

"Yeah you're out," Caitlyn said. Angelo turned to protest but was cut short by Maura.

"Angelo you were good, we enjoyed watching you. I took a few photos to show your Ma. Let's get ready to go, it's late and you need to do your homework," Maura said. She picked up the blanket and Angelo and Caitlyn walked alongside her. They were almost to the car when Caitlyn asked a question that stopped Maura cold in her tracks.

"Mama who was that man watching Angelo play baseball?"

"Who, Caitlyn?" Maura felt her breath squeezing off in her throat. _No, no,_ she thought. _It can't be._

"You're nuts Caitlyn there wasn't anybody there. I was in the outfield and I didn't see anyone."

"Let's get home and we'll worry about it later," Maura said. She wondered briefly if she should call Jane or leave her a message but decided not to worry about it. She'd look through the pictures on her cell and make a decision.

Maura kept the children busy. They tackled their homework right after returning home from the park and Maura made a salad to go with Angela's pasta leftovers. The kids loaded the dishwasher while Maura straightened up. Then, after reading them stories from their favorite books, put the kids to bed. At nine p.m. she fell into her own bed, exhausted.

Only then did she remember the camera. Grabbing her cell she went through all of the photos taken that afternoon. On the next to last frame she caught a figure on the outskirts of the ball park and her blood froze. She recognized the white fishing hat and knew the height of the man matched her father's figure. Paddy Doyle was back in town. Maura turned out the light and stretched out on the bed. Her hand went automatically to the empty bed next to her. She wished Jane was here, more now than before. Feeling vulnerable she got up and checked the locks and windows. All doors or methods of entry were secure. Maura padded back to bed. She knew she'd be up all night protecting her family.

True to her thoughts Maura didn't sleep that night. Around three a.m. she got up and moved to the sofa. Turning on the one light she made a cup of coffee and retrieved the newspaper. She sat there, thinking things over while she perused the newspaper and drank the coffee pot dry. _I'll need it if I'm going to get through today, _she thought.

The children got up at seven, ate breakfast and Maura ushered them into their schoolrooms. Angelo protested that he was a big boy and could get to his classroom by himself but Maura wasn't listening today. She wanted to look around and reassure herself that all was okay.

Caitlyn looked at her mother curiously, picking up on Maura's nervousness. She didn't ask any questions though. Maura delivered Caitlyn to her classroom, kissed her daughter goodbye and returned to her car.

Pulling out into traffic Maura turned on the radio. She began singing to one of the songs on the radio, intent on relieving her nervousness before arriving at the precinct.

"I really don't like your taste in music," Paddy Doyle said from the backseat. Maura screamed.

"Thank God I'm sitting at a traffic light."

"That's why I waited to sit up and speak."

"You sound like a dog, sit up and speak."

"That was me at the park last night, was that why you decided to leave?"

"I know," Maura replied. "No, Angelo's baseball game broke up and the kids have homework. I wanted them to enjoy their evening at home and have a chance to read before lights out."

"You're a good mother, Maura. I knew you would be." Despite her sudden fright and distrust of the man Jane referred to as her 'sperm donor' Maura's heart melted just a little at the compliment.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have a chance at motherhood."

"I hope you're successful with your own biological children, Maura. I always wanted to be a grandfather."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with Detective Rizzoli and I can't get in touch with her. I was hoping you could relay a message to her."

"You mean the great Paddy Doyle can't get in touch with law enforcement whenever he wants?" Maura mocked him. _Jane must be rubbing off on me. I have her sarcastic bent. _

"Your significant other is undercover am I right?" Maura nodded.

"This undercover operation she's part of is not what it seems. Someone needs to get that to her before-" Paddy hesitated before continuing. He wanted to spare his daughter any heartbreak he could but needed her to understand the urgency of his warning. "She needs to know before she makes you a widow." With that he opened the car door and left. Maura sat, stunned. The light turned green, the car behind her honked and she proceeded down the block, turning into the precinct parking lot. Every fiber of her being wanted to run into the bullpen screaming. Instead she made a more professional appearance, asking Frost if she could speak with him privately.

"What's up Doc?" Frost smiled at her. "I always wanted to say that."

"As long as I don't look like a six foot tall rabbit to you, Frost, it's okay by me." Maura hesitated unsure of how much information to give him. "Have you spoken to Jane in the last few hours?" she asked. Frost's expression flashed a level of fear before his calm demeanor surfaced again.

"She called me for some information last night. The op got a little hairy."

"I have some information she needs, Frost. Can you contact her?"

"Is something wrong with the children?"

"No, I had a sudden appearance by a parental unit who needs Jane to know that this operation is not what it seems. His words, not mine." Frost whistled. "I'll call her right now." Maura nodded her thanks and went downstairs. She had a lot of old files on her desk, needing to be cleaned up and she intended to do just that, keep herself occupied until Frost made contact or Jane showed up at the precinct.

Two hours later Maura's cell rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"You must call Jane now!" Doyle's voice thundered in her ear. Maura dropped the phone and ran upstairs, screaming for Frost.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Same, not mine. Wish otherwise but oh well. **

Chapter 36

_It's too late, it's too late, _kept running through Maura's mind. Her eyes pleading for Frost to find Jane and find out why she wasn't answering her cell, Maura kept redialing her sperm donor's phone. Paddy finally answered on the sixth try.

"Jane's been kidnapped. You're too late," he snapped into Maura's ear. "You're too late." Maura put the phone down and sank to her knees. The rush of noise around her faded away as sobs ripped from her throat. Frost tried to help her up but she was oblivious to everything around her.

The room was damp and moldy but smelled familiar. Jane tried to understand her surroundings despite being blindfolded. Her wrists were secured to a beam above her head; her feet barely touched the ground. Picking her feet up to give her legs some relief she twisted around a bit to see if she could pick up any clues as to her whereabouts. A sharp pain shot up her side as she felt a stick of some kind beat her. She twisted back to her original position and stretched her toes back down.

"That's better," a voice said. Jane struggled to control her breathing and bring the pain down.

"Now tell me what you were doing earlier today," the voice demanded. Jane strained to listen. Male? Most likely as the voice had vocal qualities not common to women.

"Tell me now Detective before I beat you senseless."

"Earlier today I had bacon and eggs for breakfast in a diner downtown," Jane answered. The stick struck her again, just under her ribcage. Jane grunted.

"You know what I want to hear. Tell me and your lovely wife gets to live."

"Leave my wife alone and I won't kill you," Jane growled. She bit her lip to help control her breathing once again.

"Tell me what I want, Detective. What were you doing earlier today?"

Jane fought to think clearly. The pain was getting to be too much. Her shoulders ached from holding up her body and her legs were cramping from trying to reach the floor and keep her body from swinging.

"I remember being in the park."

"And?"

"I was staking out the apartments across from the park. We got a call that a suspect was seen entering the building."

"Not good enough." The stick struck her right across her chest. Jane screamed. _I'll be surprised if he doesn't collapse one of my lungs, _she thought. The pain increased tenfold. Jane fought to stay conscious.

"Your wife is going to be a tasty addition to my collection," the voice taunted. Jane's fear increased. "Did I ever tell you Detective Rizzoli what I like to do to women I add to my collection?"

"No," Jane gritted her teeth.

"Let me explain. You'll understand why it's crucial to give me the information I seek. Your wife is gorgeous and intelligent. Strapping her to my bed, spread eagled for my pleasure, is quite an inviting thought, Detective. The last woman I did this to lasted twenty-eight days before the internal bleeding from being constantly raped ended her life. It wasn't pleasant for her but I enjoyed every minute of it."

Jane snapped. She didn't know why this man wanted information from her or how he was connected to their case but she didn't care. He was never going to get his filthy hands on Maura. Pulling her legs up she swung backwards once then forward. Pushing her legs out she managed to connect with a body. She twisted out of the way in case it was the voice with the stick. She heard a piece of metal clatter to the ground and knew then the stick was actually a metal pipe. She felt movement to her right. Pumping her legs up and out Jane connected with the man's torso. She heard him grunt then a body falling to the floor.

Quiet followed. Jane strained to hear anyone else in the room. She pulled on her hands, testing her bonds. One of the hooks holding her to the beam felt loose. Jane kept pulling on it until it finally gave way.

One hand freed she worked off her blindfold. As she did she noticed a body lying in a heap. She pulled at the binding and her other arm came loose sending her to the cement floor. She landed next to the body she'd kicked. Jane rolled away, taking a moment to get her breath. She saw the man's arm move and his eyes flutter open. Smiling evilly at her he spoke.

"Hello, Detective Rizzoli. We meet again."

"Who are you? I don't know you."

"The last time I saw you, you were riding the hood of your late husband's car as my partner and I blasted Joey Grant into eternity."

"You bastard! First you kill my husband and now you threaten my wife?"

"Not to mention the lovely job I did on your body, Detective. Here, let me send you to hell. You can enjoy eternity with Mr. Grant while I feast on your wife."

The man raised his left arm, a pistol pointed at Jane. She ducked behind a stone pillar as he fired off several rounds. Jane reached into her boot and pulled out her revolver. She glanced around the room, noticing the stairs. It was the only way out. Turning away she headed for the stairs, firing behind her. Jane took the stairs two at a time. One round from the man's pistol whizzed past her ear and took a chunk out of the wall next to the door. Jane practically held her breath as she climbed the last of the stairs and tugged on the door. It was unlocked. Throwing it open she ran into the hallway, checking all directions as quickly as she could. She didn't see or hear anyone else.

Running as quickly as she could Jane fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She heard steps behind her and knew the man would be in the hallway with her momentarily.

"Dispatch this is Detective Rizzoli, V825. Shots fired, officer needs assistance." Jane continued down the hallway, looking for a door leading outward. She found none. Frustrated she tried several other doors. Most were locked. As she approached the end of the hall she turned and looked over her shoulder. The man stood there, hands on hips, laughing. She saw why: the door leading outdoors was behind him. Jane was cornered. She raised her revolver. She took a couple steps forward to give herself the best target possible. If he was going to kill her she wanted to take him with her, so Maura and the kids would be safe. Jane's breath hitched a notch when she thought of Maura and her short time with her. _I love you, M. Please remember that, _Jane thought as she fired her revolver.

"Frost, find her please," Maura sat at Jane's desk. She calmed down enough to be coherent and listen to Frost place a barrage of calls. The SWAT team was on standby and every uniform in the city was looking for Rizzoli's car or any unusual activity. The robbery team working undercover with Rizzoli backtracked her latest steps and tried to pin down where she might be.

Frankie burst into the bullpen waving a sheet of paper. He thrust it at Frost and gave Maura an encouraging smile.

"We found an 'officer needs assistance' call coming from Jane's number. She wasn't able to give her location before the call cut off but dispatch is tracing it."

_Thank God she's alive, _Maura thought.

"That's good news, Doc. It means Jane's alive and fighting like hell to survive," Frost spoke as he frantically typed numbers of various city sectors into his system. "We'll find her shortly."

"Thank you Barry," Maura said. "I'm going downstairs."

Maura entered the morgue, empty except for her. She heard her own footsteps echo off the walls. She felt just as empty inside. She fought off negative thoughts. _What if Jane doesn't survive? What if we find her but it's too late? I almost lost her when she shot herself to save Frankie and me. I knew then I couldn't survive losing her, certainly not so soon after marrying Jane. Come back to me, love. We need you. _

Maura moved around the morgue without thinking. She began cleaning the autopsy tables again then moved to clean out her office. Picking up her cell she checked just to make sure Jane hadn't left a message. Nothing. Maura sent a text to Angela, asking her to take the children for the time being. Maura wanted to be able to answer at a moment's notice when Jane surfaced. She refused to think the detective wasn't coming home this time.

A couple of hours later Maura looked at a gleaming morgue. She washed her hands and checked the time. Two thirty three a.m. She thought of the children, home with their grandmother, safely tucked into bed and sound asleep. Maura doubted Angela was asleep, given what was going on with her daughter.

Maura called Frost. "Anything new?" she asked.

"No, Doc. I would have told you if I'd heard anything." Maura sighed.

"I'm going home, Frost. I literally can't think of anything else."

"You do that, Doc. Go home and rest. Keep your cell handy. We'll let you know if anything happens."

Maura tugged on her coat and picked up her purse. She couldn't put her finger on the why, but this time it felt different. Jane wasn't coming home.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Maura went home, too restless to sleep but too tired to make sense of her thoughts. She tried to shake herself out of her slump. _What is this I'm feeling? Why do I feel this way? It isn't like to me presume or play "what if?" Yes Jane is coming home. I know that. I love her, she loves me. Above all Jane is too strong to let go._ And with that thought Maura curled up on the sofa and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Paddy stared down at the lifeless body of his daughter-in-law. He wanted to weep for Maura. She finally found her one true love and married her, only to lose her such a short time after the wedding.

"For a detective, Rizzoli, you weren't bad. You were probably the only cop I ever liked," he muttered. He reached down to grab under her arms. He wanted to move her body to a better location. This way Maura would have the closure of a funeral and the ceremony a beloved and respected homicide detective should have. After "relocating" Jane's body Paddy planned on calling in an anonymous call and Jane's partner should easily find her. He already knew the place to put her. He smiled.

"It isn't One Police Plaza, Jane, but it's the next best thing." Paddy started to hoist Jane up by her shoulders. He heard a movement up the hallway and froze.

He heard steps but didn't know who else might be here. The gunman was in the other room, dead by Paddy's hand. Other than a dead detective Paddy didn't realize anyone was in the place. He carefully placed Jane back on the ground. Receding into the background he kept an eye out. Quietly he kept stealing glances around the corner or down the other end of the hallway. After several minutes he was rewarded. Doyle's eyes widened as he recognized the wife of the head of the robbery division for the Boston police department. Dressed all in black with hair similar to Jane's she crept down the hallway with her firearm at the ready. Doyle heard her audibly gasp as she saw the body of her partner, dead in the other room. Doyle had dropped him after he and Jane fired simultaneously. Both detective and perp had taken direct hits.

Holding his breath he inched back out into the hallway. Standing over Jane's body, his own pistol at the ready, he waited. The chief's wife reappeared. Doyle didn't hesitate firing several shots in rapid succession. He made certain at least one shot was to her head in case she was wearing a bullet proof vest. He wanted no witnesses left, and certainly not a high profile wife who could plea bargain her way out of murder charges. Grabbing Jane and throwing her over his shoulder he practically ran for the stair case. Doyle kept his pistol handy but did not encounter anyone else. He took Jane to the spot he thought of earlier and very gently placed her on the ground. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Maura heard pounding. She turned over in her sleep thinking it was her own head pounding due to a coming migraine. Only when she heard her name included with the pounding did she realize someone was at the door. Maura jumped up as quickly as she could, smoothing down her skirt.

Frost stood on the landing, his eyes somber. "We found Jane." Maura's breath caught in her throat.

"Which hospital are they taking her to?" Maura asked. She turned to grab her bag. Frost hesitated then shook his head without speaking.

Maura dropped to her knees, screaming "NO!"

"Frankie is picking up Angela and calling his father. We're looking for Tommy." Frost said. He didn't know what else to do. When dispatch received the call it went straight to Frost. He sent out a team and headed to get Maura.

Frost bent down and held Maura as she sobbed. He wondered how she would get through this. After being separated for so many years Maura finally won Jane back and married her in a beautiful candlelight ceremony on Christmas Eve. Now, only a few months later Jane was gone forever. Raising Jane's children with Angela and Frankie's assistance would be some consolation he knew, but also knew Maura's heart forever belonged to Jane.

"Come on, Maura, we need to go. I knew you'd want to see Jane one last time. Her body was taken to Mass Gen so she could be pronounced." Frost assisted Maura to her feet. Taking her by the hand he guided her to his car. Both so badly shaken by the turn of events and in shock at what had happened neither spoke en route to the hospital.

Korsak sat in the café, stunned. When he retired Jane was promoted and Korsak had been happy for her. When Joey died Jane had a change of heart and ended up back in the field as a homicide detective. He applauded her dedication and cautioned her on her recklessness. Now he wondered if that pattern of recklessness hadn't cost her her life. His heart wanted to break for Maura and the kids but it also broke for himself and Boston PD. One of their finest was gone. There would never be another Jane Rizzoli for any of them.

Frankie dried his tears as he climbed the front steps of his childhood home. He brushed aside the offers of assistance his fellow officers contributed when he knew his mother needed to be notified of Jane's death. He didn't want her hearing the bad news from anyone else. He also wanted to see her in person. News of this caliber shouldn't be delivered by telephone.

"Hi, Ma," Frankie said softly as he entered the house. Angela was sitting on the sofa watching a program and crocheting an afghan.

"Frankie what a surprise," Angela said then noted his face. She stood.

"What's wrong?"

"Jane's gone, Ma. The undercover assignment went bad. She was found in the park across the street from the precinct."

"What happened?" Angela whispered. The room started to spin behind her. She closed her eyes and grabbed Frankie's arm.

"We don't know yet. They're taking her to Mass Gen."

"Maura?"

"Frost went to notify her and take her to Mass Gen to see Jane one last time. I'm going next door to ask Carla to sit here with the children." Angela nodded. She grabbed her purse and waited by the door, her heart silently breaking. _I always knew Jane wouldn't live to see her retirement. Those children are now without both parents. Maura, Frankie and I will raise them to honor their mother's memory. They'll never forget you Jane, _Angela silently vowed as tears began coursing down her cheeks.

Maura silently followed Frost into the hospital. He stepped forward to speak to the triage nurse then returned to Maura, a puzzled look on his face.

"Where is she?" Maura managed to whisper.

"Oddly she's in the emergency room."

"Why there? I suspected she'd be—" Maura couldn't finish her sentence. Frost shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out," and taking Maura by the elbow escorted her to the emergency area.

The hustle and bustle of the medical personnel reminded Maura of the day she was here with Angelo, when the other cop was brought in. Everybody had somewhere to be and they were all rushing around. She heard shouts coming from the emergency bay. She looked at Frost.

"Was there anyone else injured when Jane was killed?" she ask.

"No, dispatch forwarded an anonymous call who said Jane Rizzoli's body was in the park across from the precinct. All other officers are accounted for." Frost and Maura studied each other's face for a moment. "Let me ask someone," Frost said. He motioned to one of the clerical workers.

"Excuse me, but are they working on a cop?"

"Yeah some lady was brought in, they thought she was dead. The doctor went to pronounce her and found a faint, thready pulse. They're working on her now. Someone said her wife should be here soon."

"JANE!" Maura screamed. She bolted for the swinging doors and went through in a flash. She found the same frenzy as the other day, doctors and nurses yelling and grabbing supplies. The main ER doctor worked feverishly on Jane.

Maura saw Jane with an oxygen mask on her face, her shirt and bra pulled away. A gaping wound in the side of Jane's chest poured blood out as they tried to infuse more into her. Drugs were injected directly into Jane's body or into her IV as they tried to steady her pulse. Maura recognized the ER doctor as being the same one who treated Angelo as well as the other cop. He looked up and nodded briefly. No one took the time to make Maura leave.

She worked her way to the other side of the bed and clasped Jane's hand without moving it. Maura silently pleaded with Jane to fight, to stay with her and the children.

"Doctor, OR 2 is prepped and ready," a nurse said to the ER doctor. He looked at Maura briefly.

"We need to take her into surgery. You can accompany us to the OR doors." Maura ran to keep up with Jane's gurney. In the elevator she clasped Jane's hand once again. While the doctor monitored Jane's faint pulse and erratic heartbeat she leaned forward and kissed Jane's forehead.

"Come back to us, sweetie. We love you. It isn't your time yet."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. No profit is made from their use. **

Chapter 38

Maura sat on the hard cold plastic chair feeling numb. Her brain stopped as she tried to pray for Jane to live, to stay with them but couldn't process the words. Her arms wrapped around herself as if to protect herself from the worst possible news.

Angela was being consoled by Frankie. He came to the hospital after organizing a neighborhood watch to take care of Angelo and Caitlyn. He briefly explained their mother being in the hospital but at Maura's request held off any worse news. Maura wanted to wait for good news before telling the children they almost lost their mother.

Maura began rocking forward in her chair oblivious to the fact she was moving. She kept seeing Jane's very still face in the ER. Jane looked devoid of all life, as if the spirit was gone but the body was still here.

"Family for Jane Rizzoli?" a voice spoke and Maura looked up to see a man covered in surgical garb. She stood on shaky legs. Angela came to stand next to Maura, her arm around Maura's waist to support her.

"Mother and wife," Angela said gesturing to the two of them.

"I'm Dr. Newman, I operated on Detective Rizzoli. She's out of surgery and in the ICU."

"She's alive?" Maura's voice was so low it was almost impossible to hear.

"At the moment, yes, she is. The gunshot wound did so much damage it was almost impossible to repair. Jane sustained a gunshot wound to her thoracic area. Due to hitting a major artery she bled out internally and almost died from the blood loss alone. I'm not going to sugarcoat this; Jane flatlined three different times and the third time we almost called her. I'm not confident in calling her stabilized and the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are critical for her survival. As her wife Mrs. Rizzoli you have the opportunity to stay with her, if you like."

Maura's eyes never strayed from the doctor's face as he updated them on Jane's condition. At the last comment she nodded and a nurse appeared to escort her to ICU. Maura held out her hand to Angela. The two women held each other close as they followed the nurse to Jane's bedside.

Maura knew the minute she stepped into Jane's hospital room that this was nothing like the previous trip to the hospital, when Jane shot herself to save Maura and Frankie from a dirty cop. Before, Jane was conscious by the time she was out of recovery and able to speak a little with Maura and Angela. This time Jane was a body in a bed with machines hooked to her from every angle, an intubation tube in her throat and IV bags and fluids on several poles.

Maura pulled her chair to Jane's bedside and took her hand. She kissed the back of Jane's limp hand as Angela watched in tears. Maura tried to speak but couldn't due to the size of the lump in her throat. She swallowed and tried again.

"Come on sweetie, wake up. We love you, it isn't your time to go yet. You have to come back to us." Angela stood on the other side of Jane's bed, silently crying. Maura glanced over at her.

"We need to speak to Jane, Angela. Studies show that seventy-two percent of unconscious patients report hearing loved ones' voices when they're out and that it helped them remain centered on their recovery." Angela nodded. Wiping away her tears she took Jane's other hand.

"Janie, Angelo and Caitlyn need their Ma, Maura needs her wife, Frankie and Tommy need their older sister, and I need my daughter. Please sweetie." Angela reached up and brushed back a few strands of Jane's hair.

"She's going to hate how her hair is when she wakes," Maura said. Her voice sounded gravelly, as if recovering from a cold, due to all the emotion.

"Jane's never been happy with her hair," Angela choked out a laugh. "Too much of a tomboy I guess. When she was a teenager she hated getting ready for a party or a date because she never knew what to do with it."

"It'll be tangled. Oh well I'll get a brush and see what I can do. Right now all I want is for her to wake up and be here with us." At that point Maura looked up at Angela and voiced her greatest fear. "What if she never comes back to us Angela? What if Jane is gone for good?" Sobs wracked Maura's body. She couldn't live without Jane, Maura knew. Her body might go on existing, she might still be a good medical examiner and mother to Angelo and Caitlyn but her heart would break and die.

_Where the hell am I? Jane thought. She looked around at all the whiteness. Clouds? No, she decided so I'm not in heaven. I'm obviously not in hell either, it isn't hot enough. And I haven't seen any little red men with pitchforks running around._

_ Jane looked to her right and saw a figure approaching her. She squinted to get a better look but realized she wasn't going to see any better until the figure came closer._

_ It's a boy, Jane thought. And a girl, as she noticed the boy was holding hands with an almost identical girl. The boy was dressed in jeans and a red sox shirt; the girl in a fancy dress with matching patent leather shoes. _

_ Jane almost laughed. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone has a funny sense of humor. The boy reminds me of me, when I was a girl playing baseball. And the girl is a younger Maura, dressed to the nines and probably worried about wrinkles._

_ Almost as if she'd read Jane's mind the girl broke her grasp on the boy's hand and reached out to smooth her skirt. "Wrinkles, you know," she spoke. _

_ My God she sounds just like Maura. _

_ "Am I dead?" Jane asked then felt silly. If she were dead she'd know it wouldn't she? Then she felt silly for asking a mere boy. Why would he know?_

_ "No, you're not dead, you're in limbo. Your spirit is making the decision for your body."_

_ "I want to go back. I love Maura," Jane said quickly. The boy nodded._

_ "I think that's why we're here. To help you decide."_

_ "But I just told you I want to go back. I want to enjoy my life with Maura, we just got married! I can't leave my wife, I love her too much. And my kids need me."_

_ "Obviously you have some ambivalence, otherwise you wouldn't be here."_

_ "Big words for a young boy," Jane noted._

_ "I'm appearing to you in a format you can understand. I'm thousands of years old but this is not the conversation we're supposed to have."_

_ "What conversation are we scheduled for, then?"_

_ "Like I said, Detective, we're here to help you decide. If you continue with your life you'll need to fight very hard."_

_ "I did that already. I fought to get out of my marriage, to marry Maura and to get my kids back and healthy. Caitlyn was in bad shape after her father was killed in front of her."_

_ "We know. What Andrew is telling you, Detective, is you'll have to work hard to get back to your body lying in the hospital bed, then fight for your former life. That gunshot wound did major damage."_

_ "Do you want to be in a wheelchair Detective? The doctor did not completely spell out your injuries to Maura and when she gets over her initial shock she'll realize that. Today is Saturday. On Tuesday morning Maura will pick up your hospital chart and realize the bullet nicked your spinal cord in the area of your fourth cervical disc."_

_ Jane looked puzzled and glanced at both children before shrugging her shoulders._

_ "You're paralyzed from the neck down but it is not necessarily permanent."_

_ Jane felt herself shrink. "What do I have to do to get back to Maura?"_

_ "Whole and healthy or handicapped?"_

_ Jane didn't answer. "I don't know. I want to be with Maura no matter what but I can't burden her with this."_

_ "That may not be your choice but I don't want to overload you. Think of your life up till now, Detective. Is going back to Maura worth being a disabled detective, retired at thirty-eight years of age with a shortened life span?"_

_ "Yes," Jane promptly replied. "But that's a selfish decision. I want to be with Maura but if I'm less than what I was I don't know if I can do that to her."_

_ Jane looked around as if she was looking for alternative answers. "Is this one of those 'This is your life Jane Rizzoli' deals?"_

_ "Kind of. Maura's been trying to pray for your recovery because she loves you so much. She'll take you back no matter what, in any condition."_

_ "Tell me, what did I do to deserve her, anyway?" Jane asked. The boy smiled. _

_ "Simple, Detective. You loved her."_

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The machines helping keep Jane alive beeped on. They became a comfort to Maura when she slept by Jane's bedside; falling asleep to the constant beep-beep-beep reassured Maura that Jane was still with her.

Monday night, two days after Jane's shooting, Maura was exhausted beyond reason yet she refused to leave Jane's bedside. Angela went home and packed a bag of fresh clothes for Maura and pushed Maura into Jane's shower while she sat with Jane.

"If she moves one centimeter, Maura, I'll scream for you," Angela promised. Maura emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, clean and in fresh clothes. Twenty minutes was a record for her but she didn't like the feeling of being separated from Jane even for the length of her shower. Returning to her chair Maura took Jane's hand in her own and put her head down. She was asleep in no time. Angela pulled a blanket from the closet and draped it over Maura. She kissed the top of Maura's head, kissed Jane and slipped quietly from the room.

_Maura stood at the old warehouse district. Confused, she looked around. Why am I here? She asked herself. Suddenly a man appeared before her, smiling._

_ "Welcome, Dr. Isles," he said. Maura found herself back in her morgue, the man at her side. _

_ "Wait, am I dreaming?" she asked. _

_ "I have much to show you, Maura. Jane is in limbo and needs help."_

_ "Help? I'll help her any way I can, she knows that."_

_ "This time it's different. Jane is trying to make up her mind."_

_ Instantly Maura knew what the man meant. "No, she has to come back to me."_

_ "Handicapped?" the man asked. Maura hesitated._

_ "How?"_

_ "When you awaken tomorrow morning, Dr. Isles, you're going to look at Jane's chart and see something the doctors haven't shared with you. Please remember to be strong. Everything isn't quite as it seems."_

_ "Okay. But why am I here?" Maura asked again. The man gestured to her autopsy table. Maura looked at the body bag on her table and instantly knew._

_ "NO! JANE!" she screamed._

Maura jerked awake and stood over Jane. She took in the monitors and Jane's sleeping form. Nothing changed. Her heart rate returning to normal Maura started to sit back down in her chair then remembered Jane's chart. She went around to the foot of Jane's bed and snatched up her chart, going through all of the notations of Jane's condition, her vital signs and her original injury. She found the operative report.

"Patient has sustained a small nick in the cervical disc area which may produce paralysis. Until patient awakens further notation of her condition cannot be verified."

Maura replaced the chart and stood there, stunned. Jane may be paralyzed for life reverberated through Maura's mind. If it's her neck, Maura knew, Jane may be nothing more than a 'talking head' for the rest of her life.

"Jane won't like it," Maura murmured. _But how will I feel about it?_ Maura wondered. Taking care of a quadriplegic wasn't easy. And the children will have to be cared for as well.

_The alternative is for Jane to die of her injuries. _In a flash Maura knew what the figure in her dream meant. Maura spoke directly to her wife.

"Jane I love you and I want you here beside me, in any capacity. I know you, you're a fighter. If there is one iota of possibility that you'll walk again I know you'll do everything you can to get there. I'll be right at your side, Jane." Leaning in closer to Jane's ear, Maura said fiercely, "Don't you _dare_ leave me, Jane Rizzoli."

_"Have your answer, Detective?" the man asked Jane. She watched Maura's actions and saw her thoughts while Maura read Jane's chart. _

_ "Yes. Maura loves me and wants me, no matter what condition I'm in. It isn't fair to her you know."_

_ "It isn't fair to you either. You're a decorated homicide detective with an excellent clear rate on your cases. It's difficult for us here to see a cop critically injured."_

_ "I chose this life. I knew what was involved. Believe me, part of my academy training was coming to terms with the knowledge that I put my life on the line everyday. Maura didn't choose this, she came into it because she loves me and married me."_

_ "And there's the dilemma faced by every cop's wife, Detective. She never knows if her hero is coming home that night. Or, in Maura's case, ending up on her table."_

_ "Tell me about my condition. Is this a foregone conclusion? Am I paralyzed for life?"_

_ "That's up to you, Detective." The man smiled and started to walk back down the long hallway._

_ "By the way the twins want to say goodbye to you, Detective. Well, goodbye for now."_

_ "Excuse me? Goodbye for now, what does that mean?"_

_ "Don't you recognize them, Detective? They're your children."_

_ "No they aren't. Angelo and Caitlyn look much different. I never could get Angelo to wear a red sox t-shirt. Caitlyn is an Angels fan."_

_ "The twins are the children Maura will give birth to, in approximately eight and a half months."_

_ "Maura's pregnant?" Jane sputtered. _

_ The twins materialized in front of her. Jane squatted down and gathered them in her arms. The boy spoke._

_ "See you soon, Ma."_

_ Oh yeah, I am most definitely coming back. I can't leave Maura to raise twins. She's going to be a wonderful mother. _

Maura detected a slight movement in Jane's arm and pressed the call button. Jane's facial expression also changed, she looked agitated. The nurse came into the room.

"I think she's trying to wake up," Maura said.

"I'll get the doctor," the nurse rushed out. In record time Dr. Newman reappeared.

"Jane? I'm Dr. Newman, can you hear me?" For a second Jane didn't move. Then her right hand moved.

"That's great, Jane. Can you open your eyes please?" Maura didn't realize she was holding her breath. For a long moment no further movement came from Jane. Then suddenly her eyelids fluttered a bit and she opened her eyes.

"Jane I want you to remain calm, all right?" the doctor said. He pulled his penlight out of his pocket and examined Jane's eyes. Examining the left, then the right, he spoke. "Her eyes look good, clear and responsive."

"Jane you're intubated at the moment as the machines are assisting your breathing. Don't panic, you're fine. Just relax," Dr. Newman continued his visual exam. He glanced over at Maura.

"I think she's on the road to recovery Dr. Isles. She'll probably rest for the remainder of the day, opening her eyes this soon after surgery is probably exhausting enough for her." At the mention of Maura's name Jane's eyes went wide. Maura took Jane's hand again and leaned over her wife.

"Hi, sweetie, welcome back." She kissed Jane lightly on the forehead. Jane relaxed and her eyes started to close. Maura dropped her head onto Jane's chest and started to cry.

"I'll leave you alone for now, Dr. Isles. I'll be back in a few hours to check on Jane. Obviously the slight movement of her hand is optimistic. If the paralysis is to linger she wouldn't have been able to move any body part."

Maura wiped her eyes and turned to the doctor. "Why didn't you tell me this was going on? When Jane was wheeled out of surgery you said she was critical for twenty-four to forty-eight hours but said nothing about potential lifelong paralysis."

"I wanted to wait and see how Jane recovered. Sometimes paralysis is temporary, Dr. Isles, due to the shock of the injury. Once the shock wears off the patient fully recovers. I had a case once, years ago, when I interned. An orthopedic surgeon told family members of a young man that he'd never walk again. The family kept telling the kid this, right from the moment he woke up from surgery and that, unfortunately, turned into a prophecy. The young man lived for several years as a quadriplegic. Now it's true we don't know how his condition might have been if we'd withheld that information from the family but I try to be optimistic from the beginning."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Dr. Isles. Why don't you get some rest of your own?"

"I want to call Jane's family and tell them she's awake and I don't want to leave her bedside." Dr. Newman nodded and looked at Jane once again.

"She's a very lucky woman, to have you to love."

Maura sat back down and reclaimed Jane's hand. She kissed it tenderly before pulling our cell phone and dialing Angela's number.

_Jane remained alone in the hallway. Instead of being afraid and confused she was filled with joy. Maura's wish to have her own children was about to come true. _

_ 'If I had to go through this I want the best possible outcome. I'll fight as hard as I can and then some to be everything Maura needs. Twins? Twins?' _

_ Suddenly Jane could hear her name being called. Maura's voice filled her head. Her body began to recede from the hallway. Another voice was asking her to open her eyes._

_ The man and the twins stood in a room, watching Jane. _

_ "Time heals all wounds," the boy said._

_ "No, love heals more than time," the man said. The boy leaned forward as if he was concentrating on hearing something. He sighed._

_ "Bad news?" the man asked him._

_ "No, Ma's last thought was whether or not she could teach me to play third base so I can try out for the Red Sox in eighteen years."_

_ "Parents have expectations for their children," the man smiled. Detective Jane Rizzoli disappeared completely from the hallway._

_ "She's back," he said. _

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

Chapter 40

Jane opened her eyes again. She was staring at the ceiling of what was clearly a hospital room. Her neck firmly held in place by an iron "halo" she struggled to move her right hand. One of her fingers came into contact with something soft. Maura's head jerked up.

"Jane, you're awake," Maura said. Jane's eyes held hers firmly.

"Let me call the nurse, you're still intubated." Maura reached for the call button. The night nurse came in immediately. She noted Jane's open eyes and retreated from the room.

"Let me call Dr. Newman." Maura stroked Jane's forehead.

"Hi. I wasn't sure we'd see each other again." Maura made sure she stood right in Jane's line of sight. She didn't want Jane to accidentally hurt herself if she jerked her head to follow Maura's motions.

"Angela has been in and out, as has Frankie, Frost and Korsak. Everyone's concerned with how you've been, Jane. I've been here since you were brought in. It's wonderful to see those chocolate eyes, Jane." Maura's voice diminished due to the tears threatening. She was overcome with emotion. She knew Jane wasn't out of the woods yet but seeing her eyes open this morning gave Maura encouragement that Jane was planning on sticking around.

"Well I see our patient has decided to rejoin us," Dr. Newman said. Jane remained focused on Maura.

"Let me examine you, Jane," the doctor said. "Jane I need you to move your eyes back and forth. Come on." Jane remained fixed on Maura. Dr. Newman turned to the nurse. "Why don't we extubate her, maybe that will make it easier for her."

"Jane, we're going to remove your breathing tube. You're making excellent progress. Please take a deep breath." Jane did as asked. Maura stood ready with a glass of water and a straw. She handed it to Jane as soon as the tube was removed.

Jane finished drinking and coughed a bit. Her throat felt much better. Ignoring the doctor and the nurse she looked at Maura.

"How are the twins?" she asked.

"Excuse me? What twins, Jane?"

"Ours, yours, a boy and a girl. How are they?"

"Jane we don't have twins. We have Angelo and Caitlyn, your children with Joey." Maura turned to the doctor.

"How can she be this confused?"

"I don't think it's permanent, Dr. Isles. Some patients report a heavy dreaming period while they're under. Apparently Detective Rizzoli is convinced you've given birth to twins." Dr. Newman tried to keep the smile off his face but couldn't. He'd heard some bizarre stories from comatose patients before and this one ranked right up there with them.

"Jane you must have been dreaming," Maura said. She took Jane's hand in hers and sat back down at her bedside. "I want children with you, we discussed this before your case do you remember?"

"You're pregnant."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Maura was getting uncomfortable. She hoped to change the subject and maybe bring it up later-in private.

"Telling you. You're pregnant with twins."

"Maybe someday, Jane. Now you need to concentrate on getting better. Doctor?" Maura turned to Dr. Newman.

"You're still listed in critical condition, Jane and that will not change today. We need to give your body time to rest and then we can ascertain the severity of your wounds."

"I'm fine. I'm not paralyzed. Maura's pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. I saw them," Jane insisted, her eyes never leaving Maura's face.

"Jane can we talk about this later?"

"Sure. Where's Ma? I need to tell her the good news."

"It's okay, Dr. Isles. She'll sleep a little longer after I finish her exam. I wasn't kidding about the rest she needs. The inflammation in her neck needs to come down before we take another look at the extent of the damage."

"Thank you, Dr. Newman. I'm sure Jane will be a little better acclimated to time and place the next time you see her."

"Maybe so, Dr. Isles, maybe. In the meantime good luck with those twins," Dr. Newman winked at Maura and exited the room. Maura turned back to Jane.

"Jane I'm not pregnant and I'm not having twins," Maura said as Angela came into the room.

"You're having twins?" Angela looked confused. Maura sighed.

"Yeah, Ma, Maura's pregnant with twins," Jane said.

"Maura why didn't you tell me?" Angela asked, hurt.

"I'm not pregnant, Angela, Dr. Newman thinks Jane had a dream sequence while comatose and Jane has herself convinced it's true."

"It is true. I saw them. A boy and a girl. The boy is a talented baseball player and he's going to play third base for the Red Sox."

"Who's going to play third base for the Sox?" Frankie asked as he came in.

"No one, Frankie," Maura said. She almost wanted to throw a tantrum she was frustrated at how quickly this conversation was getting out of hand.

"That's too bad, I always thought we should have a baseball player in the family," Frankie responded.

"Hey I played baseball," Jane protested. "But it's my son that's going to play for the Red Sox."

"I didn't know Angelo could play that well."

"It isn't Angelo, Frankie."

"Then who?" Frankie was confused. Angela leaned in.

"Jane had a dream when she was under; she woke up thinking Maura is pregnant with twins and one will be a boy who plays baseball for the Sox."

"Oh," Frankie said, laughing. "Too bad we can't turn Tommy into a baseball player."

"Yeah then I wouldn't have to worry about that boy," Angela sighed. She noticed Jane's eyes getting heavy again.

"Look I should go. You two need to have some private time to yourselves before sleepyhead heads off into dreamland again," Angela said. She kissed Jane's cheek.

"If you need anything let me know," she told Maura and left. Frankie turned to his sister.

"Sis this time, instead of dreaming about baseball playing sons, find out the lottery numbers for me, willya? Then I can be rich and maybe I'll buy you the Sox," Frankie grinned. He pecked Jane on the cheek and patted Maura's hand.

"I have the kids tonight so you know where to find me," he said and left.

Maura perched on the edge of Jane's bed. Jane's eyes locked on her.

"Listen to me, love. I love you. I want you back in whatever capacity. But I need you to get off this idea that I'm pregnant and with twins. When it happens, if it does, I'll welcome whatever child we have. If not I have two wonderful children I'm raising with you. Now you work on getting better."

Maura leaned over Jane, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli. It's why I married you. I will not lose you so you just better make up your mind that you're here to stay."

"I love you, Maura. Say good night to the twins for me," Jane said. She fell asleep. Maura sighed and returned to the chair. Too restless to sleep she pulled open her purse, looking for the medical journal she kept in there. She saw her cell phone and opened it, checking messages. Her calendar opened.

"Today is already the 3rd of the month. My how this one has flown by," Maura thought. Then she looked back down at the calendar once again. Wait a minute, it's already the 3rd? But I haven't—she hesitated. I'm late. Am I pregnant? She asked herself and looked over at a sleeping Jane.

Is Jane right? Am I pregnant? With twins? Maura froze at the possibility. Her scientific mind wanted to calculate the odds of her having twins but her emotional side blocked all thought.

She sat up that night, thinking over her life with Jane, and the possibility of twins. When she finally slept in the early morning hours Maura found herself tailoring Red Sox uniforms for an unseen boy.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. **

Chapter 41

Maura stirred from her dream. She blinked as she looked around Jane's hospital room, convinced that if she _really_ looked in the corners she'd find an eight-year-old boy wearing a baggy Red Sox uniform. Maura shook her head. _Come on, twins? I don't think so. _Maura tried unsuccessfully to stifle the niggling doubt in the back of her mind. Statistically she knew the possibility of conceiving twins was astronomical, but being adopted she didn't know her complete family medical history. She never asked Paddy Doyle if he had a history of twins in his family and since she'd never met her biological mother Maura had no idea if twins ran in her family.

But Maura also knew Jane, and if Jane dreamt of twins…Maura shook her head once again. She stood, glancing at Jane's monitors, checking to make sure her wife was still breathing at least. Maura placed her hand lightly against Jane's cheek and bent to kiss her forehead. Jane had a slight hitch in her breathing but otherwise didn't stir. Making a quick decision Maura grabbed her purse and ran out of Jane's room.

She dashed across the street to the all night pharmacy. Scooping up one of nearly every brand of pregnancy test she checked out and ran back across the street. Resettling herself by Jane's bed Maura left the bag at her feet. Leaning across the bed she placed her head by Jane's hand and drifted back off to sleep. Jane opened her eyes, glanced at the ceiling and listened hard for Maura's breathing. _Good, she made it back okay, _Jane thought as her eyelids fluttered shut.

Maura woke again. This time she grabbed the bag by her feet and disappeared into the bathroom. Pulling out one of the pregnancy tests she read the directions and got busy. Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom. She didn't know how to feel. She almost felt a panic attack coming on, as if she'd told a lie. Maura's breathing increased to a rapid rate. Jane's eyes opened.

"Are you?" she rasped. Maura walked into Jane's field of vision.

"Am I what?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"You seem to think I am."

"What did the test stick say?"

"How did you know?" Maura asked, astonished.

"I married you, Maura, I know you inside and out. Isn't that what you did early this morning when you left? I know you hate the coffee in the hospital cafeteria."

"I ran across the street to the pharmacy, yes, Jane."

Jane's eyes locked on Maura's face. "Don't make me interrogate you, babe."

Maura hesitated. "I'm not sure, Jane."

"Maura Elizabeth Isles, are you or are you not pregnant?"

"I have more than one test, Jane. I only took one so far this morning. I'm not sure."

"What does the test stick say?"

"I'm pregnant." Jane smiled.

"I told you."

"I'll do another one of the tests and then we'll have more evidence."

"Check your calendar?"

"Yes."

"And?" Jane prompted.

"And I'm probably pregnant."

"Make an appointment with the doctor."

"When you're better, Jane."

"Today. I want you to take care of yourself. Speaking of which, you're not to stay overnight in that chair anymore. I hated it before, Maura, and now I'm forbidding you."

"I want to be here with you, Jane."

"I know Maura, but I want you to put yourself first, for a change. You don't do that. I don't want you to get sick because you've run yourself down taking care of me. The doctors and nurses here will take care of me. I'll get better, soon, and when I'm out of here I'm going to pamper you until you scream."

"You take very good care of me all of the time, Jane." Maura smiled.

"That's my job. But now I get to take care of three of you."

"Maybe. Don't be disappointed if it's only two."

"I'm not disappointed, Maura, I'm over the moon. If I wasn't lying in this hospital bed I'd be dancing around with you in my arms."

"Oh, Jane," Maura said. Tears threatened.

"Come here."

"I'm right here, Jane."

"Come closer, Maura. Now kiss me." Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips.

"Good. Now pull out your phone and call the doctor. I want you seen today."

Maura sat down beside Jane and placed the call. A few minutes later she ended it. "Two p.m. this afternoon."

"Thank you. What time is it Maura?"

"A little after ten."

"Go home, take a good nap then get ready for your appointment. Eat a good lunch before you go, too."

"I want to be here-"

"And I want to be home, taking care of you, Maura, but I can't right now. I need you to do this for me. Please take care of yourself. I don't want anything happening to you." Jane's eyes softened as she took in the ragged appearance of her wife.

"I know you had to be terrified when I was brought in, Maura. Please do this for me," Jane's voice dropped to a whisper. "If I could get up from this bed right now I'd be holding you forever. You need sleep good food and being taken care of. Please."

"I'll be back after the appointment. Do you want me to call your mother?"

"Only if you see pigs flying in the hallway. Let me rest. I'm feeling better, Maura. When do we tell everyone?"

"When I have specific news, Jane. I don't want to send your mother over the moon about more grandchildren only to have her crash and burn."

"I must be rubbing off on you, babe. You're beginning to sound like me."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane twice before stepping out of the room. Once in the hallway she felt like a traitor for leaving her wife but Jane knew Maura needed to take better care of herself.

As Maura walked out of the room Jane felt tears slide down the side of her face. She had a lot of work ahead of her, she knew. But she also knew that Maura's love for her and the possibility of twins, along with Angelo and Caitlyn, would be the greatest motivator she could want.

Maura stared at the doctor. "Jane is right?"

"If Jane told you about being pregnant, then yes, she is right," the doctor smiled. "I have prescriptions here for your vitamins. Take as directed, of course. Also I want to schedule you for an ultrasound."

"Twins," Maura said.

"Excuse me?"

"Jane said I'm pregnant with twins," Maura replied.

"Does Jane speak directly to God? Do you have a history of twins in your family, Dr. Isles?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not adopted although I've met my biological father." Maura almost shuddered involuntarily at the sudden thought of Paddy Doyle.

"Wishful thinking on Jane's part?" the doctor smiled.

"No, she said she met them while she was comatose." The doctor had no reply.

Picking up her purse Maura tucked the prescriptions in her pocket and left after making her next appointment. She sat in her car for a moment.

Spying Jane's favorite bakery across the street Maura made a decision. She called the chef at her favorite French restaurant and placed a special takeout order. Walking into the bakery she ordered Jane's favorite cannoli. Carrying the tied bakery box by its strings Maura walked into the small grocery store next door and purchased a sparkling cider and two champagne glasses. Smiling she stopped by the restaurant, picked up their order and headed to the hospital.

Jane stared at the doctor. "I'm feeling better, doc. When can I get out of this contraption?"

"I scheduled another MRI for tomorrow morning, Detective. When I see a considerable amount of reduced inflammation in your neck I'll be able to better determine the amount of damage to your neck. In the meantime you'll have to stay in your halo."

"I'm not paralyzed."

"You're also not a doctor, Detective. I want the best possible outcome for your case, Jane. You want to be able to show your son how to play third base don't you?" the doctor smiled. Jane sighed.

"I want to get better soon. I want to start my physical therapy and be out of here."

"Patience, Detective." The doctor turned to see Maura walking into Jane's room with several packages. "It looks like we finished our appointment at the right time, Detective. Your wife just arrived with something that smells good."

"Goodbye, Doc," Jane said hurriedly.

"Jane, don't run the doctor off. Would you care to join us for dinner, Doctor?" Maura asked.

"No, he has to leave, he told me so," Jane said quickly. The doctor laughed.

"On that note, I'll be leaving. Jane I'll see you tomorrow morning for the MRI. Good evening Dr. Isles. Enjoy your dinner, ladies."

Maura began unpacking the dinner. "I stopped by my favorite French restaurant and your favorite bakery so we can have a special dinner."

"I don't eat snails, Maura. Besides I'm on a liquid diet, remember?"

"Then it's a good thing I didn't bring snails, Jane. I brought you some consommé. I checked with the nurse and she said if you're careful you'll be able to enjoy the cannoli."

"Maura I don't care about dinner. Come sit on the bed and tell me about your appointment."

"I don't want to jostle you, Jane. I'll pull the chair up next to you and hold your hand."

"Maura, please. How are you?" Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's lips.

"Very pregnant, according to the doctor, and to you I might add." Maura smiled at her wife.

"I wish I could hold you," Jane whispered.

"I wish you could, too, love. But you will, sometime in the near future." Maura turned to pick up the cup of broth when a movement in Jane's bed caught her eye.

"Do that again," she ordered. "Jane, move your legs."

Concentrating on watching Maura, Jane moved her legs a small amount. Maura grinned widely. "Even better news, love. You're going to walk again."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jane stared at Maura. "My legs moved?" she squeaked. Maura smiled.

"Yes, love your legs moved when you concentrated on moving them. But just lie still now, the doctor's been called." Maura moved back to the head of the bed and stroked Jane's forehead. "I knew you were going to be okay," she whispered. Jane's eyes locked on Maura's face.

"I wasn't sure," Jane admitted.

"I want you here, no matter what," Maura said softly. Jane choked back her tears. She felt guilty for coming back to Maura without knowing if she was going to be able to be a full partner in her marriage and she didn't want to be a burden.

"I'm going to work really hard, Maura. You deserve a wife."

"I know you will. I know my Jane Rizzoli and she expects a lot of herself. But Jane, please understand, all I need from you is for you to be here with me." Jane couldn't speak. Maura reached down and clasped Jane's hand. She brought it to her mouth and kissed the scar.

"We're going to be parents again," Maura said. Jane saw the glow of happiness surrounding Maura's face.

"You're going to be a mother."

"And I'm going to see if a certain detective can walk again," Dr. Newman said by way of greeting. Maura dropped Jane's hand and backed away from the bed a little.

"I hear you moved your legs," Dr. Newman said.

"Yes, she moved them involuntarily, Doctor. When I saw it I asked Jane to move them consciously and she did," Maura answered.

"Did you feel any pain or if it was more difficult than before your injury?"

"Not really," Jane said. "When my legs first moved I wasn't aware I was doing it until Maura mentioned it. Then when she asked me to move them I concentrated on doing so but it didn't seem overly hard."

"Good. Obviously that's a good sign for your recovery, Jane. Now I'll leave you two for the night. We have the MRI scheduled for 8 a.m. tomorrow Jane. Yours is the first of the day and we should know something further by mid-morning." The last sentence was directed at Maura. She nodded.

"I'll be here."

"Good night, Detective, Doctor." Dr. Newman nodded at both women and left the room. Jane closed her eyes momentarily.

"I'm going to go home now, Jane. I'd prefer to stay with you."

Jane opened her eyes and looked at Maura. "I know babe, but I want you sleeping in our bed, not in a hard chair in my hospital room. You'll feel better tomorrow for doing so. Oh and make sure you drink some of the ghastly wheatgrass stuff you like so much." Maura laughed.

"I think a cup of tea will be just as nice. Good night, love. Sleep well." Maura kissed Jane and left her room. Jane's eyes followed Maura's movement out of her room. She missed Maura immediately but knew it was best that Maura go home to rest. As the door closed behind her Maura felt the separation from Jane keenly but wanted to follow Jane's instructions. She didn't want Jane upset by the little things; her wife needed her strength and focus to get better. Maura wanted her wife at her best for their future together.

Jane's eyes opened the minute she felt sunlight in her room. Not knowing the time she waited, staring at the ceiling, wondering when Maura would be there, when the doctor and the techs would come claim her for her MRI. Gritting her teeth she held her breath and tried to feel her toes.

Nothing happened. Jane could feel her body but at this moment it felt like a whole and that it's parts were not cooperating individually. She tried again, this time attempting to wriggle her toes. Not being able to see anything outside her peripheral vision Jane wasn't sure her toes moved. She lie still, trying not to panic.

_If my legs moved yesterday they'll move today. Maura will help me._ A small bolt of fear shot through Jane's body and she tried to make herself think of other things. _I know it won't be easy but I can't come back to Maura paralyzed. She deserves better. _

Jane's door opened and Maura stepped through, a smile on her face when she realized Jane was awake.

"Good morning, love," Maura said, kissing Jane. Jane looked at Maura and tried to put on a brave face.

"I love you," she said. Maura stroked Jane's face.

"I love you, too. Ready for a big day?" she asked.

"M, I've been thinking."

"No," Maura cut off Jane's words. Jane never heard Maura utter a more vehement "no."

"We have to talk about this at some time, Maura, we can't ignore it."

"It's a moot point, Jane. Are you thinking you'll be paralyzed?"

"Yes."

"I have two comments to make. First, you're being premature. You moved your legs yesterday, both involuntarily and then consciously. Second, I will not have you on my table, Jane Rizzoli. At no time will I do your autopsy. You'll get better and come back to me."

Jane hesitated before replying. Maura could hear the tears in her choked voice.

"Maura, I can't ask you to stay with me if I'm impaired. Especially not if you're having twins. You'll have to look after me the same as if I'm a baby. Three children under the age of one, M? I can't ask you to do that."

"You listen to me, Jane. On your worst day you're still better than others on their best day. Paralyzed or not you're still the Jane Rizzoli I fell in love with."

"I won't be the swaggering homicide detective you fell in love with Maura."

"You think that's why I fell in love with you, Jane? You're wrong. Sure, physically you're quite the specimen. But that only got my attention. I fell in love with a strong-willed, tender, caring woman who puts everyone else's needs before her own. You still do, Jane. Last night you made me go home to sleep, knowing it was better for me. We both know you wanted me here last night."

"Yes, I did," Jane murmured, her eyes locked on Maura's face. Maura continued stroking Jane's face.

"I had a dream the other night, Jane. It was like you were trying to make up your mind to wake up and come back to me. I saw you on my table. It was the worst thing I could ever see. I want you in my life, no matter what. Why are we discussing this right now?"

"We don't know what the MRI will show, Maura. I'm prepared to work my damndest to fully recover the use of my legs and return to you as good as new. But if the doctor says that isn't possible I don't want you to feel sorry for me and I will not burden you. I want you to walk away, Maura. We'll both have memories of better times."

"How will you make the decision, Jane? If Dr. Newman says you'll make a full recovery but you plateau before you're fully back then what?"

"If I can't make love to my wife, Maura, I will not keep you in a loveless marriage."

"I don't think it would be a loveless marriage, Jane. I want you, I can't seem to make you understand that. But let's see what happens today and we'll worry about tomorrow when it comes."

"I love you, M. No matter what, never forget that." Jane stared at Maura as if she was trying to memorize Maura's face. Maura felt a small flutter of fear in her belly as she continued stroking Jane's face.

"I know, Jane, I know," is all she said.

Jane was in her room with Maura napping beside her bed. The MRI was being read and Dr. Newman was expected in her room momentarily. Jane hoped for the best news possible but at least the possibility having the halo removed was the immediate news she hoped to hear. She could see Maura's peaceful face out of the corner of her eye. Watching her wife Jane allowed herself one last thought of their lives together before Dr. Newman came in.

"Good morning, ladies," Dr. Newman came through the door with a smile on his face. Maura sat up, clutching Jane's hand. She avoided meeting Jane's eyes.

"You're in a good mood," Jane said.

"I am. Your MRI was better than I expected. We'd like to schedule the surgery to remove your halo and start getting you out of bed."

"Thank God I'm getting rid of this thing," Jane said. "I think I've counted every ceiling tile in my room at least ten times."

"Only ten, Detective?" Dr. Newman smiled. "The nurses are happy too. They tell me they're getting tired of pampering you."

"I'd love to get out of here."

"Not just yet, Jane," Dr. Newman said, laughing. "You have some work to do before that can happen but things are looking up."

"Maura? Where are you?" Jane asked. Maura stood and Jane's eyes locked on her face once again.

"Doc, you made my wife cry." Maura giggled through her tears.

"They're tears of joy, Jane, you know that."

"I know. I love you, M. Okay, doc when is the surgery?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll start at five a.m. and be finished by seven. When you come out of recovery we'll have a soft collar on you but you won't be so restricted."

"If the surgery's at five, Dr. Newman, what time do you expect to take Jane to the OR?" Maura asked.

"No, M. I want you at home, resting. Don't come in before the surgery, please, it's too early."

"Jane I will be here, no matter what you tell me. I want to see you before you go into surgery." Jane studied Maura's face.

"Fine, but only for a short time, and don't hang out in the waiting room."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane. "I'll do as I want, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles, since my wife will be in surgery."

"I can't wait to hold you," Jane whispered, forgetting Dr. Newman in the room.

He cleared his throat.

"I think that's my cue to leave ladies. Jane I'll see you tomorrow morning in the OR."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jane called out without taking her eyes off Maura's face. Maura leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm spending the night here, Jane, no arguments," she whispered.

"I'm not arguing, M. I love you too much. Just keep the kisses coming." Jane smiled as Maura leaned down to comply.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. **

Chapter 43

Despite the sleeping meds she'd been given Jane was wide awake, anxious for the surgery that would release her body to begin making its way back to Maura and her kids. She knew Angelo and Caitlyn were anxious to see her, Angela remarked about it whenever she visited. The kids were too young to be allowed in and had to be satisfied with phone calls and secondhand reports of their mother's progress. Jane was anxious to go home, resume her life.

That said, she was terrified. Jane's eyes gravitated to the ceiling tiles she knew so well and hated so much. With no movement possible in her neck she had no choice. The ceiling tiles knew her innermost thoughts and concerns. And, that she was afraid she'd be going home as a quad- or paraplegic. She couldn't do that to Maura. Jane squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. She didn't want to disturb Maura who was still asleep. Jane could hear her even breathing. Maura spent the night in a reclining chair the nurse's station set up for her.

Her earlier dream kept interrupting her thoughts. She saw the boy, presumably Maura's son, tilting his head at her, same as Maura. Only his head tilt challenged Jane: are you a woman or a mouse? He seemed to say. Jane wished she knew.

"I'm up for the challenge, I'll work my ass off," she muttered to herself. But will it be enough? Can I work hard enough to get back to Maura or will my body betray me? Jane had no answers for that. What she wanted was an alternate plan. She would not return to Maura if her body didn't respond.

Maura lay still in the reclining chair, not wanting to disturb Jane. She knew Jane hadn't been able to sleep despite the medicines given to her for that purpose. Maura didn't want to alert Jane to the fact that she herself was awake so she remained curled on her side, watching Jane's fingers curl and uncurl as she grasped the sheets of her bed. If Maura had to guess why Jane was upset, she knew it was the future beyond tomorrow's surgery. No matter how many times Maura reassured Jane she wanted her home, in whatever capacity, Maura knew it wasn't enough for Jane. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost four a.m. Maura threw back the blanket and stood. Without saying anything she walked into Jane's line of vision then reached out for Jane's hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. Jane grunted.

"No. Worried."

"There's nothing to worry about, love. The MRI showed that the damage was not extensive enough to warrant any long term concerns."

"I know, Maura, but what if my body fails me? I want to come back to you one hundred and ten percent. I want to be an active partner in my marriage." Maura saw the intensity in Jane's eyes. She kissed her again.

"I know, I want that, too. But Jane I love you anyway, no matter what physical condition you're in."

"You love my brain? I'm no competition for that big brain of yours Maura." Jane fell silent.

"Your eyes on mine, Jane. I want you to understand one thing: we love you unconditionally. You'll be fine. One day we'll look back on this conversation and laugh about it."

"I hope so. God I love you so much, Maura," Jane said as her door opened and two orderlies with a gurney came into her room.

"I love you, too Jane."

Maura stayed behind in Jane's room, then decided to go to the precinct. Dr. Newman assured her it would be several hours before Jane was in recovery and several more before they could possibly begin to hope for Jane to awaken.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" Frost asked. He went to the morgue to ask Dr. Pike for the amended autopsy report on another case. Instead he was pleasantly surprised to see Maura standing over their latest victim.

"I'm finishing up the last stitching," Maura remarked. She glanced up at Frost with a smile. "Jane's in surgery. I couldn't stand the idea of pacing the hospital so I came here instead."

"Jane's going to be all right, doc," Frost said.

"I know. It's convincing her that's the problem." Frost hesitated.

"You know, Maura, before you came into Jane's life she was a completely different person. She dated somewhat but no one ever seemed to stick. It was like she was on autopilot, you know? Then you moved to Boston and Jane changed almost immediately."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way. My life was okay, not drab or anything but missing that spark. That main reason you want to get up in the morning. With my background, Barry, believe me I certainly understand how special Jane is, how much I love her and what she means to me. I never expected to find someone who could love me. When Jane did it was extra special."

"Even after she married Joey and you moved out of the country?"

"I don't like to think of that timeframe, Barry."

"Sorry, Doc."

"No, no, it's okay. I just, those initial days of knowing I'd lost Jane, probably forever? I still hurt when I think of them, so I try not to. Now I may lose Jane in another way and it hurts just as much." Frost stepped forward and pulled Maura into his arms. She clung to him, sobbing. "I want so much for her to be okay, Frost. I want her back the way she was. What am I going to do if she isn't?"

"She's Jane Rizzoli, doc. She'll be fine." Frost didn't feel as confident as he sounded. He must have come off that way to Maura because she pulled back and studied his face for a moment.

"I know, Barry, she'll be Jane one way or another. I don't want her to give up."

Frost retreated to the bullpen, report in hand. Maura stowed the victim's body in one of the refrigerators and went into her office to complete the paperwork. Instead she found herself shoe shopping on the internet. Angela called to see how Maura was doing.

Maura chuckled a little. "I came here to work, to keep my mind off Jane, and instead I'm indulging in a little retail therapy."

"Maura, you? I'm surprised," Angela laughed. "Please keep me posted. Frankie and I have Angelo and Caitlyn for the night so you needn't worry."

"Thank you, Angela, you're the best mother I could have." Maura put her phone away and rested her head in her hands. Once again tears threatened. Instead of allowing herself to cry Maura checked the time. Jane had been in surgery for several hours. Feeling an urgency to return to the hospital she grabbed her coat and purse and left.

Maura ended up sitting in the OR waiting room, on another set of uncomfortable plastic chairs. The coffee was terrible, she didn't find any tea bags under the counter and the selection in the vending machines was unmentionably bad. Maura contemplated finding a computer somewhere and donating some comfortable furniture and supplies to the waiting area.

"Dr. Isles?" Dr. Newman said. Maura's head snapped up.

"Yes, Dr. Newman."

"Jane is in recovery. We were able to remove the halo without any problem. The neck area appears to be fine, no nicks or scratches, no telltale signs she took a bullet in the neck other than the tissue damage. No spinal column damage."

"Jane's okay." Maura said, relief flooding her body.

"She's more than okay, Dr. Isles. She's going to be one hundred percent, given her physical therapy schedule. It will take time but there is no evidence of paralysis."

Maura dropped into a chair. She was so happy with the news she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. She started doing both.

"I know you probably think I'm crazy, Dr. Newman, but I'm laughing and crying."

Dr. Newman patted Maura's knee. "I know how much you love your wife, Dr. Isles, so your reaction is perfectly normal to me. Jane is in recovery and she probably won't be back in her room until late this afternoon. Why don't you go home and get some rest? My guess is, you didn't sleep too well last night."

"You're right, I didn't but neither did Jane. We were both too preoccupied with a bad case of the 'what ifs.'"

"Come on, I'll escort you to the hospital entrance. You can let Jane's family know how she's doing but don't worry about being here before six p.m. Jane will sleep until then."

"Thank you, Dr. Newman, for everything. I guess I sound like an ordinary wife, but I do appreciate your skills and expertise."

"You're welcome, Dr. Isles. Now go home and rest. I don't want Jane upset with me because her wife didn't take care of herself."

Maura stepped out of the hospital and into the bright sunshine. She called Angela as she climbed into her car. Taking a brief moment to relax before starting the engine Maura felt a lightness of spirit she hadn't felt in a long time. Jane was going to be fine, she was pregnant, and they were together. Life is good, Maura thought.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The orderly pushed the wheelchair into Jane's room and greeted her. Jane looked at him and grunted.

"Problem, Detective?" he asked.

"Who are you and where am I going?"

"My name is Jim. I'm your physical therapist." Jane threw the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, wait a second, Jane. You haven't been on your feet since before your accident. Give yourself some time."

"I want to go home and I know I can't until you're done torturing me." Jane felt a little dizzy but otherwise okay. Jim laughed.

"That's why we call it p.t. for pain and torture, Detective. If I do my job right you'll be hating me every night."

"Let's get this started," Jane said. Jim pushed the wheelchair perpendicular to the bed.

"I'm going to show you how to maneuver from the bed to the chair without hurting yourself or doing a face plant." Jim proceeded to show Jane different techniques for doing things until she was better. As he finished Jane gave him a long look. She glanced at the clock and saw they had been working for twenty-five minutes and never left the room.

"How long will this take me, Jim?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Depends, Detective. How hard are you willing to work?"

Without replying Jane put her hands on the wheels of the chair and started to push herself to the door. Jim showed her how to open it and helped Jane through the door.

"I have a pregnant wife and two kids to get home to, Jim. I want to work as hard as I can."

"Yes, Detective, I've read your file. You also have to understand we can't have you overdo it, Jane. We want you to get back as much as you can without harming yourself further."

"I understand." Jane was exhausted when she reached the end of the hallway. She ignored the slight pain in her neck and turned herself around, heading back the other way. Jim walked alongside her in silence.

They took three trips up and down the hallway before Jane's time was up. She was tired, more tired than she'd ever been. Jim watched the detective's facial expressions as she put herself back in bed. He walked over to her.

"Don't ever be discouraged. You did great, Jane. You're right on target. I see your expression, I don't want you lying here feeling that you lost too much. You're here, Detective. You'll see your wife give birth and live to raise your children. Be thankful for that. So much could have gone wrong at each stage of your injury and recovery to this point."

Jane's eyes never left Jim's face as he spoke. She grasped his hand as he finished.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Detective. Enjoy your breakfast, I'll see you again at four."

"Again today?"

"Twice a day this week, three times next week," Jim cheerfully replied as he exited her room.

"Bastard," Jane muttered under her breath before drifting off to sleep.

Maura stopped at the florist stand before going to the hospital. She picked out a lovely bouquet of spring flowers. She knew Jane didn't care for flowers one way or another but thought her wife might enjoy some color in her hospital room.

Jane was asleep when Maura arrived. She tiptoed in, arranged the flowers in the vase and left them on the table. She went down to the cafeteria for coffee.

"Dr. Isles? My name is Jim, I'm Jane's physical therapist," a young man walked up and introduced himself.

"Please join me for a cup?" Maura asked. Jim accepted the invitation and sat down.

"I have a short break. One of the nurses pointed you out to me and I wanted to talk to you about Jane's progress."

"How is she?" Maura asked anxiously, her coffee no longer appealing.

"She had her first session this morning. She's on track, Dr. Isles, but I sense that Jane might work too hard in an attempt to get out of the hospital faster."

Maura chuckled ruefully. "Yes, Jane is an overachiever and when she wants something she doesn't stop until she gets it."

"Understandable but her post-op instructions will not allow her to work that hard this week. I am to get her ready to be wheelchair dependent slowly then ease her into working on the bars in the gym to get her legs under her."

"You're asking me to tell my wife to slow down and take it easy?" Maura asked.

"In a word, yes." Maura watched the therapist for a moment.

"That's the equivalent of asking a rooster not to crow at sunrise, Jim."

"It's for the best, Dr. Isles."

"I know. But we recently found out I'm pregnant and Jane has two children already that she's anxious to get home to."

"Talk to her, please, Doctor." Jim rose.

"Thank you for the coffee. I have another session this afternoon at four with Jane. We'll see how she does."

Maura finished her coffee and returned to Jane's room. Jane was in a heated conversation with the nurse over her lunch tray.

"What happened to breakfast? I'm starving and you're feeding me bread and water," Jane complained. Maura smiled. At least her attitude is better.

"You slept through it, Detective," the nurse said. She glanced at Maura with a frustrated look.

"My torturer took me through my paces this morning. You should have awakened me," Jane said.

"Jane, you can be hard to wake up sometimes," Maura said. "Thank you, nurse, I'll assist Jane with her meal."

The nurse left with a shake of her head.

"Good timing, Maura. Can you get me a burger and fries from the Dirty Robber? This stuff is crap."

"How do you know, Jane, you haven't tried it yet. You're just now on solid food."

Jane lifted the lid on the plate.

"Look, Maura, some broth, pureed peas and carrots and a protein shake."

"I agree Jane that it isn't that appealing but you'll be fine. Trust me, take one bite and you'll be gobbling it all up."

"Gobble, gobble," Jane said dryly. Maura picked up the broth and smelled it.

"Jane this smells delicious," she said. Picking up a spoon she handed it to Jane.

"You eat it," Jane tried to give the broth back to Maura.

"No, Jane this is yours. How can you expect to survive your therapy sessions if you don't eat?" Maura watched Jane. Her wife had a petulant look on her face. If Jane pouted Maura had no doubt she'd look like a five year old child.

"For me, please?" Maura asked.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to eat any green jello," Jane grumbled. She ate the broth, closed her eyes while eating the pureed peas and carrots and drank the shake in record time. Pushing away the tray she looked at Maura and patted the bed.

"Okay, time for dessert. Come up here."

"Jane I can't sit on your bed. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'm all better. Get over here. It hurt me to not be able to touch you or hold you."

Maura climbed onto the bed, being as gentle as she could. She leaned up and kissed Jane, letting the kiss linger on their lips. Settling her head against Jane's chest she felt Jane relax. Jane's arms enfolded Maura.

"This is what I missed the most," Jane whispered.

"Me, too," Maura murmured.

"I was so afraid, M, afraid I'd come home to you alive only from the neck up. I didn't want that, I still don't. I don't want to be a burden on you, M. But it would have killed me to see you and know I couldn't touch you or make love to you." Maura's body shivered slightly.

"I was, and still am, willing to take you in whatever condition you're in, love. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to raise children visiting your grave in a cemetery. When you first came in you were clinically dead. My heart dropped when I thought of never seeing those chocolate eyes of yours," Maura replied. Jane's eyes followed her face as she spoke. Maura kissed Jane again.

"I spoke with your therapist when I first got here. He's worried you'll overdo. So am I." Jane opened her mouth to protest but Maura cut her off.

"I want you home as soon as possible, too, Jane, but please follow doctor's orders. Those are my orders," Maura spoke sternly then smiled. Jane nodded.

"Good, now let's take a nap before your therapist comes back for the afternoon session. I told Angela I'd take the kids to the park this afternoon, and give her a break."

"My torturer, Maura, not my therapist." Maura smiled as she closed her eyes.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. They are not mine, I merely take them out to play and I make no profit from their use. **

Chapter 45

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. Jane became used to a regimen of three physical therapy appointments per day, lunch with her mother or Frankie and dinner with Maura. On the weekends the therapy did not stop but she had picnic lunches on the hospital patio with Maura, Angelo and Caitlyn.

Jane felt her therapy moved in cycles: she enjoyed great leaps in regaining use of her legs then small gains that made her afraid she'd plateaued in her progress, only to see more progress made in the next few days. She fell into a confidence that she'd soon be back to her old self.

Maura's days settled into a sameness not unlike Jane's although her activities were different. She dropped the kids off at school, went to work, spoke with Jane via telephone before Jane's first therapy appointment of the day, worked through lunch then coordinated Angelo's and Caitlyn's activities with Angela and Frankie. Tommy, too, was beginning to pitch in more and more. Maura was grateful for all the help she could get.

Maura was tired. More so than she thought she should be and it concerned her to no end. Not wanting to burden Jane she kept her thoughts and concerns to herself and waited for her next obstetrics appointment to discuss matters with her physician. Unfortunately, knowing her wife as well as she did, Jane noticed Maura's reticence and coaxed her into talking.

It was Friday night. As a reward for Jane's hard work in her therapy classes Maura treated them to a pizza for dinner. She and Jane enjoyed some down time with each other after Jane practically plowed through the large pizza. Maura sat back in her chair and Jane noticed the fatigue in her wife's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jane."

"You're tired."

"It's been a busy week."

"No more so than others, Maura. What's wrong?" Jane hoped the tiny pricks of fear didn't show on her face.

"Being pregnant Jane adds a whole new dimension to a busy week."

"Have you spoken to the doctor?"

"No, my next appointment is week after next."

"Call her now."

"Jane, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Come up here," Jane said, patting the bed. "At least let me hold you." Maura gave Jane an amused look and complied, settling comfortably on Jane's left side. Since Jane was left-handed she had more confidence in her movements when Maura was on her left. Jane shifted her position and pulled Maura into an embrace.

"I can't wait to get home," she whispered. Maura settled her head in Jane's neck and snuggled in closer.

"I'm looking forward to having you home." Jane hesitated for a moment. Maura pulled back to look into Jane's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Now you're asking questions?" Jane asked.

"Turnabout is fair play, Jane. You asked me what was wrong, now it's my turn to ask you. I saw you hesitate. Did the doctor say anything to you, or your therapist?"

"Jim mentioned I might have to go home with a wheelchair for awhile. It surprised me since I'm doing so well."

"He probably only meant it as a part-time assistive device, Jane. That and a walker then a quad cane should work well."

"I want to walk into our home, Maura, the same as if I were coming home from work."

"You will, love, in due time," Maura said sleepily. Jane stroked Maura's hair as Maura drifted off to sleep. Jane watched her wife sleep for awhile and joined her in slumber.

Maura called the doctor the next morning, as Jane requested, and moved her appointment to the following Monday. Before going to therapy Jane called Angela and arranged for Angela and Frankie to completely take over Angelo and Caitlyn's care. Jane then worked harder than ever in therapy, trying to ward off thoughts about Maura's pregnancy being problematic. Halfway through her exercise routine Jim halted her.

"You're pushing too much, Jane. Ease off."

"No, I want to get better. I need to push myself."

"You're pushing too hard. If you strain yourself you run the risk of setting yourself back."

"I'll be fine," Jane insisted. Jim's face got red. He crouched down to be eye level with Jane.

"You want to permanently be in a wheelchair?"

"No," Jane sighed. Jim studied Jane carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Try again."

"Maura seems to be having some problems and I can't be there for her."

"In due time, Jane."

"Funny, that's what Maura said." Jim smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Detective, your wife is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. Look, Jane, I've rehabbed numerous cops and firefighters in my time and you're among the most hardheaded of them all. But you can damage yourself. I don't want to see that happen."

Jane nodded. "Okay, you're the boss."

Jim threw his hands in the air. "Finally! She admits I'm the boss!" Jane smiled.

"Now get down here and help me."

"No, you're done for the day. In fact I want you to take a pass for the rest of the weekend. I talked with your doctor and he agrees. We're kicking you out of the hospital for the weekend."

Jane looked at Jim for a moment then noticed Frankie walking into the therapy room. She smiled and rolled herself over to her brother.

"Hey, Sis, wanna get outta here?" he asked. Frankie held out his hand.

"Five bucks for a car ride home," he joked. Jane pulled on his hand and brought Frankie down for a hug.

"Take me home to Maura, bro. I love you."

"Let's go." Jim handed Frankie Jane's duffle bag and off they went. As Jane wheeled herself out of the hospital doors she hesitated a moment.

"Beautiful day," she commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Frankie looked serious for a moment. "I don't mind telling you, Sis, we thought we were going to your funeral this time."

"I know. And now Maura's pregnant and I can't wait to get home to her."

"Ma's been taking care of her. At least, as much as Maura allows Ma to fuss over her." Jane laughed.

"Fattening her up so her new grandchildren will be healthy?" Frankie nodded.

"And seeing she gets her rest and doesn't work too hard."

"God, Frankie she isn't nagging Maura is she?"

"In Ma's mind that's taking care of family members Jane, not nagging, you know that."

"Yeah, Frankie, I know. Thank you for your help, too, little brother."

Maura heard Frankie's car in the driveway. She struggled to sit up then reconsidered. Lying back on the pillow she heard Jane's homecoming. Jane managed to walk up the front steps and enter the house, Frankie carrying Jane's wheelchair. He and Tommy pledged to put a ramp on the front steps that afternoon, so Jane didn't have to tax herself.

"It's okay, Frankie. I plan to spend the day at home with Maura."

"Angelo and Caitlyn are looking forward to seeing both of you at dinner tomorrow, Jane."

"Thanks, Ma. I can't wait. Kiss them for me, tell them I love them and I'll see them tomorrow."

"Will do. It's good to have you home, Jane, even if it is for a weekend. I left manicotti in the oven and a salad in the refrigerator. There are other dishes in there too, Jane, if you get hungry in the middle of the night." Angela and Frankie said their goodbyes, Frankie promising to be back in a couple of hours to put the ramp up, and left. Jane sat in her wheelchair and headed for their bedroom.

"Hi, love," Maura said as Jane rolled into their room.

"Hi yourself," Jane said. She got up from the wheelchair and walked slowly to the bed.

"You've taken my side of the bed?" she asked.

"It made me feel closer to you," Maura confessed. Jane stretched out and pulled Maura to her.

"Take whatever you need, babe. I'm here now."

Maura kissed Jane. Jane felt her arousal and was both pleased and surprised. The doctor wasn't sure how much of anything she'd feel until she was one hundred percent-if she made it that far.

"Before you ask I changed my doctor's appointment to Monday morning."

"Good, I'll go with you," Jane said, stroking Maura's face. Maura couldn't take her eyes off Jane's face. Now she could really see a future with her wife. Until Jane made that first trip home Maura had been doubtful she'd see Jane in their home again.

"Think we can fool around a little?" Jane asked. Her hand was under Maura's skirt, making circles on Maura's inner thigh. It was all Maura could do to not arch her back and invite Jane in right then and there.

"Can you fool around only a little, Jane?" Maura teased. Jane smiled.

"I can. We'll leave the Olympics of lovemaking until we know you're up for it."

"Only me?" Maura raised her eyebrows at Jane.

"Okay, me too," Jane said. Maura stood and removed her dress. Looking at Jane and noticing her wife enjoying the view Maura removed her bra and panties and rejoined Jane on the bed. Jane rolled over to Maura and kissed her passionately.

Maura didn't need any encouragement. She deepened the kiss. Pulling back slightly she tugged at Jane's shirt. "Off, please," she whispered. "I want to see you." Jane sat up and undressed quickly tossing her clothes onto a nearby chair.

"I missed you," Maura said.

"Not as much as I missed you," Jane whispered back. She took one of Maura's nipples in her mouth and sucked, her hand massaging the other breast. Maura arched her back to give Jane ample room to work. Maura's fingers began gathering the bedclothes and rumpling them; her response to Jane was always very strong.

Jane knew it wouldn't take long for Maura, it had been too long since they'd been intimate. Reaching into Maura's folds Jane found her wife past ready. A few thrusts and Maura came.

Holding Maura while she came down from her orgasm Jane began to cry. Trying to hold her tears in she didn't want to upset Maura. But Maura felt Jane's body trembling and reached up to stroke Jane's face.

"Don't cry, love, you're here, we're here together and everything's fine."

"It's that I realized how close I came to losing you forever," Jane said.

"Never, Jane," Maura said, rolling on top of Jane. "Let me love you."

"Always," Jane replied.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I take them out occasionally to have fun but I always bring them back…Plus, I make nothing from their use. Trust me, I know.**

Chapter 46

Jane woke a couple of minutes before the alarm was set to go off. She snaked one arm out from under the covers to silence it then slipped back under. She found Maura wrapped around her body, their legs intertwined. Jane did not want to miss one moment of this closeness, this intimacy. After Maura's ob-gyn appointment this morning she had to return to the hospital to continue her pain and torture.

She grinned as she stretched. More and more of her movements were returning and she felt comfortable being able to stretch her limbs in bed without concern. Jane knew she owed Jim a large dose of gratitude but she'd be damned if she'd tell him that before she was discharged home permanently.

Home. Jane looked around their bedroom, comforted by its sameness. Nothing changed. She knew Maura constantly kept up with new fashion trends for her dress and for their home but still Jane was comforted by the familiarity of her surroundings. She couldn't wait to be home permanently.

Maura stirred beside her. Jane reached out and pushed Maura's hair out of her face. Gazing upon her wife Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura gently. Maura yawned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

"Best I've had in a long time, sweetie. How are you?"

"Rested." Maura mimicked Jane's earlier stretches. She glanced at the clock.

"We need to get up and get going, Jane. My appointment is soon."

"I know. Why can't we just stay in bed today?" Jane pouted. Maura laughed.

"Let me entice you this way. Care to join me in the shower?" Jane pushed the bedclothes back and almost leaped out of bed. Laughing, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her into the bathroom.

An hour later they were en route to Maura's appointment. Although she usually kept both hands on the steering wheel to have better control over her vehicle Maura made an exception this morning and gave her right hand to Jane, who held it clasped between both of hers.

"You are feeling okay, right M?" Jane asked. She tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"Most of the time. A little extra fatigue, Jane, but that's to be expected in a later in life pregnancy."

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I'm fine, Jane, don't worry."

They rode in silence for awhile. Maura turned into the parking structure of the medical complex and looked over at Jane.

"I'm fine, Jane. Nothing's wrong. I'm a little more stressed than usual right now, that's all."

"I understand Maura. I'm sorry; I know I'm the reason why you're stressed."

"Love, look at me. My body is undergoing extra stress because I'm pregnant with twins. No other reason. I love you, Angelo, Caitlyn and the rest of your family. I am privileged to be a Rizzoli. Now let's go inside before the doctor thinks I got lost."

"Yeah, lost in my arms," Jane whispered to Maura.

The doctor finished her exam and scribbled notes in Maura's chart. Maura sat up, smoothing the hospital gown. She glanced at Jane who fidgeted while she sat in the corner.

"You can get dressed, Dr. Isles, then I'd like to see both of you in my office." Jane felt a bolt of fear run down her back at the doctor's words. Maura smiled at Jane.

"Everything's fine, love." Maura dressed quickly and took Jane's hand.

"I feel like I'm the patient, Maura, you keep reassuring me."

"I can tell you're still worried, Jane."

"Yeah, I am. I can't help it Maur. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Come in, Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli," the doctor smiled up at them from her chair. Jane didn't want to sit at first but Maura gently guided her to a chair then took the one next to her. Maura continued to hold Jane's hand.

"Your pregnancy is progressing fairly normally for a woman your age and your condition, Dr. Isles," the doctor began.

"That's good, right?" Jane interrupted.

"Yes, it is, Detective Rizzoli. But I do have one concern. One fetus seems to have a rapid heartbeat and I'm concerned."

"Do you think the baby will be all right?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I do. I want you to take it easy, Dr. Isles. I know you have a demanding schedule at work but you need to increase your rest breaks. Also I am concerned about your nutrition."

"You're concerned about _her_ nutrition?" Jane asked incredulously. "You should see what I eat, Doctor, not Maura." The doctor chuckled.

"It isn't actually the types of foods she eats, Detective, that I'm concerned about. I want your wife to increase her meal schedule. Maybe six or seven smaller meals throughout the day so both babies and mother will have more nutrition."

"I see. How often do you think she should rest?" Jane asked. The doctor smiled at Maura.

"I think your wife understands when she needs to rest. Please don't wait until you're feeling exhausted, Dr. Isles, to take a break or a nap."

"Thank you, Doctor, I won't."

"I'll see to it that she rests more often," Jane said.

"How will you be able to oversee my schedule, Jane? You're still a patient at the hospital," Maura asked as they returned to the parking structure. Maura was going to drive Jane across the street to the hospital before going in to work.

"I'll keep in closer touch with you, Maura. Ma and Frankie are taking care of Angelo and Caitlyn. There isn't any reason why you can't cut your hours down at work, have your assistants do more of the actual autopsies. That way you can stay in your office, oversee their work and stay off your feet. After six hours, come home and take a nap. You also need to go to bed earlier."

"When will I see you?" Maura asked. Jane took a deep breath.

"You won't. I don't want you coming to the hospital in the evenings, Maura. I want you to go home and rest. I'll be home soon enough."

Maura was silent. She dropped Jane's hand as they walked to the car.

"Maura, you understand this is for you. I don't want anything happening to you."

Maura whirled around to face Jane. Tears threatened in her eyes.

"You don't get it, do you Jane? Not long ago I thought I was your widow. I was trying to come to terms with the short time we had together, trying to tell myself at least I had memories of our time together and I would honor your memory by raising Angelo and Caitlyn befitting their mother's wishes for their lives. I need you, Jane."

Jane pulled Maura into her arms and held her while she cried. Jane tried to find her voice but realized she was just as choked with tears.

"I need you too, honey, but I want what's best for you and our babies."

"You think shutting me out of your life is what's best for us?"

"No, I was trying to be practical and cut down your schedule for you."

"Things are quiet at work right now. I can work half days while you're still hospitalized. I'll rest in the afternoons before seeing you in the evenings."

Jane smiled. She kissed the top of Maura's head. "Sounds wonderful, M. I wasn't looking forward to not seeing you."

"I can't keep away from you, Jane, you know that."

"I can't stay away from you, either, M. That's why I followed you to Australia, remember?" Maura chuckled.

"Yes, even when you thought Kelly and I were together."

"I was determined to win you back," Jane said.

"You never lost me, Detective," Maura whispered. She kissed Jane then led her to the passenger side of the car.

"If I don't get you back now, Jim is going to think we've decided to disappear together." Maura looked at Jane as she started the engine. "I'll be by this evening, love."

"I look forward to seeing you, M. Call me later if you wish." Jane returned to her hospital room.

"Ah, the prodigal detective returns," Jim said as he entered Jane's hospital room less than five minutes later.

"I knew you had me on radar."

"Yep. I keep track of all my patients. Come on, lazybones, let's see what this weekend away has done for you."

"Lazybones? I go out and run a 26 mile marathon and you call me lazybones?" Jane grinned.

"Hmm, I ran the marathon yesterday and I don't recall seeing you in the middle of the hundred thousand plus runners out there."

"That's good. Maura and I had some private time together."

"So you ran a marathon of a different sort." Jane reached over and punched Jim's arm.

"Hush that's my woman you're talking about. Be nice." Jim rubbed his arm.

"With a punch like that, Jane, I don't think you'll be here too much longer. Maybe we should explore an outpatient program for you."

"Really?" Jane asked, excited as a kid in a candy store. "I want to go home as soon as possible."

"Let's take some measurements in the gym and discuss it, Jane. I don't want to keep you here unnecessarily."

Jim pulled out Jane's chart and examined it. Jane followed every command, answered every question as completely as she could. Two hours later she had her answer.

"I want to see how your body reacts to today's workout session as well as your weekend away. Give it another two days and we'll see."

"Wonderful," Jane said, grabbing her phone to call Maura and share the good news.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I make no profit from their use. **

Chapter 47

Maura stood in the kitchen trying to make up her mind about how many guests to invite for Jane's homecoming. She ticked the family members off on her fingers: Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Jane, Maura, Angelo, Caitlyn. Who else? Uncle Sal? Maura made a face but realized she should include him and his wife Elsa.

She already placed the catering order and called the florist that morning. The housecleaning service would arrive by three that afternoon and the house would be spic and span spotless. Maura sighed with relief. Everything was taken care of. Her phone began to ring. Maura frowned then smiled in relief as she recognized Jane's ring tone.

"Hello, love, how are you this morning?" Maura purred into the phone. On the other end Jane's pulses began jumping.

"No party, Maura," Jane stated flatly.

"What do you mean, Jane?"

"No homecoming party. I want a picnic in the park with you and the kids only. Then we can go home and enjoy family movie night."

"What makes you think I'm planning a party?" Maura asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know, M, the fact that you're my wife and I know you so well?"

"I already called the order into the catering service, Jane, as well as the florist."

"Cancel them."

"Jane…" Maura drew out her name.

"No, I'm standing firm this time, Maura. It's too much work for you even with the services you've lined up. Besides the weather is beautiful and the kids will enjoy being in the park. I've missed their company, being in the hospital for so long."

"As you wish, Jane, I'll cancel the orders. What do you want in the picnic basket?"

"The usual. A couple of sub sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly for Caitlyn, egg salad for Angelo and your gourmet cheese spreads and crackers for yourself." Maura giggled. Jane knew her so well.

"I'll be out of here by noon so make sure Frankie is here on time to pick me up."

"The kids and I will be there to pick you up, Jane, since you want a picnic."

"I love you." Maura smiled.

"I love you, too, Jane. See you soon." Maura stood there, thinking over everything they'd been through and how she almost lost Jane. Now Jane was coming home, the kids would be home and she was pregnant with twins. Maura wiped away a tear as she thought of how their lives were coming back together. She couldn't wait until the regular routine was re-established. It was the sense of normalcy she craved, since she was blessed to be part of this family.

Jane looked at her physical therapist, Jim. "Okay, get me home, miracle worker."

Jim laughed. "You did the work, Detective, I just helped you relearn how to move."

"Whatever," Jane said, waving her hand. "I'm ready to go."

"I believe you are. You have one more task on this sheet. I want to monitor your gait. Please stand and walk to that door in the back of the room."

Jane stood effortlessly and walked without thinking. She got to the door in question and started to turn back.

"No, no, turn the knob and open the door."

Jane hesitated, started to say something then thought better of it. Grasping the doorknob she opened it.

All of the therapy staff, her doctors and the nurses from her station started clapping. Balloons adorned the ceiling. Several started throwing confetti. A cake and cups for punch and water were on the table in the center of the room. Jane stood in shock, her mouth open. Jim walked up behind her and clapped her on the back.

"You're one of our best success stories, Detective. We couldn't let you leave without celebrating."

"I don't know what to say. You guys are wonderful, you put me back together and made it possible for me to get my life back." Jane found her eyes tearing.

"Enough of that, let's cut the cake," one of the others yelled out. Jane laughed.

"Yes, I've heard how you chowhounds like to eat."

"Like someone I know," a familiar voice said from behind Jane. She whirled around. Maura flew into her wife's arms.

"Jim called me and we hurried over." Maura stood back and Angelo and Caitlyn ran to Jane. She gathered them in a fierce hug. Looking over their heads she made eye contact with Jim and mouthed "thank you."

"Just doing my job, Jane," he said quietly.

"You guys want cake?" Jane asked her children. Maura laughed.

"I think that's a given, Jane," she said.

Jane loaded her bag into the back of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. She noted the picnic basket neatly packed into the trunk along with Caitlyn's art supplies and Angelo's baseball bat and glove. She grinned. _A picnic with the family like before,_ Jane thought.

"Let's go, time's awastin'," Jane said. Angelo bounced around in the backseat. Maura glanced at him and back at Jane.

"I think the picnic turned out to be the better idea Jane. After the cake and punch both of them are going to need to run around the park."

"I want Ma to show me how she hits the baseball," Angelo practically yelled.

"I agree," Jane groaned. "Angelo please calm down, we'll be there soon. There's no need for you to yell."

"I'm going to paint a picture for Ma to take to work," Caitlyn volunteered.

"That's nice, baby girl. I'll enjoy that."

"When are you returning to work, Jane?" Maura asked. "Has Cavanaugh contacted you with anything concrete?"

"Not yet. The docs all said it was up to me and my energy level. I think I want to take this next week off, Maura, enjoy it with you and the kids."

Maura looked at her wife in surprise. "What, no hurry up and catch the bad guys?"

"Not yet. I want to spend time with you guys. I enjoyed last weekend, Maura."

"We enjoyed having you home, Jane." Jane looked at Maura intently and smirked at the blush that crept up Maura's neck. Grabbing her wife's hand Jane caressed it. She kissed the back of Maura's hand and winked. Maura cleared her throat and concentrated on her driving. Pulling into a parking spot she shut off the engine. "You have to wait until we get home, Jane," she teased. "This is a family park."

"And if you weren't already in the family way, Maura, we might have practiced getting you that way."

Angelo lugged the picnic basket and placed it on the corner of the blanket. Opening the basket he peered in.

"Lots of goodies, Mama, the way I like it," he said.

"I'm glad you approve, Angelo." Maura smiled.

"I'm not hungry yet, I want to play baseball."

Jane tossed him his glove and kept the bat. "Let's go, little man. I'll teach you all of my tricks."

"Not all of them, Jane," Maura teased in a low voice. Jane grinned.

"No, there are a few I'll keep for when he starts dating," she said.

"Talk like that and Angelo will be a teen father," Maura warned.

"Eww, gross, girls have cooties," Angelo declared and ran off to the baseball diamond.

"Yeah, Maura, girls are gross," Jane repeated.

"I think he'll change his mind somewhere around the age of eleven," Maura predicted. She turned to Caitlyn.

"Start your picture yet, Cait?"

"Almost," the girl replied. "I think I'll draw a picture of you Mama." Caitlyn opened her sketch pad and began concentrating.

"We'll post it on the refrigerator," Jane promised and joined Angelo.

The sun was almost set by the time Maura packed up the remainder of their picnic feast. Caitlyn was concentrating on another drawing, this time one of both Jane and Maura while Angelo stretched out asleep on the corner of the blanket. Jane too, stretched out and rested her head in Maura's lap.

"How are you, M?"

"I'm good." Maura stroked Jane's hair.

"No, I mean, really, how are you? These past few weeks we've all been concentrating on me. I know what you said at the doctor's office but I want the truth." Jane looked up at Maura's face.

"I'm not lying to you, Jane. I am good. I've been a little tired but nothing major."

"Have you been keeping to your shorter schedule at work?"

"For the most part. Every once in awhile a case becomes complicated and I have to take over, but you know that, Jane. You've been there."

"You were never pregnant with twins before, M."

"I'm taking time for myself."

"That starts now, Maura." Jane stood and spoke to Angelo. He scrambled up from the blanket and grabbed the basket. She directed Caitlyn to shake out the blanket and carry it back to the car.

Reaching down Jane pulled Maura up to her feet. Gathering her into a hug Jane kissed Maura.

"I've waited for a chance to do that all day," she whispered.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "I'm glad you did." They shared a few kisses while the kids took the belongings to the car.

"Let's get the little monsters home, eh, Maura? As soon as they crash out on the sofa during family movie night we can have our own homecoming." Jane leered at Maura who laughed.

Gazing into Jane's eyes one last time before walking back to the car, Maura laughed. "Welcome home, love."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Jane looked around at the scene before her: end credits from the movie scrolling across the tv screen, Maura holding Caitlyn tight against her on the other end of the sofa, Angelo sprawled out under the coffee table. All three were sound asleep. Jane grinned. Nothing like an outing at the park to turn everyone into zombies, she thought.

Maura blinked open her eyes and looked at Jane. Jane put her finger to her lips and nodded at the kids. Maura glanced down then back at Jane, nodding. Jane carefully unfolded her limbs and stood, stretching. She leaned down and kissed Maura.

"Eww, gross," Angelo declared as he stood.

"I didn't realize you were awake," Jane said.

"Yeah, too busy kissing Mama," Angelo said. Jane smiled.

"One of these days you'll understand. You'll want to kiss some girl."

"I will not!" Angelo practically shouted. Jane laughed.

"Hey, quiet, little man. Don't wake your sister."

"I will NOT want to kiss a girl," Angelo stated firmly, arms folded across his chest. He reached out and touched Caitlyn's arm.

"C'mon, let's go to bed Cait, Ma's kissing Mama."

"So?" Caitlyn said drowsily, stretching. She took Angelo's offered hand and started to follow him.

"It's okay, Ma, he's already kissed a girl," Caitlyn shared on her way out of the room.

"What?" Jane asked. Maura began giggling then laughed out loud.

"Like mother, like son," she teased.

"Tattle tale," they heard Angelo mutter at his sister as they went to their rooms.

Jane seated herself on the sofa and took Maura's feet in her lap. Massaging Maura's feet she smiled at her wife.

"At least I have good taste in women," she said. Maura's face had a suggestive look on it.

"Care to taste me?" she purred. Maura settled herself in Jane's lap and put her arms around her detective.

"Any time, anywhere, all the time," Jane said against Maura's lips.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Maura asked. Jane leaned forward, gently placing Maura on the sofa beneath her. Stretching alongside Maura she kissed a trail down Maura's body. Pulling up Maura's skirt her hand went searching but failed to find a thong.

"No underwear, Dr. Isles?" she asked.

"I thought it might be in the way of family movie night. I removed it when we returned from the park," Maura replied breathlessly. Jane began lightly stroking Maura's folds.

"Uh, Jane, bedroom," Maura managed to say.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, are you too uncomfortable on the sofa?" Jane asked.

"I want to say, I did not kiss Amy Weber because I wanted to," Angela spoke from behind the sofa. Jane jumped up while Maura rearranged her skirt.

"Hi, buddy, I thought you were in bed."

"I kissed Amy on a dare, nothing more," Angelo stated, then went into his room.

"Good thing he came out when he did, he might have learned a few things a little too soon," Maura said. Her face turned red as she imagined what Angelo nearly saw.

"Yeah I didn't imagine having a talk about pleasuring a woman quite so soon," Jane joked. "I expected it in another ten years or so."

"That's too late, Jane. Statistically Angelo will probably have an active sex life-"

Jane put her hand up. "No, Maura, not now. He's eight years old. He knows the basics and while I have no problem expressing my love for my wife on the sofa I prefer my eight year old son not be present at the time. Nor do I want to think about his active sex life right now."

Maura giggled. "We probably should move this into the bedroom Jane, if not for the sake of Angelo's education, then my back."

Concerned, Jane pulled Maura up. She reached down and grabbed Maura around the back of the knees and carried her into their bedroom.

"I'm sorry, M, I should have thought of that. When I was pregnant with Caitlyn my back was sore most of the time. That sofa is uncomfortable."

Maura leaned in and nibbled on Jane's ear. "I was extremely comfortable, Jane. I was waiting for your tongue in me."

Jane wasn't quite sure what she responded to more, Maura's nibbling on her ear or the thought of her tongue in Maura. She gently placed Maura against the pillows. Settling between Maura's legs she looked up at her. "I can't wait, either." Lowering her head Jane pulled up Maura's skirt and began stroking Maura with her tongue.

Maura began bucking upward, her arousal sweeping through her body and it wasn't long before she came. Jane cleaned her then pulled herself up next to Maura.

"Get me out of my clothes, Jane. They're too restricting." Jane smiled, helping Maura sit up and remove her clothes. Jane folded the clothing and placed it on the chair next to the bed.

"You're teasing me," Maura said.

"How?"

"You normally throw my clothes in the floor when we're about to make love."

"I'm trying to be considerate. You're usually the one picking the clothes up off the floor so I'm trying to do my part."

"Oh, you will," Maura said, her eyes flashing. She flipped Jane onto her back and straddled her.

"What about my clothes, Dr. Isles?"

"You can take your own damn clothes off, Jane. And please put them away correctly." Maura grinned. Jane chuckled.

"Slide off me for a moment. I can't get undressed with you on me."

"No, I think not. You're mine." Maura paused a moment. Jane's eyes raked over her body.

"Damn, Maura, you're hot," Jane growled. Maura reached under Jane's shirt and lightly raked her nails over Jane's abs.

"Mine," she said breathlessly, kissing Jane.

"All yours," Jane agreed. Maura pulled Jane's shirt off her and threw it on the floor. Jane laughed. "I can see I'm going to be busy picking things up off the floor when we're done."

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you'd do so as soon as we're done here. Preferably in the nude. I find I enjoy watching you work without any clothes on."

"Oh really, M? Aside from picking up my clothes, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few. In fact, after I pull your pants off, Jane, please go into the kitchen and make me a smoothie. I'm hungry." Jane thought for a moment then acquiesced. She started to scramble out of bed but Maura stopped her. Maura reached between Jane's legs and cupped her, inserting her middle finger in Jane's folds.

"Hurry back," she purred. Jane kissed Maura.

"Save my spot."

"I'll think about it," Maura said and reached out to lightly slap Jane's butt. "Hurry woman I'm getting hungrier by the second."

"Bossy," Jane tossed over her shoulder.

"You like it," Maura replied and stretched out on the bed to await Jane's return.

_Yes I do, _Jane admitted to herself.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Jane left Cavanaugh's office, still unhappy to be on desk duty but pleased to be able to return to work. Checking the time she noticed it was Maura's lunch hour. Punching the button for the morgue Jane decided to surprise her wife.

Maura sewed the last of the stitches for her morning's autopsy, an older man found face down on the pavement while walking his dog. Everything Maura suspected about this autopsy was correct: the 79 year old man died of natural causes. Fortunately his dog stayed by his side. The animal was now in the hands of the family members grateful that a tragic situation was not made more so by the beloved pet darting into traffic. She heard the elevator doors open and looked up to see Jane walking toward her.

"Hi, why are you here?" Maura asked. Jane grinned.

"That's a lovely way to greet your wife," she answered. Maura frowned.

"I didn't mean it that way, silly. I'm just surprised to see you."

"The doctor told Cavanaugh I can resume light duties, mainly desk duty. We had a meeting and when I noticed the time I came down here to take you to lunch, then home."

"Home?" Maura asked, quizzically.

"Yep. Home to rest for the afternoon. I checked the morgue schedule and you have nothing going on. Barring a new case you're free for the rest of the day."

"I'd love to go home with you," Maura pressed against Jane.

"To rest, M, you know? Like take a nap," Jane was firm.

"If you nap with me," Maura said seductively. Jane groaned.

"You're not making this easy, are you?"

Instead of answering Maura gazed into Jane's chocolate brown eyes and smiled before placing a languid kiss on Jane's lips. Jane returned the kiss, deepening it. Breaking away she glanced down at Maura then took her hand.

"Come on, we need to eat. You do, anyway. If we stand here kissing we'll be here all day."

"We have leftovers in the fridge, Jane."

"Ma left manicotti and lasagna with a green salad for you, Dr. Death."

"Please don't call me that, just because I'm a coroner and advocate healthy eating. You could do more of that, you know."

"I'll eat some salad with my manicotti, okay?"

"You'll nap with me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jane replied, buckling Maura into her seatbelt. Maura reached up and stroked Jane's cheek.

"You take such good care of me, Jane. I love you," Maura said and promptly burst into tears.

Jane opened the front door and escorted Maura inside. "What kind of salad dressing do you want for your salad?" she asked.

Instead of replying Maura tugged on Jane's hand, and then when Jane turned around, grabbed the lapels of Jane's jacket. Jane found herself backed up against the wall.

"Wha-?" she managed to ask before Maura's mouth attacked hers.

"You said it was lunchtime, Jane. I'm having dessert first." Maura replied as she unbuckled Jane's belt and slid her hand inside.

"Maura, I brought you home to rest, remember?" Jane asked, beginning to hope Maura didn't stop.

"You want me to stop?" Maura pouted.

"No," Jane choked out.

"I'm only finishing what you started last night, Jane." Maura stroked the outside of Jane's folds while Jane struggled out of her jacket.

"You fell asleep after drinking your smoothie, M."

"After you gave me two toe curling orgasms, Jane, I didn't get to have you."

Jane managed to shuck off her jacket and remove her shirt. Maura reached up and pulled off Jane's bra and began massaging her breasts.

"Who am I to argue with a pregnant woman?"

"Exactly. It could be detrimental to your health, Jane. I am the chief medical examiner. You could die a natural death by unnatural causes."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I am whipped when it comes to you, M."

"Yes, Jane, I agree. Bedroom now, please."

"At least you said please."

"This time only, Jane. I'll have you begging soon enough."

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that statement, Maura."

"I love you, Jane, and I plan to make sure you know it, by the time I'm done with you."

A delicious shiver ran through Jane at Maura's words. She led Maura into the bedroom. As she closed the door Maura turned her around and backed her onto the bed. Jane's pants were on the floor before she knew they'd been removed, the rest of her clothing following. She grinned at Maura as she scooted up the bed.

"If I didn't know any better, M, I'd say you were an animal about to eat its prey."

"Eat you? Hmm, yes that's an apt description."

Jane felt her legs being opened and she spread them to admit Maura's body. She noticed that Maura's growing belly was hard and pushed against her own belly; Jane's arousal grew. Maura pounced on Jane's body, busying her tongue on one breast while her hand massaged the nipple of the other. Jane's hands began to clench the bedclothes beneath her.

"Oh, God, M," was all Jane managed. Maura released Jane's breast with a pop and lovingly bathed the other breast with her tongue. Maura abruptly stopped and looked at Jane with a feral look in her eyes.

"Now for my dinner and dessert," she declared. Sliding down Jane's body Maura settled between Jane's legs and allowed her tongue to start slowly bathing the outside of Jane's opening. Jane groaned. The bedclothes were bunched in her hands.

Maura smiled to herself. She loved making Jane come undone. She stopped her tongue and blew a long breath. Holding Jane open with her fingers Maura used her tongue to enter Jane and began thrusting with it. She felt Jane's hips thrust beneath her and knew her wife was close.

Inserting two, then three fingers, Jane clenched around Maura and her orgasm shot through her body. Pulling herself even with Jane Maura held her as she came down. After a minute Jane opened her eyes.

"Seriously, Maur? You're going to kill me one of these days."

"At least you'll go pleasantly," Maura replied.

"Give me a minute and I'll reciprocate."

"No need, I'm fine. I wanted you last night but I fell asleep. I'm good." Jane watched Maura curl up against Jane's side. Maura's hand reached out and lazily stroked Jane's stomach and abs.

"I love your musculature. I hope at least one of our babies looks like you."

"I want a little girl who looks just like you, M. Lovely golden hair, shining hazel green eyes and your brain."

"I hope neither of my children take after me, Jane. I was a lonely child when I grew up. I don't wish that for anyone."

"Your children, my lady, are going to be loved to death. Ma is waiting anxiously for their birth, Frankie is ecstatic he's going to be an uncle again and Tommy is happy he's around for their birth."

Maura continued to stroke Jane. "You're a wonderful woman, Jane, I'm glad you'll be raising them. They'll be exposed to your sense of right and wrong."

"You have the same strong sense of justice, Maur. That's why we work together."

"You stand up for the bad guy."

"So do you. You're going to be a wonderful mother, Maura. Your babies are lucky to have you."

"_My babies, _Jane? What, do you expect to dump them on me and run out the door each morning for work, leaving me up to my neck in diapers and not knowing what to do?" Maura sat up, enraged. Jane sighed.

"No, M, I will be there with you at all times. They're our babies. I love them already, more than you know."

Maura visibly calmed. "I need another smoothie, Jane."

Jane swung her legs over the bed. "I'll make you one. Same as last time?"

Maura nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie, anything for my love and our babies."

Maura smiled at the words. Jane walked into the kitchen, frustrated.

If the mind-blowing sex didn't kill her Maura's mood swings might.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

If Jane had any concerns about Maura's mood swings and almost constant need for sex she didn't have to worry before it all changed. Jane heard her phone ring and reached out for it, her arm brushing against Maura. Maura's hand grabbed Jane's elbow and pushed back.

"Stay on your own side of the bed," she grumbled. Jane watched Maura's now cranky face as she answered the phone.

"Rizzoli."

"Hey Jane you coming back to the office this afternoon? We got a body," Frost said.

"Yeah Frost, text me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Great. Dr. Pike has responded so he'll be there."

Jane sighed. "Okay, thanks."

Maura threw the blanket back and started to get up.

"No, Pike will be there. You're on limited duty, remember?"

"I don't need you to remind me, Jane. He's a subpar examiner, I wish I could let him go."

"We need him right now, Maura. You're resting this afternoon. I'll let you know later how everything turns out."

"Rest Jane? After all your clawing at me when we got home?"

Jane stopped in amazement. "Really, M? If I recall correctly you slammed me up against the wall and started to take me by the door. I brought you home to rest not start a lovemaking marathon."

"Please, Jane, quit equating your skills to lovemaking." Maura rolled away from Jane and closed her eyes. Jane stood and stared at her back until she realized she was running late. As she took a quick shower Jane did her best to hold her tongue, remembering what the pregnancy books said about Maura's now raging hormones. She leaned down to kiss Maura goodbye. Maura rolled over instead, muttering something Jane couldn't understand. Jane straightened up and, slipping into her Detective Rizzoli persona, walked out the door. She called Angela briefly to ask her to pick the children up from school. Angela volunteered to make dinner and stay until Jane came home.

The body turned out to be a suicide and Dr. Pike took the body back to the morgue. Jane opted to return to the precinct for awhile.

"Problems at home, Jane?" Frost asked.

"Not really, more of Maura's mood swings." Frost shook his head.

"I give you a lot of credit Jane. I don't know if I can handle that."

"You won't have much of a chance, Frost, when you start having children."

Frost threw his hands up in the air. "Let me find the right girl first, Jane. I want to have a couple of years together before we start a family."

Jane buried herself in paperwork for a couple of hours. She put the last completed file in her outbox when her phone rang. A text from Maura: "coming home soon love? Can't wait to see u." Jane sighed. She hoped to find a sweet Maura at home and not Freddy Krueger's sister.

Maura stirred the sauce while Angela made the pasta. "I wish I could cook like you, Angela."

"You're an excellent cook, Maura, you need to learn a few of my techniques, that's all," Angela smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"I don't think Jane likes my cooking," Maura said.

"Knowing Jane I'm sure she loves your cooking, Maura. Jane has never been very complimentary. Her way of letting you know she enjoys your cooking is to eat every bite on her plate and ask for more, even when she's about to burst."

"I never knew that. I always thought Jane ate like that because of the number of calories she burns at her job."

"No, my Janie can be a picky eater. She can be starving but if a dish isn't to her liking she'll leave it alone."

"I hope she's home soon, Angela. Jane works too hard."

"She's a Rizzoli. All of us work hard but she knows she has you to come home to." At Angela's words Maura burst into tears. Angela chuckled and gathered Maura into her arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I hate being pregnant! I feel so huge and ugly. I'm mean to Jane. Sometimes I want to ravage her the minute she walks in the door, the next I'm pushing her away because I don't want her to touch me."

Angela laughed. "Hormones, honey, trust me. I went through that with all three of my children. Frank said I was about to drive him to the insane asylum. One time when he told me that I snapped back at him to give me the keys and go get in the car."

Maura laughed. "Did you really?"

Angela nodded. "I felt huge, ugly, I couldn't see my ankles and felt like I needed to be off my feet every few minutes. My ankles swelled. Frank had to help me in and out of the bathtub because I was big but I didn't want to take showers."

"I read all the time, Angela, and I know what the books say to expect but when it happens to you it seems different from what I've read. For instance did you experience postpartum depression after your pregnancies Angela?"

"Not exactly. Or, if I did, it was minor. I didn't have bad feelings toward the baby but I could kill Frank any number of ways."

"Any particular reason you can recall?"

"I was jealous. Here I'd given birth to a child and my body was in horrible shape. Frank gets up in the morning, showers, dresses and leaves for work. In those days, because of being a plumber he was always in great shape. Then I'd get out of bed, shower, examine my body before dressing and wanted to vomit. I sagged where I used to be firm. I swear I told Jane one time that if my boobs sagged to my waistline in my twilight years I was blaming her."

"Why Jane?"

"She was the worst to wean off the breast. I knew she'd be a terrific ballplayer someday because she threw the bottle out of the crib."

"She did?" Maura laughed.

Angela nodded. "Oh yes. Her crib was right behind the dinner table. One night Frank got so upset with her crying because I used to breastfeed her while we ate dinner. He grabbed a biscuit and threw it over his shoulder at her, telling her to shut up awhile."

"What happened?" Maura was openly laughing now, picturing Frank throwing a biscuit into Jane's crib.

"She was quiet for a moment. I think she was surprised probably more so at Frank's tone of voice than anything else."

"Did it last?"

"No, she just started crying louder. I got her a bottle and she threw it out of the crib, once again. Only this time it bounced off the wall. The bottle broke, of course, since it was glass. It took so long for Jane to understand she had to have her bottle."

Maura stood there, thinking. "I love becoming a mother, of course, but sometimes I feel like I hate Jane. She has a beautiful body and mine is getting stretched every which way. And of course, I hate the interruption to my schedule. I came home to rest this afternoon and a substitute examiner was called in on the latest case. I hated watching Jane roll out of bed and respond like before, but without me."

"It's only temporary, Maura."

Maura nodded. "That's what the books all say, Angela, but I'm worried. Will Jane love me anyway, even if I look like I'm sagging to the ground and she's still taut and beautiful?" Maura's tears began again. Angela gathered Maura in her arms.

"She'll love you till the day she dies and then some, Maura."

Just then the front door opened and Jane came in. "Hey, how is everyone?" she smiled when she saw Maura and Angela's embrace.

Maura broke away from Angela and turned to Jane. "I hate you, Jane Rizzoli!" she screamed and ran for the bedroom.

Angelo and Caitlyn ran out of their rooms, encircling Jane in a hug. Jane reached down to hug her children while giving her mother a puzzled look.

'Hormones' Angela mouthed to Jane.

Jane shook her head and headed into the bedroom. Knocking lightly she entered to find Maura in a fetal position on the bed, sobbing.

Jane knelt down next to her and gathered her in her arms. "I love you, M."

Maura's sobs increased. Jane rubbed her back until she felt Maura calm down.

"I don't like my body, Jane. I'm afraid you're going to leave me someday because I'll look so bad. Some new examiner will come into the precinct and steal you away from me," Maura sobbed.

Jane wanted to laugh at the incredulousness of Maura's words but they broke her heart. She knew Maura thought this was a distinct possibility.

"M, look at me. I told you I love you. That's not just for now, it's forever. There will never be anyone else for me, Maura. I don't even notice any other women. Why should I? I have the most beautiful woman in the world right here in my arms."

"I know you love me, Jane. Why don't you love our babies?" Maura's crying began anew. Jane rolled her eyes at the ceiling, grateful Maura couldn't see her.

_Three more months, _Jane thought. _Will we survive?_

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Too bad, we could have fun….**

Chapter 51

The next night Jane crept inside, aware of the lateness of the hour. They apprehended their suspect and Jane left Frost to interrogate him while she checked on her family. Noticing light under the bedroom door Jane softly opened the door to see Maura stretched out on their bed, eyes closed, moving her hands like a conductor with earphones stretched over her pregnant belly. Jane chuckled.

Maura's eyes flew open and she smiled sheepishly. "I want the babies to be exposed to music before they're born," she said. Jane stretched out next to Maura.

"Our babies will be very smart, Maura, because they have an amazingly fantastic mother who is exquisite in every way. Who are they listening to?"

"Beethoven. I know it seems like a cliché, Jane, but he's one of my favorite composers."

Jane then noticed the stack of books next to Maura's side of the bed. She motioned to them.

"Reading to them too?" she asked. Maura nodded.

"Some biographies of some of the best known artists, a recitation of their critically acclaimed pieces and different brush stroke techniques, as well as works by and about our greatest scientists and inventors."

Jane leaned down and tenderly kissed Maura. "Sounds great, Maur, but it's time for bed. You must be exhausted."

"Quite the contrary, Jane. I spent so much time resting this afternoon I'm not sleepy."

"Well I am," Jane remarked as she closed her eyes.

"You're sleeping in your clothes, Jane?" Maura asked. Jane sighed. She kicked off her boots.

"It's easier if I get a call from Frost or Korsak," she explained. Reaching out she pulled Maura closer to her and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"You make an excellent pillow," Jane mumbled as sleep overtook her. Maura gently pushed Jane's hair out of her face. Noticing how peaceful Jane looked Maura turned off the bedside lamp and placed her head on Jane's shoulder. Listening to Jane's even breathing calmed Maura into her own rest.

Something was wrong, Jane could feel it. She fought to wake up, hearing moans coming from the other side of the bed. _Maura!_ Jane shot up in bed. Maura lay on the other side of the bed, curled in a fetal position, clutching her belly and groaning.

"Jane…" Maura managed to say before passing out. Jane jumped out of bed, called for an ambulance and called Angela to stay with Angelo and Caitlyn. Trying to block her thoughts Jane refused to worry.

Angela came through the door as the ambulance drove up. Two EMTs hurried inside. Jane stroked Maura's forehead as her eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Angela asked. Jane looked at Angela as she turned her attention to the paramedics.

"Sixth month, I woke up hearing her groaning. Maura was on her side, fetal position. She passed out just as I woke up and realized something was wrong." Angela gasped.

"Let's load her onto the gurney," one of the paramedics said and Jane found herself hopping in the back all the while keeping her eyes on Maura's face. As the paramedics took her vitals Jane grabbed Maura's hand and held on. Maura's eyes latched onto Jane's face and never waivered.

"I love you," Maura said. Jane repeated it back, squeezing Maura's hand lightly.

"Fetal distress," one paramedic said and looked at the other. Maura's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't want to lose our babies, Jane," she choked out, tears sliding down the sides of her head.

"You won't, Maura. We're nearly to the hospital. The docs will be able to help you. These kids are healthy."

"I passed out, Jane. That's not good either for me or the babies."

"You'll be fine," Jane repeated, hoping her mantra caught on to the powers that be. She refused to think anything worse.

"We're here," the paramedics said and jumped out of the ambulance, smoothly pulling the gurney behind them. Jane got as far as the ER doors and was stopped by a nurse. Grumbling Jane followed the nurse to the triage area to give Maura's information.

"Have a seat, Detective, we'll call you when you can see your wife," the nurse said. Jane glared at her.

"I can't sit and wait, Maura's my wife." The nurse looked at Jane sympathetically.

"Then pace. Our waiting area can take it, we've only birthed over a million babies here." Jane huffed in frustration. Now she knew what Joey complained about when Angelo and Caitlyn were born.

After what seemed like several hours to Jane, the nurse called her to Maura's bedside. Jane found an upbeat ER doctor standing next to Maura's bedside. Maura smiled.

"Detective, I've been explaining to your wife what happened tonight. Don't worry, the babies are fine as is Mrs. Rizzoli. What your wife experienced was a combination of false labor pains and gas."

"Gas?" Jane asked.

"Yes, the pain from the false labor mixed with some gas and caused an almost unbearable pain. That's why Mrs. Rizzoli passed out tonight. She needs some additional rest; I've given her something to take to relieve the gas. As for the false labor it ended as you arrived at the hospital. I don't think it's anything to worry about. The fetal monitor showed no major problems for the babies and at this point everyone is resting comfortably," the doctor explained. Jane moved to Maura's bedside and took her hand. She stroked Maura's face.

"You scared the shit out of me. I'm glad you're all right."

"I'm sorry, Jane, but I didn't know what to do. I'm a little out of my element with all of this, despite being a medical doctor."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Maura."

"We're going to have her rest here until morning, Detective, then you can take her home. Some extra rest, good meals and she should be fine."

The doctor left and Jane sat down next to Maura's bed. Maura looked over at Jane.

"After we got here and the doctor started to examine me I suddenly felt much better. The pain stopped and my stomach relaxed. I feel so foolish, Jane."

"No, Maura, don't be. It's better to be safe than sorry. What if we stayed at home and something really bad was about to happen? I'd rather bring you in and have you checked out, Maura. I love you and our babies so much."

"Did you have anything like this, Jane?"

"Not the false labor, no. I did have painful gas although I don't think it was as bad as yours was tonight. Joey complained though." Maura giggled.

"All the beauty of a pregnancy, new lives about to be born, and…" Maura paused.

"And a whole lot of fart jokes," Jane finished for her. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I was thinking of something though, before you came in," Maura said.

"What was it?"

"That afternoon when Angelo and I was here and I heard the ambulance come in, someone yelling that a cop had been shot. I keep thinking what if that had been you?"

"It wasn't, Maura. I'm fine."

"You have your share of scars though, Jane."

"That I do."

Maura paused for a minute, thinking. She turned on her side to face Jane.

"Make me a promise, Jane," Maura whispered.

"Of course, Maura, anything."

"Promise you'll always come home to me? I can't go through any of this again. We have two new lives coming, we're finally together and I'm so happy I don't know how I got this lucky. I can't go through another telephone call telling me you're injured. Promise me, Jane."

"Maura, you know I don't take any unnecessary risks," Jane explained. "I'll always do my best to come home to you and the kids."

"Please," Maura pleaded. Jane's heart broke. She hoped to be able to keep her promise, everyday.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Jane sat at her computer, completely bored. Work was light with no cases coming in and she was tempted to escape for the rest of the day. Glancing out the window and seeing what beautiful weather Boston was experiencing, Jane grabbed her keys and cell.

"I'm out, Frost. Call me if we catch a case," she said. Frost nodded without looking up. "Will do, Jane. Say hi to Maura for me."

And there was the other reason Jane wished to go home. Maura was resting more and more until the babies arrived. Jane hated leaving her in the morning but was saving her leave for the actual birth and first few weeks of the babies' lives. She missed seeing Maura downstairs. On mornings like these Jane knew she would already be in the morgue visiting her wife.

Pulling into the driveway Jane decided to make a picnic. Heading into their bedroom she noted Maura sleeping peacefully and retreated into the kitchen. Pulling out bread, meats, cheeses and condiments Jane very quickly had an assembly line going. She worked efficiently, hoping to have everything pulled together in time to pick the children up from school.

Packing the picnic basket Jane added pickles, chips and cookies. She knew Angelo wanted chips more than a sandwich and Caitlyn went directly for the cookies every time. _Like mother, like daughter,_ Jane thought. She grinned when she thought of how many times Angela complained about trying to get "decent food" into Jane during her childhood. "I bargained with her over how many cookies she could have if she ate her manicotti or broccoli," was Angela's favorite refrain in the story.

Throwing blankets, chairs and Angelo's glove and baseball into her trunk she slipped back into the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked. Jane looked surprised.

"Hi, sweetie, how about a picnic?" Jane bent down and kissed Maura.

"I love your outings," Maura smiled. "Your spontaneity is a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it got me you," Jane grinned. "You ready?"

"Let me run to the bathroom again, Jane. I don't seem able to stay out of the bathroom today."

"Okay. Everything's packed." Jane waited for Maura. She wanted to escort her to the car and put her in it. Maura emerged from the bathroom looking uncomfortable.

"I hate this stage of pregnancy," she complained.

"I think you're beautiful," Jane said.

"You're supposed to say that, Jane, otherwise I might go postal on you. Is that right?" she asked, looking up at Jane, who had her arms around Maura, supporting her as she walked.

"Yes, it is," Jane laughed.

"I feel as big as the bank but without their assets," Maura groaned. Jane laughed.

"You'll look back on these days, Maura, as some of the best of your life."

"Remind me of that one of these days, Jane."

"Oh I will, Maura. Probably at two a.m. when you're trying to breastfeed one baby with the other fussing and crying in your other arm and I'm sleeping peacefully." Maura reached over and punched Jane.

"You'll be right there with me, Jane, I know you."

"Probably."

Angelo spotted the car first and yelled at Caitlyn. Running to the passenger door he yanked it open.

"Is it time yet, Mama?" he asked Maura. She giggled.

"No, your mother thought we might enjoy a picnic this afternoon."

"Yea, a picnic! Will you read to us, Mama?" Caitlyn asked. Both kids settled into the back passenger seat and Jane smiled at the instant family portrait.

"Books, crayons, baseballs, gloves all loaded," Jane reassured.

"Food?" Angelo prompted. Maura giggled.

"I knew I forgot something," Jane said, smacking her own forehead. She met Angelo's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, son, I remembered the food. Chips, too, so don't worry." Jane pulled out into traffic and proceeded to the park. Glancing sideways at Maura she smiled to herself.

Reaching over she took Maura's hand.

The picnic was a success. Angelo wanted to eat as soon as the blanket was placed so Jane opened the hamper and pulled out all the goodies. Caitlyn grabbed a cookie, Angelo the chips and Maura handed the pickle jar to Jane to open.

"Cravings?" she asked. Maura nodded.

"As soon as I saw that pickle jar I knew I had to have one," Maura confirmed.

"Or four or five," Jane smiled.

"Maybe six."

"Careful, you don't want heartburn in the middle of the night," Jane cautioned.

"True. Maybe I'll switch to a sandwich."

"I made you a vegetarian sandwich, Maura, if that's what you want. But there's plenty of every type of sandwich to go around."

"You take such good care of me, Jane." Maura grabbed Jane's hand.

"No, I just know how pregnant women like to eat," Jane teased. Maura stuck her tongue out at Jane.

"Let's play ball, Ma!" Angelo grabbed his mitt and baseball and headed over to the diamond.

"Why not join the game that's already underway, Angelo? I want to spend time with your mother." Jane stretched out on the blanket and pulled Maura against her side. Jane patted Maura's tummy.

"Careful it's pretty full, Jane."

"It won't be long, Maura."

"I registered for childbirthing classes at the hospital, Jane. You'll go with me."

"Of course."

"No, Jane, I mean you **will** go with me. Even if you have a case you have to be there with me."

"Cross my heart and hope to spit, I'll be there, Maura."

"Tell Frost and Korsak because they may have to fill in for you."

"I'll tell Cavanaugh as well."

"Thank you. You know I don't enjoy going into new situations alone, Jane. I feel so unsettled right now, anyway."

"I've been thinking, Maur, it's time we made a final decision on names and decorating the nursery."

"I can't make up my mind about names, Jane. I try them on for posterity then I think they're too much for such small little beings."

"They do grow up you know, M." Jane teased.

"I know but how do you name a child James Richard Worthington the Fourth?"

"Uh, Maura, I'm your wife and I don't know anyone by that name."

"One of my classmates in college left school to get married and that was her husband's name. She was so afraid when their first child came along that she would be pressured into naming the first son after him she became paranoid."

"What happened, do you know?" Jane asked.

"She made him promise to let her have the last word on naming their children. He agreed."

"He was whipped," Jane said. Maura looked at Jane with a sly look on her face.

"Not unlike you, I might add, Jane."

"Who, me?" Maura elbowed Jane.

"Yes, you. You'd do anything for me."

"You're right. I think Frost and Korsak knew it before me, though."

"You mean when I came back from Boston and we ran into each other in the supermarket?"

"Yes. I went into work the next day. Frost said he detected something different about me. I told him about seeing you and he just nodded like he knew the biggest secret in the world."

"He did. He knew you still loved me," Maura said.

"Yes, I loved you then and I'll always love you. What color shall we paint the nursery?"

"Green."

_"Green? _Maura, the babies are going to think they're martians or something."

"Green, yellow, blue, red, violet, all around the room. I want them exposed to all the colors, Jane, not just blue and pink."

"That's good, Maura, because I hate pink." Maura laughed.

"Funny, Jane, that's Caitlyn's favorite color."

"I know. When I first started letting her choose her clothes I regretted buying so many pink dresses."

"If you hated the color so much, Jane, why did you buy pink dresses?"

"The dresses were always so adorable. I couldn't seem to find them in any other color. Then when Caitlyn confessed liking pink so much I thought it a good idea."

Jane and Maura fell into a peaceful silence, watching Angelo playing baseball with the others and Caitlyn playing on the swings.

At sunset Jane nudged Maura. "Come on, time to go." She signaled to Angelo and Caitlyn and the three of them packed up the leftovers and packed the trunk. Jane returned to help Maura into the car.

"I guess it's time to go through the baby book Jane," Maura said as she settled into her seat.

"Why do you need the baby book, Mama? You already have the babies," Caitlyn spoke up.

"The baby book lists names for boys and girls. We need to choose a name," Maura said.

"One for a boy and one for a girl," Jane said, smiling at Maura as she started the engine.

"I like Michaela," Caitlyn said.

"I like Andrew," Angelo piped up. Maura looked at Jane.

"I think we have our names, Jane."

"Looks that way. Simple ones too," Jane added.

TBC I did not have time to proofread this before heading for work, so I apologize if there are errors, which are all mine. Thanks for reading! Happy Fourth tomorrow to all my American readers.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I do not own or make a profit from their use. **

Chapter 53

Jane leaned inside the front door and scanned the living room. "Okay, Ma," she encouraged and she and Angela scurried inside. Angela carried pink and blue balloons; Jane had the banner in her arms and the kids brought in streamers.

"Maura should be gone another hour," Angela remarked.

"I was going to ask you, Ma, how did you get Maura to the guesthouse anyway?" Jane asked.

"I told her I needed some help with the marinara sauce. Once she started stirring I asked her to make the gnocchi."

"Really, Ma? Maura making gnocchi?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Why not, Jane? Maura is very good at making Grandma Nonna's gnocchi," Angela replied defensively.

"You gave Maura Grandma Nonna's recipe book?"

"Of course. She's your wife, Jane, she needs to learn how to feed you properly. One day I won't be here to cook Italian for you."

"You never gave me the recipes, Ma, even when I begged you for them."

"That's because Nonna made me promise to give the recipes to each kid's spouse."

Jane stopped and looked at Angela. "Did you give them to Joey?"

"No."

"Why not? He was my husband."

"But he wasn't the love of your life, Janie, and I knew someday you'd come to your senses and marry Maura." Jane gaped at her mother. Angela shrugged her shoulders.

"Everyone in the family but you Jane, saw the handwriting on _that_ wall."

"Wait, Ma, you just opened a major can of worms. You cannot make a statement like that and shrug it off. So what if I never left Joey for Maura?"

"You would have."

"You're sure of this."

"I am. So is everyone else."

"Even Pop?"

"Especially your father. The night of your wedding to Joey, Jane, when Frank and I returned home he seemed bothered by something. I went into the kitchen to make him a cup of tea and he asked for a scotch and soda. When I asked what was wrong Frank told me he thought you'd made the biggest mistake of your life and wondered how long it would be before you woke up to that fact."

"Wow. How come I never knew this?"

"You thought you were happy, Jane, and you were for awhile. Especially when Angelo and Caitlyn came along. Then you weren't."

Jane sat and stared at her mother. It took her several minutes to absorb what Angela was saying.

"What if I never left Joey, Ma? What then?" Angela shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Jane. It's something we'll never have to wonder about because you did leave Joey and you went after Maura. Come on, these streamers aren't going to hang themselves and we need everything in place before this afternoon."

"Frankie picking up the cake?" Jane asked.

"Yes and I told Carla Talucci to make sure this is the best cake she's ever decorated."

"So you threatened her?" Jane laughed.

"You bet your life I did. I also threatened Frankie to not damage the cake, to carry it like it was his own firstborn child."

"I don't believe you sometimes, Ma."

"What? Maura is my daughter. She's having my grandchildren and I want everything to be perfect for her."

"I love that you love Maura so much, Ma. Thank you." Jane stepped back from the ladder and inspected the banner she installed as well as the streamers.

"Maura's going to love this," Angela smiled.

"I hope so. When I first mentioned having a baby shower she got really nervous. Maura wanted to know who we were going to invite, since most of our circle of friends are male."

"Tell me about it. I still chuckle over the guest list, even as I was copying it from you so I could make the invitations."

"Everyone coming?"

"All said they'd be here. Although I did have to tell Detective Crowe he was not to bring a tacky gift."

"You invited Detective Crowe?" Jane said incredulously. "Ma he hates us because I married Maura. He still teases me about switching teams."

"He's jealous, Jane. You got the girl all the men wanted. Besides I had to invite Crowe, he was standing next to Korsak when he RSVP'ed at the café."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on him."

"You'll do no such thing, Jane. Crowe will behave himself."

"What, Ma, did you threaten him to?"

"Within an inch of his life," Angela replied cheerfully.

Maura poured the last of the marinara sauce into a container and sealed it before placing it in the refrigerator. She carefully covered the last batch of gnocchi and left it on the counter with a note. She checked her watch. _Where's Angela? _She wondered. Angela told her she'd be gone on a little while; she'd now been gone for a few hours. Maura looked around the kitchen carefully. Satisfied she cleaned up everything she closed the guesthouse door behind her and headed for her back door.

It was locked. Maura tried the doorknob again, then stepped back. _I don't remember locking this earlier. Angela called and asked for help with the sauce and pasta and I stepped out the door like always. _Shaking her head Maura walked around to the front of her home.

"Surprise!" greeted her when she opened the door. Maura stood just inside the doorway, too shocked to move. Jane made her way through their group of friends to her side.

"Surprise, Maura, it's your baby shower," she said. Jane led Maura to a wide chair set up in the middle of the room and made to resemble a throne. A paper tiara fastened to her hair Maura looked around the room in amazement.

A large banner screamed "Welcome babies!" across the living room. Maura looked around at all of the streamers and balloons. In various shades of the prism, she approved.

"Thank you," Maura said, sitting down. She leaned up and kissed Jane. "I'm glad you didn't pay attention to my drivel about not having a shower," she whispered.

"You think I could stop Ma?" Jane whispered back. Maura smiled. Angela was a force in her own right.

"Let's get the party started, ladies," Frankie interjected. He grabbed a gift and handed it to Maura.

"From Uncle Frankie to his newest niece and nephew," he said. Maura took the gift and carefully untied the bow. She ducked her head down, not wanting everyone to see the tears that were threatening.

"Maura, no tears now, dear." Angela instructed. Maura smiled at her as she unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

Inside were two sets of child sized cufflinks, miniature police badges, a scalpel and a stethoscope. Maura laughed.

"What? I figured they might as well start out right, since they'll be influenced to either be a cop or a doctor." Jane elbowed Frankie.

"They can be whatever they want to be, Frankie."

"There's something underneath that stuff, Maura, keep digging," Frankie instructed and Maura reached into the bottom of the box. She pulled out a Red Sox blanket and held it up for all to see.

"Now that I approve of," Jane boasted and everyone laughed.

The party continued on. Maura received blankets, two baby books, various outfits for both boy and girl. She looked at the mounting pile of gifts next to her chair then around at everyone at the party. It may not have been an all-girl party like most baby showers but she wouldn't have traded their group of friends for anyone.

Even Detective Crowe did okay with his gift, although Jane grimaced when Maura unwrapped the breast pump. Korsak opened his mouth to say something but Crowe held up his hands. "Hey, my sister-in-law said this was a good gift. I asked her and she told me to get you this, since you'll probably be back at work at some point. This way the babies can have breast milk even in childcare." Korsak shut his mouth and Frankie looked less upset.

Maura looked at Crowe and said thank you. Angela raised her hand and announced that cake and ice cream was now being served in the dining room.

Angela watched the crowd of men move toward the dining room and looked from Maura to Jane. "Once a child, always a child. Men are like that. Announce cake and ice cream and they become a herd of cows."

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Jane handed her credit card over to the cashier and eyed the gallons of paint warily. "You have enough extra gallons on hand in case this isn't enough?" she asked. The young man grinned.

"I do, ma'am, but from what you've described to me eight gallons of various primary colors should be more than enough for a nursery."

"You haven't met my wife," Jane grumbled. She grabbed a cart and loaded the paint onto it and headed out the door. She mentally reviewed the number of dropcloths (four), brushes (ten, varied sizes and shapes), and cans of turpentine (three) and hoped this was enough.

"Buying the sperm was easier than buying paint for the nursery," she muttered to herself as she loaded the supplies. Sighing she got into her car and drove home. Jane planned to work on the nursery all day while Maura rested.

Maura, however, had other ideas. Jane unloaded the paint only to find her coverall clad wife, eight months pregnant, sanding the window sills in the nursery.

"I thought I'd help," Maura said. Jane set the paint gallons down and took Maura by the arm.

"Maura you agreed to rest while I worked on the nursery this afternoon," Jane said as she led Maura back to their bedroom.

Maura stuck out her lower lip. "Jane, I want to help. I'm so excited."

"You're cute when you pout, you know that? Tell you what, let me get your chair and you can sit and watch."

"I'm tired of sitting, tired of not being able to do anything. Let me help, please Jane?"

"In a month or so you'll wish you had this time back, M. Come on, you agreed. You can watch me paint. If I miss a spot you can point it out."

"Fine." Jane retrieved Maura's chair and put it in the far corner. Helping Maura sit down Jane smiled tenderly.

"You're so beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel like a hippopotamus."

"An adorable one, M." Jane pried the top off the first can of paint and started stirring. Pouring paint into a pan Jane dipped the long-handled brush and began applying paint to the wall.

"Jane, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"What's labor like? Really like?"

Jane chuckled. "M, I'm not answering that one. We've been through our Lamaze class."

"Please?" Jane placed the brush head in the paint pan and looked at Maura.

"Are you scared?" she asked gently.

"A little. I mean, I know what to expect, but I don't know what to expect."

"It's different for everyone, sweetie. Some women will tell you they'll never forget what it felt like, others will tell you the kid came flying out like it was a flume ride at a water park. Still others say the pain was memorable but the result was worth it."

"What was it like for you?" Maura asked. Jane sat in front of Maura.

"Angelo, of course, was the hardest, since he was the first. I thought that kid was never coming out. Joey was going nuts in the labor room, so much so that he was distracting. I kicked him out. The head nurse took him by the arm and propelled him out of the room so fast Joey never knew what hit him." Jane laughed softly at the memory.

"They told me later he bugged the crap out of everyone in the waiting room and chased every nurse he found, asking for information. Ma was convinced that Angelo was staying in me until his eighteenth birthday. Then suddenly the doctor told me to push and Angelo came into the world."

"Caitlyn?" Jane laughed out loud.

"She nearly showed up over the railroad tracks. I woke Joey at one-thirty that morning, I knew she was coming in the world. She was born at 4:59 a.m. I told Joey if he didn't slow down over those tracks we were going to have another passenger in the car."

"What did Joey do?"

"He hit the brake so hard we nearly hit the dashboard. I said if she was born with a dent in her head I was telling the doctor."

Jane took Maura's hand. "You'll be fine, sweetie."

"I'm just anxious. I'm uncomfortable all the time and I'm excited to meet these little ones. At the same time I'm scared I'll do something wrong."

"You won't. You've read all the books, some of them twice."

"I'm socially awkward, Jane. When they get older, start school, what do I do?"

"You'll be the coolest mom, Maura. What other kid is going to be able to tell their friends their mother cuts up dead people for a living?" Jane chuckled.

Jane paused, turning up the radio volume. "Listen, Maura, it's Etta James singing 'At Last.' It's one of my favorites. Here, let me help you up," Jane extended her hand as Maura struggled to get out of the chair. Jane took her other hand and put an arm around Maura's back.

She hummed as Etta sang the song, the two swaying to the music.

"I don't deserve you, Jane."

"Sure you do, M. I love you."

"I love you too," Maura said and burst into tears.

"Uh oh, hormones gone wonky," Jane rolled her eyes and made a face in an attempt to get Maura to laugh.

"Shut up," Maura said as she giggled. "One more thing about not being pregnant any longer, we won't have to put up with my crying jags."

"Yeah, M, you cry so rarely, I won't even notice," Jane said sarcastically. She smiled at Maura.

"It won't be long now, babe. Think of these moments when you can, time goes quickly. One day you'll wake up and it will be their graduation day."

"Harvard," Maura said promptly. "It will be their graduation day from Harvard."

"What if one wants to go to Yale instead of Harvard?"

"We'll lock that one in a trunk until he or she agrees to wear the Harvard crimson," Maura replied. Jane laughed.

"Our lives are changing Jane. Not too long ago I thought mine was over. You were married to Joey and I was in Australia, running my family's foundation."

"Then you came back to Boston and we ran into each other in the grocery store."

"Did you think any of this could happen?" Maura looked up at Jane as they continued swaying to music.

"No. If anyone told me I'd leave Joey, find out he was an Irish mob boss who gets killed in a shootout, and get back with you, I'd say they were nuts."

"When did you know? I've meant to ask you several times," Maura asked.

"When did I know I still loved you, you mean?" Maura nodded.

"Yes. When did you absolutely know, Jane?"

"When you called my name in the grocery store and asked if it was me," Jane smiled at the memory. "Until then I hadn't realized how much of my life was just a rut, a routine. I never loved Joey, not like I love you. I guess I thought that kind of love didn't exist, or at least, not for me."

"I never stopped loving you," Maura said. They continued to move to the music for a few moments, not speaking.

"I always loved you, Maura. Even when I planned my wedding to Joey I knew, deep down, I was making a mistake marrying him and not you."

Maura found she couldn't meet Jane's eyes. "I thought I wasn't good enough for you," she said quietly.

Jane's heart seized at the words. "Maura, no. I struggled with the idea I wasn't good enough for you. Your background and your family's wealth bothered me, but in the end, Maura, I just didn't have the courage to stand up for us. I hope you can forgive me sometime."

"I did, a long time ago. Otherwise we wouldn't be here now." Maura reached up and gently kissed Jane's lips.

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yes Maura?"  
>"You missed a spot over by the window."<p>

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT, not me. **

Chapter 55

Jane took off after the suspect, Frost close behind. As the man ran into an alley Frost pointed to a driveway and peeled off. Jane continued to run after their suspect. At the end of the alley the driveway Frost ran onto merged and the suspect found himself being pulled to the ground from behind. Frost pulled his arms behind his back and Jane handcuffed him. She stood there for a moment, bent over, catching her breath.

"We got another one, Jane," Frost said, his eyes shining. He grabbed the man's handcuffed arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Now for the interrogation," Jane said and led the others back to the car. As they got in and prepared to take the suspect to the precinct she checked her watch: 2:13 p.m. Her stomach growled. They were called out shortly after 1 a.m. that morning and Jane hadn't had a chance to eat.

Or call Maura. She flipped open her phone to find one missed call approximately two hours before. She dialed into her messages. Maura's voice sounded faint.

"Jane, I need you. Labor," was all Maura said before the call ended.

"Frost, run me home, now," Jane ordered.

"Maura?" he asked.

"She left a message two hours ago thinking she's gone into labor. He'll keep," Jane jerked her head toward their suspect.

"Sure, Jane," Frost said. Ten minutes later he stopped in their driveway. Jane noticed Maura's car still in the garage and nothing seemed amiss. She ran inside. Maura's hospital bag, carefully packed since the false labor scare six weeks before, still sat inside the front door. Jane ran into their bedroom.

Empty. She checked the bathroom and the guest bedroom. Nothing. Jane seemed to be the only person in the house.

"Maura!" she called. No response. Jane listened carefully, just in case Maura was trying to communicate with her and unable to do so. The only sounds Jane heard were her own breathing.

She grabbed her phone and called Angela. "Jane, where have you been? We've been trying to find you. Maura and I are at the hospital."

"I'm on my way," Jane yelled into the phone and ran back outside. Stopping to grab Maura's bag she yelled at Frost to get her to the hospital _now._

Jane ran into the ER department practically screaming Maura's name. Angela stepped out from behind the curtain closed around Maura's bed. She grabbed Jane's arm and propelled her out of Maura's earshot.

"Maura called me this morning and I called the paramedics, Jane. She is in active labor according to one of the doctors but there's a problem. One of the babies is in fetal distress." Angela grabbed both of Jane's arms to keep her steady.

"Maura's all right, at least for now. Her blood pressure is dangerously high and they need to bring it down. Right now it's a balance between keeping Maura calm enough to deliver and keeping both babies alive for delivery." Angela steered Jane toward Maura's bed.

"Be calm but be there for her, Jane. She needs you now more than ever. I'm going to round up the troops and keep everyone informed." Jane nodded at Angela, too terrified to speak.

Entering Maura's cubicle Jane felt as if she'd been punched. Maura rested on the bed, her enormous belly extremely prominent. A fetal monitor was attached to her belly; Maura stroked her stomach in an effort to calm the babies.

But Maura herself was not calm and Jane tried not to react to Maura's extremely red face. Due to her blood pressure being extraordinarily high Maura looked as red as a lobster. Jane approached the bed and took one of Maura's hands in hers.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?"

"Oh, Jane," Maura managed before launching into sobs. Jane stroked Maura's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, M, we were on a call and my cell was off. Frost dropped me off after Ma finally found me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Jane said. She was scared for Maura, for the babies, for herself. As much as she knew Maura wanted to be a mother Jane didn't want to lose Maura. Unfortunately she knew Maura would never forgive herself if one or both babies failed to survive.

"You need to relax, M, crying isn't helping either you or the babies," Jane said soothingly. She struggled to keep from breaking down herself. Maura nodded.

"I'm trying, Jane, but…" Maura said.

"You'll be fine, M, I know it."

The curtains pulled back and the doctor stepped in the cubicle, followed by two orderlies. "Detective Rizzoli? I'm Dr. Evans. We're going to move your wife up to Labor and Delivery, we think we can treat her better there. It won't be long now, Dr. Isles," Dr. Evans smiled at Maura.

"Just think, in a short while you'll have two new additions to your family." Maura managed a small smile. Jane watched as Maura's gurney was wheeled to the service elevator.

"Doctor, wait a minute. What about her blood pressure? Her face is candy apple red."

"I know, Detective, and that's a major concern for us. Right now we're trying to bring Dr. Isles' blood pressure down with the help of medication. We know she wants a natural childbirth but she may not survive that."

"What now?"

"The baby in fetal distress is starting to recover a bit. If that recovery continues we'll schedule a C-section. Natural childbirth will be too stressful for Dr. Isles to undergo at this point."

Jane nodded and followed Maura. She thought back to her dream when she was comatose. _Come on, kids, I've been counting on meeting you both. Don't let us down. Maura will be a terrific mother to both of you and we desperately want you both. _

Jane followed Maura into Labor. She took her place next to Maura's bed and gently stroked her wife's face. Maura's eyes were glued to Jane's face.

"I talked to the doctor. You need to relax, Maur, your blood pressure is too high. But the babies are both okay."

Jane knew she stretched the truth a bit but Maura didn't need full disclosure at this point. She leaned forward and kissed Maura's forehead.

"Sweetie, let's try some of your breathing exercises, okay?" Jane started the full breathing exercises they learned in their Lamaze class and Maura followed. Jane kept her eye on Maura's blood pressure monitor and was pleased to see it drop a few points. She kept up her cheerleading.

"I love you so much, M," she said as the doctor entered.

"Shall we have a pair of twins today, Dr. Isles?" the ob doctor on call smiled behind his mask. Maura smiled wanly.

"I want to do this naturally," she said. Jane looked at the doctor. He frowned slightly.

"Dr. Isles, I think you know by now that isn't possible, either for your health or the babies'." Maura hesitated then nodded. The doctor looked at Jane.

"A C-section it is," he said and the operation was underway.

Jane sat by Maura's bedside as Maura came out of the anesthesia. Maura looked around and saw Jane.

"Babies?" she asked. Jane smiled wide.

"Andrew and Michaela weighed in a four pounds twelve ounces and three pounds eight ounces, bawling their heads off. They're bossing the nurses around right now while being taken care of."

"No problems? They're okay?" Maura asked anxiously. Jane kissed Maura's forehead.

"Better than okay, Maur, they're perfect, just like their mother," Jane answered and Maura promptly burst into tears of relief.

"Maura, you're a mother, here are your babies," Jane said as the hospital door opened and the babies were wheeled in. True to tradition Andrew was wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue cap and Michaela in pink. Maura raised her head off her pillow and watched both nurses take her children out of their beds.

"Here you are, mother," the first nurse said. Maura cradled Michaela in her arms.

"My daughter," Maura breathed as she took inventory of the bundle in her arms. Jane laughed softly while tears welled in her eyes. The expression on Maura's face was priceless: Maura's eyes shining as she tenderly examined her daughter. The expression only intensified when the second nurse stepped up and Maura took her son in her other arm. The tears spilled over when Maura turned to Jane. Neither of them spoke; words weren't necessary.

Maura's greatest dream continued: her life with Jane and now with their babies.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Maura sat up in bed and checked on her son and daughter. A smile graced her lips. Both sleeping peacefully, Maura was waiting for the baby nurse to arrive. She was still having difficulty breastfeeding twins and the nurse would be there to help. Checking the time she also noticed Jane should be arriving any minute. Maura slid quietly out of bed to use the facilities and freshen up.

Stepping back into her room she saw the back of a large nurse carrying something in her arms. The nurse slipped out the door. Maura gave a small cry and checked her babies.

They were gone. Maura grabbed the call button with one hand while searching for her cell phone. "Yes, Dr. Isles?" the voice on the button said.

"My babies are gone!" Maura screamed. She located her cell and called Jane.

"Dr. Isles I was just in your room. Both babies are fine. They're in their beds."

_She's the one who took them, _Maura said to herself. _I'll tell Jane. We'll call security. If the nurse is at the desk then the babies have to be in the hospital somewhere. _

"Oh, yes, I guess I was just dreaming, they're fine," Maura said. "Thank you, Nurse."

"No problem, Doctor. Your breakfast will be delivered shortly and then the baby nurse should arrive."

Maura sat on the side of the bed to think. She picked up the lifelike doll the baby nurse left the evening before; Maura was to practice with it. She cradled it in her arms, fearing for the lives of her babies. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't wait for Jane to arrive.

Jane carried the large bouquet of flowers into the elevator and punched the button for maternity. As instructed she turned off her cell. She was on a short maternity leave herself, filing for time off to help Maura get settled with the babies. They could have some major bonding time, Jane thought as she completed the request for Lt. Cavanaugh's files.

Maura dressed as quickly as she could. Jane brought her bag when she was admitted so she had a fresh set of slacks and blouse to wear. Glancing quickly around the room she noted she had everything, then opened the hospital door. No one was around; in fact even the nurse's station looked deserted. Maura darted down the hall and stepped onto the stairway leading outside.

Jane opened Maura's hospital door. "Good morning, M-" she stopped, noting Maura's bed unoccupied. _She must be in the bathroom, _Jane thought then chuckled to herself. Only Maura would be concerned with her appearance, realizing how many of their friends and family members were waiting to visit Maura and the babies.

Jane stepped around the bed and went to the small nursery. Both babies were sound asleep. Jane reached in and took Andrew's hand in hers. _Still so very small, _she thought. _Maura's going to be a wonderful mother. _As Jane withdrew her hand from Andrew, Michaela began to fuss. Jane smiled tenderly. She'd be listed as the second parent on the birth certificate since she was Maura's spouse.

"Hey, M, come on, you didn't fall in, did you?" Jane called softly. No response. Jane straightened up and listened carefully. Walking to the bathroom door she opened it slowly, not wanting to hit Maura with the door, in case something happened and Maura fainted.

The bathroom was empty. Moving swiftly Jane went to the nurse's desk.

"Good morning, Detective," the desk nurse looked up at Jane and smiled. "You must be here for the baby nurse's instructions with your wife."

"Where is my wife, exactly?" Jane asked, growing more concerned by the moment as well as angry that their babies had been left unattended. The nurse's smile faded from her face.

"Why, she's in her room, Detective Rizzoli. She buzzed me a couple of minutes ago."

"What did she say? Did Maura ask for something?" The nurse swallowed.

"No, ma'am, actually she said her babies were missing. When I told her they were in their cribs she agreed, mentioning a dream she had."

"The babies are in their cribs, right by Maura's bed. But no Maura. I checked the bathroom, she isn't in there. Did anyone take her for tests or something?"

"No, Dr. Isles isn't scheduled for anything other than the baby nurse. She should be in her room. We don't encourage walking around the hallway without the babies. They aren't to be left unattended for any reason."

"Nurse, my wife is missing. Please call security." Jane took out her cell and dialed Maura's number. She heard her familiar ring tone coming from Maura's room. Running in Jane found Maura's cell phone hidden among her bedclothes. Jane's fear skyrocketed.

"Frost, I'm in Maura's hospital room."

"How is she-"

"She's missing, Frost. The babies are here and seem to be fine but we can't find Maura anywhere."

"I'll alert dispatch and call the chief of security then I'll be there."

"Thanks, Frost." Jane closed her phone and looked around Maura's hospital room. It was then she noticed that Maura's overnight bag was gone. The hospital gown Maura wore had been stuffed in the small wastebasket in the corner of the room.

The door opened and the desk nurse stepped in. "I'm truly sorry about this, Detective. When I stepped in her room this morning I emptied her wastebasket and glanced around the room but I presumed Dr. Isles was in the bathroom. In fact I'm positive I heard her in there."

"She isn't here now, Nurse. I want all the exits sealed off. No one leaves this hospital without being seen."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Detective. She can't have gone off too far." Jane looked at the nurse for a moment.

"Really? You're sure? Since you were in her room earlier, Nurse, maybe you saw something or someone and didn't notice anything unusual." The nurse shook her head.

"No, visiting hours haven't started yet, Detective, only close family such as yourself would be allowed on the floor before then. I didn't see another soul anywhere on the floor."

"What about hospital staff, Nurse?"

"I know most everyone, Detective and I didn't see any strangers. The breakfast trays are due on the floor in the next five minutes but no one else before."

Jane watched the nurse's face and movements for anything out of the ordinary. Not seeing anything she was convinced the nurse was telling the truth.

Frost knocked on the door and entered Maura's room. "Jane, chief of security should be up here any minute. I told him to seal off the exits and the grounds. We're getting surveillance tape of the grounds for all of last night and this morning. We'll find her, she's probably going down to the gift shop or something to get something special." Frost attempted a smile for Jane's sake.

"I didn't think of the gift shop." Jane turned back to the nurse. "Could she be down there?"

"It's possible, Detective. The shop opens early for the maternity ward. Everyone wants to bring a gift when they see a new baby."

"Frost, check it out for me, please? I don't want to leave the room." Jane indicated the nursery behind her. Frost gave a small smile.

"They're cute even from here, Jane. I can't wait to formally meet them, once we've found Maura."

"I hope we find her soon, Frost. I can't imagine where she could be."

Maura carried the doll in her arms, cradling it carefully. She reached down and left a kiss on its cheek.

"Andrew we'll find Michaela and we'll be back in Jane's arms soon. Don't worry baby," she soothed. "You certainly are a good baby boy." Maura looked both ways before crossing the hospital parking lot. She darted through the traffic to cross the street, away from the hospital as quickly as she could. Maura sensed danger coming from the hospital and since someone had taken Michaela she wanted no part of it.

"Jane, where are you?" Maura asked. She ducked behind the bus shelter to wait for Jane's car to pass into the parking lot. She needed to warn Jane of the danger in the hospital before the unsuspecting detective walked in.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. **

Chapter 57

Jane ran her hands through her hair, completely frustrated. Maura was missing from the hospital. Frost ran the surveillance tape that showed Maura running down the hallway and out of the front doors of the hospital carrying something in her arms. Why? Where was she going and why did she leave her babies behind?

"Jane, look here," Frost said. Jane whirled around to face Frost. He pointed to his monitor.

"What is it, Frost?"

"Maura may be across the street. In reviewing the surveillance tape again I noticed no other cars exiting the parking lot, only yours in coming in."

"If she's on foot she can't be far. Okay, Frost, take Frankie and split up. I want every leaf and weed overturned. Hopefully we'll find her soon." _Then we can figure out why she left, _Jane thought.

Maura cradled the bundle in her arms and cooed softly in its ear. "It's okay, sweetheart. We'll be fine; we're just waiting for your Ma." She glanced down and noticed no change in the baby's facial features. Maura frowned. She hoped nothing was wrong with Andrew; he seemed to be a quiet boy. Maura tucked the blanket a little tighter around his body and held him closer. She returned her attention to the hospital parking lot, hoping to see Jane's car.

Maura's hospital room door opened and the baby nurse stepped inside. She hesitated a moment then introduced herself to Jane.

"I'm Dr. Isles' baby nurse, Stephanie Walsh." Jane nodded at the nurse and waited.

"I think I may have some information, Detective, on your wife's disappearance." Jane was instantly in the nurse's face.

"What is it? Has she called?"

"No. I think she may be suffering from post partum psychosis."

"You mean post partum depression? But Maura didn't seem depressed last night."

"No, psychosis is worse. She can be delusional."

"Why do you think so, Nurse Walsh?"

"She took the baby doll we use to encourage new mothers to practice breast-feeding." Nurse Walsh gestured toward Maura's tray. "I left the doll on her tray so she could practice breast-feeding both babies at once. Many new mothers of twins experience a feeling of anxiety because they're afraid they'll drop one or both babies while trying to nurse. Dr. Isles may have taken the doll thinking it's one of her twins."

Jane studied the nurse for a moment then nodded. "Makes sense. We're scouring the hospital grounds right now for evidence of Maura's disappearance. We want to rule out kidnapping, especially one connected to a previous case of hers. Thank you, Nurse. I appreciate your help."

"If you need anything, Detective, just let me know." Nurse Walsh exited the room. Jane exhaled. If Maura were suffering from a psychotic break of some kind would she recognize Frost or Frankie if they were to approach her?

Frankie walked through the hospital parking structure, level by level. He sighed in frustration. _Damn it, Maura, where are you? If I'm this frantic just imagine Jane's feelings. _Frost crossed the street and scanned the empty lot. Plenty of weeds but no people. He gestured to several uniforms that arrived and quickly briefed them. They fanned out, all hoping to find Maura before anything further happened.

Maura peeked out from the last clump of weeds in the back of the parking lot. She saw the uniformed cops searching everywhere. "We have to leave, Andrew," she whispered to the bundle in her arms and quickly ducked out behind the lot. Keeping her head low she wasn't spotted as she scurried away.

Jane sat in Maura's hospital room and held both babies close. "We're looking for your mama," she cooed. Andrew began to fuss and Jane knew it wouldn't be long before his sister joined in. She pushed the call button.

"Nurse, I'll need bottles for the babies in a few minutes."

"Yes, Detective, the kitchen is taking care of it right now. They should be here shortly."

Jane settled back in the chair and gazed upon the two newest Rizzoli-Isles children.

"Your mother is unhappy she can't be here right now, but she'll be back soon. She misses you so much." Jane kept talking to the twins while her mind went through every interaction she'd had with Maura in the past few days. Was there some indication Maura was about to break? Was giving birth too much for her? What was going on?

Nurse Walsh stepped back into the room carrying warm bottles for both children. She sat on the edge of the bed and began assisting Jane in feeding the twins. Jane choked back a sob as she realized she was present for the babies' first feeding but Maura was absent.

Maura's breasts began to feel uncomfortably heavy. "I'll feed you soon, Andrew," she promised. Maura began to look around for an establishment that had a rest room she could use to feed her son. A gas station was the first she spotted.

"May I borrow your rest room key?" she asked the attendant with a smile. He shook his head and pointed to the sign.

"Rest rooms for customers only. I don't allow deadbeats to camp out in there," he said gruffly.

"Sir I am not a deadbeat. I am-"

"About to leave before I call the cops," the attendant interrupted Maura and pointed to the door. Maura turned and left without a word.

"We can't have him calling the police, Andrew, until we speak with Jane," Maura confided in her baby. "We have to warn her that not everyone is our friend."

Maura continued walking down the street, her clothes beginning to stain with leaking breast milk. She worried that Andrew would get upset soon at not being fed. She noticed a fast food restaurant across the street. Maybe they could help her, she thought. Maura stepped into the street.

Jane watched Michaela take the last of the bottle. She gently burped the baby girl and rubbed soothingly on the baby's back. Nurse Walsh did the same with baby Andrew. Changing both babies the women placed them in their crib. Jane sat back in the chair. Checking her phone she noted no updates from anyone in the field searching for Maura. Jane sighed and rested her head against the back of the chair. Nurse Walsh smiled sympathetically before slipping out the door. Everyone was on the lookout for Maura Isles, it should be easy to find her, Nurse Walsh thought.

Jane's thoughts echoed Nurse Walsh's almost to the word. But Jane hesitated to voice her doubts. As a homicide detective she knew better. Almost anything could happen at any time.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The car came around the corner at a fast clip, too fast for Maura to react. The car clipped her legs and sent her spinning into the gutter. Maura watched the baby flip into the air and land several feet away from her.

"Andrew!" she cried. Maura tried to stand, to run over to her son and grab him but she couldn't. Her legs failed to support her. She fell back onto the asphalt. As her head hit the ground everything went black.

Frankie took the call since he was closest. A pedestrian hit by a car not far from the hospital. He hurried over, hoping to be able to pass the case off to another cop so he could return to searching for Maura. He pulled up to the scene as the paramedics arrived.

"Officer, officer!" a woman frantically gestured to Frankie.

"Yes, ma'am, did you see what happened?" Frankie asked.

"Yes I did. This lady wanted to cross the street but the car was traveling too fast." Frankie took out his notebook and prepared to take her statement.

"What were you doing here ma'am?" he asked.

"No, officer, I called you over because the woman's baby fell from her arms. It's in the gutter over there. I tried to get to it but traffic is just too fast around here."

"Her baby?" he asked. Frankie whirled around and noticed a blanket in the gutter. He ran over and gently picked up the blanket. The blanket was empty. He looked around and sighed. Turning he noticed one of the fire engines responded and he yelled to the fire fighters.

"Hey guys! I think a baby may have rolled into the gutter!" Frankie called. Two firefighters rushed over.

"This woman said the injured person was crying about her baby before she lost consciousness and noticed the baby landed in the gutter," Frankie explained.

"Call the city works department, Walker. Let them know what we've got. We'll pull up the manhole cover and drop someone in."

"I can do it," Frankie said.

"Let's go," the fire captain said and all three men started working on the manhole cover. Frankie was the first to drop through. They pulled a safety basket on a winch down the hole to pull up the baby.

Frankie slogged through some of the runoff waste. He was disgusted to think a baby may be injured and lying in this. Quickly orienting himself to his position in relation to the accident he scoured the area. He almost missed it. Out of the corner of his eye Frankie saw what looked like a doll then realized it must be the missing baby. He grabbed it.

"Found!" he bellowed back to the others. He looked into the baby's face and saw his first thought was correct. The blank stare of a doll looked back at him. He passed the doll over to the firefighter and looked again.

After ten minutes of searching all three men were ready to give up. "I don't see a baby nor do I hear one crying," Frankie said, frustrated.

"If it was thrown by the force of a vehicle, Rizzoli, the baby is probably dead which is why you don't hear it crying. But, I don't see a small corpse down here either," one of the firemen remarked.

The fire captain looked thoughtful. "Let me see if our victim recognizes the doll. Maybe she's having a problem. After all, the paramedics mentioned she has a scraggly appearance."

"Like a homeless person you mean?' Frankie asked. The captain nodded.

"It isn't unusual for a mentally ill homeless person to carry around a doll or stuffed animal thinking it's real."

"We've seen this before. It fits, since we didn't actually find a real baby down here."

"The baby couldn't have rolled farther up the drain pipe?" Frankie asked hopefully. The fire captain shook his head.

"The law of physics dictates against it, Rizzoli. Let's go up and see what we have."

The paramedics had finished their examination of Maura and were loading her onto a stretcher. Maura regained consciousness and recognized Frankie as he ascended from the manhole.

"Frankie! Find Andrew, he's down there!" she cried.

"Maura? Thank goodness we found you," he said.

"Frankie, find Andrew! I'm telling you he was thrown out of my hands." Maura was practically sobbing. The fire captain retrieved the blanket and handed it to Frankie.

"Show her this," he said quietly. Frankie took the blanket and walked over to Maura.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked her.

"My God, Frankie, it's his blanket! Where's Andrew?" Maura cried.

"Maura, Andrew and Michaela are safe at the hospital with Jane. We only found a doll down there." Frankie spoke quietly.

"No Frankie, I had Andrew in my arms when I was hit by that car."

"Is this what you had, Maura?" Frankie rolled the doll over so Maura could see its face.

"Andrew! Oh Frankie you found him, is he okay?" Maura sobbed. Frankie looked over Maura's head at the paramedics and nodded toward them. They picked up her stretcher.

"Maura they're taking you to the hospital to get you checked out." Frankie rewrapped the doll in the blanket and handed it to Maura. He didn't know what to say to Jane. It was obvious Maura was having some sort of episode. As the ambulance started to pull away he grabbed his cell to call Jane.

"Frankie, you found her? Thank God," Jane breathed into her phone. She listened to the rest of Frankie's conversation.

"Oh no," was all Jane could say. "I'll meet her in the emergency room, Frankie. Thanks." Jane cut off her phone and felt tears running down her face. Her beloved Maura really was having a psychotic episode. Jane turned and looked at the twins in their crib. She gestured to Frost. After quickly filling him in and asking him to stay with Andrew and Michaela Jane hurried down to the emergency department.

She arrived at the same time as Maura. Watching the stretcher being unloaded Jane's heart was heavy. Maura looked to be only bruised but she clutched a ragged blanket and cooed to whatever she held. Maura looked up and saw Jane.

"Jane, I need to tell you something," Maura called out.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.

"Jane someone took Michaela. I have Andrew," she said, gesturing to the bundle in her arms.

"Maura, the twins are in your room, safe and sound." Jane said. She didn't know how much to say as she didn't want Maura upset too much.

"They got to you, didn't they?" Maura asked sadly. She glanced down at the infant in her arms and hugged it tighter.

"That's okay, I'll take care of Andrew and I'll find Michaela just as soon as they release me."

Maura was wheeled into a cubicle for treatment and Jane collapsed against the wall in tears. It was obvious now to everyone that Maura suffered a major psychotic break.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Maura looked curiously at the man in the white coat. His name, Patrick White, M.D., was stitched on his coat pocket. Obviously he was a doctor but the things he was saying to her did not make sense.

"Maura, why did you leave the hospital this morning?" he asked in a gentle tone of voice.

"I need to talk to Jane." Maura stated flatly.

"Can my answer my question first?"

"How do I know you're not one of them?"

"Who is 'them', Maura? Can you tell me what they look like?" Dr. White tried again but Maura only stared at him this time. He sighed. Looking up at the ward intern he told him to call Detective Rizzoli. Dr. White got up from his chair.

"We're calling your wife for you, Maura. Jane will be here shortly." Maura looked relieved but didn't say anything. He moved over to the desk and spoke quietly to the intern.

"Call me when Ms. Rizzoli gets here, Aidan. I want to observe their interaction and see how Maura communicates." Aidan nodded. Dr. White moved off to examine another patient.

Maura watched the doctor walk off before looking away. She examined her surroundings. She was in a bed in a large ward, that much she knew, but wasn't sure why. Soft restraints held her wrists to the bed rails; she could reach her water pitcher but couldn't get out of bed without assistance. The windows reminded her of the old dorm-style windows in college but if one looked closely enough could see small bars against the windows, keeping people from climbing out.

Suddenly realizing her breasts were beginning to leak Maura called over to the intern. "I need to feed my babies!" she called. She saw a figure enter the ward and saw from the corner of her eye that it was Jane. Maura turned and smiled.

Jane smiled at Maura. She tried to ignore the obvious signs of Maura's admittance to the psychiatric ward but failed. Jane wanted to cry but knew she needed to be strong for Maura.

She leaned down and kissed Maura. "Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I need to feed the babies, Jane." Maura gestured to her hospital gown. A large stain spread across the front. Jane stood immediately.

"Let me help you," Jane gestured to Aidan who came over and removed the restraints from Maura's wrists and handed Jane a bag. Jane helped Maura to her feet and guided her to the restroom.

"You'll need to pump your milk, Maura. The twins are in another part of the hospital." Maura turned and grabbed the front of Jane when the bathroom door closed behind them.

"Jane you have to get me out of here, it isn't safe." Maura spoke in a low, intense tone of voice.

"Why, Maura? Is someone after you? Is that why you left the hospital?"

"No, Jane, the babies aren't safe here. A woman dressed as a nurse came into my room this morning and tried to kidnap my babies. She got Michaela which is why I only took Andrew."

Jane thought for a moment. "Here, let me help you figure out how to use this breast pump and I can take the milk for the twins. Then I'll help you get back in bed."

"You aren't going to help us leave, Jane? The twins are in danger! I don't know where Andrew is, I haven't seen him since the paramedics loaded me in the ambulance! Where's Michaela?" Maura became extremely agitated as she talked. Starting to cry she couldn't understand why Jane wasn't helping her.

On the verge of tears herself Jane didn't know what to do. She focused on the immediate, which was to help Maura with her breast milk. Beyond that she had to leave everything up to Dr. White.

Dr. White observed Maura in the emergency department earlier, after the other physicians cleared her of any physical injuries suffered when she was hit by the car.

"It's a clear case of post-partum psychosis."

"You mean like post-partum depression?" Jane asked.

"No, this is a little worse. Depression sometimes comes on when the body can't process everything it's been through, along with the realization that life will return to normal since the child has arrived. Psychosis comes on when the mother's body goes through giving birth and the accompanying stress on the body is more than one can endure. There's also the shift in hormones and realizing the child has been born and is here, not a future act that has yet to occur. In Maura's mind she understands that she has accomplished a major goal in her life: after marrying you she's given birth to her own children. The problem is, with her deep-seated feelings regarding her childhood and her adoption she is having difficulty processing all those feelings at once. It's like being bombarded by having everything you ever wanted come true in an extremely short period of time."

Jane nodded slowly. "I understand what you're saying, doctor, but there was no indication of this."

"We don't know that, Detective. Your wife was adopted so who knows what might have happened with the birth mother?"

"Is it possible Maura feels extra protective of the twins because she wants so desperately for them to have a perfect life?"

"Yes."

"What's the game plan? How do we get my wife back?"

"Treatment for the hormone swing, counseling and a lot of love." Dr. White smiled at Jane. "I know she has a wonderful home life, Detective, so I wouldn't worry. She shouldn't be hospitalized for too long a time."

"Thank you, Dr. White. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Hopefully you won't need me for long."

Now Jane watched Maura as she frantically paced the small space in the bathroom. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you taken care of. The babies need to be fed in a short while and they need you."

"But don't you see, Jane, they don't need me. I don't know where they are." Maura fell into Jane's embrace and cried in earnest.

"I don't know where my children are, Jane! I only had them for a short period."

"Maura, the twins are in the nursery here at the hospital. They need you to nurse for them. Can you do that?"

Maura pulled back and looked up at Jane. "Jane, I had Andrew in my arms when I got in the accident. He can't be okay, I watched him roll into the gutter."

"Frankie got him, Maura. He rescued Andrew." Jane didn't know how much information to give Maura, or if Maura was capable of understanding or believing what she was telling her.

"Frankie rescued his nephew?" Maura smiled.

"Yes, M, Frankie rescued his nephew. Now let's get you hooked up to the breast pump."

Maura reached for the bag and expressed her milk into the container. She gave it to Jane. "I only feel safe giving this to you, Jane. Please see to it the babies get it directly from you." Jane nodded. She opened the door and carefully led Maura back to bed. She helped Maura change into a clean hospital gown.

"Oh and sing them a pretty song, okay Jane?"

"I don't know about that, Maura. With my voice it might scare them." Jane smiled. Maura grabbed her hand and held it.

"You're their mother, Jane, they'll love your voice. Tell them it's from me." Maura settled back against the pillow. Aidan appeared at the side of the bed with a small cup in his hand.

"I have your medication, Dr. Isles. Are you ready to take it?" he asked. Jane reached for it, saw that it contained three small pills and held it out to Maura.

"Yes, for some reason I'm exceptionally tired tonight. Hold me until I fall asleep, Jane?" Jane stretched out on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Maura. It wasn't long before Maura was sleeping peacefully, her hair spread out on the pillow, looking like a woman happy with her lot in life. Jane smiled sadly as she slipped out of bed. What she wouldn't give to make that true for Maura.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Maura's treatment continued steadily for the next two weeks. She met regularly with Dr. White, who probed her need to escape from the hospital as well as her delusions in thinking the doll she carried with her had been one of her twins.

Often Jane sat in on the sessions, more so as time went on. Dr. White wanted full disclosure between everyone, concerned there might be some underlying issue Maura was not conscious of, or willing to share, that caused her break. Jane hoped it was only hormones and a case of post-partum depression gone rampant.

One morning in their session Jane was frustrated. Day after day Maura insisted there wasn't anything else that caused her break other than seeing the one nurse enter her room and being convinced the nurse was there to kidnap the twins. Jane practically stared Maura down.

"Come on, Maur, level with us. What really made you do it?"

"Nothing other than what I've already said, Jane. Why are you so insistent on this?" Maura sat with tissues in her hands, her nose already plugged from crying, her eyes red and sore.

Dr. White cleared his throat. "Usually there is an underlying reason, Maura, and we can't progress in your therapy until everything has been revealed and probed."

"What if there isn't anything more? I've said how overwhelmed I suddenly became, thinking that my greatest dream finally came true. I'm older than other parents, Dr. White, I'm already concerned about being able to keep up with the twins as they get older. Jane is a terrific mother to Caitlyn and Angelo; what if the twins see that and wonder why they got stuck with me?" Maura's tears threatened again. Jane scooted over closer to Maura and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Maur, that isn't going to happen. If anything I think Caitlyn and Angelo might object to having me for their mother after they see you in action. Anyway, all four children belong to both of us."

"Really, Jane?" Maura smiled through her tears. "You really feel that way?"

"Yes, I do," Jane kept Maura close to her and spoke quietly. "I wanted to tell you I think we should adopt each other's kids so if anything happens to either of us the kids will be raised together."

Maura leaned her head against Jane's shoulder. "I should be the happiest woman in the world I have everything I've ever wanted in life: a wonderful wife and now four beautiful children."

Jane laughed. "You might wish to keep that thought in check, Maura, until after all four of them do something and we wonder why we had children in the beginning."

Maura smiled. "I'm happy, Jane, I'll start there."

Dr. White smiled at both women. "The next step Maura is for you to start spending time away from the hospital, with the children. Jane and I discussed the matter and we believe you may enjoy a weekend at home, starting this week."

Jane smiled at Maura. "I'll be home this weekend, Ma is available, too, so if you start to feel like it's too much we have backup." She winked at Maura.

Maura smiled back at the doctor. "I'm looking forward to it."

At three p.m. on Friday afternoon Maura sat on her hospital bed, her bag packed. She texted Jane she was ready to go; Jane was on her way. Maura smiled as she sat there on the side of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth. She was extremely happy. She couldn't wait to get home and see her children, all four of them. Jane said the twins were settling in and Angelo and Caitlyn were helping.

"Although I don't exactly know how they're helping, Maura," Jane laughed as they talked over the phone the evening before. "Every time they say they're helping I end up with a bigger mess to clean up."

Maura reviewed her checklist in her mind. She went through a few concerns with Dr. White just that morning. Maura wanted to enjoy her weekend home but didn't want to relapse.

"You have your medicines, Maura, so those will help you. Aside from that, you have a wonderful wife, to use your own expression. Surely you can rely on Jane and confide in her if it seems too much?" the doctor had asked. Maura rushed to assure him that yes, Jane would be there for her. But she didn't want her to have to be there for Maura.

"We've been through so much, Dr. White I don't want to be a burden, for Jane or anyone else. Why is this happening?"

"As we've discussed before, Maura, sometimes the human mind can take only so much. After giving birth to twins, children you never expected to have and had given up hope of having, your mind couldn't take all the happiness you were experiencing. You slipped into a euphoria and your mind went too far with it."

Maura knew she could easily take a break, there was no pressure on her to be the perfect mommy. Jane scoffed at the idea of a perfect mother existing.

"You've heard me complain about my mother, Maura, and you've expressed your emotions about your own mother. It's normal to screw up your children. Don't worry about it. It's not like you're going to forget which end to feed and which end to diaper."

The door swung open and Jane entered. "Hi, sweetie, ready to go?" Maura stood and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"I feel like I've neglected you," Maura whispered. Jane rubbed Maura's arms with her hands.

"No you haven't, Maura. You've been working on getting better so you can come home. I'm fine, as are the twins, Angelo and Caitlyn and everyone else. This is the time you need to take care of yourself." Jane picked up Maura's bags and smiled.

Maura smiled back and followed Jane out of the hospital. "Thank you, Jane, I'm relieved to hear you say that. I've worried recently about us."

"You have nothing to worry about, Maur. I'm good. I miss you and am happy you're able to come home for the weekend but please, don't ever think you have anything to apologize for or make up for." Jane leaned over and kissed Maura.

"I must admit, I am happy to be home at least for the weekend. I also am happy to have you in my arms," Maura said.

"Come on, before everyone thinks I waylaid you and took you to a motel first," Jane leered at Maura. Maura laughed.

"I don't know, Jane, I think that's not a bad idea. I've missed falling asleep in your arms."

"We have tonight for that, Maura. It'll be good for all of us to have you home."

"Angela isn't planning anything special, is she?" Maura said anxiously. "I want to enjoy some quiet time with everyone first."

"You'll be happy to know that other than cooking up a storm Ma has been good about keeping it low key. Well, low key for her. She's convinced you need some fattening up."

"I enjoy Angela's cooking, Jane."

"Good, because you're going to be enjoying a lot of it."

Jane pulled into the driveway and parked. She grabbed Maura's bags and opened the door for her. As they reached the front door Maura grabbed Jane's t-shirt and asked her to wait a moment. Jane turned to look at Maura with a questioning look on her face. Maura moved in and embraced Jane. She leaned her head against Jane's shoulder.

"I just wanted a quick moment to let you know how much I love you." Jane leaned her head down and kissed Maura lightly on the lips.

"I love you too. Ready?" Maura nodded and Jane opened the door.

Maura barely got in the door before the assault began. Cries of "Mommy!" greeted her from Caitlyn and Angelo while Angela came out of the kitchen long enough to pull her daughter-in-law into a crushing embrace. Maura laughed and cried tears of happiness.

When the greetings faded Jane led her to a corner of the living room. "Andrew, Michaela, your mother's home," Jane cooed at the babies. Maura walked up to their crib and looked down.

Both babies were barely awake. Wearing blue and pink booties and caps they fussed a bit in their sleep. Maura reached down and took their tiny hands in her own. "Oh, Jane, they're perfect aren't they?" she said, tears flowing down her face.

"They are," Jane whispered back at Maura, her arms wrapped around Maura from behind. "Like their mother."

Maura turned and buried her face in Jane's shirt, sobbing. "I'm so glad to be home, Jane. For awhile I was afraid I'd spend the rest of my life in the hospital."

"I'm glad you're home, too," Jane said, tenderly kissing the top of Maura's head. Maura turned her face up to Jane and they continued kissing for several minutes. Finally Angela intervened.

"Okay, who's ready for dinner? I think you two need to eat, to keep your strength up, if this is any preview of tonight's activities."

Jane and Maura pulled apart, laughing. "Ma, now, now; Maura's just home from the hospital. We might engage in some heavy cuddling now that I can wrap my arms around my wife, but nothing more than that tonight."

Maura kissed Jane one last time before calling the older children to the table. "Not too long, I hope," she whispered in Jane's ear. Jane smiled and wagged her eyebrows at her. "I promise."

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Maura opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight streamed through the bedroom window. She wanted a moment to herself, to watch Jane peacefully sleeping, to enjoy the quiet sounds of the house before the kids awoke and bedlam ensued. Smiling slightly she turned to the bedside table and quickly took her meds. Slipping into a robe and slippers Maura went over to the twins.

Picking up Michaela she held her daughter in her arms and cooed softly to her.

"Mommy's home," Maura said. She felt the baby's diaper and changed her quickly. Placing Michaela back in the crib she picked up Andrew and did the same for him. Next she grabbed the baby bottles and headed into the kitchen. While the bottles heated Maura started a pot of coffee for Jane.

Maura stood there at the kitchen window, watching the world wake up. Mr. Gelson, her neighbor across the street, was already pulling his trash cans to the curb. Mrs. Olson next door was returning from walking her dog Bitsy. Maura smiled as Bitsy pulled her owner up the driveway. Bitsy was a hundred pound black lab retriever.

"This is what normal feels like," Maura murmured to herself. She checked the bottles, found them to be sufficiently warm, and went back to the twins. Picking up Michaela first she settled into the rocker and began feeding her daughter.

Jane saw the most beautiful sight when she opened her eyes and watched Maura feed Michaela. She wanted to lie there and take in the sight but she heard Andrew begin to fuss. Jane quickly got up and picked up Andrew to feed him. As she sat down with Andrew in her arms she leaned over and kissed Maura.

"Good morning," she said. Maura smiled.

"Morning, love," Maura said.

"We're going to have to teach you how to hold both babies at the same time," Jane teased.

"I can hold both at once, Jane, I don't have two more arms to feed them with at the same time."

"We'll rig a pulley system, M. You can dangle the bottles from the ends while you get settled and the pulley will hold the bottles for you."

"Jane," Maura protested. Jane laughed.

"It's good to have you home."

"I feel wonderful being here."

"Did Dr. White mention anything about discharge?" Jane asked.

"Yes, in a couple of weeks after this visit." Jane pouted.

"Why so long? You're doing well now, Maura."

"He wants to make sure there isn't any delayed reaction after I return to the hospital."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jane."

"Maura I told you last night you have nothing to be sorry about. You're getting the treatment you need. I miss you and miss coming home to you but this is temporary."

Maura lifted Michaela over her shoulder to burp the baby.

"Do we have any plans for today?" she asked.

"I thought we might have a picnic in the park. Angelo has a new mitt he wants to try out and Caitlyn loves to swing."

"What about Andrew and Michaela?"

"Just throw them in the bottom of the picnic basket, M, they'll be good."

"Jane I don't believe you sometimes," Maura said as Jane laughed.

"What, I can't tease my wife?" Jane raised her eyes at Maura.

"I can't wait to be home permanently," Maura said as a knock sounded on their door.

"Come in guys," Jane called. Angelo and Caitlyn ran in and jumped up on the bed. They looked expectantly from Jane to Maura.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"We want to go to the park today," Caitlyn said.

"We discussed it," Jane replied. "If you guys have your rooms picked up, clear the breakfast dishes away without complaining and can get ready in the next hour you might have a deal," Jane said. Both children hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"That was easy," Maura remarked.

"We have a new system. They're at the age where they want to bargain and get a treat of some kind. It works out well."

"I'm impressed, Jane. You've been reading my child psychology books."

"I'm not diagnosing them with anything, Maura."

"No, save that for me," Maura sighed.

"You'll be like all the other new moms, Maura, worrying for their children's safety."

"Did you do that, Jane?"

"What, worry? All the time. Falling off their bikes, breaking an arm falling out of a tree, getting hit by a car…"

"Stop," Maura squeezed her eyes shut at the images that ran through her mind at Jane's words.

"It's okay, M, every mom does it. Children are fairly resilient if you don't drop them," Jane said. Maura opened her eyes and looked down at Michaela with a sad smile.

"I'm glad they have you for a mother, Jane. It makes up for them having me."

"Don't you ever say anything like that again, Maura. You're a wonderful person and you make a good mother."

"I was awkward as a child, Jane. People still scare me. If you weren't in my life I don't know how I'd cope sometimes."

"I love you, too," Jane replied with a smile. Maura smiled back.

"Your awkwardness will help them in the future, Maura. You'll be able to help them cope when their friends turn on them or if they have any trouble adjusting to middle or high school. I expect you to be there for Caitlyn in that respect."

"You think Caitlyn will have trouble adjusting as a teenager Jane?"

"Sometimes. She has her head on straight and she seems to adjust well to different things in life, but with her problems after Joey's death I wonder if some of that might not resurface later in life."

"I hope not. But if it does we'll be there for her."

"Exactly," Jane answered. "Like you'll be there for our children, Maura." Jane put Andrew back in his crib and kissed Maura.

"Now let's get ready for this picnic before Angelo takes the house apart." Maura giggled.

The park was busy on such a beautiful day. Jane was partly frazzled, trying to make sure everything was taken care of so Maura didn't have to do so much work and Angelo bouncing up and down in the backseat wasn't helping. Jane parked the car and the children got out and started to run off. Jane called them back.

"Angelo, grab the picnic basket for your mother. Here, Caitlyn, is the blanket. Find a nice spot for us and spread it out." Jane leaned in and unbuckled Andrew's car seat. She lifted him out and handed him to Maura. She lifted Michaela out of her seat and cradled her in her arms. Jane followed the older children.

"I want to throw the ball around with Angelo for a bit. He'll settle down some for lunch if I do," Jane explained to Maura.

"I'm going to sit here with the twins. Caitlyn, do you want to join me?" Maura asked. Caitlyn perched on the edge of the blanket.

"It's nice to have you home, Mommy," Caitlyn said after a minute of observing Maura. Aware of Caitlyn's scrutiny she busied herself with unpacking their lunch and seeing to the twins.

"I'm happy to be home, Caitlyn, even if it's only for the weekend."

"Are you sick, Mommy?"

"I had a little trouble adjusting to life after the twins were born, Cait," Maura answered. She wanted to be truthful with her oldest daughter but didn't want to burden her with too much information.

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. "I had the same problem when Daddy died. I remember you and Ma visited me in the hospital."

"I remember. We were overjoyed when you were able to come home to stay."

"Will you, Mommy?"

"Of couse, Caitlyn. In fact, I may be home in a couple of weeks or so."

Caitlyn crawled into Maura's lap. "I'm glad, Mommy."

Maura held Caitlyn to her as they watched Jane teach Angelo how to throw a curveball. Jane's pitches came across home plate but Angelo's were wild. Jane chased down each ball. After half an hour she called a halt to their practice.

"Let's eat, son. You're running my legs off." Angelo threw his mitt down on the ground in frustration.

"I'm stupid," he complained.

"No you're not, Angelo, you're learning. You'll get it," Maura said.

"None of my kids are stupid," Jane declared.

"Some of the kids at school say Mommy's gone stupid," Angelo said. Maura heard Caitlyn gasp. Jane jerked her head around.

"Your mother's had some problems, Angelo, similar to Caitlyn's when Daddy died. She's not stupid nor is your sister. I don't ever want to hear talk like this again, do you understand?" Jane kept her tone of voice even but stern. She didn't want to yell but she felt like kicking something.

"We were just talking about that," Maura said, nodding her head at Caitlyn. "Cait asked me questions about my being sick and I told her it was similar to her illness."

Angelo looked down at the ground, staying silent. "I punched the kid in the face, Ma, when he said that."

Jane wanted to cheer but knew better. "No fighting, Angelo," she said sternly but had a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

"Yes Ma," Angelo said. He looked at Maura. "Sorry Mommy."

"Thanks for defending me, Angelo," she said. Angelo grinned.

"I'm hungry," he declared and the lunch basket's contents were quickly passed around. After eating, both Angelo and Caitlyn ran off to play.

"Thanks, M."

"I'm glad he punched the kid's lights out," Maura said teasingly. Jane stretched out to take a nap, her head in Maura's lap.

"Me too," Jane said. "Here's to the next couple of weeks passing quickly so we can have you home."

TBC Heads up. I expect to continue this story but updates may be scarce in November. I am participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) which begins November 1. For all of you aspiring writers I wish to encourage you to check this out. Write a 50,000 word novel in one month. Check out NaNoWriMo's website.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: These characters certainly do not belong to me nor do I make any profit from their use.**

Chapter 62

The following Monday morning Jane kissed Maura goodbye as Maura returned to her hospital room. Dr. White was there to say good morning to both; as Maura settled herself in her room and headed for her regular morning group session Dr. White pulled Jane aside.

"So how was this weekend?" he asked her. Jane smiled.

"Great. We had a wonderful family weekend, no outbursts or problems of any kind."

"Good, that's good, Jane. Tell me, any intimacy problems between you two?" Jane was mildly shocked at the question although she quickly realized she shouldn't be. Of course Dr. White would question every aspect of their relationship. She hesitated a moment longer.

"Any problems, Jane?" he gently probed.

"No. It was my reluctance, not Maura's. I didn't want to put too much pressure on her, especially since Maura wanted to step into her mother role with the twins."

Dr. White nodded. "I'd like to have a private counseling session with you Jane, as well as one combined session with the two of you before Maura is discharged home."

"Do you have any idea when that might be, Dr. White?"

"I told Maura a lot depended on how this weekend went. It sounds promising and of course I'll be speaking with Maura later today. I have it tentatively scheduled for two weeks from now but that could change."

Jane felt a small panic coming on. "Doctor, I want my wife home sooner not later. Don't you think Maura is progressing well enough to be discharged this week?"

"When I said things could change, Jane, I meant she might be able to come home permanently this Friday. A lot depends on this week. I'll let you know." Dr. White shook Jane's hand and walked into the group session.

The Monday morning group sessions were more interesting to Maura than she let on, primarily because those who had weekend passes for home visits divulged everything that happened-no matter how intimate. Maura never had a curiosity for reading the tabloid newspapers at the supermarket checkout counters but never missed an opportunity to hear the latest gossip from one of her fellow patients.

"All we need is popcorn and we're set, right Maura?" Tina leaned in and whispered. Another patient, Al, was relating how his wife couldn't keep her hands off him when he got home this weekend but he was repulsed at the sight of her and continued to make excuses. Maura was all ears, especially since this was Al's third weekend home. For some reason he couldn't make the leap to a full discharge, or an outpatient program. Last weekend he was the one who kept his wife in bed all weekend long, something Dr. White obviously didn't approve of.

Maura knew that all aspects of one's relationship with their spouse became fodder for the group. She learned this the first Monday she attended. Maura had settled herself in, waiting patiently when Jose started talking about his failure to perform Saturday night. Maura was shocked. Tina was sitting next to her and noticed Maura's facial expression. She chuckled as she leaned in and told Maura to expect more since most of the men had weekend passes and loved to talk about their bedroom exploits.

She smiled to herself as she recalled how eager the men were to discuss sex-all aspects of it and in great detail. The women didn't go in for that during their turns, merely discussing the weekend with their family members in more general terms. The intimacy was left for the individual sessions. From her experiences in group, Maura knew men liked to gossip more than women.

"Maura, how was your weekend?" Dr. White was asking. She turned her attention back to the current session.

"Jane and I didn't do anything," she blurted out then blushed.

"Too bad, I'd jump Jane's bones in a flash," someone muttered but Maura didn't catch who said it. Dr. White smiled.

"That's enough," he reprimanded without naming names. He turned back to Maura.

"How is your family?"

"The twins are gorgeous, of course they're still too young to do much of anything other than eat and sleep but we took all four of the children to the park Saturday afternoon. Sunday we had the usual Rizzoli family dinner with everyone in attendance and thoroughly enjoyed our time together." Maura looked to Dr. White who was nodding approval.

"Good, good. We'll talk more later, Maura, but I mentioned to Jane I want to bring her in for an individual session with me and then a session between the three of us, probably later in the week."

Maura nodded then allowed her thoughts to drift back to the Rizzoli dinner on Sunday. She hadn't been completely truthful with Dr. White about the dinner; Maura overheard a conversation between Tommy and Jane when she stepped in the bathroom to wash up when Angela mentioned dinner was ready.

Maura loved the Sunday dinners. Now that Frank and Angela were divorced the dinners were held at Jane and Maura's home. Frankie and Tommy always came, sometimes with their girlfriends but usually alone. Angela was in Maura's guesthouse and usually came over about ten Sunday morning to get the ball rolling, as she called it.

Everyone pitched in. Angelo and Caitlyn set the table, took out the garbage or carried in supplies. Frankie brought a dessert from the local Italian bakery and Tommy, well Tommy was supposed to bring himself, appropriately dressed and on time. He managed to accomplish most of this every week.

Maura was used to helping Angela in the kitchen but not this week. It disturbed Maura to be treated as a patient in her own home and tried to say something to Angela about wanting to help out, to feel normal once again. Angela kept brushing her off and practically pushing Maura out of the kitchen. Maura retreated to the twins' room and busied herself with looking after them.

Jane found her in with the twins when Angela had dinner on the table. Maura was settled comfortably in the rocker with both twins nestled against her chest. Her eyes red from crying Maura waited for Jane to notice and say something. Maura battled with herself to come up with something innocuous so Jane could brush it off at the dinner table. Maura didn't want to hurt Angela's feelings nor did she wish to have to explain herself.

Jane didn't notice anything about Maura, other than the twins. She stepped in front of Maura to take one, put the baby in its crib during dinner. Maura sat up and gently put the other twin down and followed Jane into the dining room. Almost there Maura said she needed to wash up. She closed the door behind her, turning on the cold water to wash away the tear marks.

"Jane," Maura heard Tommy hiss. "Come here."

"Yeah, Tommy what is it?"

"How is Maura this weekend?" Maura heard him ask Jane.

"She's good," Jane replied.

"You said that awfully quickly." Jane's voice grew defensive.

"Tommy, Maura is still sensitive. We've had a wonderful family weekend so far. Maura enjoys these dinners."

"Family weekend, huh sis? You must not be getting any." Tommy teased and Maura tensed, waiting for Jane's reply.

"Tommy, cut it out. I didn't want to push myself on Maura her first weekend home."

"Maybe Maura doesn't want you anymore, ever think of that?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tommy? Where is this crap coming from?"

"Maybe this psychotic break has more to do with Maura becoming a mommy and wanting a father for her twins instead of another woman."

"We're married, Tommy, Maura and I are in love with each other. You need to butt out."

"You still aren't getting any, sis."

"Shut the fuck up Tommy or get out of the house." Maura heard a smack and Tommy's cry of "ow!" She knew Jane must have hit him. Jane said something else but she walked off and Maura couldn't make out the rest of the conversation. She tried to compose herself but was shaking almost uncontrollably. It had taken Maura several minutes to pull herself together enough to join the others at the table. Fortunately, because Tommy stalked off without telling his mother he was leaving dinner was delayed. Maura slipped into her chair without notice.

Of course she still loved Jane, she never stopped. Had Jane started thinking Maura wanted a more traditional lifestyle? Maura knew she needed answers from Jane, truthful ones, and when she confided in Dr. White she wondered if it would be a setback to her potential discharge at the end of the week.

Maura knew she still desired Jane, in fact was looking forward to making love to her wife that very weekend but Jane wanted to take things slow. Maura felt herself under some pressure to be a hands-on mother with the twins and had been grateful Jane didn't pressure her for anything else. She enjoyed their weekend together but now, in the aftermath of Jane's and Tommy's conversation, looked ahead to the daily grind of motherhood, working, and a full relationship with Jane. Her shoulders sagged in fatigue. Maura wanted to curl up and cry right then and there. Wouldn't she ever get better and feel normal again?

Jane noticed Maura's quiet demeanor and reticence at the dinner table. While the Rizzoli family dinners were never formal and often categorized by Jane as a free-for-all Maura had never been more quiet. Jane watched her wife, seated across the table from her, for signs of any trouble. There were none, except Maura didn't participate in any conversation. She answered questions asked of her with simple answers and no elaboration. Jane knew that the lack of Maura's "google mouth" was a sure sign of trouble.

After dinner Jane talked Frankie into clearing the table for her and she followed Maura into the living room. Sitting on the sofa next to Maura Jane took her wife's hand and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jane," Maura answered quickly. Too quickly in Jane's estimation. Maura smiled briefly.

"Uh uh, give, Maura. Something's bothering you and from what I've seen it started just before dinner."

"I heard yours and Tommy's conversation when I went to wash up for dinner."

Maura refused to meet Jane's eyes.

"Tommy can be a jerk, you know that. I punched him in the arm for even bringing up the subject of our private life."

"I know, I heard you."

"Then why does it still bother you, Maura?"

"I'm worried, Jane."

"You're worried? In Tommy's mind I'm the one who's supposed to be worried. According to him you want a husband not a wife."

"I don't."

"I know."

"You do?" Maura raised her eyes to Jane's.

"Yes, I do. When I brought you home Maura you wanted me to make love to you and I chose not to put too much pressure on you, or wear you out this weekend. You know how passionate we can be. I wanted you to enjoy a nice family weekend. That's all."

Maura breathed a sigh of relief. "I admit I'm concerned that I may make mistakes with our children as they're growing up but I've always known you'll be in my corner, Jane. Daily life can be a major stressor, just getting up and getting the kids to school on time or to their babysitter. I don't want to be a burden on you."

"You aren't. I'm fully prepared to tell Dr. White you wanted to rip my clothes off me and jump my bones if it will make you feel better," Jane said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Jane! Our sex life is not fodder for my Monday morning group sessions."

"Whatever you say, wife. Let's go home."

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, after this week's episode Maura would have taken Jane home for a good ravishing after Jane admitted she listened to Maura. (End of episode when all four are at Dirty Robber and Jane was the one who ordered red wine instead of beer because Maura told her resveratrol, found in red wine, is good for your cardiac health). Instead they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. **

Chapter 63

Jane pulled into the parking space designated for Dr. White's patients and got out. She was nervous about her session today; it was a one on one between her and the good doctor. Jane didn't care for shrinks, after she received clearance to return to duty after shooting herself a couple of years before Jane vowed never to have to return to one. But, this was for Maura, and even Jane was forced to acknowledge she'd do anything for Maura.

Dr. White came into the waiting area to greet Jane personally. That in itself was enough to unnerve her. Jane considered herself to be a fairly private person and aside from her relationship with Maura, never really opened up to anyone, even Joey. Something told her that would change today.

"Hello, Jane, how are you? Please have a seat," Dr. White gestured to a chair opposite his. They were sitting in a small alcove set up in a corner of his office. Jane took her seat, folding her hands in her lap. She felt as if she'd been sent to the principal's office.

"Relax, Jane, you're not here to be grilled," the doctor smiled at her and Jane felt herself relax a bit.

"I'm here for Maura," she blurted out. Dr. White nodded.

"I need you to help me understand something about Maura, Jane. This episode of postpartum depression is more extreme than what she should have experienced. I want to fully understand Maura and what may have caused this."

"So you can solve it."

"Yes, especially if Maura has more children."

"More children? I never thought of Maura being pregnant again."

"Maura clearly relishes the idea of motherhood, however much it may terrify her. She's so afraid she'll make a mistake, inadvertently harm the children that she's almost paralyzed when she thinks of going home to you and the children."

"Yes, there are enough of us at home right now. Two adults and four children make an active household."

"Agreed. But Maura never experienced any problems when she interacted with your children Jane?"

"Not at all, Doctor. We consider Angelo and Caitlyn to be hers as much as mine, by the way. I don't know how much of our background you know but Caitlyn had a catatonic episode after watching her father die in a shootout with the Irish mob. Maura was exceptional in handling Caitlyn's emotional needs, both in the hospital and after."

"So this postpartum depression and the extreme feelings she's experienced were completely unexpected?"

"Yes," Jane said then hesitated. She looked up at Dr. White who nodded encouragement.

"I've wondered if some of this isn't my fault, Dr. White."

"Please explain, Jane."

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Her palms were becoming sweaty and she began to fidget.

"Maura and I were a couple, Doc, long before I married Joey. We knew each other professionally but when Maura and I got together all thoughts of being with a man flew right out of my head."

"You were happy together."

"Extremely. In fact the more I think about it I realize how far off the rails I went when I dumped Maura and married Joey. My God I really hurt her, Doc. It's surprising Maura married me when she did. I don't know that I would have given her the time of day, much less start dating again, if the tables had been turned."

"What made you leave Maura?"

"We had a dirty cop take over headquarters and he took me hostage. In the end I shot through myself to end the situation. Maura was coming out of the precinct, my brother Frank Jr. had been injured and the gunman alluded to Frankie already being dead. I just reacted. I saw Maura out of the corner of my eye and was afraid Marino might shoot her. While he died I got lucky. I punctured my small bowel but did not suffer any permanent damage. However when I awakened from the coma I completely turned against Maura. I can't even think why I did so, but I did. I left Maura, started dating Joey, and we married fairly quickly. When I became pregnant with my son Angelo I was over the moon. I never thought I'd have children myself. Maura submitted her resignation and left Boston to run her family's charitable foundation."

Dr. White sat and listened quietly while Jane spilled her guts. "I don't think I stopped to realize how much I was hurting Maura by my behavior. I love her, Dr. White, I truly do, and I certainly did then. But all of a sudden I couldn't handle the scrutiny of being in a same sex relationship. I thought people were judging me and I ran away from her."

"You think Maura may be harboring some grudge against you Jane?"

"Not a grudge exactly, Dr. White, but a fear. A fear that now she has everything she ever wanted in life it all might go away. My being a detective doesn't help the situation either since things can and do happen to cops in the line of duty."

"Maura has addressed the issue of being the wife of a cop. She's proud of you, Jane, no one can dispute that, but she does live with a certain amount of fear that someday you'll walk out the door."

"And never come home again, other than being in a body bag." Jane finished the sentence, nodding her head. "It's why a lot of cops are divorced or never married. Spouses can't handle the stress that creates. I believed Maura was different, since we worked together and she knew the ins and outs of being a cop better than anyone else."

"But she also knew, better than anyone, how events can change quickly. A hostage situation turns deadly and cops are shot; an unexpected person grabs a weapon and harms someone," Dr. White said and looked steadily at Jane.

"And a loved one shoots herself to be a hero cop and save others, never thinking how her actions might affect others."

"I did not shoot myself to be a hero cop! The media pinned that on me."

"Are you sure Jane?"

"I never wanted to be a hero! Frankie was injured, Maura said he needed surgery right away or he might die. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maura open the precinct door. Marino swung his weapon toward her, just a little, but I saw the shift of his movements. He knew of our relationship, we never kept it a secret. We were living together. I thought he might shoot Maura! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her and I didn't do whatever I could to stop it."

"But you never thought of how Maura might perceive your actions, Jane. All she saw was the woman she loves shoot herself and drop to the pavement. In those few seconds it took for Maura to get to your side she didn't know if you were dead or alive. How was she going to cope if you died?"

Jane gulped in air, trying to get around the lump in her throat. Her counseling after her shooting was not this intense. Dr. White leaned forward and handed her a box of tissues.

"It's okay, Jane, you can let go. You don't need to hold everything in," his voice was gentle. His tone of voice broke the dam and Jane leaned forward, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"I couldn't live with myself if Marino killed her, Doc, I couldn't. I sacrificed myself to save her. Even I knew I was doing it more for Maura than for Frankie," Jane managed to choke out between sobs.

A pair of hands gently held her. Jane looked up in disbelief and saw all the love she felt for Maura reflected back at her, on Maura's face. She hadn't heard the door open and Maura enter.

Maura held her tight. Jane sobbed for several more minutes. "I'm sorry, Maura, I didn't mean to hurt you," she cried out. Maura leaned in toward Jane's face.

"I know you didn't, I know you love me," Maura held Jane tight against her, trying to soothe her wife. Jane pulled free and put her arms around Maura, pulling her in close.

"I didn't want to leave you, M, but I couldn't have Marino shoot you. Even if you'd only been wounded I couldn't stand it. I'm the cop so I put my life on the line."

"I don't want you to do that Jane, in any situation ever again."

Jane cried while she held Maura. After a few moments she pulled away and looked Maura in the eye.

"I can't promise that, Maura. Ever."

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Maura drew back, her face clouded. "I don't understand, Jane. Why don't you want to come home to me every night?" she asked. Jane reached out and caught Maura's hands in hers.

"I do, Maur, more than you'll ever know. But I can't stand back and watch my loved ones become victims of a crime if I can stop it. I will always put myself in harm's way to protect you and our family." Maura leaned into Jane's body.

"I hope you never have to," she murmured. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.

"I hope not either, Maura, but you need to understand this is my mindset."

Dr. White sat back in his chair and watched the interaction between the two women. He noted Jane's rush to comfort Maura and Maura's seeming acceptance of Jane's explanation.

"Maura, I want you to explain to Jane why you felt you ended up here," Dr. White said. Maura sat back and looked at her wife.

"I suddenly had everything I ever wanted. A family, including children of my own, a wife I love more than life itself and a larger family that accepted me for who I am as a person, not because of anything I can buy or do for them. But in the back of my mind I was afraid it might all be taken away."

"Because I got hurt and walked away from you years ago," Jane responded in a quiet voice. Maura hesitated then nodded.

"Yes. I was having some difficulty believing the twins were here and healthy. I thought of the morning you came into the morgue to tell me you were pregnant Jane. Up to that point I always thought we'd be together again, that your love for Joey was more infatuation. What we had was so special I couldn't understand you turning your back on it-and me. But I looked at your face that morning, Jane. Your eyes were shining and you were so happy," Maura stopped, her voice choking on the lump in her throat. She turned away from Jane.

"I don't understand why I left you, Maura. I never have. You're the only one I've ever loved in my lifetime. I will not leave you under any circumstances. You'll have to turn me out if you want to get rid of me."

"What happens though, Jane, if you get hurt on the job again and regain consciousness and want out of our marriage?" Maura asked.

"I don't know what to say, Maura. I'll never leave you; you have my word on that. I don't know how to give you the guarantee you need."

"I think further counseling will benefit both of you," Dr. White said. "But in the meantime I think we need to discuss discharge plans." Both women turned to the doctor with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, kids we need a really large banner," Angela announced to Angelo and Caitlyn. All three had taken over the island in the middle of the kitchen. Instead of pots, pans and ingredients for one of Angela's Italian masterpieces, crayons and markers littered the top. A very long piece of butcher paper was unwrapped. Angela picked it up at the market when she received Jane's text. Maura was coming home-for good.

"What should we say?" Angelo asked. Caitlyn was already coloring a picture of Maura in the corner of the banner.

"What do you think it should read?" Angela asked.

"Welcome home, Mama, we're glad you're not crazy anymore?" he suggested. Caitlyn looked up at her brother and scrunched her nose at him. Angela stifled a laugh.

"No, Angelo I don't think that's a good idea. Most parents are a little crazy most of the time. How about 'Welcome Home We Love You'?" she suggested.

"I like that!" Angelo said and grabbed a marker. With both children occupied for a few moments Angela returned to the stove, stirred her marinara sauce, then hurried into the nursery to check on the twins. Both were still sound asleep. Andrew kicked his blanket off and one small foot was caught in the rung of the crib. Angela freed the foot and placed the blanket up around Andrew's neck. He snuggled into it without waking. She checked on Michaela who was breathing evenly; sound asleep next to her brother. Angela tiptoed out of the room and returned to the kitchen.

Both children were now coloring in the letters on the banner. Frankie walked in the front door, his arms full of grocery bags to restock the kitchen. Maura preferred to feed her family organic foods that were good for them with the occasional meal from Angela balancing out their meals. In her absence Jane was a little lax. Angela tossed more than one pizza carton out in the trash that morning.

Frankie got the ladder out and placed it in front of the garage. When the children completed the banner he hung it to their specifications and then all went out front to examine their handiwork.

Jane watched Maura out of the corner of her eye. After Dr. White's suggestion about discharge planning Maura went into full persuasion mode, telling the doctor she was ready to go home that evening. Eventually he agreed, Jane texted Angela the good news and both went to Maura's room to pack her stuff. Jane knew Maura was excited about coming home. She watched her wife out of the corner of her eye to make sure Maura was not fidgeting over the decision to come home tonight.

Maura felt Jane's eyes on her. Sitting calmly in the passenger seat she refrained from saying anything to Jane. She knew her diagnosis and hospitalization had been hard on everyone. Jane was still unsettled from their counseling session. She wanted so much to be able to give Maura everything she wanted-particularly a guarantee that Jane wouldn't leave her. She didn't know how to convince her wife that Jane was in it for the long haul and felt bad that Maura was on guard against the possibility of Jane leaving her.

Jane felt Maura's hand on her thigh and smiled. She gripped Maura's hand in hers.

"What do you think the children are doing right now?" Maura asked.

"Their homework if they know what's good for them," Jane quipped. Maura laughed.

"I'm serious, Angelo is behind in his reading and Caitlyn does everything she can to get out of doing her math homework."

"I can help them, now that I'm home," Maura said, squeezing Jane's hand. They drove on in silence.

As Jane pulled into their driveway Maura saw the banner. She turned to Jane with a wide smile on her face.

"They made me a banner, Jane!" Jane laughed and kissed Maura.

"Let's go inside and greet everyone." Maura exited the car and ran up the driveway while Jane retrieved her wife's bags and followed as quickly as she could.

TBC I know it's a short one but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I don't own em, folks, I just take them out to play…**

Chapter 65

Maura followed the others to the dining table. She couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed by the day's events. She woke that morning to another day of counseling and group sessions, then found herself comforting Jane when summoned to Dr. White's office. Lastly she packed and was discharged home. Now she was sitting down to dinner with her family, all of them tucked safely around the table or in their crib. Maura wanted to feel normal as if this was just another dinner with everyone after a day at work and school.

But she couldn't. It felt too new. Even Jane's hand on her leg felt different. Angelo struggled to pick up the large bowl of pasta and nearly dropped it in Caitlyn's lap. He did this nearly every Rizzoli family dinner and was as predictable as yesterday's news. And yet, Maura felt different.

"You okay?" Jane leaned over to kiss her wife's cheek. Maura gazed at Jane for a moment then nodded.

"I'm fine, Jane," she squeezed Jane's hand and everything shifted into focus and felt right again. She was home, this was her family and for good or bad they were here for her as she was for them.

"Angelo you have to wait for your grandmother to pass the bowl before you drop it on your sister," Jane admonished. Maura stifled a giggle. Jane looked at her in surprise.

"The good Doctor Isles thinks Angelo dropping the pasta on his sister is funny?" Jane asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Maura glanced at Angelo and suddenly both were laughing out loud.

"Yes. Every once in a while I picture what it must be like for Caitlyn, sitting next to Angelo, wondering if this time might be the time he loses control."

Caitlyn started to giggle as well and this time the laughter was contagious. "Maybe we'll move Caitlyn's dinner seat," Angela suggested.

"Yeah, Grandma she can sit on the ceiling," Angelo giggled and everyone laughed again.

"Like in Mary Poppins."

"That might be the only place she's protected from a bowl of pasta being dropped."

Jane looked around the table and tried a stern look. "Okay, Ma put together a fabulous meal. Eat," she growled. She leaned into Maura.

"Welcome home sweetie."

Angela looked around the table as the meal finished. They had enough leftovers to feed whatever army might suddenly show up. "Angelo, Caitlyn you help me clear." Jane started to jump up but Angela gestured for her to sit back down.

"No, Jane and Maura are excused tonight." Jane leaned back in her chair and put her arm around Maura's chair.

"Tired?" she asked. Maura rested her head against Jane's arm.

"A little, but it's a good tired. I'm happy to be home, Jane."

"How happy are you?" Jane asked in a low voice. Maura smiled.

"Happy enough to show you just how much I love you," she said.

Jane kissed her wife. "Not tonight, Maura, I don't want to wear you out."

Maura's eyes flashed. "You think you can wear me out, Jane? Or are you afraid I'll make you too tired to work tomorrow?"

"Probably a bit of both, M. We'll wait for the weekend. As much as I want to make love to you I'm content enough to fall asleep with you in my arms."

Maura watched Jane for a moment then nodded. "It's for the best. I don't want you falling down while chasing a suspect tomorrow because you're too sore to move properly."

Jane was about to take the last drink of her coffee when Maura made her last statement. She managed to keep from spitting it out all over the table. Fortunately the kids came out of the kitchen to announce they were going to finish their homework and go to bed. Jane pretended to be astonished.

"Wait, are you my kids? Are you sure? What happened to the son and daughter I had to drag off to bed every night?"

"Grandma promised us a special treat this weekend if we went to our rooms now so you two can have some private time."

"Yeah she said you guys wanted to kiss each other," Angelo finished up with a disgusted look on his face. Maura giggled at his facial expression.

"I wonder about that boy sometimes," Jane said. "I'm beginning to think Ma was right when she said my first born was going to be just like me."

Maura reached for Jane's hand. "If he is he'll make some woman very lucky."

"Keep talking like that, wife, and we may not last to the weekend."

"I hope you weren't planning to take her on the dining room table, Jane, that's very unsanitary," Angela said, walking out of the kitchen and taking her apron off.

"What the hell? Do the walls have ears around here?" Jane said.

"Language," Maura said automatically.

"Besides, that's something Maura would have said Ma, not you," Jane pointed out.

"I don't want to think about why she might have said that to you, Jane. I don't want to know the particulars of your private life other than to tell you what I said to the kids tonight. I promised I'd take them for a special weekend if they went to their rooms and didn't bother you for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Angela, that was very kind of you, but Jane and I weren't planning anything special tonight anyway," Maura said.

"I thought you might want the weekend to yourselves. Frankie and I are taking all four of the kids for the weekend, if that's all right with you, Maura. I know you've been away from Andrew and Michaela all this time but couple time is important also. I know there were several times Frank and I used to plan special getaways without the children. I kept a special negligee for the occasion," Angela smiled.

"Eww Ma, that isn't something I wanted to know," Jane protested. "Wait was it the green one?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

Jane turned to Maura. "One time when I was in the scouts we came home early from a weekend campout. I didn't have my key and I was the first one home. Frankie and Tommy were having sleepovers at their friends' houses. Ma had to answer the door. She was wearing this pretty green nightgown."

"And apparently a very funny expression on my face. Jane took one look at me and went into fits of laughter."

"Pop was at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but two pillows in the front and back. Otherwise he wasn't wearing anything at all. Ma's hair was mussed and Pop had lipstick on his cheek."

Maura laughed at what must have been extremely funny to a young teenage Jane. "So that's how you knew about the green negligee."

"Yes, she did. She teased your father and me for the longest time, threatening to tell her brothers."

"I had to tell them something. I couldn't keep a straight face around you for a couple of days and they kept asking me what was so funny."

"Anyway I wanted to do something for you two, so we're taking the children for the weekend. Frankie and I debated about sending you to a waterfront hotel for a wonderful weekend reunion but we weren't sure if you wanted to be in your own home or someplace fancy."

Jane looked at Maura. "Your call, M."

"I want a beautiful weekend with my wife in our home, Angela, so a hotel isn't necessary. Thank you for taking the children. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do. I've been trying to think of something nice to do for you, given all you've been through, and this is what I came up with."

Maura's eyes filled with tears. Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her to her feet. "No tears tonight, my lady. We have a date to cuddle."

"Good night," Angela said softly as she watched her two daughters head off to bed.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Jane stretched, glanced at the alarm clock and stifled a groan. Two minutes. She reached over and punched it so it wouldn't wake Maura. She turned on her side and reached out for her wife. Instead Jane's arms met only empty bed.

_Probably in the nursery, _she thought to herself, a smile on her lips. Today was Friday; Angela and Frankie would be here in the afternoon to collect all four of the children. Their special weekend was due to begin at six p.m., when Jane's shift ended for the day. Frost and Korsak promised she wouldn't be called in; they'd take care of work for the weekend.

Quietly opening the door to the nursery Jane's smile widened as she took in the picture. Maura, half asleep in the rocking chair, nursing one of the twins, speaking quietly although Jane didn't think she was making much sense.

"You'll grow up to be a wonderful football or baseball player, Andrew. Angelo, your big brother will help with that. You can score goals, touchbacks, runs, whatever you want. But not girls, you'll grow up to be a perfect gentleman." Jane laughed softly. Maura was making perfect sense to her son.

"Touchdowns, M, not touchbacks," Jane said. She reached down and picked up Michaela.

"I've already nursed and changed her Jane. I was finishing up with Andrew then I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone."

Jane leaned over and gave Maura a kiss. "You stay here, M. I'll take care of breakfast. I want the first shower before the hot water runs out."

Maura resettled in her chair, beginning to regale her son with all of the ways in which he could excel as a man when Jane went in to start her day.

Jane hoped for a little managed chaos instead of the all out, grab breakfast and run, but she didn't seem to manage that. Angelo and Caitlyn ran through the kitchen grabbing protein bars and juice boxes before rummaging through their backpacks in the living room. Just as they both managed to cram their stuff back in Uncle Frankie's horn sounded outside. Angelo and Caitlyn kissed both mothers hurriedly and ran out the door, shouting for everyone to have a wonderful weekend. Jane hoped everyone in China was planning for a wonderful weekend since their kids yelled loudly enough.

"Will this ever change?" Jane asked. Maura smiled.

"Doubtful. We have two more coming up through the ranks."

"You're telling me that by the time the older two have settled down into some sort of normalcy we'll go through this again with the younger two?"

Maura nodded. "Since Angelo and Caitlyn are seven and eight they'll be about fifteen, sixteen when Andrew and Michaela hit this stage." Jane stifled a groan.

"Then I think I'll head off for work and leave you to it, little woman," Jane teased. Maura opened her mouth to give a smart reply but Jane kissed her quickly, grabbing her weapon and badge on her way out the door.

Jane stopped off at the local bakery and bought coffee and treats for the squad. She knew Maura wouldn't approve but Jane wanted to be nice to the guys since they promised to cover for their weekend. The one thing Jane didn't want to have to confide in her wife was her level of nervousness. Having Maura home was wonderful. Maura seemed to take everything in stride, even when Angelo spilled his milk at dinner the other evening and then accidentally kicked Maura in the head when she bent down to clean it up. Nothing seemed to faze Maura and that's what bothered Jane. Things were a little too perfect.

To top it all off Jane was worried about their weekend together. She almost hoped for a call from Frost or Korsak telling her they needed her after all.

Maura finished her tea and went upstairs to shower. She checked on the babies before doing so, content they were fine. She took the baby monitor into the bathroom with her and turned up the volume. If either of the twins so much as sighed she wanted to hear it.

Stepping under the lukewarm shower she resolved to call the plumber about a new hot water tank. Making a mental list of everything she wanted to get done over the next week or so Maura sighed in contentment. Everything was falling into place. Her life was as much about having a nice home for everyone to come home to as it was about her ability to complete the perfect autopsy.

The only thing Maura worried about was Jane's attitude toward her. She hoped their weekend together, which Maura hoped resulted in a weekend spent in bed together, would heal over any objections Jane might have about Maura's ability to enjoy their physical relationship. Just the thought of making love to Jane made Maura wet. She wanted to alleviate any worries Jane might have that Maura wasn't ready.

Jane completed the last of her paperwork and stretched. Three-thirty. She had a couple of hours left in her day. "I'm going for coffee, Frost, want some?" He shook his head and resumed studying something on his monitor. Korsak looked up.

"I'll go with you, Jane."

"Let's stop at the bakery across the street. I want to get some cannoli to take home to Maura."

"Okay." Korsak smiled. The two stepped outside the precinct.

"Nice weather for a change."

"Yeah," Jane said.

"You okay Jane?"

"Sure, Korsak. Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted. I mentioned the weather and you're on Mars."

"I'm a little worried about the weekend."

"Why, isn't Maura back to her old self?"

"Yeah, a little too much so, if you know what I mean."

Korsak smiled. "She's pressuring you for sex and you keep putting her off."

Jane looked at Korsak in astonishment. "How did you guess?"

"I've been married three times, Jane. Comes with the territory."

"Any of your wives treated for post-partum depression that severe?"

"No, but anything that happens out of the ordinary in a cop's life can throw off a regular routine. Plus you have a habit of treating Maura like a queen. Sometimes the queen wants to come off the throne and be treated a little more, oh I don't know-"

"Yeah, Korsak, I get it. I want things to be normal, all aspects of our lives, Korsak but what if something happens?"

"You deal with it."

"Sounds too normal, Korsak. There's very little in our lives that's normal."

"True," Korsak laughed. "Look at how you two finally got together, everything with Joey and then Caitlyn. And Maura becomes pregnant and goes off her rocker after giving birth. Nothing normal for you two. But you'll be okay, Jane."

"How can you be so sure, Korsak?"

"Because I've seen you two together. You love each other. Nothing can come between you."

Maura finished cleaning the kitchen and went into the nursery to pack the diaper bags. She knew Angela probably had duplicates of everything at her place but Maura wanted to make sure Angela had everything she needed. The last thing Maura wanted was any interruption in their weekend.

Jane and Korsak finished their break and headed back to the precinct. Jane carried the pink bakery box by the string. Maura loved the cannoli sold at that bakery and Jane wanted to spoil her wife. Very badly.

After another hour spent purging old files and cleaning off her desk Jane decided to leave. She thanked Frost and Korsak for their help, nodded at Korsak for his advice and grabbed the box. If only the butterflies in her stomach would settle down, Jane thought. You'd think this was their first time together.

Maura closed the door behind Angela and sighed. Almost time for Jane to arrive home. She wanted everything ready to go. Maura headed into the bedroom.

Jane drove what was a conservative speed limit for her. She wanted to get home to her wife but she wanted to give herself a pep talk. While it's true Jane wanted very much to make love to her wife she didn't want to stress Maura out. She'd give Maura every chance possible to opt out of anything she didn't want to do. Jane told herself over and over again to take it slow with Maura. She wanted Maura to enjoy their weekend.

Maura heard Jane's car pull into the driveway. She smiled. The new negligee she ordered earlier in the week had been delivered that morning and she was wearing it. Every candle they owned was lit, leading the way from the living room into their bedroom. Soft music played throughout the house.

Jane closed the door behind her and called out to her wife. Instead she felt herself slammed up against the back of the door. Maura captured Jane's lips, tangling her hands in Jane's hair. Jane dropped the bakery box on the floor and wrapped her arms around Maura. Only after several minutes and a need to breathe again did they part.

"Wow," Jane whispered. Maura grinned, a feral look in her eyes. Jane almost trembled at the sight.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Jane felt as if her knees melted when Maura smiled at her like that. In fact she was convinced she'd fall to the floor if Maura's arms weren't keeping her pinned to the back of the door.

She smiled at Maura. "Are we a little anxious, M?"

"No. I wanted to show you I'm not broken, Jane. You're my wife and I want you. I've been trying to tell you that all week long."

Jane cupped her hands around Maura's face. "I know. I've ignored you because I'm afraid. I don't want to do anything that might cause a setback."

"Honey I'm fine. Dr. White gave us the green light to enjoy our lives fully, Jane. That means every aspect of a relationship."

"I know. I guess I missed you so much, M, that I was afraid something might happen and you might be worse."

Maura kissed Jane. "I'm fine. Let's go to bed."

Jane took Maura's hand and followed her into the bedroom. She tried to focus on their lives together, making love to Maura and nothing more. It was a challenge. She knew what she said to Maura was exactly the fear she ignored all week long. Not knowing what caused Maura to break before made Jane think she might break again. If it happened again, could Maura recover this time?

Maura stopped by the side of the bed and took Jane in her arms. "Relax, Jane. If you don't want me, we don't have to do anything."

Jane looked down at the incredibly beautiful woman in her arms. Suddenly her fear broke, as if it were a fever. She pushed Maura onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"No, ma'am, you promised to make love to me and I am not letting you off the hook. You have to make good on your promise."

"Okay, but you're on top, Jane. If I'm to make love to you I want you on the bottom." With that Maura flipped Jane onto her back. She straddled Jane's lap. Grabbing Jane's arms she pulled them over Jane's head and pinned them to the bed.

"You're mine," Maura growled. Nipping at Jane's neck she began a line of kisses down Jane's body. She stopped at her t-shirt.

"Off with this," she commanded. Jane sat up just enough to grin at Maura and pull the t-shirt over her head.

"Yes, ma'am," Jane half saluted as she leaned back. Maura in charge was so sexy Jane was wet simply from Maura's comment.

Maura tugged Jane's bra off and dropped in on the floor. She took one nipple in her mouth while keeping Jane's arms pinned to the bed. Jane loved the attention she was getting; if anything she wanted to feel Maura in her arms and ached to hold her. But Maura loved having total control over the detective.

Maura went from one nipple to the other and back again. Both were fully erect and almost painful from the attention they'd been given. Jane knew the sensitivity in her nipples was nothing compared to the growing ache between her legs.

As if she read Jane's mind Maura moved to unbuckle Jane's belt. Opening her pants Maura reached one hand in.

"My, detective, you're wet tonight." Jane groaned in frustration. She lifted her hips in anticipation of Maura removing her pants but instead found her hips being held down.

"No, no not yet," Maura smiled teasingly. "I want to make you beg."

"I'm there, M," Jane said breathlessly.

"No, not yet," Maura said simply. Her hand drew circles around Jane's folds and Jane's begging became breathless and almost frantic. Maura smiled that feral smile of hers again and Jane knew she was in for quite a night.

"M," Jane choked out. Maura almost laughed. She loved Jane so much and wanted to give Jane an experience she'd never forget. Maura stilled her hand but left it cupping Jane while she nipped Jane's collarbone.

Jane couldn't take any more. Too breathless even to beg she summoned her strength and pulled her arms up and over Maura. She pulled her close to her body while lifting her hips.

"Pants," she begged. Maura reached down and pulled Jane's slacks over her legs and dropped them to the floor. Realizing how far she'd pushed her wife Maura resumed her strokes to Jane's clit. One, then two fingers slid effortlessly into Jane's core and Jane groaned.

Maura added a third finger then rotated her hand inside Jane. It was enough to push Jane completely over the edge. Maura held her while Jane's insides felt like they'd become her outsides.

When her breathing stilled to normal Jane opened her eyes. She kissed Maura tenderly then grabbed her and turned Maura onto her back.

"Mine," Jane growled. Maura flushed, both from the possessiveness of Jane's growl and watching her wife ride out her orgasm. It wouldn't be long before Maura enjoyed the same total release she'd granted Jane.

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Jane woke, feeling Maura in her arms, content with the realization that everything was back to normal. It was Monday morning and she was due at work in a couple of hours. Angela would return the children today; when she came home from work Jane could walk in on a scene that might be repeated everyday for a number of years: four children growing up, being loved and nurtured, Maura putting dinner on the table with Angela's occasional help.

"No," Maura muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not putting dinner on the table every night, Jane. At some point I'll want to go back to work."

"What, are you a mind reader Maura?"

"No you talk in your sleep. You were muttering about coming home to children and a wife cooking dinner."

"I only meant that in the philosophical sense, M."

Maura turned over and stared at Jane for a moment. "What's philosophical about who puts dinner on the table each night?"

"Nothing, but it made you roll over in my arms so I could do this," Jane replied and caught Maura's lips in a heated kiss. Maura moaned in the back of her throat. Jane always thought that was one of the sexiest things Maura did and it turned her on to no end. Jane rolled Maura over on the back and took one of Maura's nipples in her mouth.

"I think I'll start calling you 'ready freddy'", Maura remarked, her breath growing short with each lick of her nipple.

"Why 'ready freddy;"?

"You're always ready to go," Maura said. Jane stopped what she was doing and pulled away to look at her wife.

"You're complaining?" she asked incredulously.

"No, observing your behavior. Scientists do that, you know." Maura pulled Jane's head back down to her chest.

"Resume, please. The other nipple is jealous."

Jane stepped out of the shower and dried off as quickly as she could. As usual they got carried away and Jane ran the risk of being late for work. She wrapped the towel around her still wet hair and stepped out of the bathroom. She gasped at the sight of Maura standing in the hallway, a cup of coffee held out to Jane.

She started to laugh. Taking the coffee cup from Maura Jane continued laughing as she headed into their bedroom. Maura stopped in the doorway and pouted.

"You don't like my outfit?"

"I like it very much, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles. In fact I wish I had time to untie your apron and show you how much I like it but I don't."

"After your comment this morning about my making dinner each night I decided to greet you with a cup of coffee, Jane, that's all." Maura tried to act innocently but the sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

"Yeah and dressed only in an apron, too. Please don't do that in front of the children Maura or we'll get arrested in our own home."

Maura stood directly in front of Jane. "I'll keep this solely for us. I want to thank you for a thoroughly wonderful, relaxing and loving weekend," she said as she ran her hand down Jane's chest and stomach. Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her close, reaching behind the doctor to untie the apron.

"I see I'm going to be late, M. I have a need to take you on the floor of the closet." Jane gently pulled Maura onto the floor and ran her hand down Maura's body. She stopped outside of her folds and waited, her hand resting, feeling Maura growing wetter by the moment. Maura watched Jane intently, her breathing already ragged from anticipation. Still watching Maura's expression she slipped two fingers inside and stopped. Maura's hips began moving.

"Please," Maura whispered. Jane needed nothing more. She began a slow thrust of her fingers while rotating her hand inside Maura. It wasn't long before Maura thrust her fingers inside Jane and the two of them enjoyed a rhythm. Jane kissed Maura passionately as they came together and lay in each other's arms, completely spent. Maura kissed Jane back and murmured that she'd move out of Jane's way so Jane could finish getting dressed. Instead Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her wife over her lap.

"Not so fast, M. You deliberately made me late," Jane acted upset. She settled Maura over her lap and spanked her beautiful buttocks twice. Despite the pain Maura was not unhappy. She'd often wondered what it might be like if Jane ever took her over her lap and now she knew. She wanted more.

Jane stood and helped Maura to her feet. "There's more for you if you like," she growled. Maura swallowed hard. As much as she enjoyed being in control there was no substitute for a feral Jane.

"I like," she said simply.

Maura went into the kitchen to survey the contents of the refrigerator and freezer. She wanted an elegant meal for Jane that night but something lighter than the Italian fare Angela normally fed them. Spotting the package of chicken she took it from the freezer to thaw and settled on a simple grilled chicken salad with garlic bread. Maura smiled as she realized she was embodying Jane's fantasy-the little woman at home, making a nice dinner for her wife while Jane earned the paycheck. Her backside still tingled where Jane spanked her and Maura knew their life was back on track. The weekend was enjoyed in bed, as Maura wished, and there was no aspect of their sexual lives they hadn't enjoyed.

The rest of their family life would be complete when Angela returned the children later that day.

Jane walked into the bullpen with coffee and donuts for everyone. She set Korsak's coffee on his desk, with his three sugars, and smiled at the question on his face. Seeing Jane's look of satisfaction Korsak nodded his head. Everything was back to normal with his two favorite women. Frost thanked Jane for the coffee and headed for the donut box. Korsak stood up with his coffee cup and hand and approached Jane.

"Let's go for a walk, kid," he said. She followed him out of the bullpen and precinct with a puzzled look.

"How was your weekend?" Korsak asked. Jane hesitated a moment.

"Wonderful. Kind of like a second honeymoon."

"How's Maura this morning?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Jane answered, a little flushed when she remembered the morning's activities and why she was late to work.

"I was thinking about our conversation on Friday." Jane watched Korsak, waiting for him to continue.

"Are you certain you want to remain a homicide detective?" he asked her.

"Right at this moment, Korsak, I'm not sure I want to be anywhere but in bed with Maura, but that's a different conversation you're not privy to."

Korsak chuckled a bit. "There's a desk job opening up, Janie. I wanted you to be the first to hear about it. HR will post the particulars tomorrow morning."

"Who's leaving?"

"I am. I've decided to retire again, and this time to stay retired. But my position is not a desk job. The lieutenant is retiring and it's his job that's up for grabs."

"I must admit, a desk job is rather attractive," Jane said slowly, thinking hard.

"Think about it, talk it over with Maura and make your decision. The posting deadline is one month out so you have plenty of time."

"Why did you decide to retire, Vince? You love it here."

"I retired once before, remember? I came back when you returned to homicide and Maura returned as chief m.e."

"You're not sick or anything are you, Vince?"

"No, no, Jane, nothing like that. I enjoy my job but I'm looking forward to some permanent time off. I want to travel and you know how much I enjoy fishing."

They walked back toward the precinct in companionable silence. "Frost is going to feel lonely," Jane remarked.

"No he won't. He'll get a new partner that'll keep him on his toes and he can come complain to you. You'll have your own office."

"I'll talk to Maura, Vince. I have some thinking to do."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day, Jane. We'll call if a case comes in."

"Thanks, Vince." Jane grabbed her keys and gun and walked out the door, wondering if the next chapter of her life was opening up. Her mind flashed briefly on the short spanking she'd given Maura that morning and she hastened her steps. If she was lucky her mother still had the kids and she and Maura could enjoy an old-fashioned, teenage make-out session on the sofa before they had to turn into parents again.

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Maura pushed away from her wife, taking a moment to catch her breath. She re-buttoned her blouse and smoothed her skirt. Jane watched her for a moment, disappointed because she knew their make-out session was at an end.

"You're beautiful," Jane said simply. Maura smiled.

"You're hopelessly in love," she replied.

"Yeah but you're still beautiful. I'm just happy you're my wife."

"I love you, too, Jane. Now we must get busy. Angela is due at any moment."

"I take it that means we have to turn back into parents." Maura turned back to Jane with a quizzical look on her face.

"Jane, we're always parents. We take breaks now and then, that's all." Jane giggled. She was about to reply when the door burst open and Angelo and Caitlyn flew into the room.

"Momma, Ma! We're home!" Angelo yelled.

"Hurricane Angelo came home!" Jane said and laughed. Angelo rushed over to hug her and Caitlyn went automatically to Maura. Jane smiled over the children's heads. Frankie and Angela walked in behind, carrying the twins.

"Remind me to discuss something with you later," Jane said quietly. Maura gave her a quizzical look but Jane shook her head slightly. She wanted this discussion to be with Maura in private, first. If she made a decision to change her career the rest of the family could be filled in later.

Dinner was on the table within half an hour thanks to Angela's help. Angelo and Caitlyn unpacked their suitcases and dutifully culled their dirty laundry from the clean. Angelo was heard to mutter something about "women's work" under his breath but Jane didn't challenge him. Caitlyn rolled her eyes a couple of times when she heard her brother's complaints but also failed to respond.

Angela's pasta and salad dinner was good and filling. She left several containers in the refrigerator for leftovers and went home after the dinner dishes were done. Angelo and Caitlyn, suddenly exhausted by the event-filled weekend spent with their uncle and grandmother collapsed in bed at an early hour.

Jane and Maura settled on the sofa, Maura comfortably tucked in Jane's side. She sipped a cup of tea while Jane got comfortable with her coffee cup.

"I enjoyed this weekend, M, thank you."

"Thank you, Jane. You have something you want to discuss?"

Jane hesitated for a moment. "I'm thinking of changing my career."

Maura almost jumped off the sofa in surprise. "You're leaving BPD? But Jane you love being a detective." She wanted to mention how Jane was practically built to be a homicide detective from birth but held her tongue.

"No, I'm thinking of taking a desk job. There's a captaincy opening up and I can apply. With my time and qualifications I'm practically a shoo-in."

Maura closed her eyes in thankfulness and relief. She didn't want Jane to feel pressured to give up her life as a detective but Maura wanted her wife coming home to her every night.

"With everything we've been through, Maura, I want a little more stability in our lives. Angelo and Caitlyn have already lost one parent and they were present for Joey's death. I'll live with that memory for the rest of my life. And, frankly, I enjoy coming home to you every night."

"I don't know what to say, Jane. Your time on the streets seemed to define you in your career. Can you be happy watching others answer calls and chase down suspects?"

"I did it once before, Maura, remember? I took Cavanaugh's spot when he retired."

"Yes and you returned to being a detective when I came home to Boston and rejoined the medical examiner's office."

"That's because I wanted excuses to come down to the morgue and sneak kisses, Maura."

"Oh," Maura said, surprised. She looked up at Jane and saw her mouth turn up at the corners.

"You're laughing at me," she accused Jane.

"I am not," Jane said, laughing in spite of herself.

"That's all right, Jane, Korsak and Frost knew what you were doing."

"They knew I was in love with you before I did," Jane said ruefully, remembering.

"No, you knew, you didn't admit it to yourself."

"I still don't know why I walked away from you, Maura." Jane looked down at Maura. "I'll never leave you again, M."

"Unless something happens to you at work," Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll always be with you, M, even then. I'll be with you in spirit."

"Let's hope we never have to find out."

"So you're okay with this?" Jane asked.

"I don't feel I have much to say about this, Jane. This is your career. I love you and will support you in any decision you make."

"Good. So I can tell Vice I'll help them out in their drug and prostitution sting this week?" Jane said with a straight face.

Maura sat up and slapped Jane's arm. "You better be teasing me, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

"I am, I am," Jane giggled. "I'll tell Korsak tomorrow morning and get the paperwork started." Jane stood and gathered up their coffee cups. "Let me put these in the dishwasher and I'll meet you in the bedroom. This seems like a good night to cuddle."

Maura smiled to herself and headed into the bedroom. She felt a lightness in her heart she hadn't experienced in a long time. She was looking forward to knowing Jane would come home to her each night and she wouldn't have to worry each morning that Jane might not make it home.

Jane pulled into the parking lot of BPD and looked at the building for a moment before going in. She knew her time with BPD was shorter and not longer; she'd come up through the ranks and had been a detective now for a number of years. One of these days I'll be walking up these steps for the last time, when I retire, Jane thought.

She remembered their conversation from the night before. Can I do this, Jane wondered, take a desk job knowing it was permanent, that I wouldn't be on call for a suspicious death? Although she'd been completely honest with Maura about wanting more permanence in their personal lives with the knowledge that a desk job would almost guarantee her return to home each night, Jane was pulled toward remaining a detective. The adrenaline of answering a call, gathering evidence, then the puzzle of figuring out who done it was a great part of Jane's interest in the job. Pushing papers, personnel work, overseeing the cops who would do her former job didn't not hold as much appeal; Jane didn't know how long she'd last at it.

She voiced the same to Korsak when they settled in the bullpen with their cups of coffee and the box of donuts Korsak brought in.

"Look at it this way, Jane," he said. "You'll have a chance to lead others with your expertise. You won't be going out on calls, that's true, but you can still be a part of solving the puzzle. Cavanaugh did that for a long time when he first became captain. He called it 'keeping his hand in.' He was good at it, too."

"Yeah I remember. There was that one case, early on when I first joined the department, we might not have solved it if Cavanaugh hadn't been looking over our shoulders."

"Yes, and the whole time he did you thought it was because he was waiting for you to make a mistake."

Jane laughed. "I learned a lot about who Sean Cavanaugh was during that case. I gained an enormous amount of respect for the cop he became."

They sat there, sipping coffee and eating Korsak's favorite jelly donuts for a minute.

"So you're sure of this, Janie?" Korsak used his favorite nickname for her. Jane grimaced at him.

"As long as you don't call me Captain Janie when the time comes, Korsak, the answer is yes."

"I promise. Here's the paperwork. I called Human Resources for it the other day."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what, Jane? That you wanted your life to settle down somewhat? Hell any cop that can get that in his or her career wants it."

Korsak leaned over and handed Jane a sheaf of papers. Jane noticed he left a smaller packet on his own desk. She gestured to it.

"What's that, Korsak?'

"My retirement Jane. I'm hanging it up permanently, this time."

"I appreciate you're coming back this last time, Korsak."

"I enjoyed it, Jane. I don't think I was ready last time so this time with you guys has been great. But this time it's time to go."

"No particular reason, Vince? You're ready for retirement? You're not sick or anything are you?"

"No, the doctor says as long as I stay away from that high fiber stuff I should live a long time, yet. My fishing boat is calling me, that's all."

Jane stood up and hugged Korsak. "Thanks old man. I love you. I've enjoyed working with you these years."

Korsak put up his hands in protest. "Hey I am not an old man so don't put me out to pasture yet. I'll be around for you, Maura and all of the kids you have. I'll bring you fresh caught fish."

"Don't leave me out of that, old man," Frost said as he entered the department. "You going fishing?"

"Permanently. Korsak is putting in his retirement papers today." Frost hugged Korsak in response.

"I'll miss you, man, but at least I still have Jane as my partner."

"Uh, maybe not, Frost. I'm applying for a captaincy. I'm kicking myself upstairs to a desk job."

"Man, I have one great weekend and come back to find my life turned upside down at work."

"What made this weekend so great, Frost?" Jane asked.

Frost grinned broadly. "My girlfriend accepted my proposal. We're getting married."

"Seems like change is all over for all of us, Frost," Jane grinned. They congratulated Frost.

"Maura okay with this?" Korsak asked.

"I should think the doc is ecstatic, knowing you'll be off the streets, Jane," Frost said. She nodded.

"I think this one time I made her day."

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I make no profit from their use.

A/N: This chapter turned out longer than I planned so please bear with me. Also, as you may have guessed, I am wrapping up this story. At present I have two more chapters planned and it will be finished. I hope everyone's enjoyed it; I certainly have enjoyed writing it. I'm still having difficulty understanding that it's now seventy chapters long. Wow.

Chapter 70

Maura opened the closet door and gently hung Jane's BPD uniform inside. She had it cleaned for the ceremony the next afternoon. Afterwards Maura expected Frost, Korsak, Angela and Frankie to join them for a family get-together to honor Jane's promotion. Maura sighed when she thought of all the times she worried about Jane on the streets. Now she wouldn't have to. Jane would be the "desk jockey" she always worried about becoming and Maura's life might become more settled. She worried about Jane taking too many risks chasing a suspect and Jane had more than one unsavory encounter besides Charles Hoyt, for Maura's liking. Now she could put away her worries when Jane left for work each morning.

Moving into the kitchen Maura took stock of the foodstuffs put away in the refrigerator for the party. She also checked on the extra beer and wine in the second refrigerator in the garage. Everyone would have their favorite beverages on hand for the party, of that Maura was certain. She smiled when she thought of the decorations she and the older children planned. She hoped Jane liked them.

Jane pulled into her parking space and ran lightly up the steps. She was no longer on call as a detective. Although the formal ceremony was scheduled for the next day, she was already hard at work at Cavanaugh's former desk. Today she had to go through all of the personnel files, make sure everything was updated and she was familiar with all of her duties. A pencil pusher, Jane thought, then smiled to herself. She always knew she'd end up with a desk job, toward the end of her career; until Maura came along, until she became Jane's wife, Jane hated the idea of ending her career behind a desk. Now she relished the thought of being home on time every night for her wife and their family.

Angela saw her daughter come through the precinct doors and smiled. She ordered a large sheet cake for the party tomorrow evening; Frankie was picking it up for her at that moment. She had a spot in the back of the café refrigerator all picked out. She didn't want Jane seeing the cake until after the ceremony.

Angela thought back to the time when Jane came to her, academy brochure in hand, and told her and Frank Sr. she wanted to be a cop. Angela's breath caught in her throat when she thought of the danger Jane would face on a regular basis and was ready to argue against it when Frank said, "Sure, Janie, if this is what you want." Angela was ready to strangle her now ex-husband for that. She wanted time to talk it over with him, make him tell Jane no. But Angela knew that at eighteen, Jane was already a formidable foe, and talking her out of her heart's desire was futile. Eventually Angela put a good face on it and encouraged her daughter to go after her dreams. Now, Angela knew Jane was one of the best in the business, anywhere, and she was extremely proud of her. And now, in addition to her pride in her daughter, Angela could relax a bit. Her son Frankie was still a cop but at least Jane would be off the streets.

Frankie juggled the cake box as he walked from the bakery to the café. Fortunately his mother used the bakery down the street; Frankie seriously doubted the cake box would fit in the back of his car. He was happy for Jane and Maura but knew that it would seem strange to have Jane in Cavanaugh's old office and not in the bullpen like always. He thought of his first day at BPD after graduating from the academy. He had been so nervous, following in Jane's footsteps. All through the police academy he'd been tormented by the thought that he wouldn't measure up to Jane. His academy professors knew he was her little brother and taunted him at times, attempting to break his resolve to become a cop. On graduation day Jane pinned his new gold shield to his chest and saluted him. And when he made his first big arrest he relaxed a little bit. Another Rizzoli making his mark as one of Boston's finest.

"Where do you want it, Ma?" Frankie huffed and puffed as he made his way into the café. Angela saw him struggling with the box and moved quickly to open the door to the back of the storage area. She held the refrigerator door open and Frankie managed to wrestle the box onto the shelf. He turned and looked at his mother.

"Everything else going okay?" he asked.

"Just wonderful, Frankie. I talked to Maura, she and the kids have the decorations planned and we went over the menu."

"I hope you remember it's only family?"

"Frost and Korsak will be there too, Frankie. Besides I want this dinner to be special."

"Ma, Frost and Korsak are family members. They've been there for every important function and announcement in my adult life."

"True. It'll be strange not having Korsak around though."

"Ma, just because Vince Korsak is retiring from the force doesn't mean he's disappearing from our lives. Instead of calling the precinct to invite him to dinner you'll call his cell."

"True. Thanks, Frankie, for picking up the cake. I've got to get back to work before Mr. Stanley gives me the evil eye." Frankie chuckled at that and left.

Jane left the precinct a little before five that evening. She'd had enough of reading personnel files and organizing her desk. She had a personal errand she wanted to run and she wanted to get it taken care of before the next morning. Two blocks down from the precinct she walked into the jewelry store. She'd been there the previous week, when the announcement of Jane's promotion was made and the ceremony scheduled. Jane purchased a special gift for Maura and had it engraved. Today, she would pick it up so she'd have it on hand. She knew of the dinner the following evening; after they'd enjoyed their feast Jane planned on making a public announcement and presenting Maura with a special gift. She grinned, thinking about it. She knew Maura had no idea Jane had anything special planned. Opening the box Jane looked at her purchase and knew it was right. She snapped the box closed and nodded at the jeweler. He placed the gift in a special bag and handed her the receipt. Jane tucked everything in her pocket and walked out. Retrieving her car from the precinct she drove home. As she pulled into the driveway she noted Angelo's bike and Caitlyn's scooter in the driveway. Instead of feeling irritated like she normally did she laughed a little.

_I'll get to see this every evening, _she said to herself. And in a few more years Andrew and Michaela will join the brigade with their own bikes and toys. _Maybe I'll teach Andrew how to throw a curve ball, like I taught Angelo, _Jane thought again. She got out of her car and moved the toys to the side yard.

"I'm home!" Jane called out as she walked in the front door. Maura came out of the kitchen holding a cold beer out to her.

"I can get used to this, wife," Jane teased.

"You better not, this is a one in a lifetime thing. How did everything go today?"

"Boring. But that's okay with me," Jane hastily added when she noted the frown cross Maura's face. Maura gestured to the couch.

"Here let's sit a minute. We have a little time to relax before dinner." Maura poured herself a glass of wine. Jane fairly gulped her beer.

"Are you happy with your decision Jane?" Maura asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't have gone through with it if I wasn't completely sold on the idea of becoming captain."

"Tell me the truth, Jane."

"I am, Maura, you don't need to worry. It seems a little strange to see Frost go out on call with a new partner but I'll get used to it. It's time my job settled down a little and I want to come home to you, Maur."

"I know you do, and as much as I want you to come home to me each night I want you to enjoy your career. I guess I'm saying I'm willing to put up with the worry if you'd be happier staying a detective." Jane watched Maura's face for a moment.

"Maur, I thought about this long and hard. We talked everything through. Besides, some day, maybe when I'm fifty, chasing down a perp is the last thing I want to be doing."

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Maura. Let's eat, I'm starved." Maura glared at Jane a moment as she went to call the children for dinner. She looked in on Andrew and Michaela and noted they were sound asleep. She closed the nursery door quietly and went in to dish up dinner.

Jane stood in their walk-in closet, tying her necktie and trying to remember what Frost told her about tying a tie. She grimaced when she realized it was really tight around her neck. Oh well she'd ask Frost to check it when she got to work. Hopefully it wasn't too tight she couldn't drink coffee and eat a donut or two. Jane checked herself in the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door. _It really does make me look like a man, _she thought, _the same as I told Maura years ago. _Grabbing her hat she tucked it in her arm and went in search of her first coffee of the morning.

Maura was in the kitchen, finishing the bag lunches Angelo and Caitlyn took to school. She reminded them that she'd be there at one p.m. to pick them up for the ceremony and to not get too dirty. Angelo looked worried. Caitlyn noticed her brother's facial expression and giggled.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"I can't get dirty?" Angelo asked, a distressed look on his face. Caitlyn giggled louder.

"No, you need to look nice for the pictures they'll take this afternoon."

"Mom we have a baseball game at recess today. I'm the leadoff batter."

"Not today, Angelo, I've already asked your teacher to keep you in at recess. You can use the time to do your homework so you won't have to do it tonight." Angelo stood and stared at Maura.

"I hate you! Why did you do that?" and ran off to his room. Caitlyn stared into her cereal bowl. Maura stood frozen. She turned at the sound of Jane's footsteps.

"Good morning," Jane said. Maura started to say something about Angelo's attitude but the words stuck in her throat. Jane in full uniform was a sight to behold. For a quick moment Maura wanted to lead Jane back to the bedroom and rip it off of her. Returning to the present she cleared her throat.

"Good, good morning," Maura stammered. Jane stood in front of her wife and leaned in for a kiss. Caitlyn made gagging sounds behind them.

"Hush, you. Finish your breakfast and get your brother. I'll drop you off at school before I go to work."

Caitlyn giggled once again and finished her cereal. Hopping off the stool she ran to her own room, knocking once on Angelo's door as she passed.

"Let's go, Ma's taking us." Caitlyn grabbed her backpack and ran back to the living room. Angelo emerged slowly from his room, his face a thundercloud.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane asked.

"He's mad at Mom."

"Why?" Jane asked her oldest son.

"Because Mom is making him read at recess instead of playing baseball," Caitlyn answered for her brother once again.

"Caitlyn, your brother can speak for himself. What's wrong, Angelo?"

"I'm leadoff batter today, Ma. And I can't get dirty."

"Oh, I see. You've never bat leadoff before, huh?"

"No. Mikey told me today's my day to show what I can do. And now I can't play."

"Okay, let's see if this works." Jane marched off the Angelo's room and returned with a t-shirt. "How about wearing this when you play, so you won't get your shirt dirty?"

"What about Mrs. Parks?"

"I'll talk to your teacher when I drop you off, Angelo. Let's go." Jane kissed Maura goodbye. Caitlyn reached up to hug Maura and ran off to join her Ma in the garage. Angelo hung back a little. Maura took him by his arm.

"See, Angelo, it all works out, doesn't it?" she said, kissing his cheek. Angelo looked sideways at Maura then grinned.

"Thanks, Ma, I love you," he said, running after his sister.

At precisely one p.m. Maura pulled up to the school and went into the principal's office to retrieve her older children. Angelo hurried to greet her, his t-shirt in his hand. Maura scanned him quickly to determine how much dirt he wore. Almost none, she was happy to see. When Caitlyn joined them they went to the car, Angelo happily chatting about the single and double he hit during recess. She didn't understand many sports, baseball included, but could tell by Angelo's enthusiasm he did well. She'd ask Jane to explain it to her later.

At two p.m. all of the personnel assigned to the precinct gathered. Everyone was dressed in their dress blues, even all of the detectives who normally didn't wear a uniform on the job. Another precinct was covering their calls for the balance of the day.

Maura stood proudly on the podium next to their children. Angelo and Caitlyn stood beside her; Andrew and Michaela were in their stroller. After Jane was sworn in by the mayor as the next captain Maura was presented the captain's bars for Jane's uniform. She took them out of the box and stood before Jane. Hitching her breath at the spectacle that was her wife in uniform Maura reached up and clipped the bars on Jane's collar. Maura couldn't help the emotion that ran through her, as she finished tears started running down her cheeks. Jane caught her hands and held them briefly.

Jane gave the required speech, thanking those that helped her in her career and stating goals she wanted the department to reach under her watch. As Maura listened to Jane speak she thought back to that day long ago when she started as chief medical examiner and met the creature named Jane Rizzoli that would transform her life.

_"Dr. Isles? I'm Jane Rizzoli, Detective Rizzoli that is. Welcome to the department." Jane held out her hand to Maura. As Maura took it she noticed Jane's warm, firm grip. A slight shudder ran through Maura although she didn't know why._

Maura's thoughts ran to Jane's first day back after recovering from the stab wounds inflicted by Charles Hoyt.

_"Hi, Jane, welcome back. Care to go to lunch together?" Maura asked casually. Although she'd seen Jane during her recovery time Jane had been reluctant to go out in public. She hid her hands in her lap as often as she could, thinking people might stare at her. _

_ "No, I don't think so, Maura. I have my lunch with me."_

_ "Come on, Jane, no one notices your hands."_

_ "I notice them, Maura. I hate them." To Maura's distress Jane broke down briefly. Jane didn't often let go and express her emotions and certainly not in the middle of the bullpen. Maura put her hand on Jane's shoulder._

_ "Let me know when you're ready, Jane. I'm here for you."_

_ It wasn't long before Jane and Maura became a couple. Maura was ecstatic. Then came the day the dirty cop took over the precinct and Jane shot through herself to bring an end to the siege. Maura spent everyday at Jane's bedside and slept in a large chair in Jane's hospital room. Not long after Jane recovered and returned to work she became distant with Maura. Then came the day she broke up with Maura and moved out. Maura was crushed. _

Don't think of this now, Maura chided herself. She zeroed back in on Jane's speech. "I want to thank my wife Maura for her constant support. I cannot imagine being the woman I am today, with everything I've accomplished without her by my side." This time Maura made no effort to hide her tears. Caitlyn slid her hand in Maura's. Maura smiled down at her daughter and then the speech was over.

Frankie balanced the cake box as he walked up the front steps. Angela reminded him to grab the box as he left the precinct after the ceremony. Of course my mother orders a cake for seven hundred people when only seven of us will be here, he thought. Ma always does everything big. Angela opened the door and reached out to help.

"You couldn't get a smaller cake, huh Ma?" he complained.

"Hush Frankie. I wanted some to freeze."

"Ma, this isn't a wedding cake. You don't freeze this cake for the future."

"I wanted some for the freezer, wise guy, because I want them to have a reminder of this day. For all I know I won't be here when Janie actually retires from the force."

Frankie set the box down on the kitchen island and glared at his mother. "Why, are you going somewhere?"

"No, but I won't live forever, Frankie. No one does."

"Is something wrong, Ma?" Frankie lowered his voice. He was trying not to panic.

"No, Frankie, don't worry. I'm just saying, I'm getting older like the rest of you. One day I won't be here anymore. I want Jane and Maura to be able to pull out this cake from their freezer and remember this day. If I'm not here they'll remember I was here for Janie's promotion to captain."

"Okay then. Let's get this show on the road," Frankie called out. He grabbed two big bowls of pasta and headed for the table.

Frost, Korsak and the rest of the family sat around the table, eating, drinking and regaling everyone with their favorite Jane stories. Jane found herself laughing at all the funny 'Jane chased down a naked perp' type stories, even ones she'd forgotten. As the tales were told she looked around the table at everyone assembled there and thought, _I have been blessed. Maura, with the two little ones, helping to raise my two hellions, sitting across from me. Ma, so full of life as she watches her children and grandchildren grow up thanks to her wonderful meals. Frankie, a good cop on his own, is doing well. Frost is getting married and Korsak is retiring to fish and watch his animal videos. _Suddenly she cleared her throat and raised her beer bottle to get everyone's attention.

"I want to say something," Jane spoke over everyone. They quieted down. She reached into her pants pocket for the small jewelry box she slipped in there earlier that morning.

"I know I thanked Maura for her love and support in my speech. It's a well deserved thank you for a woman who gives unconditionally and always has my back. I have a present for Maura and I wanted to do this in front of everyone."

"She'll have witnesses," Frankie pointed out and they laughed. Jane stood up and walked to the other end of the table.

"Recently Maura told me she wanted me to be happy in my new job. I told her I would be and that I wanted to come home to her and the kids every night. I know we've had some rough times in the past and one of the roughest was years ago, when I broke up with Maura to marry Joey. I left Maura with the impression that I didn't love her and that was not the case. I've never not been in love with Maura Isles since the first time I laid eyes on her, on her first day of work in the morgue."

Jane kneeled on one knee and faced Maura. She presented her with the jewelry box and opened it. Maura looked inside and gasped. Her eyes huge her gaze fixed on Jane, Maura drank in every word.

"I've never done this in public, in front of our friends and family and now is the time. Maura, you've made me the happiest woman since you've been my wife, so let's renew our vows. Maura Isles, will you marry me?" Jane asked.

Maura didn't trust her voice to speak. She wrapped her arms around Jane and burst into tears.

"I think that's a yes, Ma," Frankie said to Angela.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Ten Years Later

Eighteen year old Angelo stood staring at the crooked tie, frustrated with his inability to properly tie his own necktie.

"Ma!" he yelled. Sixteen-year-old Caitlyn walked down the hallway, giggling.

"Someone can't tie his tie," she taunted.

"Never mind," Maura said, appearing in the doorway and putting her arms around her oldest son. "I'll get it for you. Turn around, I'm too short," she smiled. Angelo put his arms around his mother's waist and smiled.

"No you're not, Mom, you're just the right size," he said. Together they laughed. Maura glanced up into Angelo's dark eyes as she righted the errant tie. To her Angelo had the right combination of attributes: Jane's dark-haired beauty as seen in his wavy dark hair; her determination settling on his face as he worked through obstacles to attain his goals; Joey's gentleness when the foe is a weaker opponent.

"Quite the man, I'd say," Maura remarked. "Two hours to go and you'll be a newly minted high school graduate." Angelo sighed.

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Your classmates are too, Angelo. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Angelo watched as Maura headed back to her bedroom to finish dressing for the ceremony. He watched her go, admitting to himself that aside from his Ma, no better woman walked the face of this earth than Maura Rizzoli. He hoped to find someone like her, to be his wife one day. But at the moment, Angelo was nervous for the announcement he would be making later that day.

He looked around his bedroom, at all of the things that meant most to him during his childhood. He had several of his father's trophies and awards from his law enforcement career, a couple of his own championship trophies won for football and baseball, books he read over and over throughout his years. He wondered what would happen to all of his stuff after his announcement today. Would they keep his room for him, or stuff it all into boxes in the garage? Angelo bet the latter would occur since Andrew wanted his own bedroom and Angelo was leaving.

Angelo joined the Marines two days ago, after several months of decision-making. He knew his mothers would be upset at his leaving so soon after graduation but he wanted to get his life underway. He wanted to be a cop like his mother. He chose the Marines to become a military policeman.

"Looking at everything one last time, before Ma kills you?" Caitlyn came in, perching on the edge of his bed and teasing her older brother. She'd never tell him but she admired Angelo for his decision and how he weighed the pros and cons. But Caitlyn didn't look forward to the coming storm. Although both of their mothers always told the children they could do whatever they wanted none of them wanted Angelo in harm's way. With the country still at war it was inevitable Angelo would be deployed overseas at some point in his Marine career.

"If she does, please see that Andrew gets my sports equipment, particularly the first baseman's mitt. It fits his hand perfectly. You get Dad's stuff," Angelo said. Caitlyn nodded.

"That's a fitting will I suppose," she said.

"You sound just like Mom," Angelo laughed. Caitlyn was the only one who knew his secret. He confided in her just before he signed his enlistment papers and swore her to secrecy. Caitlyn assured her brother she'd keep his secret; just the thought of telling Ma her oldest son was going into the Marines was enough to keep her quiet.

"When?"

"When do I tell them or when do I leave?"

"Are you telling them today?"

"I have to and I think the time is right. With graduation and the focus on my future it'll be easier. Plus everyone will be here. I won't have to chase after Uncle Frankie or Grandma. It does seem strange to think that in a week I'll be gone."

Caitlyn nodded. "Good luck. I'll make sure I'm in the kitchen serving up cake and ice cream so I can avoid the fallout."

"Scaredy cat," Angelo teased. He grabbed his cap and gown and followed his sister to the car.

Jane Rizzoli slipped into her home and noted the chaos surrounding everyone's attempt to be ready on time for Angelo's high school graduation. It was a minor miracle if all six of them were dressed and ready to go. She couldn't count how many times someone was still dressing in the car or applying makeup while she drove. She grinned when she thought of Maura's constant complaint about Jane's driving speed while Maura finished her makeup.

"Are we ready, gang?" she called out. Various answers came back. For Jane's part she'd been up and out earlier. After the ceremony she planned to pull Angelo away from his friends and take him on a small ride before coming home to his party. Suddenly the ten-year-old twins came barreling out of their bedroom and presented themselves to Jane for inspection. Michaela was dressed in a pretty, spring like yellow dress with matching hair ribbons. Maura's daughter, Jane thought for the umpteenth time. Andrew, however, was nothing like Maura or his sister. He was dressed in slacks and a short-sleeved dress shirt which was already wrinkled and stained. One half of his collar stood straight up in the back and Andrew's hair was mussed. Jane smiled at her youngest two.

"You look great," she enthused while she straightened Andrew's collar and ran her fingers through his hair. Glancing down she noted Andrew wore his dress shoes but his pants were short. Andrew was going through a growth spurt. Jane often mentioned she should buy stock in his favorite clothing company, they were such frequent customers.

Maura made her appearance by then, and as usual took Jane's breath away. Maura wore a simple blue sheath and matching heels. She too looked like spring in her attire. Jane didn't know when her wife didn't look perfect.

"We're missing the grad to be and his older sister."

"They're in the car, Ma," Michaela volunteered.

"Already?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Jane, you don't need to sound so surprised. We get where we're going."

"Yes, usually on our timeframe and not when we're supposed to be there. Or else someone's dressing in the car."

"You can thank yourself for that, Jane. You started it when we worked together, years ago."

"Only because you wanted to get to a crime scene before it happened, Maura, right after you forced me to go to yoga."

"Yoga's good for you Jane, you said so yourself."

"Must have been in a moment of weakness for my wife," Jane quipped and leaned forward to give Maura a quick kiss. A chorus of "Eww!" greeted her from the backseat.

"Give it up you guys, you know they're all over each other all the time," Angelo ordered.

"Well look who grew up overnight," Jane said. She backed the car out of the driveway and headed to the high school's sports field. "By the way, Angelo, after the ceremony is over I want to have a word with you. We have a small errand to run before the party starts." Jane looked in the rearview mirror to see Caitlyn and Angelo exchange a worried glance before Angelo consented. I wonder what that's about, she made a mental note to ask Maura when they got to the school to see if Angelo made any mention of future plans.

The graduation ceremony was wonderful everyone agreed, and pleasantly surprised when Angelo was voted one of the top seniors by his high school class. Given the ever present smile on Angelo's face Jane knew he was pleased by how his high school career ended. As the ceremony ended Jane grabbed her son and pulled him aside.

"Time for a trip down memory lane," she quipped. Angelo gave her a puzzled look but followed her. A few minutes later Jane pulled up in front of the old house that Angelo remembered from his childhood.

"The Irish mob house," he said softly. Jane got out of the car, nodding.

"Yes. I wanted a little time with you today, kind of see where we've been and where you're going in life." Angelo raised his eyebrows at his mother but didn't reply.

"When your father died I worried you'd romanticize the Irish mob life and want to run it. You're qualified you know, as Joey's son you can step into the leadership at any time. But I hope you don't want to," Jane said softly. Angelo vigorously shook his head.

"No, my future is in law enforcement," he said. Jane smiled.

"Did you make up your own mind, Angelo? I want my son to decide what he wants in life not have it pushed on him."

"No, Ma, this is my choice."

"Have you applied to the academy?" Angelo hesitated. Jane noticed and waited a moment.

"No, I decided to go another way."

"FBI?" Jane asked. Angelo chuckled. He heard the family stories of the FBI detective his mothers knew when they both worked for BPD.

"No. I was going to make an announcement at dinner tonight, but if you want to know…" Angelo trailed off, definitely nervous. Jane smiled.

"It's okay, son, wait for tonight and make your announcement to the family. I'll wait. I'm curious, but I'll wait."

Angelo was visibly relieved. "Thanks, Ma." He checked his watch.

"I know," Jane said, "time to go. The others will all be gathered at the house, waiting for the new grad to make his entrance."

"I love you, Ma," Angelo said as he climbed back into the car.

"I love you, too, son. I fully support whatever choice you've made. I want you to know that."

The ride home was made in companionable silence.

Angela looked around the kitchen and mentally checked off the dishes that were either simmering on top of the stove or baking inside of it. With the exception of the antipasto salad chilling in the refrigerator everything was done. She walked out of the kitchen.

"They back yet?" she asked Maura. Maura shook her head.

"Not yet, but soon I'm sure." Angela sat down next to her daughter-in-law.

"You know, Maura, sometimes I wasn't sure if this day would come."

"Angela, you know the sun rises and sets on a twenty-four hour schedule. Today was going to arrive sooner or later," Maura said matter-of-factly. Angela laughed.

"Janie always said you have a scientific mind and you prove it all the time."

"I don't understand, Angela. The sun is high in the sky."

"No, Maura, what I meant was, with everything Angelo and Caitlyn went through in their younger years I often wondered if Angelo would get through everything and manage to graduate."

Maura giggled. "Jane put the fear of God into him when he was about fourteen or fifteen. Said he was going to graduate from high school or she'd send him back to where he came from."

"That sounds like Jane," Angela nodded her head.

"I know what you mean though, Angela. He gave us such problems when he was younger. It was easy enough to attribute it to Joey's violent death and the realization his father was actually a notorious mob boss while also being a dedicated police detective."

The two women sat in silence for a moment. "Has Angelo said anything about his future, what he wants to do?" Angela asked. Maura shook her head.

"No. About a year ago we discussed college with him, encouraging him to look into any place he might want to go but Angelo said he was looking into something else."

"Any idea what that something else might be?"

"Jane thinks he wants a military career," Maura said softly. Her breath hitched a little, thinking of her oldest son in harm's way. She and Jane discussed it often at night, when they were settled in bed and the children were asleep.

"Military?" Angela said.

"Yes. I could be wrong, Angela," Maura added quickly. "Just because Angelo hasn't decided on a college doesn't mean he wants to join the military. For all we know he might want to backpack through Europe this summer."

"What if he wants a military career, Maura?"

"Jane and I decided to support him in whatever he wants to do, Angela. I'm not happy about it but it's his life, his decision to make."

"Hey, they back yet? We're hungry," Frankie said, coming in through the back door, Andrew following behind. Frankie carried a mitt and baseball bat and Andrew looked delighted.

"Mom, Mom, Uncle Frankie taught me how to throw a curveball," he said excitedly.

"That's great son, what's a curveball?" Maura asked. Frankie laughed.

"Don't worry Andy, we'll make a baseball fan out of her yet."

"I hope so. I plan to make it to the pros. I want my mothers to be there at every game."

Maura jumped up, hearing a car in the driveway. "They're here. Andrew go change and clean up a little." Andrew opened his mouth to protest but Frankie tugged on the bill of his nephew's cap.

"Go. You don't want to drop linguine sauce on your Red Sox t-shirt." Andrew ran off to change. Angela stood up and went back into the kitchen. Maura stood nervously in the living room. She felt big changes coming, ones she wasn't sure she could live with. She loved Angelo and wanted the best for him, and to Maura, that meant keeping her children out of harm's way. But as she and Jane discussed, Angelo had their full support whatever the decision.

"Hi Ma," Angelo hugged Maura.

"Congratulations," Maura whispered, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat.

"Maura, come on, no tears," Jane pulled her wife into an embrace when Angelo released her. "I hate it when you cry."

Angela came out of the kitchen. "Maura, why are you crying?" She immediately looked at her grandson. "Angelo what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, Grandma, I swear. Mom cries at the drop of a hat." Andrew looked at the floor quizzically.

"I don't see a hat on the floor," he said. Jane started laughing and all joined in.

"You are so much like your mother, little man," she said to Andrew. Turning to Angelo, she asked him one question.

"We're all together, what's your announcement?" Everyone turned to Angelo. Caitlyn held her breath.

"I joined the Marines. I leave next week." Angelo's eyes were fixed on Jane. She held his gaze for a moment then nodded.

"Good luck, son. You have our blessing."

"And our love," Maura added, embracing Angelo once again.

TBC I'm on Twitter, HbCarolyn.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no profit from their use. Trust me on that one. **

**BOSTON STRONG. **

Chapter 72

Maura smiled to herself when she heard the elevator doors open and Jane's distinctive footsteps walk into the morgue. She looked up as Jane walked over to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"That all you have, Chief?" Maura flirted. Jane laughed.

"I'm busy today, Maura, you'll have to wait until later."

"Later, when all of the family is crowding around the dinner table, or later when everyone is asleep?" Maura pulled off her gloves and grabbed Jane's jacket. She grinned when Jane blushed.

"Menopause certainly hasn't slowed you down," Jane remarked, putting her arms around Maura and holding her close for a minute.

"Why should it? Studies have shown that mature couples enjoy sex with a greater intimacy. Why shouldn't we enjoy ourselves?"

Jane regretfully pulled away from her wife. "You'll have to wait until later. The podium is set up for all of the speeches. I'm going to the cleaners to pick up my dress blues."

"Sexy," Maura whispered in Jane's ear. She felt Jane shudder a little. After being married for twenty-two years their hunger for each other was unmatched.

"What are you going to do on Monday when you have to come to work and I don't?" Jane asked.

"You'll just have to wait until I come home to ravish me."

"I'm glad you have this all figured out, Maura. I thought when I retired you would, too."

"I will when the Raditch case is over. The trial starts day after tomorrow. I put my paperwork in with the city last week."

"Good. We can spend the first week of our joint retirement in bed all day." Jane kissed Maura with a little more passion then released her wife.

"Gotta go babe. See you later."

"I sound like your flavor of the week," Maura complained, pouting.

"And the flavor of the month, and the year, and the decade," Jane called behind her. Maura watched Jane leave the morgue then returned to her autopsy.

"I should have told her I'd make her beg," Maura remarked to the body on the table.

"I don't think I should be hearing this," a voice said and Maura screamed. She whirled around. Barry Frost stood behind her.

"Where did the Chief go?" he asked.

"Barry you scared me. She had to go to the cleaners to pick up her dress blues."

Barry grinned. "Sorry for the scare, doc but you have to admit when the governor told Jane she had to wear her dress blues for her retirement ceremony today he put a crimp in her plans."

"Yes, I can imagine. She wanted to wear her black pantsuit," Maura remarked dryly. "I told Jane she'd have to kill me first before I'd let her be photographed in that awful suit."

"You have to admit it's her trademark. Everyone knows Detective Jane Rizzoli by her pantsuits."

"She's been Chief of Police Rizzoli for the past ten years, Barry. Her dress blues are a better idea."

"The governor phoned, he wants to talk to Jane before the ceremony this afternoon," Frost remarked.

"Did he say why he wanted to speak to Jane?" Maura asked.

"Not really. He said he had a new job for her, that's all."

"Maybe a commission on one of his boards."

"Yeah, well, she'll find out soon enough. He'll be here in half an hour. Will all the kids be here doc?"

"Yes and it's a surprise. Angelo managed to get leave and he's coming in from Afghanistan. The other three are here of course."

"She'll be surprised." Frost remarked, thinking about Angelo. He was stationed in Afghanistan as a military policeman, training Afghanis to police their country. Angelo wasn't slated to return home for another four months. Korsak notified the governor and got a few strings pulled and Angelo was en route to his mother's retirement ceremony.

"I heard you're retiring soon."

"News travels fast around here. I just told Jane, how did you find out?"

"Cavanaugh remarked on it when he called to finalize the order of ceremonies today. Said he couldn't imagine losing the best chief of police he's had as well as a top notch medical examiner."

"That was nice of him to say, I'll have to thank Commissioner Cavanaugh when I see him today."

"I'd better get back up there. Korsak will be sounding the drum soon if I don't."

"Vince got back from his latest fishing trip in time I see."

Frost laughed. "He said he wouldn't miss the old girl's retirement ceremony for anything in the world, not even the largest fish in the ocean."

"I hope Jane doesn't hear that remark. By the way, Barry, where are your dress blues? It seems to me the incoming chief of police should be in uniform today also."

"Upstairs. I was about to change when Korsak walked in so we chatted for a moment. I came looking for Jane when the governor called."

"I'll see you later, doc." Frost went upstairs and Maura returned to the body.

"I'm glad that wasn't you speaking," she told the body. "I'd have to have my hearing checked and call paramedics if it was you." Maura put on fresh gloves and completed the autopsy. Jane's retirement ceremony was less than two hours away and she wanted everything completed before then.

The bunting was draped, the chairs placed on the dais for the honored guests and speakers. Jane stood in the back watching the finishing touches being made. She heard voices coming closer and knew her family was gathering to enter the roped off area. Standing in her dress blues with her cap tucked under her arm she thought back over the years. First a beat cop then a detective in vice, then narcotics and finally her prize dream, homicide. She had been fortunate to work with detectives of such caliber as Vince Korsak and Barry Frost. Jane grinned when she thought of Frost. The city had made great strides in its racial battles, recognizing what a great chief of police Barry Frost was going to make.

Then Maura joined BPD as chief medical examiner and Jane's happiness raised a notch. After everything else they raised four great kids, three of them in attendance today. Too bad Angelo couldn't be there but Jane knew he was doing important work in Afghanistan and he'd be home in four months.

"There's my sis," she heard Frankie say and she turned around to hug him hello. Frankie looked the same to her, dressed in his suit and tie as a detective in Cambridge. The only difference she could see was a few more streaks of gray in his hair and laugh lines around his eyes. Otherwise he was the same old Frankie.

"Where's Ma?" Jane asked.

"Over there, trying to find out what kind of fish Korsak caught on this last trip."

"Why don't those two get together? Frankie, do something so they can be together."

"I hate to say it Jane, but you're beginning to sound like Ma." Jane slapped Frankie's arm.

"I am not, you take that back!" they laughed together.

"Sounds like my two oldest children, don't things ever change between you two?" Angela walked up behind Frankie.

"Hi, Ma, he was teasing me," Jane explained. She looked at her mother. Angela looked good for seventy-five. Jane hoped her mother would be around for a long number of years.

"You two," Angela complained good-naturedly and hugged Jane. "Where do we sit?"

"Right up in front, Angela," Maura said, slipping in behind her. She smiled at Jane.

"You look wonderful," Maura said. "Come on Angela we'll grab our seats right now. We'll make Frankie walk behind us." Frankie rolled his eyes at his sister and followed.

"Let's go, Chief," Frost said and Jane followed him up to their seats on the dais. Quickly everyone was seated and the ceremony began. Jane found her family sitting in the front row and watched them all.

As the ceremony started Maura kept her eye on Jane. Although she'd never admit it Maura knew how emotional Jane really was today. This was the day she passed the torch to someone else and the well-being of Boston's citizens passed to another. After today Jane became an ordinary citizen of Boston, something she hadn't been since she was in high school. Maura worried Jane's identity would change and she'd have difficulty adjusting to retirement. Maura pushed her own retirement date up as close to the end of the Raditch trial as she could, so Jane didn't have to occupy herself for too many weeks before they could enjoy each other's company. Maura already planned a couple of trips to Europe and Australia. She would have passed on testifying allowing her deposition to stand in for her at trial but the woman being prosecuted for the murder of her three children was facing only circumstantial evidence without Maura's testimony. Given what Maura found during their autopsies she wanted Mamie Raditch convicted of murder one and planned to see she got it.

She watched Jane's eyes flickering over the kids. She smiled as she saw Jane's eyes narrow when she mentally counted three kids, not knowing Angelo was in the back of the crowd at this very moment. Maura herself took mental stock of the children. Angelo's discharge became effective in four months and he had a position at Boston PD waiting for him. Barry Frost was practically salivating at learning the new criminal technologies Angelo could teach him.

Andrew and Michaela were still in college, Andrew playing baseball for Boston College and fighting off major league scouts. Maura asked him to graduate with a degree, if not now, then when his playing days were over. Andrew promised then informed his mother he filed papers to go through the baseball draft in April. Maura congratulated him at being proficient enough to throw a touchdown. Andrew gently corrected his mother and reminded her that touchdowns were in football, he was a starting pitcher with a wicked curveball. Of course he saw himself wearing a Red Sox uniform.

Michaela was the most like her mother. Jane called her Maura's mini-me and it was a most appropriate nickname. Michaela reminded Jane of Maura in her younger days, only without the social awkwardness that haunted Maura before her marriage to Jane. She was in pre-med at Harvard. Jane remembered how many evenings her appetite for dinner was ruined when Maura and Michaela talked shop. She knew Michaela learned as much from Maura as she did from textbooks and labs. Maura was an excellent teacher and loved being a medical examiner. She didn't push Michaela in any direction and suspected Michaela wanted a traditional practice with live patients.

Caitlyn was the one who surprised them all. After college she joined the peace corps and traveled overseas, teaching English to small children and helping to dig fresh water wells. Jane looked at her older daughter married to the doctor she met in Africa. Caitlyn looked like she swallowed a watermelon, she was that pregnant. Jane had been afraid to have Caitlyn attend the ceremony, thinking she might go in to labor from all the emotions of Jane's retirement ceremony. Maura reminded Jane gently that women had children for many years now and no one had a problem at her mother's retirement ceremony. Jane tucked her concern in the back of her mind.

Angela looked like the proudest mother of all. Her grandchildren turned out all right and she was going to be a great-grandmother any day now. Her life felt complete. She was sorry Frank Sr. hadn't stayed around to see all of this but she knew Jane was in contact with her father in Florida.

Jane heard the ceremony about to end. She approached the podium for her closing words as she passed the title of Chief of Police of Boston to Barry Frost. Jane looked out over the crowd as she began speaking.

"I've had the privilege to serve the great citizens of Boston for over thirty years now. There was never a day I didn't want to come to work and put my best foot forward for everyone. I've served with the best and today we see one of those best detectives succeed me as Chief of Police. I know everyone will give their all to continue the traditions of Boston's Finest."

Barry stepped up to the podium and shook Jane's hand. The ceremony concluded, the Chief's badge firmly pinned to Barry's uniform shirt by his wife and son, Jane stepped off the dais to greet her family. She felt numb, realizing that tomorrow morning she'd be at home.

Maura met Jane at the podium and smiled up at her wife. "There's someone else here to see you," she said gently and turned. Angelo stood behind his mothers and saluted.

"To the best of Boston's Finest," he said and hugged Jane and Maura.

The End

A great big "Thank you!" to everyone who read and to all who reviewed. I've appreciated all of your comments.


End file.
